De amores
by Drai Groc
Summary: La guerra había terminado. Harry, Hermione y Ron deberán retomar sus vidas,¿habrá lugar para los desertores, como Draco, en ese nuevo mundo? Hermione no ha olvidado lo sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy así que buscará saldar esa cuenta pendiente.  Dramione
1. La Noble Familia Malfoy

_Hola! soy nuevo en esta pagina, así que empezaré presentándome: Mi Nombre es Ricardo, soy de la Ciudad de México y he escrito muchas cosas que nadie ha visto! pero al fin me anime a publicar algunos fics sobre Harry Potter, esté es mi primer Dramione, espero no les aburra…tanto…_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los pedí prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**La Noble Familia Malfoy**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la batalla y el ministerio aún se volvía loco tratando de restablecer la calma en la comunidad mágica: funerales (los valientes caídos debían ser despedidos como lo merecían), reparaciones (Gringotts y Hogwarts eran un caos total), mortífagos prófugos (algunos de los cuales seguían dando problemas), juicios, quejas, testamentos, muggles, duendes, gigantes, etcétera. Pero ese día Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro provisional, juzgaría a una familia completa y realmente no sabía cómo.

La familia Malfoy había sido alguna vez la familia más respetada en la comunidad mágica; pero ahora eran bastante mal vistos y se encontraban totalmente desacreditados, debido al apoyo que habían mostrado a Tom Ryddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y era precisamente el futuro de esta "prestigiosa" familia la que hoy estaría en manos de Kingsley.

.

* * *

.

Tan sólo a la entrada del ministerio las cámaras mágicas y las vuelapluma no se hacían esperar; el ahora afamado trío dorado había llegado y se veía envuelto –por no decir atrapado- por toda clase de reporteros y curiosos, hasta que Arthur Weasley logró rescatarlos de aquella masa de personas encabezados, como era de esperarse –y temerse- por Rita Skeeter.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué sientes al saber que de haber vencido al Señor tenebroso unos minutos antes, hubieras salvado muchas vidas?...- Preguntaba la mujer mientras su pluma literalmente volaba escribiendo infinidad de líneas a pesar del mutismo del chico.

La voz de la reportera se iba apagando conforme Harry Potter y sus dos amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger bajaban por el elevador hasta la sala de juicios del Wizengamot.

-Esa vieja arpía… – gruñía Ron casi lastimando a Hermione por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Ojalá hubiera peleado con él ella misma, hasta casi me hubiera dado gusto que la eliminara… o al menos a su pluma. –Sentenció Hermione casi escupiendo las palabras.

Pero Harry sólo pensaba que Rita Skeeter en parte tenía razón. La guerra le había dejado una sensación de pérdida más que de victoria; casi desde el inicio de su vida había perdido a sus padres, años después a quien resultó ser su padrino, Sirius Black, y más tarde, al ser que tal vez creyó invencible, Albus Dumbledore. Sí, demasiadas personas queridas, pero lo peor era pensar que tal vez podría haber hecho algo para evitar las pérdidas ocurridas en el último mes. La muerte de Fred le había dolido como si hubiera perdido a un hermano y más le dolía la expresión atormentada de Geroge al recordarlo. Sentía un gran peso en el alma por la muerte de Colin, Dobby, Ojoloco, Hedwig y Snape, pues ahora sabía la verdad: que éste siempre lo había protegido debido a la lealtad que guardaba a Dumbledore y, sobre todo, al amor que sintió por Lily Evans. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era la muerte de Lupin y Tonks; en gran parte porque Lupin había sido el último de los merodeadores y, por tanto, el último vínculo con su padre, también porque Tonks siempre lo había animado y ayudado sin reserva… pero sobre todo, porque ahora había un niño más al que Voldemort había dejado sin padres, como él, como Neville y como muchos más, anónimos en la batalla. Un niño, al que un día, tendría que explicarle por qué murieron sus padres, por qué él no los ayudó, por qué fue tan débil…

-Sabes que las cosas no ocurrieron así, ¿verdad Harry? –Al parecer Hermione había intuido, o casi leído, los pensamientos dolorosos que atravesaban por la mente de Harry.

El chico asintió levemente cuando la puerta del elevador abrió y se encontraron de frente con Kingsley, quién les saludó alegremente:

-Harry, Hermione, Ron, me da mucho gusto verlos. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ustedes. Me sorprende que hayan querido venir a este juicio, pero como les dije anteriormente, me gustaría que más tarde discutiéramos algunos asuntos que pueden interesarles para su futuro.

-Gracias Kingsley –contestó un tanto cohibido Harry-, pero todavía tenemos algunas cosas pendientes por atender, antes de pensar en eso.

Desde hacía un par de días Kignsley había comentado que tenía algunos planes que le gustaría comentar con el trío, pero ellos, en especial Harry, todavía no sentían del todo bien anímicamente como para pesar en un futuro que pocos días antes habían dudado que llegase a existir.

-Bien. Mientras tanto, llegan a tiempo, pasemos a la sala que pronto traerán a los Malfoy.

Harry y sus amigos no habían estado en ningún juicio como parte del jurado; no había sido necesario ya Greyback, Yaxley y Blaise tenían suficientes cargos para ser enviados inmediatamente a Azkaban; muchos otros como Crabbe y Goyle habían muerto; y otros, los menos, como Nott, habían conseguido escapar. No obstante, contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, los Malfoy no habían huido, obviamente no habían muerto y lo cierto es que realmente no habían participado activamente en la batalla final de Hogwarts; incluso, aunque resultaba sorprendente para algunos, Narcisa Malfoy no tenía la marca tenebrosa.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y dos magos uniformados condujeron a los tres Malfoy al centro. Lucius entró altivo como siempre, aunque parecía bastante desaliñado; Narcisa conservaba su porte elegante, pero llevaba la vista fija en el suelo; finalmente Draco, quien caminaba al lado de su madre, llevaba el cabello un poco largo y despeinado, parecía casi indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo, era difícil imaginar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

-Miembros del Wizengamot y quienes nos acompañan esta tarde en este juicio –añadió Kingsley volteando hacía Hermione-, se encuentran ante nosotros Lucius Malfoy, su mujer, Narcisa Black y su hijo, Draco Malfoy. Acusados de apoyar, los monstruosos actos e ideas de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort -al terminar estas palabras, algunas personas no pudieron reprimir un ligero espasmo o murmullo, era evidente que para muchos sería difícil olvidar el terror que ese nombre había causado-. Comenzando con Lucius Malfoy de un paso al frente y muestre su brazo izquierdo.

Lucius avanzo lentamente y se descubrió la manga donde tenía la ya ahora apagada marca tenebrosa, dando lugar a diversas miradas de odio, algunas de ellas acompañadas con palabras.

-Lucius Malfoy –continuó Kingsley haciendo callar a todos los presentes-, las acusaciones en su contra son las siguientes: se le acusa de utilizar objetos de magia tenebrosa para propiciar la abertura de la Cámara Secreta; acción por la que más tarde fueron atacados diversos alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts, así como algunos profesores…

Lucius asintió levemente

-Se le acusa de haber comenzado una revuelta en los mundiales de Quidditch torturando a muggles y quemando varias tiendas de acampar, así como haber acudido al llamado de Voldemort donde tuvo lugar el asesinato de Cedric Diggory y el casi asesinato de Harry Potter…

Lucius volvió a asentir e incluso dirigió una breve e indescifrable mirada hacia Harry.

-Se le acusa de haber entrado ilegalmente a una cámara de alta seguridad dentro del ministerio, la sala de los misterios; de destruir objetos irremplazables, como los son las profecías, para la comunidad mágica y de atacar a seis adolescentes.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar hablar sobre ese día, mas se recordó a sí mismo que aquel hombre había sido sólo un espectador y no el causante de la muerte de Sirius.

-Finalmente, se le acusa de haber escapado de Azkaban y de dar alojamiento en su casa a Voldemort, donde éste tuvo prisioneros, como fueron Charity Burbage, Ollivanders, el duende Griphook, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Además de acudir con él a la batalla de Hogwarts entrando por la fuerza y atacando a civiles, estudiantes y profesores.

Lucius no se movió, pero su mano se cerró involuntariamente en un puño. La sala se encontraba tensa y Kingsley había guardado silencio, como esperando poder medir en el silencio el peso que las acusaciones habían causado en el hombre, pero al final, retomó la palabra:

-Sin embargo, aunque algunos de sus actos fueron realmente atroces, no se ha encontrado prueba de que haya participado directamente en alguna de las muertes o torturas; así mismo, durante lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, su participación fue prácticamente nula.

Hubo un largo murmullo, Lucius había levantado la mirada y la sostenía en dirección a Kingsley, parecía a punto de sonreír, cuando Kingsley suspiró y dijo:

-Sinceramente, confesaré que no sé bien cómo debo juzgarlo, si como un terrible mortífago o como un pobre cobarde.

Ante esto, el rictus de Lucius cambió completamente, era evidente que jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida, incluso, Kingsley estuvo seguro por un momento que de no ser por el casi imperceptible lamento de Narcisa, Lucius habría dicho algo para acallar a quienes lo tildaban de cobarde.

Algunos miembros del jurado hablaban entre ellos, señalaban e incluso, hubo cierta cabeza pelirroja que no dudó en _murmurar "_cobarde" en tono elevado y perfectamente audible para todos, o al menos para su compañera.

-¡Ron! - Lo pisó una nerviosa Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡No digo nada que no sea bien merecido!

-Por lo tanto –prosiguió Kingsley- y si nadie del jurado o testigos tiene algo que agregar, aún para interceder por Lucius Malfoy… – espero unos segundos pero nadie interrumpió-. Lucius Malfoy, es usted condenado a ocho años en la prisión mágica de Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy se retiró lentamente al fondo, donde un guardia le esposo mágicamente, sin voltear hacia donde estaban su esposa o su hijo.

-Narcisa Malfoy…-Prosiguió Kingsley en un tono neutro.

Narcisa se estremeció en cuanto escuchó su nombre, pero caminó rápidamente al frente, se arremangó un poco la túnica y acto seguido miró a todo el jurado de frente, retándolos a acusarla de algo o siquiera a hablarle en un tono que no fuera el que ella creía merecer.

-Narcissa Malfoy, se le acusa, al igual que a su esposo, de alojar a quien-usted… mmm… a Voldemort…

-No fue mi decisión –interrumpió tranquila y decididamente Narcisa; el jurado pasó la mirada de Kingsley a ella y de ella a Kingsley, mientras este intentaba continuar.

-…en la mansión Malfoy –era evidente que Kingsley no había esperado esa clase de actitud- donde tenían como rehenes…

-No eran mis rehenes…

-Sin embargo estaba con él –exclamó el brujo intentando recobrar la atención del jurado que ahora posaba sus ojos en Narcisa- con Voldemort.

-Ella sólo cuidaba de su hijo –esta vez Harry era el que había tomado la palabra… y la atención del lugar.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Harry, hasta Lucius se encontró mirándolo.

-Ella sólo obedecía para que no le hicieran daño a su hijo –continuó Harry- además Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas, pueden atestiguar que fue ella quien evitó que cayeran en manos de Bellatrix, quien sin duda los hubiera torturado hasta la muerte o la locura. Por otro lado, estoy aquí porque fue ella quien se atrevió a mentirle a Voldemort directamente, para encubrirme cuando nos encontrábamos en el Bosque Prohibido.

Harry dijo esto intentando mostrarse sereno. Cuando se enteró del juicio, decidió que debía ayudar a Narcisa, pues de alguna manera se sentía en deuda con ella y además, ¿quién podía saber mejor que él lo que una madre podía llegar a hacer por su hijo?

Ron no estaba muy contento con el asunto, pero Hermione estaba de acuerdo, así que su amigo no había tenido mucha oportunidad de réplica.

Una vez que Harry terminó de hablar, fue notoria la confusión del jurado. Transcurrieron unos minutos que parecieron ser más largos de lo normal, pero al final un mago bajito y rechoncho, se acercó como portavoz de la decisión del jurado a Kingsley, este asintió un par de veces y posteriormente continuó:

-Gracias por la declaración, Harry; ahora vemos el caso de Narcisa desde una perspectiva mucho más clara…

-¡Maldita sea! –pensó Draco- Otra vez San Potter aparece para salvar el día.

-Entonces –continuó Kingsley- si ningún miembro del jurado se opone y nadie más tiene algo que agregar… -esperó unos silenciosos segundos-. Narcisa Black, en vista de las circunstancias, de la falta de participación activa y de la ayuda prestada: queda usted libre de los cargos.

Narcisa se movió hacía atrás, aun retando con la mirada, fue hacia su hijo, le apretó brevemente la mano y aunque este no hizo gesto alguno, ella pudo notar que le devolvía levemente el gesto.

-Finalmente, Draco Malfoy – llamó Kingsley.

Draco dio un paso al frente alzando la cabeza, pero el movimiento causó que el cabello le cubriera un poco los ojos; se alzó la manga bruscamente, sin que Kingsley hubiera tenido tiempo de exigírselo, y ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa, aunque ésta no era como la de todos; la de él tenía alrededor como un halo rojo, como si se hubiera rascado por horas, la piel se notaba adolorida y eso la hacía más espeluznante. Kingsley se mostró impasible, pero parte del jurado, se parecía asqueado, al igual que Ron.

-Draco, se te acusa de ser cómplice de los mortífagos, dentro y fuera del colegio de Hogwarts; por lo que pusiste en peligro de forma accidental a Katie Bell y a Ron Weasley, así como la de todos tus compañeros al facilitar la entrada a Hogwarts para un grupo de mortífagos; convirtiéndote así en responsable indirecto de la muerte del director Albus Percibal Dumbledore.

Draco miraba a Kingsley, pero su cara y ojos resultaban totalmente inexpresivos, como si no sintiera nada ni tuviera el menor interés en lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Pero esos actos a excepción de la batalla de Hogwarts, los cometiste cuando eras aun menor de edad y, en su momento, Albus P. Dumbledore te excusó al afirmar que actuabas motivado por el miedo y control que ejercía Voldemort en ti y en tu familia, lo cual es comprensible…- siguió Kingsley- sin embargo, atacaste con libre albedrío a tus compañeros en Hogwarts. Muchacho, me temo que elegiste el bando incorrecto; eres joven –el ministro parecía dudar entre agregar algo o terminar con aquel asunto de una vez por todas-… En fin, si nadie tiene algo que agregar… Draco Malfoy, s se te condena a…

-¡No!

El agudo grito sorprendió –y hasta asustó- a los presentes que pasearon la mirada por la sala para buscar a quien interrumpía, una vez más, el juicio. Por su parte, Kingsley volteó lentamente imaginando quien había sido.

Al otro lado de la sala, Harry y Ron, la miraban de pie y exaltada, pero no tan pálida como el pelirrojo ni tan estupefacta como el chico de gafas; el propio Draco, atónito, la miraba desde su lugar y no pudo menos que encontrarse reflejado en los ojos de Hermione.


	2. El Intento de Dolohov

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo el fic __ y gracias especialmente a Dashamalfoy, Tamynna, CandyOfCashmere, Sabaana, Tormenta Oscura, por sus reviews! Espero les siga gustando la historia, y sobre todo a Amelia M, que yo creo (y espero :P) no ser el único chico al que le gustan estas historias :D jaja gracias! _

_Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo; espero que éste no los decepcione :S Tal vez vaya un poco lento en comparación con otros Dramiones, pero es porque no quiero traicionar la esencia de los personajes. De todos modos, cualquier comentario o tomatazo que tengan será bien recibido J_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

_._

_

* * *

._

**El intento de Dolohov**

-Hermione –le susurró Ron-, ¿qué haces?

-No, señor ministro yo…- Hermione, no parecía muy segura de si debía decir algo o no.

-Tranquila, llámame Kingsley y continúa, ¿qué es lo que quieres agregar a este caso?

-Bien. Kingsley, Malfoy no merece una condena- la chica de pronto se sintió intimidada ante el jurado, pero siguió-, como dijiste antes, él actuó por la presión que ejercía Voldemort sobre su familia, prácticamente lo obligaron las circunstancias…

Draco la miraba sorprendido y cuando entendió hacia dónde dirigía ella su discurso, se sintió horrorizado.

-Además –Hermione empezó a titubear un poco- … en la Mansión Malfoy, no nos delató, evitando así que llamaran a Voldemort- al decir esto volteó a ver a sus amigos, como intentando que la ayudaran a corroborar sus palabras, pero ellos seguían sin saber bien qué hacer o decir-. Y, él… me ayudó… Él me ayudó contra Dolohov, de hecho el salvó mi vida en la batalla de Hogwarts…

Ron y Harry la miraban atónitos, ella no les había dicho nada de ese suceso (el cual, de no haber conocido bien a Hermione, dudarían que fue verdad).

Kingsley prestaba atención a la chica, sopesaba las palabras e incluso parecía buscar algo indicara que mentía, mas no encontró signo o razón alguna para esto.

-¡Rayos! –pensó Draco. Qué le pasaba a esa sangre sucia, poniéndolo como un héroe trágico (estilo más bien de Potter), cuando había sido un simple empujón. Vamos, cualquiera lo habría hecho; no fue por ayudar, fue un simple instinto…

-Hermione– retomó la palabra Kingsley-, yo creo en tu palabra, pero recuerda que antes el intentó atacarlos…

-No. –Lo interrumpió Hermione- El sólo estaba confundido. Él pudo dejarme morir a manos de Dolohov, pero no lo hizo… No me parece justo que lo condenen, no lo merece…no.

Las últimas palabras de la joven fueron pronunciadas débilmente; Harry había asistido al juicio para abogar por Narcisa, porque ella lo había ayudado (más por beneficio propio que por otra cosa, pero lo había salvado), así que, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en que Draco no mereciera una condena, comprendía un poco –a decir verdad, muy poco- la compasión (¿porque, eso era, no?) que sentía su amiga, así que le dio un leve empujón a Ron para que dejara de mirarla como si acabara de anunciar que Voldemort regresaría para ser un nuevo director de Broadway.

El jurado comenzó a intercambiar opiniones. Ron no acertaba a decir algo, así que buscó la mirada de la chica tratando de entender que pretendía, mientras Harry miraba a Draco, quien había vuelto a mirar a Kingsley. Pasado un momento, el ministro nuevamente intercambió algunas palabras con el vocero del jurado y finalmente se dirigió a Hermione.

-Hermione –la chica asintió, como si fuera a ella a quien juzgaban y no al rubio-, los mortífagos que lograron escapar probablemente buscarán reunirse con los demás; no podemos estar seguros de que Draco Malfoy no se unirá a ellos en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad.

-Él no volverá a las artes oscuras. Yo lo vigilaré de cerca – Contestó la chica y a Ron se le desencajó la mandíbula. Ella no lo sabía, pero por primera vez había logrado algo que jamás habría creído que fuera posible, pues Ron y Harry estaban totalmente de acuerdo con Malfoy: Hermione se había vuelto loca.

Draco se horrorizó al imaginarse a Hermione cuidándolo como a un chiquillo… Peor aún, se escandalizó imaginando siendo perseguido todo el tiempo por ella y esa mirada compasiva que ahora le mostraba. Intentó decir algo, pero su madre fue más rápida.

-No lo hará.- Sentenció Narcisa en un tono de voz un poco más elevado y nervioso del que le hubiera gustado mostrar-. No volverá a las artes oscuras. Además, a cambio de que se le deje en libertad… ayudaré al ministerio con lo que sé y en caso de que los mortífagos intenten buscarnos.

El ministro estaba agotado, pero parecía satisfecho con la propuesta que acababa de recibir, prácticamente le bastó una mirada al jurado para saber lo que tenía que decir.

-Entonces así será –sentenció-. Si nadie se opone o desea agregar algo: Draco Malfoy, queda usted en libertad… condicional; será supervisado por el ministerio. Hermione, espero que tengas razón y estemos haciendo lo correcto. Bien, con eso queda concluida la sesión de este día. De acuerdo con la regulación mágica 456, queda absolutamente prohibido revelar la naturaleza de los tratos acordados durante el juicio, por motivos de seguridad…

Cuando Kingsley terminó de dar las instrucciones para el cierre de la sesión, Ron tenía las orejas rojas y había perdido el habla. Lucius era conducido por unos guardias hacia una de las salidas, Narcisa se acercaba a su hijo y hubo un breve momento en el que Draco observó a Hermione preguntándose "¿por qué lo hizo?" …

.

* * *

.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre lo ocurrido con Dolohov, Hermione?

-No lo sé. Sucedieron tantas cosas ese día y los posteriores. Primero pensé que aprobarían mi intención, no obstante, cuando tú me contaste sobre Narcisa intenté decirte, sólo que, no hubo momento…- Se disculpó Hermione.

-Pues yo puedo aceptar que no lo condenaran –reclamaba Ron-, ¡PERO OFRECERTE A SER SU NIÑERA FUE DEMASIADO!

-¡No me levantes la voz, Ronald Weasley! –Contestó Hermione- Sé que para tu orgullo no vale, ¡pero él me salvo la vida! Sin su silencio tal vez no habríamos logrado escapar: al menos yo, sin su ayuda, no estaría aquí en este momento… aunque viéndote así casi lo desearía.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó siniestramente Harry.

-No. Sabes que no quería decir eso- Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada, como explicando que fue él quien la había inducido a decir eso.

-¡Pues nosotros –Ron trataba, fallidamente, de hablar calmadamente-, le salvamos el pellejo dos veces, por si no lo recuerdas… y él no fue precisamente agradecido!

-Tiene razón. No puedes culpar a Ron por estar molesto con el Hermione –dijo Harry-. Malfoy se lo ha buscado; nos ha molestado y atacado todo el tiempo desde Hogwarts, especialmente a ti. Y, aunque tal vez no sea tan venenoso, como otros, tampoco merece que te preocupes tanto por él…mucho menos que pretendas "vigilarlo", ¿de verdad crees que él lo permitirá?

-No sean duros con ella– había llegado la voz de Kingsley desde el otro lado del pasillo-. Realmente me alegra haber encontrado un atenuante para dejarlo libre. No me agrada la idea de mandar a alguien tan joven a Azkaban; por lo mismo, no parece mala idea la de Hermione. Puede que Draco necesite nuevas y mejores amistades; tal vez en verdad puedas acercarte a él de vez en cuando…

-Pero por favor, ¡declárala su niñera personal, no le niegues el placer de verlo todo el tiempo!–dijo Ron con sorna - Quizá hasta termine por encontrar algo atractivo en el hurón.

-¡Eres ridículo Ronald Weasley! –Contestó indignada Hermione- Realmente pienso que de alguna manera fue una víctima, Kingsley, y que no merece estar encerrado en Azkaban. Si te tranquiliza lo visitaré…-el pelirrojo soltó un bufido, por lo que ella, molesta, añadió- Además, viéndolo bien puede que Ron tenga razón…

Un centenar de arañas apareció en el pasillo, o eso creyó Harry en cuanto vio palidecer a Ron, así que captando el efecto que había tenido la última frase, Harry pensó que esta vez Hermione se había pasado (con eso no se juega), y se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

-¿Sobre qué nos querías hablar, Kingsley?

Kingsley desconocía la historia que había entre el trío dorado y el joven Malfoy en Hogwarts, pero podía intuir algo y, aunque no había entendido mucho de la reacción entre los jóvenes, aceptó gustoso el cambio de conversación.

-Sí, sobre eso… Acompáñenme en mi despacho. Necesito una taza de té y ahí estaremos más cómodos.

Los tres chicos acompañaron en silencio a Kingsley, Finalmente llegaron al despacho del ministro, jamás habían estado ahí, pero Ron seguía sentido por el comentario, la chica ofendida por la reacción y Harry se encontraba algo incómodo con la situación, por lo cual ninguno prestó mucha atención al escenario. Después de servirles algo de beber, Kingsley habló:

-Hemos pensado que pasará con ustedes. Para empezar, merecen una orden de Merlín primera clase; pero en esta época de reorganización, y sobre todo de luto, todavía no creo conveniente organizar una ceremonia. Por otro lado, el _Profeta_ desea una entrevista exclusiva con ustedes (un poco a manera de disculpa), quiere publicar una mención honorífica a los caídos, así como todas las personas agradecidas con ustedes desean… –Kingsley no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver el espanto que reflejaba la cara de los chicos- Bueno, pero nosotros pensamos que merecen un descanso; comer bien (no hay duda de que Molly estará de acuerdo conmigo y totalmente dispuesta a encargarse de ello); y sobre todo, distraerse de lo sucedido…claro que, no hay mejor descanso que el estudio- Hermione alzó la vista y Harry supo que había olvidado el enojo, al menos por un momento-. Hogwarts reabrirá sus puertas en septiembre y Minerva se está encargando de organizar todo lo necesario para que los alumnos, que a causa de la guerra, hayan perdido un año de estudio puedan volver al colegio.

-¡La profesora McGonagall es la nueva directora!- Exclamó Hermione y los chicos sonrieron compartiendo su emoción.

-En el caso de ustedes tres y sus amigos- retomó Kinsgley-, tal vez con su historial no consideren necesario terminar; pero piénsenlo, sólo les falta el séptimo año y no estaría de más. Puede serles muy provechoso, no sólo académicamente, ya que la magia de Hogwarts les puede ayudar a reintegrarse a la vida normal que jóvenes como ustedes deben tener. Faltan algunos días, esperaré su respuesta

Ni Harry ni Ron tenían la menor duda de lo que Hermione estaba pensando en ese momento, ni de que tardaría poco en conseguir pluma, pergamino y una lechuza.

.

* * *

.

El trío se apareció esa tarde en la madriguera, y aunque ya no discutían, Ron y Hermione no se hablaban, menos se agarraban de la mano. Hermione murmuró algo sobre sus padres y desapareció, Ron vio a George, con quien ahora pasaba mucho rato, sentado en la cocina y fue con él.

Harry comprendió que por el momento no podría hacer mucho para aliviar la tensión entre sus amigos, así que decidió dar una vuelta; minutos más tarde divisó una larga melena roja en el patio trasero. Hacía ya dos semanas que había acabado la guerra y aún no había podido acercarse a ella; lo más cerca que había estado de hacerlo fue en el funeral de Fred, Lupin, Tonks y los demás, donde la había rodeado con su brazo sin decir ni una palabra, pues ambos compartían el dolor y necesitaban el mismo consuelo. Le parecía increíble lo cerca que estaban ahora, sin temor a ser separados y con la esperanza de compartir un futuro.

Harry se acercó a donde se encontraba la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y se sentó. Ella tenía esa mirada triste que tantos compartían en esos tiempos.

-Ginny… –Harry buscaba las palabras, no sabía si era el momento y tampoco tenía preparado algo para decirle, tan sólo eso, su nombre.- Yo…

-No digas nada, no es necesario.

Ginny le puso un dedo sobre los labios, acariciándolos, y luego su mano completa se perdió alrededor de su cuello, mientras se acercaba lentamente a besarle, a él, _al niño que vivió_.

.

* * *

.

A kilómetros de aquella humilde casa, se erigía otra muy diferente; una gran Mansión con pavo reales en las entradas y pisos de mármol, donde hacía apenas una hora había vuelto su dueña, Narcisa Malfoy, y donde Draco se sentía poderoso una vez más.

Estaba recostado pensando en su padre y en todo lo ocurrido por su culpa. Ahora, finalmente había vuelto a su casa, a su poder, a su dinero,… pero no importaba, al menos no como antes. Se sentía intranquilo en su habitación; inútilmente traba de dormir: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

Había quedado libre por un acto prácticamente accidental; porque en la batalla él había vislumbrado como Granger peleaba con Bellatrix, cuando intercedió la madre de la comadreja, ella se había quedado viendo la pelea, desprotegida; para ese momento, Draco había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente como para ver los movimientos de Dolohov y comprender que lanzaría la maldición asesina contra ella. Draco sólo había empujado a la joven un poco, quitándola del camino que seguiría el hechizo; definitivamente no se trataba de un acto noble.

–Fue un simple reflejo, lo habría hecho por cualquiera. No fue por ella,…no. Después le dispare a Dolohov, pero no fue porque me interesara ayudar, sino para que no me atacará por lo que yo acababa de hacer… y… para que no la atacara a ella.

Pero, ¿por qué no reveló la identidad del trío el día en que éste fue llevado a la mansión? Se lo había preguntado desde entonces y seguía sin encontrar respuesta; todo lo que podía era pensar en la mirada aterrada de la chica en cuanto Bellatrix se dirigió a ella, en lo estúpido que se había sentido cuando habían conseguido huir… y en lo aliviado que estuvo cuando lo hicieron. Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué lo había defendido ella? Gracias a eso estaba libre; gracias a una sangre sucia, a la mejor amiga de San Potter y novia de la comadreja esa. ¿Por qué la había salvado él a ella? No podía sacarla de su mente. Ella, ella, Hermione Granger.


	3. La Escena de Ron

27/11/2010 22:56:00

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias (nuevamente) a todos los que están siguiendo el fic __, a todos los que ya le pusieron alerta! y gracias especialmente a Sabaana (que también me gustó esa frase ;), Tamyna (Me gusta ir leeeento… así que espero no desesperarlos, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :D y esperaré tus reviews ;), Nahí (que bien que te haya gustado el Chap!1 ;) Espero les siga gustando la historia a todos! y agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de envíar un review me incitan a seguir __ ! (y los cuales por cierto no se donde contestarlos :S) Gracias! _

_Me alegra que les este gustando la historia; espero que éste no los decepcione :S Debo decir que disfrute escribir este capítulo en particular, creo que aquí empiezan un poco los enredos! Tal vez siga un poco lento en comparación con otros Dramiones, pero es porque no quiero traicionar la esencia de los personajes. De todos modos, cualquier comentario o tomatazo que tengan será bien recibido J y si todo sale a lo planeado ya pronto tendremos el primer encuentro entre Draco y Hermione :D_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

_._

* * *

.

**La escena de Ron**

Hermione veía como se alejaba la lechuza con un gran pergamino atado a la pata, no sabía a quien más acudir; la joven llevaba casi una semana intentando encontrar cómo revertir el hechizo que había realizado sobre la memoria de sus padres, sus primeros intentos no habían tenido el efecto deseado y ahora no se atrevía a intentar algo más por miedo a dañarlos y perderlos para siempre. En su desesperación, había hablado con ellos y, a pesar de su poca esperanza, sus padres se habían mostrado dispuestos a creerle, desde hacía tiempo sentían que algo muy importante les faltaba. Sin embargo, ella no había podido desahogarse con Ron o a Harry, sentía que eso era ponerles una carga más, un galeón más al precio que habían tenido que pagar para derrotar a Voldemort; así que se limitaba a hacerlos creer que todo iba mejor, al fin que era algo que ella misma deseaba escuchar. Además era algo personal, una ironía de la historia, siempre había sido buena con los hechizos, pero éste, justamente el único que deseaba fuese débil, le había salido muy bien, condenadamente bien diría Ron.

Después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente había recurrido al Sr. Weasley, sabiendo que él no diría nada a nadie si ella así se lo pedía.

_-Me parece que existen probabilidades de que se recuperen, seguramente sólo es cuestión de encontrar el método adecuado–la consolaba el señor Weasley-. Yo no soy un experto, pero seguramente en San Mungo …_

_-No quiero internarlos –le interrumpió Hermione sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Ya los he afectado bastante… Además, no es como si estuvieran enfermos, sólo… no me recuerdan._

_El señor Weasley que ahora sabía lo que era perder a alguien amado, se sentía conmovido por la pena que la joven bruja intentaba llevar en silencio._

_-Esto no es algo que debas cargar tu sola Hermione. Harry, Ron y Ginny te apoyarían-Hermione negó con la cabeza, sollozando-. Está bien, creo que te puedo contactar con un amigo mío en San Mungo, es un especialista, -antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de negarse agregó-. Tranquila, tan sólo le pediré que revise a tus padres y nos diga su opinión…_

Finalmente, el medimago Greengrass había ido hasta la casa de los Granger y le había dado esperanzas a Hermione, creía que había solución si se seguía un tratamiento en San Mungo. Con el pasar de los días, sus padres confiaban cada vez más en ella y hasta consideraban la idea de ir a San Mungo… pero ella no quería internarlos, aún se mostraba algo reticente a llevarlos al mundo mágico, más ahora que ella era algo conocida. Greengrass aseguraba que la estancia no sería muy larga, ella accedió a pensarlo y el medimago se retiró murmurando algo acerca de la perfecta realización del hechizo hecho por ella…

Si Hermione quería recuperarlos, no parecía existir otra opción que la de exponerlos (al menos así lo sentía ella) en San Mungo; no obstante, aquel día Kingsley le había dado un último recurso antes de desistir; un recurso que la había hecho casi saltar de alegría.

¡Hogwarts!, pensaba. Siempre teniendo respuestas, la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, seguramente podría ayudarla, era una gran bruja; además, también podía intentar pedir ayuda al profesor Flitwick, experto en hechizos.

-¡Hermione! –gritó la voz de su madre, quien a pesar de no recordarla, le pedía que pasara tiempo con ella, ya que su presencia la alegraba - ¡Ya están los waffles que tanto te gustan!

Hermione se sintió realmente tranquila, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo; había enviado su carta para confirmar su regreso a Hogwarts, estaba esperanzada con la ayuda de los profesores en el caso de sus padres, cenaría waffles con su madre y… había saldado su deuda con Malfoy al salvarlo de una condena.

-Nada mal para una semana tan caótica-. Dijo Hermione conforme bajaba las escaleras.

Pero, aún con su reciente optimismo, había algo que la molestaba; ella había creído que debía ayudar a Malfoy en el juicio, pero también había sabido que no debía interferir más allá de eso, de manera que no entendía porque no olvidaba aquella gélida mirada observándola, casi interrogándola en silencio, ni tampoco la marca en el brazo de Malfoy, roja en carne viva. Y lo peor era, que no sabía si quería entender el por qué.

Hermione se quitó de la ventana:

-Perspectiva, eso es lo importante…- Así, con un poco de miel y renovada alegría, intentó pasar una tarde tranquila; tan tranquila que ni siquiera lo recordó, ni que se había enfadado con él, con Ron.

.

* * *

.

Ron en cambio, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tanto que hasta su familia temía que ahora sí hubiera contraído spattergroit, pues prácticamente no había comido nada en todo el día.

Era casi media noche y él seguía dando vueltas en su cama; escuchaba a lo lejos las pequeñas risas y murmullos de enamorados –en ese momento fastidiosas- de Ginny y Harry; intentó no prestarles atención y dormir, pero no podía. No habría más remedio que aceptar que se había comportado como un inmaduro y debía disculparse por ello; sin embargo, su resolución duraba unos segundos hasta que aparecía ante él la cara de Malfoy– _qué rayos hacía él, a media noche, imaginando a Malfoy!_ No cabía duda de que Hermione lo afectaba seriamente-…. Pero era eso, Malfoy y su escenita casi cursi _–no, cursi no, ¡nada de cursi!-_ donde saltaba por los aires _–cual hurón… ¿los hurones saltan?-_ con su cabello rubio, para rescatarla… a ella, a su Hermione.

Ron siguió refunfuñando, pues no podía evitar recordar la mirada que ella tenía en el tribunal, como queriendo ver en Slytherin algo que él estaba seguro que no existía, ese algo por el que según ella Malfoy no los había delatado en la mansión…

No, no podía ser, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir a él algo así? Ella no era como la mayoría de las chicas en Hogwarts que encontraban atractivo al hurón aun cuando éste fuera un idiota. Por eso no importaba lo sucedido, ella no se fijaría en alguien como él que llevaba años diciéndole sangre sucia, burlándose y atacándola a ella, a sus amigos. Ella tenía dignidad…

Ya le pediría una disculpa, debía encontrar un detalle para la ocasión. Por la mañana consultaría su libro Cómo hechizar a una Bruja.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido, así sin playera siquiera; cayó en un profundo sueño, donde aparecía constantemente la escena del rescate con su Hermione.

Dormía tan profundamente que ni siquiera se percató que Harry ni siquiera había entrado a dormir.

.

* * *

.

Narcisa Malfoy subía las escaleras de su mansión, se sentía tranquila; Lucius estaba preso, pero ella sabría sobrellevarlo, además, al menos tenía el consuelo de que ella y su hijo estaban libres y, en medida de lo posible, tenían oportunidad de recuperar sus vidas. Eso y recuperar el orgullo del apellido Malfoy era lo importante. Estaba segura de que incluso Lucius estaría de acuerdo con ella.

Llegó hasta la última puerta de un largo pasillo, llamó dos veces. Silencio. Dos veces más.

-¡Espera! –dijo desde adentro una voz nerviosa.

Como habiendo escuchado lo contrario, Narcisa abrió la puerta de golpe, temiendo lo que podía encontrar. Se sintió entonces un tanto aliviada cuando vio a Draco, parado ante su guardarropa, tapado por la puerta del mismo.

-Draco– llamó, y entonces intuyó que él trataba de esconder algo que traía en la mano, pero decidió ignorarlo-. Draco debemos hablar…

El chico asintió rápidamente, si Narcisa hubiera prestado más atención habría notado lo nervioso que se había puesto al verla entrar.

- Sabes que debemos integrarnos, ¿no?

Draco volvió a asentir.

-Creo que tenemos que ayudar al ministerio; te aseguro que haré lo necesario para que seamos nuevamente respetados –prosiguió Narcisa, más calmada y dueña de sí misma de lo que Draco la había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo-. Debemos tener cuidado con lo que decimos y hacemos, respecto a las creencias de tu padre y del señor Tenebroso, las haremos a un lado. Intentaremos reincorporarnos a la sociedad mágica.

-Nunca te importo eso cuando él estaba aquí –respondió el rubio refiriéndose a su padre-. Siempre te mantuviste al margen. Presumiendo del orgullo Malfoy

-Sí, pero no será así de nuevo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo… - la voz de la mujer se volvió baja, era evidente que esa clase de discurso no era acostumbrado entre ellos-. Ni siquiera estando frente a Voldemort, ni cuando le mentí acerca de Potter… -Narcisa titubeó, pero al continuar levantó la mirada buscando la de su hijo- Nunca, hasta que te vi reflejado en sus ojos, en esos ojos rojos de serpiente, queriendo matarte… pensando que tú eras el dueño de la varita de Sauco.

Draco no había pensado en ello, había sido el dueño de la varita más poderosa y él no lo había descubierto sino hasta muy tarde. Aunque eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento, sino que por primera vez sintió el impulso de abrazar a su madre y llorar como hacía tanto que tenía ganas, tal vez desde que Voldemort y su padre lo habían orillado a aquella misión terrible (y, a decir verdad, suicida); desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que realmente significaba ser un mortífago y cómo se esperaba que actuara al ser uno de ellos; o tal vez, desde que Dumbledore le había ofrecido su protección y él había deseado aceptarla. Nunca había sido fanático de Dumbledore, pero la verdad es que su muerte le dolía, más de lo que quería admitir, la muerte de su Director y de alguna manera, también la muerte de una parte de él mismo.

Narcisa se puso de pie:

-Considera lo que te he dicho antes Draco, Buenas noches… Por cierto, mañana temprano haré una visita- el brujo la miró extrañado, ella jamás había dado razón antes de sus actividades, ni a él se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle-, procuraré no tardar mucho…o si.

Y con ese inesperado aviso dejó a Draco con sus pensamientos y preguntas; éste, tomó lo que había tratado de guardar en el ropero y había terminado por arrugar completamente. Abrió la mano y estiró lo que era una hoja del Profeta, donde aparecía una foto del gran comedor de Hogwarts y donde aparecía ella. No sabía por qué había arrancado la página para conservarla, ni por qué le causaba tanta curiosidad si era realmente una sangre sucia (vale, prometió adaptarse pero no por eso iba a olvidar su rango de sangre); además, era insípida por sí misma, una sabelotodo insufrible, un ratón de biblioteca. Aún cuando recibiera un vociferador de su padre, avisándole que Granger es en realidad una sangre limpia, él no tendría el menor interés.

Sin embargo, algo había visto en ella ese día, ahí mismo, en su mansión; algo que hizo odiar a su tía Bellatrix cuando la escuchó torturándola. Compasión quizá, nadie merece esa tortura, ni siquiera ella… menos ella…

Y fue entonces cuando se preguntó si cumpliría su amenaza de vigilarlo… y si era así cuando sería.

.

* * *

.

A muchos kilómetros de la mansión Malfoy, en una desolada reserva, se había aparecido un chico de capa verde, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque; ahí se encontró con tres figuras más, les había llevado un paquete con comida y unos ejemplares de El Profeta. Una de las figuras se levantó y tomó el paquete:

-Gracias chico, tu padre estará satisfecho.

-No durarán– respondió el chico-. El ministerio los está buscando.

-¡Te equivocas! –Le escupió otra de las figuras con voz de mujer que el reconoció como Alecto Carrow- Minaremos sus esfuerzos; los que aún somos fieles a las ideas del Señor Tenebroso los haremos sufrir hasta que entiendan que jamás podrán acabarnos. Nuestros ideales no se perdieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, el orgullo mágico no debe perecer.

-Ya no tienen por qué pelear –contestó cansinamente el chico-. Huyan mientras puedan, su causa está perdida…, la causa de mi padre está perdida.

Dicho eso, se volteó y empezó a caminar por donde había llegado para después desaparecer.

-El chico nos será de gran utilidad, ya lo verán-. Sentenció el mortífago que había tomado el paquete, Dolohov.

.

* * *

.

Harry se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa cuando a su costado, sobre su pecho, reconoció una cabellera roja, Ginny, abrazada a él. Empezó a acariciar el pelo de la chica, con mucho cuidado, intentando no despertarla y pensando que nada podría arruinar ese momento, hasta que un vociferador andante y pelirrojo, lo sacó de su burbuja:

-¡Harry James Potter!

El aludido no tuvo que girar el rostro para descubrir quién era el que le gritaba; el ya de por sí enfurecido, y nunca más rojo, por la "escena" que estaba contemplando, Ron Weasley.


	4. Un tal vez al oído

30/11/2010 09:36:00

_¡Hola! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias! a todos los que están siguiendo el fic __, a todos los que ya le pusieron alerta! y gracias especialmente a: Karla (mmm… sospechoso… jaja :D) Tamyna por el review más largo que he visto __, Konsntida (espero no decepcionarte con Ron), Sabaana (imaginaste mal ;)), Nahí (yo también prefiero los detalles a una historia rapida __ Caroone (trataré de actualizar rapido __ Damian Malfoy (Me gusta mucho la percepción que tienes de la Historia!, es todo lo que he intentado hacer y al parecer no lo hago taaan mal :D … también Gracias a alguien que me dejo un Review anónimo __ y a todas las personas que lean esta historia _

_Espero seguir siendo de su agrado _

_Sobre este capítulo, tal vez no sea muy interesante, pero es necesario para saber algunas cosas, es un capítulo de transición principalmente y de coherencia a la histori, para saber el rol que tendrán en esta historia varios personajes a, así que espero no les aburra __. Y pronto tendremos el primer encuentro dramiona ;)_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

* * *

.

.

**Un "Tal vez" al oído**

-¡Harry James Potter! –volvió a gritar Ron, arrasando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso de camino al jardín trasero.

Harry prácticamente acababa de despertar, se encontraba recostado sobre una manta improvisada en el pasto con Ginny a su lado y los gritos de su amigo lo habían sacado de su delicioso ensueño. El azabache recordaba que se había quedado platicando toda la noche viendo las estrellas con la chica y finalmente, entre recuerdos y planes, dulces y amargos, se habían quedado dormidos, aún con su túnica de vestir, ahí mismo.

Lo cierto es que el chico nunca, pero nunca, pensó que su amigo tomaría las cosas de esa manera; es por eso que en cuanto escuchó su nombre y volteó, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ron se acercaba frenético, pero lo peor es que detrás de él, Harry diviso a la Sra. Weasley… y a George, quienes habían sido atraídos hacia el _lugar del crimen_ por los gritos de Ron.

Ginny se despertó cuando Ron ya estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Harry James Potter! –Ron parecía incapaz de sólo usar el nombre de pila- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana!

-Ron, ¿pero qué…?- Preguntaba Ginny, un tanto adormilada todavía, pero Ron la interrumpió:

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? -Ron estaba tan rojo que podía creerse que era porque del coraje se atragantaba con las palabras- ¡En mi casa! ¡Con toda mi familia presente…!

Pero Harry había dejado de escuchar el discurso furibundo, pues ahora tenía frente a sí un problema que creía mucho mayor.

-¡Sra. Weasley! Nosotros, yo… -balbuceaba Harry- no… nada de…

Harry se levantó presuroso, ya conocía las reacciones exageradas de su amigo, pero temía principalmente la interpretación que la Sra. Weasley diera a lo que estaba sucediendo; sin embargo, todo sucedió de una forma inesperada para él.

George los miraba sin poder contener algo parecido a una sonrisa (cosa que no había sucedido desde Hogwarts), pues su ágil mente seguramente le dictaba, al ver la reacción de los sorprendidos, que todo era un mal entendido. Y por otro lado, la Sra. Weasley gritaba, sí, pero no a Harry:

-Ronald Weasley, ¿qué te sucede? Harry cariño, discúlpalo– añadía sonriéndole casi con picardía- y sacudiéndole con cariño el resto de pasto y hojas que quedaba en la ropa del chico-. Ronald Weasley, será mejor que no molestes a tu hermana o a Harry. No preocupes cariño…-insistía Molly mientras fulminaba a Ron con la mirada.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes, mamá? –Le interrumpió su hijo menor- Bueno, pensándolo bien, mejor que no entiendas lo que éste… y ésta…

-¿_Ésta_ que Ronald Weasley? –Ginny habló con el mismo tono que su madre, apuntándole además con su varita directamente a la cara –quiero escucharte terminar esa frase Ronald.

-No puedes hacer magia -se burlo éste-.

-Una visita al ministerio o incluso una temporada en Azkaban valdría la pena por ver como Gregory Goyle quedará más guapo comparado con cómo quedarás tú…

Ron se calló súbitamente (un _mocomurciélago _o algo peor no era su idea de empezar bien el día, y mucho menos el "look" con el que quisiera disculparse con Hermione) y se volvió hacía la madriguera refunfuñando y con paso enfadado.

-Sra. Weasley, yo no… sólo nos quedamos dormido -. Dijo Harry.

-De eso nada Harry, no tienes por qué disculparte. Ya ves como está Ron desde ayer. Pero bueno, ahora todos desayunar –exclamó la mujer alegremente y se alejó hacia la cocina murmurando- Aunque sea se hubiesen abrigado en algún rincón más cómodo…

A George, que la seguía en silencio, se le borró de golpe la mueca alegre, pues ¡¿cómo podía ser su mamá tan "_ligerona_" en esos asuntos con su hermana pequeña? Sí, claro, el novio de su hermana no era cualquier chico, había sido _el elegido_,… pero al final seguía siendo sólo un chico…Y vaya si él sabía cómo eran los chicos.

Harry ayudó a Ginny a levantarse y a recoger la manta que habían regado en el pasto.

-¿Ves? –le decía Ginny con humor después de escuchar a su madre-. Podríamos haber buscado algún rincón…

Harry se sonrojó al instante, en una imitación muy real de los Weasley. Esta chica sí que lo apenaba.

-Bueno, habrá que recordarlo para otra vez,… tal vez –le susurro dulcemente al oído y acto seguido se fue tranquilamente a la cocina, sin preocuparse por el par de ojos verdes que la observaban sin poder creer que un día pudiera ser tan bueno por el simple hecho de despertar a su lado.

Harry vio la cabellera roja alejarse, ondeada por el aire, y pensó que ojala ese "_tal vez_" no hubiera sido solo en broma ni fuera muy lejano.

.

* * *

.

Dos figuras aparecieron de la nada en una acera de un suburbio muggle en Londres y se acercaron al número 24 de la calle, donde una pared blanca, una puerta de madera componían la fachada de la casa. La puerta se abrió de pronto, como si hubieran estado esperándolos impacientemente detrás de la misma, y una chica conmovida por la visita les esbozo una gran sonrisa haciéndose a un lado, invitándolos a pasar:

-¡Professora McGonagall, profesor Flitwick! ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!

-¡Srita. Granger! –Chilló el pequeño profesor, sin intentar ocultar su emoción.

-El profesor accedió de buen gusto a acompañarme Srita. Granger; supongo que algún beneficio extra debía conllevar el haber sido una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts en años.- Sonrió la bruja con complicidad.

-Profesora, profesor...-dudó Hermione-, significa mucho para mí que estén aquí.

Los dos profesores estuvieron casi una hora con los padres de Hermione intentando hacer una mejoría en su memoria. Sin embargo a cada intento se les notaba más frustrados.

-Realmente es muy buena con los hechizos srita. Granger –dijo consternado el profesor.

McGonagall, podía ver la preocupación latente y visible en el rostro de la joven, por lo que le pidió que dejaran solos a sus padres con el profesor Flitwick (después de todo el era el mejor en encantamientos) y la llevó hasta la pequeña sala del hogar.

-Hermione… -comenzó la profesora.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que la llamara por su nombre y súbitamente se sintió mejor.

-Tus padres, a mi parecer tienen un bloqueo mágico; tú sigues debajo de éste en su memoria, por eso son incapaces de desconocerte totalmente y eso les hace confiar en ti. No obstante, borraste tu recuerdo, el sentimiento de afecto permanece prácticamente intacto. En San Mungo tal vez puedan hacer algo, pero te advierto que debes darte prisa pues mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil será.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar. La profesora al principio le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero terminó por decidir que era mejor abrazarla. ¡Al diablo! No puedes compartir tanto en una batalla a muerte y esperar que al día siguiente se mantengan los formalismos de siempre. Ella ya no era sólo su profesora, también era alguien que la apreciaba y quería ayudarla.

.

* * *

.

Pasado el medio día, Harry pensó que no debía seguir evitando a su amigo, mucho menos después de la pelea ocurrida con Hermione, así que fue a buscarlo en la habitación que compartían. Llamó un par de veces y entró. Encontró a su amigo totalmente concentrado y tumbado en la cama con un libro sobre sus rodillas. Harry no pudo evitar encontrar mucha similitud con esa imagen y casi cualquier recuerdo relacionado con Hermione, pero la diferencia es que en lugar de runas, Ron leía el ejemplar de "_Como hechizar a una Bruja_".

-Ron –comenzó seriamente Harry-, no pasó nada, no fue mi intención molestarte.

-No, ya lo sé colega -le respondió un mucho más tranquilo Ron-, debo controlarme. Por eso Hermione se enojó conmigo, por ser tan inmaduro y celoso…

Harry se aguanto una sonrisa, pues seguro –pensó- Ron acababa de leer eso en el libro.

-Descuida, se reconciliaran pronto –afirmó.

-Sí, eso espero. Ni siquiera sé dónde buscarla, para pedirle perdón en persona o algo, me parece increíble que después de tanto no sepa ni donde vive…

-Eso no es problema –aseguró una voz en la puerta- para algo sirve tener un padre en el ministerio…

Arthur Weasley estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Sólo unas cuantas conversaciones por chimenea y polvos Flu, y pudo conseguir la dirección de Hermione. Harry decidió dejar que Ron fuera solo, no quería estar en una situación así.

-Antes de que te vayas –lo detuvo el señor Weasley-, debes saber Ron que ella puede estar necesitándote más que nunca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú sólo asegúrate de estar con ella, en especial ahora.

Y así, Ron apareció donde hace apenas unos minutos habían desaparecido sus profesores de Hogwarts.

Ron hizo aparecer un hermoso ramo de rosas y Hermione, quien lo había visto aparecer desde su ventana, se lanzó entusiasmada a su encuentro y a su abrazo, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estando a su lado, más ahora que estaba tan preocupada.

-Perdona- le susurró Ron al oído en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Vamos –le respondió Hermione, dejando para después el enojo.

Los dos chicos se aparecieron en el bosque de Dean, lugar favorito de Hermione desde que habían viajado el año pasado, y donde los jóvenes pasaron una hermosa tarde.

.

* * *

.

Narcisa llevaba mas de una hora hablando con su hermana a la que no había visitado durante casi diez años, Andrómeda Tonks.

-No estuvimos muy de acuerdo en esa unión… Sin embargo, aún a pesar de su condición, él era un gran hombre, Cissy; ella estaba feliz, era notorio– decía con nostalgia y embargada de sentimiento la mujer de cabellos castaños-. Ahora… nada. Perdí demasiado en esta guerra: mi esposo, mi hija, mi yerno… de no ser por mi querido Teddy no sé qué sería de mi en este momento- al terminar de hablar, mientras encontraba las palabras para continuar, Andrómeda volteó a ver a la cuna donde dormía un pequeño bebe de cabello azul índigo.

Narcisa puso su mano en la de su hermana. De pequeñas habían sido confidentes, más unidas entre ellas que con su otra hermana Bellatrix; pero cuando Narcisa se casó con Malfoy y Andrómeda con Tonks esa relación se había visto muy afectada. Sin embargo, poco después de los funerales, Narcisa –enterada del estado en el que debía encontrarse su hermana-, hizo a un lado sus viejos prejuicios y peleas, para acercarse a ella, y desde entonces se escribían con algo frecuencia, pues aunque no compartieran ideas, al final eran hermanas y necesitaban una mano amiga para compartir su pena. Algo que Bellatrix nunca tuvo y, tal vez, nunca comprendió.

En ese momento, sonó la puerta. Andrómeda se levantó, realizando un gesto muy parecido al de su hermana Narcisa, para ver de quién se trataba (no esperaba a nadie). Abrió y Harry Potter estaba plantado en el marco de la puerta:

-Sra. Tonks, buenas tardes mmm… me preguntaba si podía…

-Claro, claro pasa –lo invitó Andrómeda-. Conoces a Narcisa…

Harry se quedó quieto contemplando a la mujer, quien a su vez lo miraba.

-Si interrumpo algo… -Expresó Harry algo cohibido por la presencia de Narcisa, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde el juicio, con quien pocas veces había intercambiado frases (mismas que no habían sido precisamente amables) y mucho menos estando en paz.

-Andrómeda, me parece que tienes visitas– dijo secamente Narcisa poniéndose de pie, claramente molesta por la interrupción-. Me marcho, volveré en otra ocasión.

Harry se acercó incómodo al bebe mirándolo, pues no sabía qué decir mientras las hermanas se despedían, pero al instante lo inundó de dolor el reconocer el parecido con Remus, eran idénticos…a excepción del cabello, tenía el cabello de Tonks.

-Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, ven cuando quieras Cissy– dijo Andrómeda.

-Por supuesto –. Contestó Narcisa a quien se le ocurrió algo de pronto, algo que había estado en su cabeza desde aquel día-. Espera… ¡Potter! –Lo llamó casi en una orden y éste sorprendido giró para verla. La mujer tomó su varita y sacó un pergamino en el que fue apareciendo algunas letras para después sellarlo mágicamente. Al terminar, extendió la mano con el pergamino hacia el chico:

-Entrégaselo–.Ordenó Narcisa- por mí.

El chico tomó receloso el sobre, sin dudar que iba dirigido a su amiga.

-Y Potter…, gracias-.

La frase fue lacónica y fría, probablemente ni siquiera fue audible para Andrómeda, como demostrando que eso no cambiaba su poco afecto por él, pero Harry, que no había esperado nada como eso, asintió levemente.

Narcisa hizo un gesto de adiós a su hermana y desapareció. Andrómeda fue por algo de beber para Harry y éste se quedó observando con curiosidad y cierta desconfianza el pergamino. Se acercó a Teddy que ya estaba despertando y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

Era lindo, al verlo le sonrió y por un momento Harry se permitió imaginarse ya sin miedos un futuro: él con Ginny… y un par de esos simpáticos seres.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su habitación y se sentía vacío. Su madre decía que debían reintegrarse y aunque tenía razón, él no sabía "hacía donde debía ir", ni siquiera tenía muchas ganas de levantarse.

Arrugada en su mano tenía aun la foto del _Profeta_. Era tonto no admitir que conservaba el artículo por la foto; aunque no podía evitar ver que a su lado aparecían Potter y la comadreja. Éste último tomándola de la mano. Siempre con ellos.

-¡Maldición! –Aventó la foto revolviéndose el cabello.


	5. En tus Manos

_¡Hola! Aquí está el quinto capitulo!, con lo que hemos estado esperando ;)._

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que están siguiendo el fic __, a todos los que ya le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Dios que le pasa a este chico?" y, como siempre, gracias especialmente a todos los que dejan reviews!: _

_CandyOfCashmere (esta medio celoson ;) Sabaana (a mi también me encanta Cissy :D y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ;) Pollirris (tu primer review! que bueno que te guste la historia ;) SunMoon206 (gracias por tu review __ , Damian Malfoy (espero compensarla falta de Draco en el anterior con este capitulo ;), Karla ( A mi se me hacen enormes jajaja :D) Katyapold (gracias! __, Nahí (ya ves tu imaginación eh!) Tamynna (gracias x tus reviews largos :D jajaja) y a "A" jajaj gracias no abandonaré la historia! _

_Sobre este capítulo, lo que hemos estado esperando!, por cierto me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo! Espero no los decepcione! :S por eso tarde más tiempo en actualizar! Me fue realmente difícil pero espero les guste :S Leerán el plan de Narcisa!_

_Además me gustaría dar las gracias a OV (el aderezo)! Que sin su ayuda no saldría nada en este fic! _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**En tus Manos**

Hermione recibió sorprendida el pergamino, lo abrió y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran una y otra vez el contenido. Un minuto después, exclamó derrotada:

-No lo entiendo, es como una dirección. Cuéntamelo de nuevo, ¿estás seguro de que no dijo nada más?

-No -le respondió Harry-. Ya te he contado tres veces cómo sucedió, eso fue todo lo que dijo. Además me parece que ésta bastante claro.

-Sí, ¿pero por qué querría Narcisa que yo fuera a su casa?

-Supongo que porque no tiene una niñera para este viernes… -dijo Harry, sin embargo al notar la seriedad en el semblante de su amiga añadió-. Pero no estarás pensando en ir, ¿o sí, Hermione?

La chica miró al azabache a los ojos y aprovechó que en ese instante aparecía Ron, aparentemente de muy buen humor, para esconder el pergamino entre los pliegues de su túnica y evitar tener que dar una respuesta, pues Harry y ella sin proponérselo parecían de acuerdo en no informar a Ron del asunto.

Pasaron el día jugando quidditch. Harry y Ron fueron –figurada y no tan figuradamente- apaleados terriblemente por Ginny, quien era realmente buena, y Hermione, que extrañamente había accedido a montar una escoba y todo indicaba que había mejorado considerablemente en sus habilidades… o que Ron había sido muy blando con ella. De cualquier modo, al final del partido, Ron y Harry no pudieron salvarse de las burlas de las chicas (en n especial por parte de Ginny), ni de los comentarios de cierta rubia de grandes ojos azules que todo el tiempo estuvo atenta y comentando el partido –como si se tratase de un partido en Hogwarts-.

-¡Vaya, Ron! Realmente eres un imán de torposoplos, cada que se acercaba Hermione para anotar, revoloteaban sobre tu cabeza para impedirte que defendieras –dijo Luna con un dejo de preocupación en su acostumbrada voz soñadora-. Tengo un antídoto muy eficaz, si quieres puedo darte un poco.

Todos contuvieron una risa, Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y Ron, con las orejas rojas –parecían su estado natural en últimas fechas-, ya un poco acostumbrado a los comentarios de Luna Lovegood, no pudo más que fingir interés en el antídoto… y tal vez hasta lo habría tomado, de no ser porque la chica mencionó algo sobre el excremento de angula.

Luna se quedó a cenar en la madriguera, platicando con el Sr. Weasley acerca del funcionamiento correcto y preciso, en el uso doméstico, del patito de hule. La joven estaba considerablemente delgada y un poco ojerosa, su físico daba la impresión de que estaba recuperándose de alguna enfermedad, probablemente debido al tiempo que había permanecido encerrada, pero de ahí en fuera nada en sus modos o comentarios mostraba signos de lo ocurrido, al contrario, ella se mostraba más alegre y vivaracha que antes; Harry sonreía al pensar que esto se debía en gran parte a que ahora ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con ellos, con sus amigos.

La Sra. Weasley y Ginny platicaban con Charlie, que había ido a cenar aquél día y cuando éste extendió un brazo para ejemplificar parte de su conversación, Ginny observó una enorme cicatriz que su hermano tenía en el brazo:

-¡¿Qué te ha hecho esa criatura? Un día te van a arrancar un brazo. Hazte un favor, y mantente alejado de Hagrid, no vaya a ser que decidan realizar un intercambio navideño de monstruos.

Molly intentaba convencer a Charlie de pasar el fin de semana con ellos, pero interrumpió su discurso para ver a George, quien silencioso, apenas si había tocado su comida y tan sólo se mantenía atento a lo que fuera que estaba diciéndole Ron.

-George, querido, come algo…

George dedicó un amago de sonrisa a su madre, tomó un trozo de pan y comentó algo que probablemente sólo Ron escuchó:

-Tal vez, lo pensaré. Pero si decido abrir la tienda de nuevo, no me caería mal un poco de ayuda…

Ron abrió muchos los ojos y sonrió encantado.

-¿Qué harás con el pergamino?– Le susurró Harry a la castaña, aprovechando que todos parecían entretenidos en otros asuntos.

-Quiero ir.

-¡Estás loca! -La chica lo silenció con un dedo, no quería llamar la atención de toda la mesa- Puedes enviarle algún mensaje con Andrómeda, si quieres te acompaño con ella.

-No, Harry, descuida, ¿qué podrían hacerme? Piénsalo, en estos momentos no les conviene invitarme a su casa para lanzarme una maldición. No sé para qué me ha llamado, pero necesito averiguarlo, estaré bien.

-Sigue sin parecerme buena idea. Y estoy seguro de que Ron prefiere tomar el antídoto de Luna antes de aceptar que vayas.- Contraatacó el chico esperando que eso último hiciera desistir a la joven.

Hermione miró nerviosamente hacia Ron, debatiéndose entre ir o no ir, ya que después de todo, si Draco estaba libre era en gran parte gracias a ella y, por ende, se sentía algo responsable por lo que éste pudiera hacer.

.

* * *

.

Aunque era casi medio día cuando Draco Malfoy despertó, la verdad es que casi no había podido dormir; su cabello caía desordenadamente, estaba más ojeroso que nunca y su estómago reclamaba alimento, pero él aún no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Se sentía terriblemente patético. No es que antes hubiera creído tener fieles amigos –ni que fuera San Potter-, pero sí tenía seguidores, sujetos que estaban ahí para cuando él necesitaba algo, y en este momento unos estaban muertos y los que quedaban no sabía cómo le recibirían en caso de que se encontraran. No tenía motivo o interés en hacer algo; ni siquiera había terminado el estúpido colegio. No era nadie –se decía- no haría nada…

Pero su madre Narcisa no estaba de acuerdo. Ella ya había empezado a moverse para recuperar todo el terreno que fuera posible, y lo estaba logrando. Que Potter se hubiera presentado en su juicio y que los reporteros lo supieran –aún sin conocer lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido en la sala-, había sido muy beneficioso, pues ahora la gente no se atrevía a hablar más de la cuenta ("quién sabe qué favor le debía el elegido a esa familia") y eso le permitía renovar convenios, proteger su fortuna e ir restableciendo su nombre en sociedad. Había tenido unas largas semanas, no sería fácil, pero poco a poco empezaba a sentirse más tranquila, sobre todo después de obtener –sin esperarlo- cierta información que seguramente le sería de mucha utilidad para su siguiente paso.

En ese momento sonó una campana, alguien se había aparecido en su portón. Narcisa, que no esperaba más que una visita, sonrió.

Hermione se encontraba parada frente al portón de la mansión Malfoy cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella caminó con paso inseguro en dirección a la casa. Al llegar a la puerta principal esperó un momento. Pensó en tocar cuando vio que la puerta se abría sola y, en un acto del que se arrepentiría en seguida, entró.

La sensación fue terrible. Bastó con escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella para que la chica recordara lo que había ocurrido ahí. Sintió deseos de salir corriendo, había hecho muy mal en irse de la madriguera sin avisar. En eso estaba cuando vio aparecer frente así a una mujer cuyas facciones le provocaron un escalofrío, pues aunque no eran idénticas, algo de semejanza había entre Bellatrix y Narcisa Malfoy, quien se encontraba mirándola desde el centro de la estancia.

La castaña se obligó a salir de sus recuerdos cuando vio que Narcisa la guiaba hacia un pasillo lateral, donde, al final del mismo, abrió una de las puertas y entró. Hermione la siguió, ya estaba ahí y era tonto arrepentirse.

Narcisa la había conducido a lo que parecía un despacho sórdido, pero elegante y le indicó una silla frente a un escritorio para que se sentara. Había un par de cuadros y algunos adornos, entre los cuales no pasó desapercibido para Hermione un premio anual, aunque no alcanzó a leer el nombre porque la mujer comenzó a hablar:

-Te he llamado porque hay un trato, que estoy segura, te interesará.

La chica habría sido muy ingenua si hubiera esperado un "gracias", así que no se sorprendió por las palabras de la sra. Malfoy y tan sólo guardó silencio esperando a que ésta continuara.

-La memoria de tus padres, puedo hacer que vuelva.

A diferencia de segundos atrás, Hermione ahora sí estaba sorprendida.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo sabe…? –Empezó a preguntar, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer recuento de todos los detalles que había descuidado, era fácil que esa mujer hubiera descubierto aquello, pero ¿cómo había sido?

Narcisa molesta por la interrupción, fruncía la nariz de manera que parecía estar oliendo algo muy desagradable, y fue precisamente ese gesto el que hizo consciente de la situación y de la propuesta a Hermione.

-Eso no es posible. El profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall, todos dijeron que… Usted no…

-No eres más que una… chiquilla –escupió Narcisa, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara ante el inesperado comentario-, y ellos no son más que tiernos corderos de Dumbledore. Por si no lo recuerdas existen caminos de la magia que ustedes no conocen… y probablemente jamás lo hagan.

-¡De ninguna manera permitiré que la magia oscura toque a mis padres! –Exclamó horrorizada la castaña al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-Había escuchado de Draco que eras inteligente, pero me temo que al parecer él es fácilmente impresionable. La magia –continuo la bruja sin prestar atención a la reacción de la joven-, es considerada oscura por el propósito o las consecuencias que tiene. Dije que puedo recuperar la memoria de esos muggles, no que planeo mandarles un _cruciatus_.

-¿Quiere decir que… -la mente de la chica intentaba analizar lo que iba escuchando-… puede ayudarme sin lastimarlos?

-Puede que ni siquiera noten mi intervención. Será lento, sobre todo porque deberé moderar el nivel de magia para que ellos… no sufran innecesariamente.- La oferta era demasiado tentadora.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-Oh, nada a lo que no te hayas comprometido antes. -Narcisa sonrío en una mueca que alarmante parecida a la de Bellatrix y Hermione se preguntó qué tanta esencia compartían esas hermanas; pero debía mantener la calma, había mucho en juego.

-No es bueno que un joven deje sus estudios, ¿tú lo sabes bien, no es cierto? Ve con McGonagall, con Slughorn, con quien sea, consigue que Draco vuelva a Hogwarts y hablaremos. Tus padres necesitarán de mucha atención, de la misma forma en la que me interesa el bienestar de Draco, aquí y en Hogwarts. –Puntualizó la sra. Malfoy.

_Una niñera_, ¿era eso en lo que quería convertirla Narcisa? Tenía sentido, ella era cercana a los profesores y estaba segura de que podría convencerlos de aceptarlo. ¿Pero, cómo podría aceptar la propuesta si el sólo hecho de estar ahí, considerándolo, le sabía cómo traición a sus amigos?

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Hemos terminado.

Narcisa tomó unos papeles de su escritorio y Hermione entendió que el haberle ofrecido asiento era el único modal atento que aquella bruja le ofrecería, así que sin esperar una palabra de despedida (o que la acompañaran a la puerta), se levantó y salió del despacho con dirección a la puerta principal.

.

* * *

.

Draco se levantó de su cama al escuchar que tenían visitas y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies tocaron el frío piso de mármol, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse al msimo. Caminó hacia la ventana y movió ligeramente las cortinas; seguramente se trataba de su tía, parecía que últimamente ella y su madre habían vuelto a amistarse. La curiosidad lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mas lo que vio al llegar a la mitad de la escalera lo dejó helado…

Hermione se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, lo había escuchado bajar y al verlo descubrió que era la primera vez que estaba sola con él, de pronto sólo podía pensar "¿qué demonios hago aquí?"

Como no encontraba respuesta a su pregunta, sólo consiguió quedarse parada, perturbada por esos ojos gélidos que la miraban directamente; ella intentó encontrar algo en ellos que la hicieran sentirse cómoda, sin embargo la distraía el mechón rubio de cabello que caía sobre su cara, el botón desabrochado que dejaba ver su pecho y sus pies descalzos que parecían inmunes al frío del mármol.

-Malfoy… -fue lo único que logro decir a manera de saludo, desafortunadamente su voz sonó mucho más aguda de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Así que era ella. Ahí estaba frente a él y sin ese par que parecía su sombra. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y ahora ella estaba ahí, en el marco de su puerta, con el cabello en una coleta, una blusa blanca y un pantalón que marcaba perfectamente su silueta… Sí, la sangresucia no estaba nada mal; sin embargo, ella era lo que era, y no sabía como una sangresucia podía atreverse si quiera a decir su apellido… mucho menos con una voz tan dulce en los labios.

-Granger –la llamó-, cierra esa boca o tendremos que trapear el piso.

Hermione despertó de pronto y –efectivamente- cerró la boca sin saber muy bien que decir, pues era muy consciente de que había ido a meterse a la boca del león… o peor, de la serpiente.

-Vamos, aunque no eres la primera y sé que es inevitable esa reacción al verme-siguió diciendo mientras bajaba la escalera-, no esperaba recibirla de ti. Me intriga tu presencia Granger. No necesitamos más elfos domésticos si era el motivo de tu visita. O dime, ¿acaso has venido a… veamos, ¿cómo dijiste? ¿A vigilarme? ¿A asegurarte de que aún no me uno a los mortífagos sueltos?

-Ni tú, con tu cerebro de hurón, serías tan tonto –dijo por fin Hermione-. No creo que una temporada en Azkaban sea tu mejor plan. Y tal vez la próxima vez yo no esté dispuesta a salvar tu pellejo.

Esta vez fue Draco el que no supo que decir.

-No vengo a pelear Malfoy –habló Hermione, ya más tranquila-. Sólo, no te metas en problemas, ¿quieres?

-¿Y si lo hago qué? –La retó Draco- ¿Una sangresucia como tú me lo impedirá? ¿Acaso has descubierto lo triste que es tu vida y por eso ahora vienes a molestar? ¡Déjame en paz Granger! Salvaste mi libertad, yo tu vida, estamos a mano… bueno, tal vez yo te deba algo ya que mi libertad es más valiosa que tu vida, pero supongo que con un "gracias Granger" bastará.

-¡Eres un idiota Malfoy! – Gritó Hermione y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-¡Demonios! - Pensó Draco. Quería insultarla, hacerla enojar y que ella le gritara, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse así sin más, siendo que su presencia era lo más vivificante que había tenido en los últimos días.

-¿Te marchas tan pronto? ¿Estás segura? ¡Si lo haces, tal vez vaya con ellos! –le gritó a Hermione.

Hermione volteó, ¿que se proponía ese sujeto?

-Haz lo que quieras Malfoy, ya dejaste muy en claro tu posición, aunque…-continuó lentamente- si esa es tu actitud, ¿por qué no nos entregaste en aquella ocasión? ¿Tuviste miedo, Malfoy? Nos tenías en tus manos…

-Estúpida sangresucia, ¡no pienso compartir mis motivos contigo! –Dijo Draco al tiempo que se iba acercando cada vez más a ella- Además, esa expresión es demasiado para ti sabelotodo, tú no sabes lo que significa (aunque probablemente te encantaría saberlo) que yo pudiera "tenerte en mis manos".

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el sonrojo de la chica, definitivamente era algo muy… interesante el tenerla cerca.

Hermione sintió vértigo al encontrar a Malfoy tan cerca de ella y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. No sabía que le pasaba al slytherin, ni por qué se acercaba tanto de esa manera, como intimidándola, o peor…. acechándola.

-¡Eres imposible! – Bufó alejándose de él.

-¡Hey! –La llamó Draco… tenía que decir algo pronto, todavía no quería dejarla ir- No estoy seguro de llegar a estar tan aburrido como para que tu fantasía se cumpla, pero quién sabe, tal vez para tu próxima visita tengas más suerte… y yo menos ropa...

Hermione alcanzó un tono weasley, pero no por eso se contuvo de gritarle:

-¡Si tengo suerte, no habrá una próxima vez!- Y desapareció dejando a Malfoy solo en la estancia.

-Oh Granger, la habrá- se dijo Draco sintiéndose mucho mejor.

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué había ido? Sin duda Malfoy era el idiota más grande que había conocido y cada vez que se encontraban se esforzaba por demostrárselo. A él parecía no importarle nadie y ella seguía sin entender la razón por la que no los había delatado. La había salvado, esa era su motivación inicial para ayudarlo, pero ahora había algo más… Había algo que creía nuevo en él (o tal vez antes no le había prestado demasiada atención) y ella no podía evitar la sensación de que debía descubrir que era ese algo que aparecía últimamente cuando se veía reflejada en aquella fría mirada…

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? –La llamó Ron- Estaba esperándote…

Ron la tomo en sus brazos, rodeó su cintura y la besó tiernamente, rozando sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar… Ahí estaba con Ron, alguien que la valoraba, que le quería. Sintió una mano de Ron en el cabello y la otra en la cintura. Intensificó el beso, pero la frase "_en tus manos"_ volvió a su mente junto con la imagen de un chico rubio…descalzo.


	6. Buenas Razones

_¡Hola! Aquí está el sexto capitulo!, espero les esté gustando_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que están siguiendo el fic __, a todos los que ya le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Por favor! que alguien lo golpee" y, como siempre, gracias especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! Son un motor para seguir escribiendo ;):_

_Sabaana (gracias por tus reviews! Realmente crees que es un fracaso? ;), Nahí (habrá una próxima vez), Damian Malfoy (capté tus amenazas! XD! Y creo que tiene que sufrir… cuida tus uñas! XD), Karla (oops creo que este es más corto :S) Tamynna (por los revies más largos XD! Culpenla a ella por no actualizar pronto XD!), SunMoon206 (gracias! Que bueno que te guste la historia!) y a "A" (XD! Gracias por tu review y tus palabras!) _

_Sobre este capítulo: Es un capítulo para conocer un poco mas a los personajes y sus situaciones… sus reacciones... sobre todo Draco y Hermione ;) _

_La historia debe tener un poco de "acción" espero no defraudarlos en ese aspecto…_

_En fín, espero les guste el capítulo aunque no sea muy interesante :D!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a OV (el aderezo)! Que sin su ayuda no saldría nada en este fic! _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Buenas Razones**

Dos figuras caminaban en el bosque, lo habían logrado, no había sido tan difícil disuadir a ese zopenco, y el hizo el resto resulto ser muy fácil… muy rápido.

Se pararon de pronto. Una vieja cabaña muggle adornaba el centro de aquel bosque; salía humo por la chimenea y había luz dentro.

Alguien debía estar esperando a aquellas figuras, pues una vez que estuvieron cerca del hogar y mostraron algo que brillaba en sus manos, los sortilegios los dejaron pasar.

El interior de la cabaña era muy diferente a lo que podría esperarse después de ver la decaída fachada de la misma, incluso el decorado de la sala –con el crepitar de la chimenea al fondo- podría considerarse acogedor, pero había algo en el ambiente que rompía con aquella atmósfera, tal vez era el aroma excesivamente dulzón que te llegaba a la nariz desde la entrada. Aún así, no se podría encontrar queja alguna sobre el decorado, ya que lo único que parecía totalmente fuera del lugar con la escena eran los dos magos con un par de cicatrices relativamente recientes en los rostros, vestidos con túnicas negras, sentados en cada uno de los sillones. El más cercano, Nott, preguntó a los recién llegados:

-¿Y bien?

-Todo salió bien. Fue más fácil de lo que pensamos –se adelantó Alecto Carrow, tomando lugar en uno de los sillones.

Nott suspiró de alivio y la segunda figura, Amycus Carrow, aprovechó el silencio para adentrarse más en el sitio.

-Tenía buenas razones para hacerlo… así piensan las buenas personas –escupió al tiempo que se acercaba a la chimenea para calentarse un poco-. A esta hora ya deben estar escribiendo sus cartas.

-Bien. En ese caso podemos estar tranquilos, el próximo golpe será más difícil. -Habló por fin el otro hombre sentado: Dolohov- Estarán estúpidamente confiados ahora que "todo ha terminado". Esperaremos un tiempo, no tardarán en bajar la guardia, después de todo la orden y el ministerio también tuvieron grandes pérdidas…

-¿Qué pasó con los muggles que vivían aquí? –preguntó de pronto Alecto mientras observaba algunos adornos con curiosidad.

-Ejem, ejem… Los tratamos como se merecen –dijo una quinta y chillona voz que provenía del oscuro pasillo-…Son como animales, crecen como animales, mueren como animales.

La dueña de aquella voz soltó una pequeña risita y llegó a la estancia trayendo consigo una bandeja con cinco tazas de té y algunos cubitos de azúcar:

-Al fin habrá orden… –suspiró una desquiciada Dolores Umbridge.

.

* * *

.

Lejos de ahí, la familia Weasley (con Harry y Hermione) se encontraba de visita en el Refugio, hogar de Bill y Fleur. Hermione, recostada en el regazo de Ron y disfrutando de la brisa del mar en su cara, veía la lapida donde se encontraban recargados Harry y Ginny y donde podía leerse "_Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre"_.

La chica no pudo evitar que su mente la llevara desde el recuerdo de Dobby hasta su encuentro con los Malfoy, pues el elfo había sido muy infeliz en casa de estos. Estaba segura de que Draco no era precisamente amable cuando ordenaba algo… "No necesitamos más elfos domesticos" –resonó la voz de éste en su cabeza-. Eso quería decir que tenían más, probablemente muchos más… esclavitud…

-¿…Podría ser una buena oportunidad no, Hermione? –Ron esperaba su respuesta, sin saber que la chica pensaba en otra cosa.

-Sí, claro, puede ser…–Respondió no muy segura de a qué era lo que respondía.

Harry la observó sorprendido y Ron parecía confuso, como esperando que ella agregara algo más.

- ¿Sí? –pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que su novia mantenía el silencio- Pensé que dirías que debía terminar Hogwarts y…

-¡Por supuesto debes terminar Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley! –Se levantó Hermione exaltada y tratando de entender de qué hablaban.

Ron sonrió levemente, satisfecho por la reacción de Hermione. Mientras tanto, Ginny tomó la palabra:

-Ron, no puedes ser el sustituto de Fred. No te presiones intentándolo, estoy segura de que George aprecia tu compañía y de que serías de mucha ayuda en la tienda, pero no es el momento. George tiene que enfrentar la realidad… -dijo la joven conteniendo la voz-, es más duro para él que para cualquiera.

-Y mientras tanto tú debes terminar el colegio- Sentenció Hermione, quien ahora sí sabía de que hablaban.

Harry miró a su amiga, para él no había pasado desapercibido que últimamente parecía preocupada y andaba muy distraída.

.

* * *

.

Draco miraba el techo de su habitación, pero su mente se negaba a apartar la imagen de Granger. "¿Por qué no nos entregaste aquella ocasión?" Él buscaba la respuesta a ello desde mucho antes de que ella se la formulara y lo obligara a escucharla en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir o pensar en otra cosa, pero sólo consiguió recordarla, una vez más. Aún podía escucharla gritar mientras su tía la torturaba; mientras su brazo era duramente sometido al filo de una daga y su sangre brotaba de la palabra _sangresucia _escrita en su piel. Eso, ella era una _sangresucia_, incluso él había vuelto a llamarla así la última vez. Sin embargo, esa _sangresucia_ le había salvado el pellejo. Y sobre todo, él jamás confesaría que cuando ella entró en su casa, en garras de Greyback, él había sentido verdadero pánico de verla tan indefensa, tan asustada y, a la vez, tan valiente. Ella no era nadie para él y él disfrutaba mucho haciéndola rabiar…, sin embargo no podía entregarla… en realidad, probablemente a ninguno de los tres.

Pero sobre todo ella. Aquellos ojos… ¿podía ser el causante de apagar esa mirada? No. Lo supo desde que lo obligaron a mirar a Potter y tuvo consciencia del peligro que ella correría si entregaba a su amigo.

"¿Tuviste miedo?" Sí, mucho, pero no por las razones que ella creía.

Draco, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, se levantó de la cama, estaba terriblemente aburrido. Seguía sin decidirse a salir de la casa y prácticamente sólo salía del cuarto para cenar con su madre, quien estaba más ocupada de lo que él la había visto en toda su vida. Sin embargo, él no tenía algo qué hacer y tampoco se dignaba a aceptar que se sentía solo. Tal vez debía buscar a alguno de sus compañeros para pasar el rato, pero la idea de ser él quien tocara a la puerta de otro le disgustaba. Esa última idea lo trajo de regreso al tema del que quería huir.

Ella había estado en su casa. Definitivamente ese había sido el momento más interesante que había tenido desde hacía semanas, tanto que aún recordaba el sonrojo que él había provocado en sus mejillas... y cómo le miró…

_¿Cuidarme, eh?_

-¿Y quién te cuidará a ti, _pequeña_ _leona_?- Draco sonrió ante la idea... la cara que pondría la comadreja si supiera la cara y el sonrojo que él podía causar en su querida sangresucia.

Ella había dicho que, con suerte, no volvería.

-Pero si estás con un Weasley, es porque definitivamente no tienes mucha suerte –se dijo.

.

* * *

.

Aquél día el Refugio era un alboroto total. Todos se encontraban ahí, incluidos los Delacour, por petición de Fleur, quien parecía extrañamente emocionada con la idea de reunirlos a todos, aunque Ginny no se mostraba tan entusiasta, pues su cuñada la requería a cada cinco minutos para una nueva tarea.

Harry aprovechó uno de esos momentos en los que Fleur llamó a la pelirroja y ésta salió bufando algo como "¿acaso _Flegggrrrr_, planea volver a casarse?", para acercarse a Hermione.

-¿Fuiste a verla, no es cierto?

-¡Harry, me espantaste!... Sí, lo hice.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que no irías. Mira, yo sé que Narcisa me salvó la vida e incluso yo fui a hablar por ella en el ministerio, pero de ahí a que tú…

-Basta Harry, no paso nada. Nunca te prometí no ir. Siento haber ido sin decirles, pero sabía que jamás me dejarían y me pareció que podía ser importante.- Lo interrumpió la joven.

-Bien. ¿Y qué te dijo? Porque desde hace algunos días te noto extraña, ¿pasó algo?

La chica titubeó un momento.

-Todo bien Harry. Ella sólo quería agradecerme –mintió descaradamente y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

-Está bien…, pero Hermione…Ten cuidado.

La castaña sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No podía decirle la verdad porque sabía que sus amigos intentarían disuadirla de la única opción que le quedaba para recuperar la memoria de sus padres. Una opción de la que ni siquiera ella estaba segura.

.

* * *

.

-¡Familia! –Dijo Bill por encima del ruido de la mesa, mismo que se apagó al instante- Gracias por estar aquí esta tarde…

-Sí. Bill y yo –añadió su sonriente esposa, que parecía querer encantar a todos esa tarde, pues esa tarde su efecto veela tenía incluso un poco embobados a Charlie, Ron y Harry - les _aggrradecemos_ que hayan venido.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para las celebraciones –siguió Bill al tiempo que parecía dirigir sus palabras a Molly y sobre todo a George-, pero nos pareció apropiado que ya que compartimos penas, también compartamos algunas alegrías. En fin… bueno… Fleur y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

Cuando Bill terminó de hablar los vítores y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar; George fue el primero en felicitar a su hermano, la Sra. Weasley lloraba de emoción, el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Delacour se abrazaban y algunos proponían un brindis.

La alegría inundaba el lugar, todos comentaban emocionados la noticia. Por fin, después de algunas semanas, las cosas retomaban su curso, un curso que prometía tranquilidad y felicidad. Aún así, entre tantas risas, había dos vacíos; dos grandes y silenciosas ausencias en esa celebración… la de Fred, que hubiera estado muy feliz de estar ahí, y la de George que se sentía infeliz por estar ahí. Era un buen día, pero tal vez era demasiado para alguien que todavía no sabía lidiar con el sentimiento de haber perdido la mitad de su ser. George se coló a la puerta y desapareció…

.

* * *

.

Harry estaba tumbado en la que prácticamente –después de tanto tiempo- ya era su cama, en la madriguera.

Finalmente habían logrado solucionar el problema con el encantamiento _fidelio_ en la casa de Grimauld Place; parecía que volvía a ser un lugar seguro, por lo que él había considerado mudarse, pero los Weasley insistían en que se quedara con ellos y él debía admitir que vivir totalmente solo no le apetecía, al menos, no por ahora.

Además, pronto regresaría a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts siempre había sido su hogar. Anhelaba las tardes con sus amigos en los jardines, el quidditch (¿lo dejarían volver a jugar?), los banquetes en el gran comedor, ¡hasta el horrible té de Hagrid!

Sabía que sería extraño estar ahí sin Dumbledore, pero el hecho de que finalmente pudiera cursar un año sin miedo a que alguien –para ser precisos _ese alguien_- intentara matarlo, parecía un buen comienzo; sin mencionar que ahora compartiría clases de séptimo con Ginny, pues el, como muchos otros, no habían podido terminar (o siquiera empezar) el año.

Por todo eso había decidido junto con Ron (quien parecía más bien arrastrado por sus amigos y su madre) que volvería a Hogwarts, donde esperaba encontrar a muchos otros de sus compañeros, aunque estaba seguro de que habría muchos lugares vacíos en el gran comedor pues seguramente algunos hijos de muggles o Slytherin no volverían, algunos magos todavía no se sentían preparados para dejar ir a sus hijos al lugar donde había ocurrido aquella terrible batalla y otros, desafortunadamente, habían muerto.

Lo único que el chico no había considerado era que tal vez se encontraría con un sujeto, quien muchas veces fuera su enemigo dentro de la escuela… Y es que, en otra habitación, Hermione tampoco podía dormir, pensando en la tentadora propuesta de Narcisa. La joven bruja había visto a sus padres ese día y, aunque ellos no le decían nada, seguían sin recordarla y empezaban a desesperarse pues no sabían cómo sentirse ante el vacío que sentían en sus corazones y mucho menos ante el extraño mundo que Hermione les había presentado desde el momento en el que apareció frente a ellos para decirles que era su hija. Querían confiar en ella, pero el tiempo les iba quitando creando dudas y desesperanza.

Los caminos se le habían acabado y aunque debía decidir pronto, la sola idea de confiar sus padres a Narcisa, esposa y madre de mortífagos, partidaria de la pureza de sangre y poco amiga de los muggles, no era muy alentadora. Además estaba segura de que Narcisa no haría algo malo contra sus padres sabiendo que ella hacía más cómodo el escenario para Draco; pero eso era un arma de doble filo, pues para lograrlo, sería precisamente ella, Hermione, la que tendría que aguantar a ese estúpido hurón mimado…

La chica se durmió hasta pasada la media noche y, muy temprano por la mañana, la despertó una lechuza que tocaba su ventana. Al dejarla pasar observó que se trataba de un elegante ejemplar de lechuza. Tomó el sobre que el animal le ofrecía y de inmediato reconoció el sello de Hogwarts. Seguramente Ron, Ginny y Harry, también tendrían ya la suya.

Hermione se dio cuenta, para su horror, de que estaba a pocos días de tener que volver a Hogwarts y, por ende, de dejar a sus padres.

El tiempo se había agotado,… finalmente decidió: había derrotado a muchos mortífagos peligrosos, podía soportar a Malfoy pavoneándose en el castillo, mirándola burlonamente. Sólo, lo vigilaría lo más lejos que fuese posible, después de todo él era un idiota… y la ponía nerviosa desde que se fijó más atentamente el en hielo de sus ojos y en el secreto que estos parecían esconder… aceptaría el trato… por sus padres.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que Draco no tenía idea de que de alguna manera era él quien estaba _en manos de ella_, ni de que debido a eso él podría volver a Hogwarts, ni mucho menos que todo era por obra de su madre. No tenía idea, sobre todo porque ese día ninguna carta de Hogwarts llegó a la Mansión Malfoy.


	7. Visitas Inesperadas

_¡Hola! Séptimo Capítulo! (wow! Que rápido) espero les siga gustando_

_Muchas gracias!_

_A: todos los que están siguiendo el fic __, a todos los que ya le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: _

"_¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?" _

_Y, como siempre, gracias especialmente a todos los que escriben un Review:_

_K (trataré de subirlos rápido ;) Damian Malfoy (muajajaja pronto llegarán a Hogwarts _

_Caroone (en este capitulo la respuesta a tu pregunta __ Sabaana (no tanto como infiltrados, es solo por un poco de acción ;) SunMoon206 (gracias por tu crítica!, a veces pienso (como Hermione) que Ron tiene la gama emocional de una cuchara, por eso creí innecesario hablar mucho de el en el capitulo pasado, pero en este lo encontrarás más, por cierto si soy Mexicano! :) __ y a "A" (que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior :D tenía muchas dudas respecto a ese capítulo! __ ¿Tamynna? :S_

_Sobre este capítulo: Es un capítulo en el cual me divertí muchísimo! Tiene varios contrastes y creo que pasan cosas muuuuy interesantes! Espero que les guste y me digan que piensan de el ok? ;)_

_Gracias a Ov! Que sin el aderezo no sabría igual… y por sus… interpretaciones :D_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Visitas Inesperadas**

Poco después de recibir su lechuza el trío dorado contestó la carta de Hogwarts, dado que los magos y brujas que desearan terminar sus estudios debían confirmar a vuelta de lechuza su asistencia. Pero Hermione añadió una segunda carta para profesora McGonagall. Desde entonces la chica esperaba ansiosa su respuesta, ya que no sabía si la memoria de sus padres sería razón suficiente para que la profesora recibiera a Malfoy de vuelta en el colegio.

Dos días más tarde, Hermione se encontraba viendo por la ventana de la habitación cuando vislumbró al final de la calle a Crookshanks, quien al parecer había encontrado a una linda gatita… misma que, viéndolo bien, parecía querer alejarse de los fallidos e insistentes coqueteos del animal. En ese momento, Hermione entendió la situación y, de no haber estado tan sorprendida, hubiera soltado una enorme carcajada al ver el atrevimiento de Crookshanks, pues… la "minina" en cuestión de pronto se convirtió en nada menos que en la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione corrió a la puerta para dejar pasar a la profesora:

-¡Vaya gato más encimoso que tienes, Granger! –La reprendió ésta.

-Lo siento profesora –contestó la chica aguantando una sonrisa. Jamás habría imaginado a la profesora McGonagall en un romance y mucho menos en un romance con un gato-. ¿Quiere un té profesora?

-Sí, por favor…

Hermione fue a preparar el té y volvió a la salita unos minutos después con la bandeja y unos pastelitos. Mientras se acercaba para servir, vio divertida como Crookshanks continuaba ronroneando a los pies de McGonagall, para frustración de esta última.

-Y bien, Granger… -dijo McGonagall al tiempo que intentaba alejar disimuladamente al gato-, ¿así que quieres que permita (casi invite) a un mortífago a volver al colegio de Hogwarts y, además, planeas dejar a tus padres en manos de una bruja partidaria de la pureza de sangre en lugar de llevarlos (como la razón indica) a San Mungo…? –La profesora apretó los labios, al parecer se había quedado corta en lo que realmente quería decir.

-Bueno… sí. Malfoy me parece inofensivo- La chica deseó que sus palabras sonaran más convincentes a su profesora de lo que le sonaron a ella-. Por otro lado, no quisiera internar a mis padres; prefiero mantenerlos lejos del mudo mágico, al menos un tiempo. Lo he pensado y creo que Narcisa es la mejor opción: conoce magia que nosotros no y nadie sospecharía que ella cuida de mis padres, estarán seguros.

-Pareces confiar mucho en ella…-dijo ácidamente la profesora McGonagall.

-Tengo una buena razón. Ella ha demostrado que no haría algo que pudiera afectar directamente a su hijo… y ahora el futuro de su hijo depende, en gran medida, de este acuerdo.

La profesora observaba a la joven, evaluándola, era la alumna más brillante que había pisado Hogwarts en mucho tiempo; había sido pieza fundamental para la caída de Lord Voldemort y era de su propia casa. Pasados unos segundos se rindió, no sólo sentía cierta debilidad hacia la Gryffindor, sino que además, sentía que si se negaba a lo que pedía le estaría arrebatando una posibilidad (tal vez la única, pues San Mungo tampoco era un camino seguro) de recuperar a su familia.

-No eres la primera que me pide que le de la oportunidad al Sr. Malfoy, Hermione –habló por fin la profesora, un poco más calmada y utilizando el nombre de la chica-. El profesor Slughorn también me sugirió la idea junto con otros alumnos de Slytherin que no pudieron presentar sus TIMOS por la… situación. Pero, te lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿realmente estás segura de esto, de Narcisa?

-Sí, ella está decidida a recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, en especial por su hijo…

La profesora soltó un largo suspiro y continuó.

-Está bien. Si así lo quieres aceptaremos a Malfoy, pero hay que estar en, como bien decía Moody, _alerta permanente_ –la profesora sacó de su túnica un sobre con un sello de Hogwarts-. Ten, supongo querrás dárselo en persona a Narcisa.

Diciendo esto le tendió la carta de Hogwarts a Hermione.

-Sí… –le contestó la castaña- Gracias, profesora.

-Entonces me retiro, tengo que resolver algunos problemas acerca del profesorado en Hogwarts, después de lo que pasó no hay muchos magos dispuestos a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vamos, ni siquiera Transformaciones… ya no digamos Estudios Muggles- Hermione decidió que era mejor no preguntar, la profesora parecía muy estresada-. Cuídate mucho Granger, y recuerda: _alerta permanente_.

La profesora salió de la casa, se transformó de nuevo en gato y se escabulló entre los jardines de la acera. Hermione la despedía desde el umbral de su puerta sosteniendo a Crookshanks, quien parecía un tanto resignado ya que todos sus esfuerzos por conquistar a la "minina" habían sido en vano.

El siguiente paso de ese día no le entusiasmaba mucho a la joven bruja. Debía llevar la carta a Narcisa y no quería imaginarse los insultos que le diría Malfoy si la llegase a encontrar llevando el correo… para empezar no la bajaría de lechuza.

Había tenido mucha _suerte_ de que la profesora aceptara a Malfoy. "_Tal vez para tu próxima visita tengas más suerte… y yo menos ropa_", recordó las palabras del rubio y se mordió los labios. Ojalá él no estuviera en casa.

.

* * *

.

Ese día Hermione no estaba en la Madriguera, pues había ido a casa de sus padres argumentando que no los veía muy seguido:

-Todos nosotros tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos en Hogwarts –le había asegurado.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ginny se habían ido desde muy temprano para pasear con pequeño Teddy. Ron había querido seguir a su amigo, pero Ginny había declarado:

-Tú lo has tenido siete años a tu lado. Ya es mi turno…

Con esa afirmación, Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas y dejó que se fueran sin él. Lo peor es que Charlie también se había marchado, aunque le había dado ánimos:

-En cuanto termines la escuela puedes venir a tomarte unas vacaciones a Rumania, hasta te dejaré acercarte a Norberta.

Por otro lado, su Madre se había ido a hacer sus compras diarias; su padre y Percy estaban en el Ministerio y George, que últimamente andaba muy decaído, había desaparecido hacía unas cuantas horas sin decir a dónde iba.

Era tal su soledad y aburrimiento que hasta se puso a ordenar su habitación. Estaba acomodando su baúl cuando una cosa caliente le quemó la palma; intrigado, vació todo el contenido y un galeón dorado salió rodando. No obstante no era un galeón común… Ron lo tomó entre sus dedos y vio como aparecía una dirección. ¡Era el galeón que usaba para las reuniones del ED! Seguramente alguien del ejército de Dumbledore lo había activado, la pregunta era para qué. Tal vez se trataba de algo sin importancia, pero ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se pasó una mano por el cabello, tomó su desiluminador y desapareció…

Apareció en un lindo jardín con un gran árbol al centro. En la cerca se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, uno de ellos, de cara rechoncha con una larga cicatriz en la mejilla, le gritó:

-¡Ron!- Era Neville Longbottom quien lo llamaba- ¡Viniste! Sabía que tarde o temprano verían el mensaje. ¿En dónde están Harry, Ginny y Hermione?

-Ellos estaban algo… ocupados –Contestó el pelirrojo con una leve amargura. Sin embargo, esta desapareció un poco en cuanto vislumbró a algunos de sus compañeros: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abott, Padma Patil, Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de la reunión? –preguntó ya más alegre.

-Verás –comenzó Ernie-, a todos nosotros nos llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts para volver a cursar séptimo año.

-Estamos contentos de poder regresar –añadió Luna, quien parecía extasiada con la reunión.

-Pero hay alguien que no quiere volver –completó Seamus-. De hecho, creo que no quiere volver a salir de su cuarto en lo que le resta de vida.

-Sí, es por eso que propusimos esta reunión para convencerla– dijo Neville en dirección a Ron-, para animarla. Parvati y yo solemos visitarla seguido, aunque la verdad es que no hemos logrado mucho. En realidad, ya estábamos por irnos (creímos que no vendría ninguno de ustedes), sólo que Parvati se ha quedado un momento más con ella y la estamos esperando. Estoy seguro de que le alegrará verte, tal vez tú si logres convencerla. Vamos, es por aquí.

Ron comenzó a caminar detrás de Neville, al tiempo que preguntaba:

-¿Pero de quién…?– Estaba por terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que una de sus compañeras había sido herida de gravedad por Greyback?- Ah, Lavander…

Ya en la casa, en el rellano superior, entraron en una habitación poco iluminada de color rosa pálido. En la cama se encontraban dos chicas. Parvati se levantó, se despidió de la chica, saludó levemente a Ron y salió de la habitación. Lavander lucía pálida, con el cabello opaco, parecía haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo y evitó ver a Ron a la cara.

-Lavander… -Le dijo el chico- ¿Cómo…cómo estás?

-Gracias por venir– Murmuró tristemente la chica.

-Lavander, yo… -Ron no sabía cómo continuar – Sé que no es fácil, pero debes volver al colegio, con todos…

-No. No puedo… -las palabras de la chica comenzaron a mezclarse con leves sollozos-¡Yo, soy un monstruo!

-¡No lo eres!– Intervino Neville con un tono que se dividía entre el enojo y la compasión.

Ron se acercó un poco más y buscó la mano de su compañera, imitando el gesto que había visto en Parvati.

-Mira, todos volveremos. Todos hemos sufrido las consecuencias de esta guerra, pero debemos seguir adelante… -dijo Ron con el tono más serio que sus compañeros le habían escuchado jamás-. ¿Acaso no recuerdas al profesor Lupin? Fue el mejor profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido y uno de los hombres más valientes e inteligentes que he conocido. ¡Él no se detuvo y tú tampoco debes hacerlo!

En esta ocasión Lavander levantó su rostro lastimado y se le quedó viendo fijamente, parecía que lo estaba observando por primera vez. Le gustó lo que veía… y Neville se percató de ello.

.

* * *

.

Hermione se apareció en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy y antes de seguir suspiró y cerró los puños, como infundiéndose valor.

Draco, que para variar se encontraba acostado a pesar de ser media tarde, escuchó la alarma de aparición. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, sólo sonrió sinceramente.

Cuando Hermione se encontró dentro de la casa, Narcisa llegó a su encuentro, la observó, asintió, y la guió al estudio.

-¿Té? –Preguntó la mujer.

Hermione se sorprendió por la repentina amabilidad, pero antes de alcanzar a responder descubrió que no estaban solas en el lugar. Cerca del escritorio, donde había una tetera y algunos panecillos- "seguramente preparados por elfos", pensó Hermione- se encontraba sentada una mujer que la observaba con curiosidad.

-Sé que conoces a Andrómeda.

-Sí, nos conocimos hace algunos meses y alguna vez ha ido a visitar a Teddy. ¿Cómo estás jovencita?- Preguntó Andrómeda Black a una confusa Hermione.

Narcisa pareció notar el extrañamiento de Hermione, así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo un poco exasperada:

-Habla, justamente acabo de contar todo a Andrómeda. Ella no le dirá nada a nadie.

La castaña observó a las dos mujeres. Por un lado tenía buena impresión de la madre de Tonks, pero por otro lado había algo en su mirada que la hacía desconfiar un poco… aunque tal vez sólo se trababa del pequeño parecido que, como su hermana, tenía con Bellatrix. Finalmente se decidió a continuar.

-He conseguido que Draco vuelva a Hogwarts–. Esta vez la que sonaba fría era la voz de Hermione.

-Bien. En ese caso, me parece que tenemos un trato.

-Me ha costado trabajo –mintió la chica, quería ganar tiempo-, pero al final lo conseguí

-No sabes mentir- Se burló Narcisa y a Hermione se le erizó la piel-. Seguramente ni siquiera tuviste que esforzarte. Siguiendo con el tema, ahora sólo tendrás que ser mis ojos sobre Draco en Hogwarts.

La certeza de Hermione empezaba a flaquear. Todo en esa casa, en esa sala, la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda.

-Tiene que prometerme que no los dañará… debe prometer que mis padres estarán a salvo- señaló entrecortadamente.

Narcisa rió y Hermione se asustó al escucharla.

-Probablemente no podrías encontrar mejor atención para esos… muggles– dijo Narcisa.

Hermione tomó aire y le tendió a Narcisa el sobre de Hogwarts, pero lo retiró antes de que Narcisa lo tomara. La leve sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de ésta se borró al instante.

-Júrelo –pidió repentinamente la chica-. Un juramento inquebrantable…

Narcisa sintió un escalofrío al recordar una escena como ésa. Su memoria viajó un par de años atrás, cuando ella, acompañada por Bellatrix, había acudido a casa de Snape y le había hecho la misma petición. De la misma forma que aquel día, Narcisa le tendió la mano a Hermione.

-Andrómeda, serás nuestro testigo.

Andrómeda, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral, como midiendo la situación, afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó para acercarse a las dos brujas.

-Bien, ambas deberán proteger, en medida de sus posibilidades (suavizó la bruja y Hermione no supo si lo hizo en deferencia a ella o a Narcisa), el bienestar de….

.

* * *

.

Una vez más, la chica salió sola del estudio. Caminaba por el pasillo lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podía, pues esperaba no tener que encontrarse con Malfoy. Ya era suficiente con lo que le esperaba en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, el rubio tenía otros planes para ella. Pues sabía que estaba en su casa y no pensaba perderse una oportunidad como aquélla para divertirse.

Hermione empezaba a sentirse más tranquila a medida que avanzaba hacia la salida, cuando, casi llegando a las escaleras, Draco apareció ante ella. El chico parecía dirigirse al piso superior y tenía el cabello mojado, al menos eso fue lo primero que notó la bruja, mas no tardó en descubrir que no sólo venía descalzo (de nuevo), sino que además traía el pecho (delgado, liso…) descubierto y… solamente llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura.

Hermione se quedó de piedra y los colores empezaron a subir por su rostro. Draco se percató de ello, había logrado lo que se proponía…

-¡Vaya Granger! ¡Veo que tienes más suerte de la que creí!

-¿Qué?… No… no tanta…Te encontré–. Le respondió la chica obligándose a dejar de mirarlo y claramente nerviosa.

-Y me encontraste saliendo de la piscina. ¡Lo que muchas darían por ser tú en este momento!

-Yo también daría mucho por ser alguna otra en este momento, en algún otro lugar…–soltó la castaña.

-Lo cual me lleva a preguntar: ¿qué demonios haces aquí, otra vez, Granger?

Hermione se asustó, no había pensando en eso, ¿qué le diría: "vine a preparar galletitas con Narcisa"? No, hace apenas un momento le habían recordado que ella no sabía mentir. Debía ser algo creíble.

-Viene a hablar con tu madre sobre los elfos!

Draco se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Elfos?

-Sí. Los elfos son criaturas mágicas que no deberían ser esclavizadas, mucho menos a personas tan desagradables como tú.- Hermione se mantuvo firme ante la mirada atónita del Slytherin, al fin de cuentas no estaba inventando, era algo que había querido decirle desde la primera vez que estuvo en la mansión Malfoy.

El chico la observó, incrédulo y finalmente no pudo más, empezó a doblarse de la risa.

-¡Pero claro, ahora que se están acabando las primeras planas del cararajada te han enviado a buscar nuevas misiones heroicas! "La pequeña sangresucia en defensa de los elfos", ¿es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido Granger?

-Y a ti, ¿no te parece que es muy tarde para estar en la piscina? – Hermione, ofendida, empezaba a recuperar la calma- O dime, ¿es que querías exhibirte ante mí? Porque si es así, grande será tu desilusión, pues no me gustan los hurones… ni siquiera recién bañados.

-Eso quisieras, Granger –maldita sea, lo sabía-. Seguramente de tanto convivir con comadrejas y carasrajadas te es difícil comprender que algunos no sólo nos bañamos diario, sino que también tenemos una piscina techada en casa. Pero, ¿por qué esa cara comelibros? ¿Acaso te gustaría que te invitara a nadar?

-Siempre tan amable–respondió la chica con sarcasmo-. Sólo que yo preferiría nadar en veneno de acromantula y tú no eres tan afortunado como para verme nadar.

-No, creo que el problema sería que si te acercaras a la piscina, después tendría que desinfectarla. Por otro lado, sinceramente, ¿tú crees que me gustaría verte nadar?– Comentó el chico acercándose bastante a ella.

Hermione casi podía sentir la respiración del chico, pero aún así no se hizo para atrás, pues sabía que era lo que él quería y ella no iba a ceder. Buscó desafiarlo con la vista y por un largo momento ambos se encontraron reflejados en los ojos del otro; se encontraron con aquella mirada que había logrado que hicieran cosas que jamás habrían creído que harían…, como salvarla de un Mortífago o salvarlo de Azkaban.

-Te encantaría –Le rugió la castaña al tiempo que lo empujaba lejos con una mano. Pero al hacerlo sintió su pecho desnudo, frío; y él también sintió su mano tibia, pequeña, nerviosa.

Hermione salió de la Mansión, asustada por su atrevimiento al tocarlo… y peor aún, porque había tardado más de lo que quería recordar en soltarlo. Draco se tocó el lugar donde ella había puesto su mano.

-Tal vez –dijo en voz alta, respondiendo a la última afirmación de la leona.


	8. Encuentro en Madame Malkin

_¡Hola! Aquí está el OTAVO! capitulo!, espero les guste!_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Me gusta más mi fic ;)" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! Son un motor para seguir escribiendo ;), en el último capítulo hubo muchos ;) _

_Blackmoon (Ya casi llegan! __ CandyofCashmere (se sigue delatando XD) Miadharu28 (grax por tu review__ Damian Malfoy (Ron y Hermione son… cariñosos… jajaja XD) Sabaana (si solo un poco de acción XD Twilight-HP93 Que bien que te gusto! :D Tuky (nunca es tarde :D Hembrismo! XD! Karla (no creo… sufrirá! __ Swiftalice (gracias!) Tamynna (alíviate pronto! Extraño tus reviews :' ( AnaBrest15 (pronto! XD) "A" (ke bien ke te gusto :D) Uchiha-master (gracias por la recomendación ;) Katyagold (lento pero seguro XD! _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Sobre este capítulo: Es un capítulo donde se atan algunos "cabos sueltos" pues tienen que prepararse para volver :D, espero les guste el capítulo y espero sus reviews, comentarios, críticas o tomatazos con ansias :D!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a OV por el "maquillaje" a la historia :D!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Encuentro en Madame Malkin**

La relación entre Draco y Narcisa nunca se había caracterizado por ser afectuosa, ni mucho menos tierna, más bien estaba basada en el respeto y en ciertas normas de conducta que debían ser acatadas fuera y dentro del hogar. Por todo eso, a Draco no le importaba que su madre nunca le pidiera su opinión sobre cuestión alguna, pero hay un límite, ¿o no?

Draco había sido uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes, sino es que el más joven; había hecho diversos planes para intentar asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos; había sido el dueño de la varita de Sauco (vale, no se había enterado sino hasta después de que ya la había perdido, pero aún así). Tal vez no había sido el más mortal, ni el más cruel… ¡Pero algo de respeto debía merecer! Y es que definitivamente no podía ser que su madre no tuviera reparos en querer sacarlo prácticamente a la fuerza de la comodidad de su hogar, al darle noticias, como las que acababa de darle:

-Volverás a Hogwarts, así que iremos por tu material al Callejón Diagon y…

-Espera un momento madre,… para empezar no tengo once años, así que no necesito compañía para ir al Callejón Diagon. Pero más importante aún, por si no lo notaste no ha llegado ninguna carta a….- el chico guardó silencio al ver que su madre metía una mano en la túnica y le entregaba una carta dirigida a él con el escudo de Hogwarts.

Draco tomó la carta, la abrió (aunque era evidente que su madre había obviado la privacidad de la misma y la había abierto antes que él) y preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido a su madre:

-¿Cómo es que me dejaran volver después de…? ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Sólo concéntrate en que es importante para nuestra familia, sobre todo para ti, que vuelvas-. Le respondió cortante Narcisa-. Ahora, deja de lamentarte por los pasillos, el próximo viernes iremos al Callejón.

"Esto es y será muy raro", pensó Draco. En realidad él nunca había hecho muchos planes para el futuro; se había limitado a seguir los pasos de su padre y ahora que éste estaba en la cárcel y su familia se encontraba en un límite entre el descrédito y la recuperación de su nivel, él se encontraba terriblemente perdido. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de volver y terminar el colegio tenía cierto encanto que lo animaba, después de todo el castillo era siempre una aventura; pero también debía considerar que ya todos sabían lo que él había hecho… lo que era… la marca que, aunque la odiara, aún portaba en su brazo izquierdo. A pesar de todo, parecía que no había muchos caminos a elegir, su madre lo había dejado claro: tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo con la sociedad mágica y afrontar las consecuencias. No obstante, la pregunta seguía en su cabeza: ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora que estuviera de vuelta? ¿Cómo tomarían los demás el regreso del Slytherin?

.

* * *

.

Desde aquél día del galeón, la casa de Lavender se había visto ocupada por muchas visitas, ahora con Harry, Ginny y Hermione incluidos en la lista. La mayoría de los miembros del ED solían frecuentar la casa de la chica para acompañarla durante al menos un rato, sin embargo, los más aferrados a la causa eran Neville, quien prácticamente pasaba todas las tardes con ella, y Ron, que había tomado el asunto como algo personal, cosa que tenía un tanto incómoda a Hermione:

-Sé que lo haces por ayudarla, pero…-le confesó la chica- temo que Lavander se obsesione de nuevo contigo, Ro-Ro.

-¿Pero qué dices Hermione? ¡Por supuesto que no…! -dijo Ron fingiendo una risa, ya que estaba disfrutando de esa nueva _atención_ por parte de de Lavender y esos… ¿Celos? De parte de Hermione.

-Además, sabes que prefiero mil veces estar ó el pelirrojo mientras depositaba una suave caricia en la barbilla de la joven.

Hermione aceptó el gesto. Después de tantos años, Ron ya no era inmaduro y era mucho menos grosero con ella; aunque después de ese beso a media batalla de Hogwarts, realmente no habían hablado de ellos. Habían dado por hecho que había algo, pero ¿era así?

-Debo convencerla de volver -añadió Ron-. Se lo debo.

Al otro día Ron apareció de nuevo en casa de Lavander y no se sorprendió cuando vio que Neville ya estaba ahí desde hacía un rato, pero su amigo sí se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio acompañado por su nueva estrategia para animar a la chica:

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bill Weasley –se presento el chico que acompañaba a Ron-. Mi hermano me comentó lo que te ocurrió y quise venir con él para hablar contigo.

Lavander estaba sentada en la cama, donde había estado jugando ajedrez mágico con Neville hasta la llegada de los pelirrojos, pero prácticamente se levantó de la cama para saludar a Bill.

-No te… no te hubieras molestado.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Además, me parece que hablar es una buena terapia y en eso yo puedo ayudarte, ya que creo que comprendo mejor que los demás lo que sientes. Lo que ocurrió es una verdadera desgracia, pero no es el fin del mundo, confía en mí. Sé de lo que hablo-. El chico le dedicó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que señalaba sus propias cicatrices en la cara.

Lavander parecía a punto de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo y le preguntó a su madre si podía invitar a cenar a sus amigos y al recién llegado. Al final del día, la chica despidió al pequeño grupo en el jardín de su casa. Se sentía más tranquila después de conocer a Bill y ver lo bien que llevaba el asunto (¡incluso iba a tener un bebé con su esposa!). Sí, eso le daba esperanzas de poder tener una vida casi normal, lo cual era algo que días antes difícilmente podía concebir con su nueva situación.

-Quizá tengan razón. No será fácil, pero me agradaría volver con ustedes. Lo pensaré –aseguró finalmente la chica al fin, aún con sus ojos llorosos, pero con una débil expresión en los labios dedicada a Ron.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja, al parecer lo habían logrado. Neville sonrió amargamente.

-Nos volveremos a ver Lavander, te lo aseguro. Estaré pendiente de tí... así que esfuérzate, tienes muchas personas a tu alrededor que no dudarán en apoyarte-. Se despidió Bill guiñándole un ojo.

.

* * *

.

Hermione sostenía entre sus manos un enorme libro sobre leyes mágicas; acababa de comprarlo en una Flourish and Blotts pues estaba decidida a encontrar la forma de ayudar a mejorar las condiciones de vida de los elfos domésticos y últimamente dedicaba parte de su tiempo a investigar sobre ello. No obstante, a pesar de su sincero interés en el tema, llevaba varios minutos posando sus ojos sobre la lectura y seguía sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que leía. Su mente parecía únicamente dispuesta a enfocarse en el día anterior, cuando había tenido lugar la primera "intervención" de Narcisa en el asunto de sus padres.

La Gryffindor había querido ver cómo sería el tratamiento y, aunque Narcisa no se había mostrado ni muy de acuerdo con la petición ni muy cómoda con la compañía de la chica, todo había salido bien. Realmente estaba sorprendida de la habilidad y conocimientos de Narcisa. Al final, sus padres ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de la bruja y aunque aún era pronto para esperar mejoría, la castaña se sentía extrañamente confiada en que la habría.

-¿Hermione, me estas escuchando?– Le preguntó un ansioso Harry sacándola de sus recuerdos- Mira esto, no puede ser otra más que "esa mujer", ¿no lo crees? Según dice _El Profeta_, parece que alguien la vio.

La castaña tomó el pedazo de periódico que su amigo blandía frente a ella:

"… _El auror R. Dawlish declaró, esta misma mañana, que los esfuerzos del ministerio por encontrar a los mortífagos prófugos están dando buenos resultados. 'La comunidad puede estar tranquila, pues aún cuando la captura sea lenta, es poco probable que aquellos que huyeron tengan planeado volver', aseguró el auror. _

_Pero los actos difieren de las palabras, pues el día de ayer el ministerio se enfrentó a un gran problema. Un chico muggle de 25 años, cuyo nombre se mantiene protegido, se dirigía visitar al bosque de Hounslow, donde su novia y los padres de la misma (todos muggles) tienen una pequeña cabaña, cuando fue torturado casi hasta la muerte, al parecer mediante actos de magia tenebrosa; sin embargo, tras los largos esfuerzos por parte medimagos de San Mungo, se logró conocer un poco más sobre los hechos ocurridos en el lugar. Según palabras de la víctima: al llegar a la cabaña un hombre con capa negra lo llamó 'moogle' y poco después apareció una mujer vestida de rosa, seguida por un gato 'luminoso' (probablemente se tratase de un patronus, aunque se desconoce la razón por la que habría sido invocado) que con un palito de madera (seguramente una varita) provocó en él terribles dolores y heridas. El chico afirma que de no haber sido por la afortunada intervención de un tercer sujeto (del cual sólo se sabe que parecía ser joven y que portaba una capa verde), él no habría logrado escapar. Cabe señalar que la memoria del muggle atacado tuvo que ser modificada y sus conocidos continúan desaparecidos. _

_Por otro lado, el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shackelbolt, declaró: 'Se sospecha que la mujer señalada es la antigua subsecretaria del ministro, Dolores Umbridge, aún sin enjuiciar por sus crímenes cometidos durante los últimos meses, dentro de los cuales se incluye la filtración y alteración de la información, así como la tortura a diversas personas mágicas y muggles'. _

_El ministerio afirma que ya se encuentra trabajando en resolver estos problemas, pero la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo mágico es: _

_¿Acaso ahora debemos temer a las personas que no tienen la marca tenebrosa?_

La castaña se quedó pensativa; definitivamente la idea de desconfiar en personas que no llevaran la marca tenebrosa, no le parecía alentadora ahora que la misma Narcisa se encontraba encargada de sus padres; para la chica, ya era suficiente con preocuparse por las personas que sí llevaban la marca… como él… como Malfoy.

-Bueno, basta –dijo al fin Ginny quitándole el _profeta _ de las manos a su amiga-. Estamos en el callejón Diagon disfrutando un delicioso helado fortescue, no nos arruinemos el día con temas como ése.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el callejón comprando su material y viendo nuevos artículos (Ron, Harry y Ginny pasaron un rato mirando el escaparate de la tienda de escobas). Durante su trayecto, se encontraron con muchos como Semaus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Michael Corner, que también volverían a Hogwarts ese año.

Después de ir por plumas y tinta, llegaron a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Ginny quería un vestido de gala para una ocasión especial y le pidió a Hermione que la ayudará con eso. Harry y Ron se negaron a entrar y esperar a que se decidiera por uno, así que se encaminaron para saludar a George, quien apenas tenía dos días que había reabierto su tienda, para el asombro de algunos, pues había sido una decisión repentina.

Las chicas entraron a la tienda y pasaron casi un cuarto de hora viendo túnicas hasta que Ginny tomó cuatro modelos para probárselos. Mientras la pelirroja realizaba esta tarea, Hermione decidió curiosear un poco por la tienda y habría seguido con su tranquila tarea de no ser porque de pronto el mundo se le cayó a los pies al ver el reflejo de un pálido chico que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella.

-¡Es la tela y no mi brazo lo que necesita una puntada! La próxima vez que esa aguja se acerque a mi piel….

-No te muevas hijo –Pidió la Sra. Malkin.

Hermione se agachó rápidamente detrás de un exhibidor rogando que el chico no tuviera la ocurrencia de voltear antes de que ella hubiera logrado escabullirse. Pero sus ruegos no serían escuchados:

-¿Qué haces ahí? –Le preguntó (o bueno, en opinión de Hermione: casi gritó) Ginny- ¿Hermione?

Draco volteó de manera casi instintiva en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la chica y en cuando logró distinguir su figura no pudo evitar reconocer que la sangresucia tenía su encanto. Aún así, con el cabello alborotado y vestida con ropa muggle, era linda, sobre todo cuando el color subía a sus mejillas. "Lástima", pensó el chico.

-Nada Ginny -dijo Hermione-. Creí ver un sickle…

-¡Vaya Granger –intervino Draco-, ese comentario lo habría esperado de un Weasley, pero no lo habría imaginado en ti! Aunque bueno… ahora que andas con la comadreja es probable que ya te haya puesto a mendigar a ti también.

-¡Vete al diablo Malfoy! – Contestó Hermione alcanzando a detener a Ginny, quien ya se preparaba para lanzarle un hechizo de mocomurcielago o a sacarle un ojo con la varita al rubio, lo primero que sucediera.

-Um, yo traigo como veinte galeones en el bolsillo –siguió Draco-, ¿por qué no… te acercas… y los tomas? Esta túnica me parece horrorosa y si la tocas tendré un buen motivo para exigir que se deshagan de ella.

-No me acercaría a ti ni aunque trajeras millones– Resopló la chica.

Ante la leve alusión al acercamiento, el recuerdo del último encuentro con el rubio golpeó a la joven y provocó que sus mejillas ardieran. Ginny se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su amiga y por un momento se permitió olvidar que quería provocarle dolor físico a Draco, así que después de gritarle algún improperio a chico, arrastró a Hermione fuera del lugar.

-Listo hijo– Le dijo la Sra. Malkin-. Me parece que he encontrado el problema, ahora la túnica te queda perfecta.

Draco odiaba la túnica, pero aún así permaneció en silencio hasta que salió de la tienda. La Gryffindor había entendido perfectamente su insinuación y él ya no estaba seguro de si la había provocado sólo para molestarla… o porque en verdad deseaba que se acercara.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó la pelirroja cuando salían de la tienda.

-¿Qué fue qué?– Fingió Hermione

-Eso con Malfoy.

-No fue nada, sólo….

Pero la chica no completó su frase, pues en ese momento entraron a "Sortilegios Weasley" que, como siempre, se encontraba abarrotada. El tiempo simulaba no haber pasado para la tienda, casi hasta podría esperarse que los gemelos aparecieran de un momento a otro bromeando a todo mundo desde la trastienda.

Pocos segundos después de estar dentro, encontraron a Harry y a Ron examinando el encantamiento "Soñar despierto: _Un simple encantamiento y llegará a la cumbre de la felicidad. Fácil para utilizar en la mitad de una lección escolar. El encantamiento dura treinta minutos aproximadamente, es muy realista y es virtualmente indetectable (los efectos secundarios incluyen expresión distendida y babeado menor). No se vende a menores de seis años._ Aunque Harry intentaba distraer a su amigo comentándole algo sobre las cosas del estante, Ron se veía molesto.

-¿Y ahora qué te ocurre, Ron?– Preguntó Ginny.

-Vimos al nuevo ayudante de George– Le contestó Harry.

Con esa respuesta, las dos chicas voltearon hacia la caja, buscando con la mirada al nuevo encargado. Y entonces la vieron atendiendo en el mostrador: a Angelina Johnson.

.

* * *

.

El andén 9 y ¾ estaba abarrotado ese día. Algunos estudiantes volvían y algunos pocos iban por primera vez; pero aún así el lugar estaba repleto, sobre todo debido a la cantidad de aurores de seguridad y los padres paranoicos.

Harry se abría camino entre la multitud, no le costaba mucho ya que al pasar todo mundo se apartaba para dejarlo pasar y, además, verlo de cerca.

El ministerio había ofrecido prestarles unos carros para su traslado a la estación, así como un grupo de aurores para acompañarlos. Sin embargo, Harry sólo había aceptado los coches y había solicitado, por idea de Hermione que al menos ese día mantuvieran a los reporteros (especialmente a Rita Skeeter) lo más lejos posible de él y sus compañeros. Fuera de eso, prefería que los aurores no fungieran como su guardia personal, ni ese día, ni nunca.

Faltaba poco para que el tren partiera y los señores Weasley, que los habían acompañado hasta allí, intentaban despedirse de los chicos en medio del alboroto del lugar:

-Creo que ya no es necesario que les pida que no busquen problemas ¿o no es así?– Les preguntó Arthur.

-No papá, ya sabes que nosotros no los buscamos, son ellos los que siempre nos encuentran– Contestó Ron.

Finalmente, Molly se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les dio un beso y abrazo.

Los chicos subieron al expreso. Era raro encontrarse una vez más ahí sabiendo que ahora sí sería la última vez que subirían en ese tren, pues partían rumbo a su último año. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, en parte de alegría por tener la oportunidad de vivir algo que creía ya perdido, y en parte porque seguía siendo una especie de despedida.

El trío empezó a caminar por el tren pasando de largo varios compartimentos, dentro de los cuales encontraron a varios conocidos que hacían gestos de saludo o salían a su encuentro para intercambiar algunas palabras. Seamus y Dean platicaban con un par de chicas mas jóvenes, Ernie, Susan, Hanna y Justin se despedían por la ventana, Michael corner, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang y Marieta Edgecombe acomodaban su equipaje.

Harry se alegró de ver a Lavander en uno de los compartimientos finales; se le veía contenta con las gemelas Patil. Pero por otro lado estaba Dennis Creevey, se habían topado con él en el pasillo y se le veía un poco apagado; Harry sabía lo que sentía, ya platicaría con él. Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de un compartimiento donde los esperaban Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, Harry sintió que había vuelto a casa, aunque fuera por última vez. El chico estaba a punto de entrar junto con sus amigos cuando lo vio; no lo esperaba, de hecho llegó a dudar de lo que veía. Pero aunque él no entendiera la razón, era verdad, al parecer, Hogwarts había aceptado, nuevamente, en su techo a un enemigo…

Ahí estaba frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y un pequeño grupo de Slytherins a su lado: Draco Malfoy.


	9. Regreso a Hogwarts

_¡Hola! El Noveno capitulo!, espero les guste!_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "¿…y lo escribe un chico?" _

_GRAX especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! Por ustedes sigo escribiendo _

_CandyofCashmere (ni tan casuales XD) Tuky (espero no seas hembrista XD y creo que los chicos maduran mucho en poco tiempo, aunque no sabemos llevarlo bien __ Miadharu28 (graxs por tu review! __ Twilight-HP93 (espero te guste lo que pasa, __Blackmoon43 (sigoooo! :D) Nahi (Que bien que te gustaron :D Caroone (grax por tu review) Damian Malfoy (Grax por tu review! Que bueno que te agrade el fic :D "A" prometo ya no tardar tanto __ Karla (grax! Pobre Ron creo que nadie le tiene mucha estima __ Amelia Malfoy (Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, espero no decepcionarte_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Sobre este capítulo: Es un capítulo un poco más sólido, ya no son tantas historias dispersas, ahora se han unido un poco (mínimo en el mismo castillo :D), espero les guste! Y pueden escribirme sus críticas, comentarios o tomatazos! :D_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a OV por la "cereza" del pastel :D!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los destrozo :D!_

.

* * *

.

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

El chico no podía creer que el "elegido" también estuviera ahí. Y por supuesto, detrás de Potter no podía faltar la presencia de la comadreja y de la insufrible sabelotodo. La sangre sucia parecía haberse esforzado ese día en su arreglo; su cabello lucía mucho más ordenado que aquel día en la tienda de túnicas y sonreía mientras el pelirrojo le decía algo. La verdad es que se veía hermosa…, pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Todo volvía a ser como antes, sino ¿por qué había un pequeño grupo de Slytherin esperando a que dijera algo?...

Él era y seguía siendo un líder en Slytherin.

-¡Vaya! –le dijo al fin- El elegido se ha dignado a volver al colegio, seguramente te será fácil después de vencer al señor tenebroso.

-Tú también volviste, Malfoy –le contestó Harry haciendo que sus dos amigos que hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, prestaran atención- Aunque descuida, también te será fácil después de todo lo has aprendido como mortifago.

Muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron curiosos, incluyendo a Luna y Neville, pero nadie dijo nada, sólo esperaron la reacción del rubio.

-Ya entiendo –dijo Draco al observar que tenían público- No pudiste evitar la tentación de ser, una vez más, la atracción principal en Hogwarts.

-Quizás puedas conseguir un poco de atención si te paseas enseñando esa asquerosa marca… -puntualizó Harry, volteando hacía su brazo izquierdo.

Draco hizo el ademán de lanzársele, pero se detuvo al momento, Ron mientras tanto agarró a su amigo tratando de llevárselo:

-Déjalo Harry –le dijo Ron.

-¡Weasley! No te había visto –mintió Draco mirando con odio al pelirrojo, quien había soltado la mano de Hermione para detener a Harry-, es que eres tan, ¿como se dice?... insignificante…

-Y tú, Malfoy, ya veo que seguramente preferiste llorar por un lugar en Hogwarts con tal de no ocupar el que se te tenía apartado en Azkaban junto a tu padre.

Draco se lanzó contra los dos chicos, había perdido el control y esta vez Ron no detuvo a Harry, de manera que ambos se aventaron también. Los puños empezaron a buscar dónde golpear, los chicos de Slytherin gritaban emocionados y algunos más (de otras casas) parecían asustados. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues rápidamente Dean y Seamus se metieron para detener a Ron, y Neville intervino para sacar a Harry; Draco había recibido un golpe que lo había estrellado contra una de las paredes de los compartimientos y su labio inferior sangraba un poco, pero en cuanto los otros dos fueron alejados, él se encontró libre y hubiera contraatacado una vez más si no hubiera sido porque de pronto sintió unas manos en el pecho que intentaban detenerlo. Su primer impulso fue querer arrojar lejos a quien estuviera interponiéndose en su camino, pero al tomar las manos para separarlas de él, algo en él reaccionó y le permitió aspirar el aroma que emanaba el cabello castaño de la chica… Era Hermione quien había encontrado paso entre los chicos para intentar detenerlo..

-¡Basta! –Gritó la chica, aún con sus manos en él.

Harry, Ron y varios Gryffindor miraban con odio al rubio.

-Vamos Hermione -. La llamó Neville al tiempo que forzaba a los demás a darse la vuelta para retirarse hacia un compartimiento en la parte posterior.

Los Slytherin comenzaban a reír y burlarse de los Gryffindor, le dieron un par de palmeadas en la espalda a Draco y se empezaron a dispersar.

El Expresso comenzó a avanzar, lentamente hacía Hogwarts.

Hermione apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque mientras todos se alejaban, descubrió, con un horror creciente, que bajo su mano sentía como latía el corazón de Malfoy. Ahí estaba ella, una vez más, tocándolo… y no podía retirar la mano, en parte porque sus latidos eran como un imán, y en parte porque él la tenía agarrada por la muñeca. Ella no quería voltear, aún sin hacerlo podía sentir la grisácea mirada del chico sobre ella. Cuando por fin pareció capaz de mover su mano, sintió, el agarre se hizo más tenso; unos largos, delgados y fríos dedos la sostenían, pero a la vez parecía casi una caricia. Hermione levantó la cabeza, le sostuvo la mirada y de nuevo se encontró… o se encontraron…reflejados el uno en el otro, como si no existiera nada más.

-Vamos, Draco… -dijo de pronto la voz de Theodore Nott y tomó a Draco del brazo, separándolos.

-De nuevo tú, Granger.

Draco volvió a su mueca burlona, soltó la mano de la chica y se volteó para seguir a Theodore. Hermione se quedo parada, estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar...

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy? –Pensó.

E inconcientemente se acarició la mano que había tocado Malfoy.

Hermione entró en el compartimiento con sus amigos. De un lado estaban Harry, Ginny y Neville, que cargaba una pequeña planta de aspecto siniestro; del otro lado, Luna, que leía el Quisquilloso y Ron, quien estaba recargado como rey:

-Fuiste muy valiente Ron –le aseguró luna-, y eso que aún no te leía tu horóscopo druida de este mes: "darás lo que se merece a quien se te acerque".

Ginny parecía querer decir algo a Hermione, pero la chica la ignoró y se acercó a Ron para sentarse junto a él, acomodándose en su pecho. Ron sonrió al ver que ella lo buscaba. Hermione escuchó los latidos de su corazón, un corazón conocía.

.

* * *

.

-…Por la fama de mi madre, y su dinero, me fui poco antes de febrero, queríamos permanecer al margen, por eso ahora vuelvo a hacer el séptimo año-. Terminó Zabini.

En ese momento Draco entró al compartimiento y vio a Zabini platicando con otro chico de túnica verde que casi no conocía, Malcolm Baddock. Se sentó en silencio, aun pensando en la pequeña mano que había sostenido hacia unos momentos, en el aroma que ella desprendía, en la mirada que le había dedicado.

-Me sacaron de Hogwarts poco después que a ti… - Decía Theodore incómodo-. Ya sabes…

Draco no estaba poniendo mucha atención, hasta que escuchó:

-¿Y tú Malfoy?... –le preguntaba Zabini- sinceramente no pensé…

-Yo tampoco, pero así son las cosas… De algo sirve tener un buen apellido.

Zabini lo miró con educada incredulidad y él casi no volvió a hablar en el camino más que para contestar algunas, fastidiosas e imprudentes, preguntas del moreno.

Draco no podía evitar pensar en lo sucedido, en lo cerca que ahora estaría ella... en que no quería evitar pensar en ella.

.

* * *

.

Llegó el carrito de los dulces y Ron se levantó lo más despacio posible, ya que Hermione se había quedado dormida.

-¿Ranas de Chocolate?– Preguntó a Harry y a sus amigos- Yo invito.

La economía de los Weasley había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos meses, ya que ahora sólo dos de sus hijos estudiaban, los demás trabajaban y habían dado un mejor puesto a Arthur en el ministerio debido a su "participación heroica" contra el Señor Tenebroso. Así que, Ron, sonriente por su nuevo y pequeño poder de adquisición, compró una rana de chocolate y unas grageas Berti Botts para cada uno, pagó a la bruja del carrito y estaba por regresar con sus compañeros cuando vio a Lavander, sonriéndole desde su compartimiento. Se acercó a la chica.

-¡Qué bueno que decidiste volver!

-Fue gracias a ustedes,… a ti, Ron.

-Ya verás cómo todo estará bien.

-Sí. La profesora McGonagall me habló de un lugar donde podré, bueno, pasar las noches de luna. Además, el profesor Slughorn me dará una poción y …

-Bien, en ese caso ya está todo controlado.

-Gracias, Won-Won- Al terminar de decir esto, la chica se acercó al pelirrojo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla… muy cerca de los labios.

Ron, sorprendido, murmuro algo y se regresó a su compartimiento. Hermione seguía dormida. Luna lo miró con sus grandes ojos saltones, "¿lo habrá visto?" Se preguntó el chico. Finalmente, volvió a su lugar sintiéndose culpable, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione soñaba profundamente. Un sueño incoherente, donde sus padres le reclamaban por dejarlos en manos de lord Voldemort, Ron le gritaba por no haberlo defendido de Ginny y Harry le reclamaba el que hubiera ayudado a Luna a volver a Hogwarts… Hermione corría, huyendo de ellos, hasta que se recargaba en un chico, rubio de ojos grises y escuchaba sus latidos que le decían "tranquila". Pero la chica no sabía que en realidad, era Ron quien cuidaba su sueño.

.

* * *

.

Hermione despertó confusa, no recordaba nada de sus sueños, era hora de cambiarse y alistarse para llegar a Hogwarts.

El tren aminoró la marcha y los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus compartimientos. Harry le dio la mano a su novia y le dio un suave beso.

-Esta vez podremos estar juntos y, tal vez, hasta podremos jugar Quidditch de nuevo-. Le decía esperanzado.

-Lo sé- Ginny sonrió y después se acercó más para susurrarle al oído- Además, quién sabe, el castillo está lleno de rincones.

El chico agradeció que al parecer su amigo no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar aquella pequeña conversación. Harry pensó que no podría resistirse mucho a esa propuesta.

Salieron del tren, en la estación Hogsmeade, había algunos aurores vigilando. Los carruajes con los Thestrals los esperaban y ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido y todas las muertes acaecidas en los últimos meses de la guerra, muchos alumnos podían ver a las criaturas.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí!– Gritaba una voz conocida.

Harry supo que estaba en nuevamente en casa.

-¡Hey, Hagrid!

-¡Harry! – Lo saludó el gigante y se lanzó a darle un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos-. Me da mucho gusto verte muchacho, y a ustedes también –añadió viendo a Ron y Hermione.

-A nosotros también, Hagrid. Nos veremos más tarde.

El trío se acercó a los carruajes. Harry volteó al castillo y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Cómo había pasado el tiempo… Ahora él podía pensar en un futuro…

Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano, cuando la castaña sintió un roce en su otra mano; volteó (esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba) y se encontró con un chico rubio que avanzaba delante de ella, dirigiéndose hacia otro carruaje, y la miraba desafiante. La chica, alegando buscar algo, soltó la mano de Ron.

Subieron a un carruaje, donde ya estaban Luna y Neville

-Pones tu mano… –Explicaba Luna- No, así… o tu oído, ¿escuchas?

-¿Qué se supone…? –Preguntaba Neville

-La gente no cree que hable, pero a veces hasta grita…

-¿Qué debo escuchar?

-Tu corazón. Lo dice el Quisquilloso de este mes…

Hermione se sentó y volvió a buscar la mano de Ron. Se concentró buscando los latidos de su propio corazón… pero ya había escuchado muchos por un día.

Atravesaron en silencio el camino hacia el castillo, todos sabían que sería el último viaje hacia su colegio y cada quien meditaba sobre ello. Llegaron a las puertas principales, flaqueadas por unos cerdos con alas; había dos aurores más en el lugar. Entraron al gran comedor, se despidieron de Luna y fueron hacía sus asientos.

Poco a poco el comedor se empezó a llenar, veían alguna que otra cara familiar.

Harry volteó hacia la mesa de profesores; nunca la había visto tan sola. La silla de la directora se encontraba vacía, seguramente McGonagall estaba haciendo algo importante; en la silla del lado izquierdo estaba el profesor Slughorn, seguido por la profesora Sprout; luego, casi al fondo, se encontraban la Sra. Pomfrey, la profesora Sinistra, la profesora Vector y la Sra. Hooch. La silla de Hagrid estaba vacía, pues guiaba a los alumnos de primero, que eran los últimos en entrar. Firenze y Trewlaney seguramente no asistirían al banquete (casi nunca lo hacían), y la profesora Burbage había desaparecido hace más de un año.

Lo que más llamó su atención fue la silla del lado derecho del director, ahora vacía. Harry recordó como Snape solía ocupar ese lugar, a la derecha de Dumbledore, siempre fiel… Él había tratado de limpiar el nombre de su profesor. Apenas unas horas después de la batalla lo habían enterrado en Hogwarts, lugar al que pertenecía; junto a muchos otros caídos. Harry habló acerca de su lealtad a Dumbledore y nunca esperó lamentar tanto el ver esa silla desocupada. No sabía quién les enseñaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Estudios Muggles o Transformaciones este año.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y desfilaron la directora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick con un banquito, un sombrero y una veintena de pequeños niños (eran muy pocos en consideración otros años) que ingresaban a primer año.

-Bienvenidos a todos– habló la directora una vez que ocupó su lugar-, a los nuevos, a los no tan nuevos y a los definitivamente nada nuevos. Este año es un año muy importante, porque representa el inicio de una nueva etapa para la comunidad mágica, así como de reconstrucción, en muchos aspectos. Como sabrán algunos alumnos han tenido que cursar nuevamente el año, ya que perdieron el anterior a causa de la guerra, por lo que puede que haya más o menos alumnos en cada grado y casa; hemos tomado medidas necesarias para lograr que sea una estancia cómoda para todos. Ahora, la selección.

El sombrero, al igual que el Gran Comedor y muchos de los estudiantes, lucía cambiado, la guerra también había dejado su huella en él; sin embargo, aún así entonó una canción:

_Llevaba mi alma hacia la noche,_

_las estrellas guiaban mi camino._

_tomamos la gloria,_

_como la oscuridad tomo el día._

_Canten mi canción, _

_una canción de vida,_

_de esperanza._

_Diles a todos,_

_a todos los que ame,_

_a todos los que enterré,_

_que no los olvidaré._

Hubo un silencio, se oyeron algunos sollozos, había sido una canción en honor a los caídos, sobre todo, a los caídos dentro del propio castillo.

-Bien – chilló el pequeño profesor Flitwick-, cuando diga su nombre avanzarán y les sombrero los seleccionará a una casa: Aldrich, Ethan.

Un pequeño chico de cabello castaño avanzó se puso el sombrero y después de un momento el sombrero seleccionador grito: ¡Ravenclaw!

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza conforme fueron pasando todos los pequeños, aunque para los pocos Slytherins nuevos que hubo, los aplausos fueron considerablemente menos.

Cuando la selección terminó, Harry sintió un codazo, Ginny le señalaba a dos personas más que entraban, junto con Hagrid, por la puerta lateral y se sentaban discretamente en la mesa de profesores. No todos los habían visto, pero algunos de los que lo hicieron no pudieron evitar algunos murmullos, en especial los chicos.

Después de unos momentos, McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Antes de comenzar el banquete de bienvenida, les recuerdo, como cada año, que no deben merodear cerca del bosque prohibido, salir muy tarde de sus salas comunes… y en esta ocasión, está prohibido acercarse a las partes del castillo que aún no han sido reparadas, como lo son la torre de astronomía y la parte oeste. El Sr. Filch quiere que les recuerde que la lista de objetos prohibidos ha aumentado ya a 413.

Y por último, este año fue muy difícil, dadas las circunstancias, encontrar nuevos profesores, por lo cual, estudios Muggles no será impartido este año. Sin embargo, me entusiasma presentarles a los nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones: Bill y Fleur Weasley. La pareja, de pie, saludo a los alumnos con una gran sonrisa. Algunos chicos hasta se levantaron para vitorear a la nueva profesora.


	10. Un Lunes no tan Malo

_¡Hola! Aquí está el décimo capitulo! (por fin) espero les guste!_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "tanto para esto…" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Twilight-hp93 (si los chicos estarán impacientes ;) Sabaana (Que bien que te gusto ;) blackmoon43 y Miadharu (gracias por su review __ Damián Malfoy (habrá mas Bill y Fleur! __ A (gracias!M__ HermioneMalfoyGranger (si yo también noté que soy un chico escribiendo dramione XD!) Karla (espero te siga gustando, saludos! ) Lucy Eve (muchas gracias por tu review! Creo que exageras un poco, no soy tan bueno… pero te agradezco la (muy ambiciosa) comparación con un harry potter 8 _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a OV por el "maquillaje" a la historia :D!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Un Lunes no tan Malo**

Al otro día, Harry, junto a Ginny, Ron y Hermione, bajó a desayunar al gran comedor, donde encontró a muchos otros alumnos ansiosos por empezar el curso. El chico pensó que, si bien el castillo estaba considerablemente más vacío que en años anteriores (hablando tanto de alumnos como de profesores), había muchas más personas de las que él hubiera esperado. Sus amigos parecían pensar lo mismo y en general todo estaba transcurriendo de una forma muy normal (como si fuera cualquier otro inicio de cursos en Hogwarts), hasta que vieron a Bill Weasley, repartiendo horarios. Los chicos, en especial Ron, aún no habían tenido tiempo para asimilar la idea de que él y Fleur fueran los nuevos profesores del colegio.

-Hey, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? – Preguntó, aún con la boca medio llena, un ofendido Ron cuando Bill se acercó para extenderle su horario- ¿Soy tu hermano, sabes? Pudiste mencionármelo al menos…

-Lo siento Ron, pero fue algo inesperado. Hace un par de días la directora McGonagall vino directamente al Refugio para ofrecernos los puestos ya que no había encontrado a nadie más dispuesto a impartir las materias. Además, Fleur y yo pensamos que su oferta podría ser conveniente para que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos ahora que… bueno, que estamos esperando un bebé.

-¿La directora McGonagall sabe eso?– Interrumpió Ginny.

-Sí, se lo dijimos, pero ella insistió que no habría problema. Bueno, en realidad eso no es todo, me falta comentarles algo…aunque todavía hay algo de caos, parece ser que, al menos por un tiempo, yo seré el nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor– Bill terminó su frase con una sonrisa, aunque a la vez parecía algo cohibido.

-Vaya, ¡felicidades Bill!– Se adelantó Hermione- Debes sentirte orgulloso. Será una gran responsabilidad.

-¡Gracias, Hermione! Debo seguir, pero nos vemos en clase.

Harry revisó su horario y vio que el lunes tenía Encantamientos y Pociones antes de la comida y después una hora libre, para cerrar con Transformaciones.

-Bueno– pensó el chico- es la primera vez que no tendré un lunes tan malo.

Flitwick era muy divertido; Slughorn no era tan malo una vez que sabías tratarlo (aunque le daba un poco de ansiedad el saber cómo lo trataría ahora que era alguien "famoso", bueno más famoso); y Fleur le parecía buena persona… Además, lo más resaltable era que la única clase que tendría los lunes con los Slytherin sería pociones. Definitivamente ese horario no se comparaba a los anteriores en el que había tenido que soportar clases con Snape, Lockhart, Trewlaney y Umbridge.

Con esos pensamientos aún revoloteando en su cabeza (como habría señalado Luna), volteó a ver a sus amigos: Hermione parecía entusiasmada, Ginny satisfecha y Ron algo preocupado…

En ese momento, unas cien lechuzas irrumpieron en el comedor. Para su sorpresa, una aterrizó junto a él. Harry le entregó algo para picar y tomó rápidamente el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba. No le fue difícil identificar al autor del mensaje debido a la tosca letra con la que estaba escrito:

_Sé que tienen una hora libre, los espero después de la comida._

_Hagrid._

.

* * *

.

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a Ron la razón de su preocupación, sino hasta que se encaminaron hacia su primera clase, encantamientos.

-No pasa nada, es sólo que… -dijo Ron-, parece demasiado bueno y ya sabes que…

-Ya suéltalo Ron- le exigió Harry, pues empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Ese puesto está maldito –dijo al fin-. Nadie ha durado ni un año desde ya-sabes-quien. Digo, cuatro terminaron muertos, uno loco y la otra está prófuga. Bill ahora va a tener un hijo y no sé…

-Pero ahora Voldemort está muerto. No pasará nada Ron…

Harry hablaba buscando tranquilizar a su amigo, pero lo cierto es que de pronto él mismo sintió la necesidad de auto convencerse de que así sería.

No quería ni imaginar que pudiera haber otra familia destruida; los Weasley no podían perder otro hijo más.

.

* * *

.

El profesor Flitwick se pasó casi media hora hablando sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) de este año.

-Los EXTASIS –decía - son de mucha importancia para su futuro y su desarrollo dentro de la sociedad mágica…

Después del sermón (ya doblemente escuchado por algunos) sobre los EXTASIS, comenzaron, sorpresivamente, a estudiar el encantamiento _fidelio_, el encantamiento para ocultar algo dentro de una sola cabeza. Y pasaron todo lo que sobraba de la clase tratando de ocultar una pluma.

-¿Para qué querríamos esconder una pluma dentro de nuestra cabeza –se quejaba Ron-, cuando podemos, simplemente, esconderla detrás de ella?

Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione y Ginny pudieron lograr que algunos no vieran su pluma. Poco después de eso, bajaron a las mazmorras, donde se impartía la clase de pociones.

-¡Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos!- Dijo el profesor, quien parecía impaciente por verlos, removiendo su bigote como una morsa-. Y por supuesto, ¡me da mucho gusto tener en clase a los héroes de esta década!: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Rupert Waslib.

Draco que apenas había entrado detrás de ellos, intentó frustradamente ahogar una gran risotada. El pelirrojo y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo pude olvidar que él estaría aquí?– Pensó la chica, quien de pronto sintió deseos de abandonar el salón, la materia, Hogwarts y, en general, todo sitio donde pudiera encontrarse tan cerca de ese hurón a quien de ningún manera tenía ganas de tener cerca, ni de volver a tocar… y mucho menos tenía deseos de encontrarse con su gélida mirada en ella… ni, oh, -de pronto había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos-, ¿qué estaba diciendo Slughorn ahora?

El profesor de pociones estaba saludando a uno que otro alumno, seguramente a los que él consideraba los más importantes.

-Zabini, salúdame mucho a tu madre; señorita Greengrass, coincidí con tu abuelo el otro día, un gran medimago si me preguntas mi opinión.

A Draco solo le dedicó una gran mirada mezcla de compasión y horror que al chico no le gusto nada, por lo que éste, bastante enojado, se sentó al fondo del aula con otros Slytherin, lugar desde donde tenía una perfecta vista del cabello de Granger; molestarla parecía una deliciosa opción en esa aburrida sesión.

Hermione, casi podía sentir como la mirada de Draco en ella... ¿qué estaría planeando ese hurón? ¿Sería capaz de continuar, ahora que estaban en Hogwarts, con la actitud que había tomado hacia ella durante las últimas semanas?

Paso el resto de la clase, todos se dedicaron a preparar la poción multijugos. Los Gryffindor, por supuesto, sacaron la mejor nota, sobre todo porque ya la habían hecho en varias ocasiones (aunque eso no tenían por qué aclararlo)… aunque también contribuía el hecho de que eran los favoritos de Slughorn, situación que pronto horrorizó a los Slytherin, ya que su casa siempre había sido favorecida por Snape.

Slughorn, como había previsto el pelinegro, los alababa sin cesar, así que al terminar, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, salió rápidamente del aula arrastrando a Ron. Ginny terminaba de recoger y Hermione lavaba los recipientes que habían utilizado, cuando sintió a su lado un aroma últimamente familiar.

-Hey, Granger, interesante la poción ¿no te parece? –Draco se recargaba en la mesa cercana a ella-. Convertirte en alguien más… ¿Sabes? Hace dos años Crabbe y Goyle la bebían para convertirse en mis "chicas espías"; no les gustaba mucho hasta que descubrieron otra utilidad de aquello- esta vez el rubio se acercó hasta casi tocar la oreja de la chica-, espiar a otras chicas…

Hermione volteó furiosa, pero él estaba tan cerca que quedó a la altura de su rostro, de su sonrisa burlona, pero perfecta. La castaña se quedó inmóvil un momento…

-Vaya, Malfoy- respondió adoptando una mueca muy similar a la de él-. me pareció escuchar "tus chicas espías". No creí que fueran tus gustos, y menos que los aceptaras tan a la ligera.

La sonrisa del chico se borró en un instante… "Demonios ¿por qué lo dije así?" pensó. Pasaron unos segundos y el rubio, al no encontrar una respuesta, optó por zarandear de los brazos a Hermione y apretarla un poco. La chica se soltó de un jalón y buscó alejarse, aunque sin perder la burla del rostro.

.

* * *

.

Ya en la tarde, bajaron al gran comedor y para consternación de Hermione ("sólo lo busco porque se supone que debo vigilarlo, no por otra cosa" se repetía la chica) Draco no apareció.

Cuando salieron todos hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, ninguno se percató de que debajo de las escaleras un chico rubio miraba, con unos ojos que parecían más de fuego que de hielo, como el pelirrojo le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la castaña.

-Sólo ella puede fijarse en una comadreja pobretona…no, en todo caso, ella es una sangresucia, a él debería darle asco tocarla-. Escupió para sí el Slytherin siguiendo con la mirada al trío, hasta que éste se perdió en la pequeña (y apestosa, según opinión del chico) cabaña del guardabosques.

-Este colegio ha decaído bastante- pensó el chico

Parecía ser que mientras el cara-rajada y la comadreja estuvieran con ella la sabelotodo no se acercaría. Pero él era demasiado observador, o al menos lo suficiente como para sentir cómo vibraba ella cada vez que él la tocaba.

.

* * *

.

La plática con Hagrid fue muy amena, hablaron del colegio, de Bill y Fleur, de la comunidad Mágica y de la noticias de los mortífagos sueltos. Después de tomar el té se despidieron del semigigante y se dirigieron a su clase de transformaciones. Inconscientemente Hermione continuaba buscando con la mirada alguna señal de un chico que no apareció.

Llegaron al aula de transformaciones y no pudieron evitar tener un sentimiento de extrañeza al no ver en ese salón a la profesora McGonagall. Esa clase les tocaba con Ravenclaw, así que Luna se les unió en cuanto los vio entrar.

Apenas se habían sentado, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a Fleur Weasley. La consecuencia fue inmediato: los chicos fueron presa de su efecto veela. Michael Corner se levantó estúpidamente de su asiento; Dean la observaba como si ella fuera la viva representación de los regalos de Navidad; e incluso Harry abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, él ya había convivido con ella antes, pero parecía que su embarazo le daba un nuevo destello. Todos los chicos pensaban lo mismo: "definitivamente esta va a ser nuestra materia favorita".

Por otro lado, las chicas no estaban tan contentas. La propia Ginny se percató de la mirada de Harry y le soltó la mano al tiempo que adoptaba una expresión, muy Molly, que denotaba poca emoción por la recién llegada.

-¡Vaya! Esta habitación esta llena de _torposoplos stulti_– le susurró Luna a la pelirroja-, un tipo muy raro de torposoplos.

-No son torposoplos –le espetó Ginny-. Su abuela era una veela…

-Ah! Ya decía yo que los torposoplos stultus sólo afectan a las personas que leen, ya sabes, por la famosa frase: _Qui legit, stultus_.

Hermione fruncía el ceño. Cómo podían los chicos ser tan… tontos. Si inclusive Harry parecía hipnotizado con Fleur, seguramente Ron…

-¡Vaya! Sí que parecen idiotas –le dijo Ron a una muy sorprendida Hermione.

-¿No te afecta? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Siempre el tono de sorpresa? –le preguntó el pelirrojo. ...no puedo ver a nadie más, digo mmm… cuando tú… estás cerca… -balbuceó un muy nervioso Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó al instante, nunca se imaginó que Ron fuera capaz de mirarla a ella en lugar de a una casi veela..

-Hola chicos. Mi _nombgre_ es Fleur Weasley, del _colegio_ Beauxbatons de _magia_ y _hechiceguía_ de _Fgancia, segue _su _pgofesoga _de_ tgansfogmaciones _este año_ veguemos _en los EXTASIS…

Harry puso atención en cuanto escuchó "EXTASIS". Últimamente sentía vértigo en el estómago cada que alguien los mencionaba.

.

* * *

.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común, encontraron un anuncio para los alumnos de séptimo y sus planes a futuro.

-Supongo que sigues queriendo convertirte en auror –preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-Sí, creo que es lo que más me gustaría… además, me parece que no sería tan malo.

-Yo también colega –le dijo Ron-. No concibo nuestra vida sin algunos perros de tres cabezas u hombres lobo alrededor.

-¿Y tú Ginny? –inquirió Neville uniéndose a la conversación.

-Me gustaría romper maldiciones, como hacía mi hermano Bill hasta hace poco… La verdad es que aún no decido. Obviamente tú te dedicarás a la Herbología, ¿no es así Neville?

-Sí –afirmó el chico emocionado- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

-No lo sé. Me gustaría trabajar en los derechos de los elfos y otras criaturas...

- Yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas –la abrazó Ron.

Hermione le sonrió, ¡Vaya! Ron había cambiado … por ella…

Harry pensó asustado que Ron comenzaba a aprenderse su libro de memoria.

.

* * *

.

Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los grandes sillones de su sala común. El anunció en el tablón lo había pillado desprevenido, no sabía bien a que se quería dedicar. Su padre siempre había manejado bien los negocios, seguro tendría oportunidad en eso. ¿Medimago? A su madre le habría encantado esa profesión, pero él la consideraba un poco asquerosa. ¿Auror? Sí claro, esa sería una buena broma. O tal vez, podría simplemente (en un acto desesperado) unirse a la causa de la sangresucia y repartir panfletos "a favor de los elfos".

-Malfoy ¿cierto? – Draco se vio obligado a prestar atención, pues había una voz que se dirigirse a él. Levantó la vista para responder y se encontró con una chica muy blanca, de cabello lacio y negro.

-¿Qué quieres? – Vale, la chica era linda, pero él no tenía ganas de conversar.

-¿Tu nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy?

-Sí…

-Oh, entonces sí eres tú de quien tanto he oído hablar- la chica se sentó frente a él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que se dice de mí? –Preguntó el chico, aún sin mucho interés.

-Algunas cosas buenas, a su manera; otras malas, muy malas. Supongo que eso es normal en estos tiempos…

-¿Y tú crees en mi bondad o en mi maldad?

-No te conozco y no me gusta juzgar a la deriva. Así que antes de responderte, preferiría asegurarme…- La joven tenía una voz suave, pero Draco no sabía si eso lo inquietaba o lo tranquilizaba.

-Primero tendrías que conocerme bien, y eso no te será fácil.

-Me gustará intentarlo…-El rubio entendió que ella lo estaba tomando casi como un reto y antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más sobre eso, ella se levantó para irse.

-Y a todo esto, me pareces familiar ¿quién rayos eres tú?

-Ah, eso debe ser porque tu mamá es amiga de mi familia. Yo soy Astoria, Astoria Greengrass.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente, Draco también se marchó de la sala común y subió al dormitorio, ahí se encontró con Theodore Nott.

-¿Y bien? –Le preguntó Theodore- Aquella chica parecía muy interesada…

-Eso no es novedad-. Bufó Draco algo cansado, todo lo que quería era dormir.

-Ten cuidado. Astoria es distinta.

-No. Ella es la que debe tener cuidado, porque tal vez su táctica es distinta, pero ella es igual que todas.

Theodore sonrió y se acostó. Draco también lo hizo.

"Igual que todas" había dicho, pero él sabía que había una muy distinta a todas, lo sentía. Y una verdad que venía acechándolo desde tiempo atrás lo golpeó en el pecho: Hermione Granger era distinta a todas, era especial… y él tenía que conseguirla.


	11. Como Amigos

_¡Hola! Capítulo 11_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "!oh Cielos es un chico!" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Damian Malfoy (Creo que no está tan prendida de Ron ;) Twilight HP93 (gracias por tu review! No se por que no te gusta Ron __ Miadharu (Gracias por tu Review! __ Lucy Eve (Gracias por tus comentarios! Me voy a inflar como globo :D CandyOfCashmere (Gracias por tu Review, y si creo que es importante todo a su tiempo :D BlackMoon43 jajaja Astoria será interesante… no la juzgues tan pronto :D Karla (creésela a Ron! :D todos los chicos deberíamos tener un libro así XD!_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a O. por la "cubierta dulce" a la historia :D!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Como Amigos**

Al otro día, Draco bajó a la sala común muy temprano, no había podido dormir bien por culpa de las pesadillas que últimamente lo atormentaban, en las cuales su padre, preso en Azkaban, le recriminaba su cobardía por abandonar al lado oscuro. En la sala sólo había tres chicos de quinto curso hablando, sin embargo, en cuanto lo vieron bajar guardaron silencio, incomodos.

"_De quien tanto he oído hablar"_, recordó Draco.

Por supuesto, cómo había podido ser tan tonto; él creía que volvería a ser como antes, el líder de Slytherin temido y respetado, pero no, los Slytherin eran egoístas, astutos y orgullosos. Él mismo era uno. Debió saber que muchos lo juzgarían tanto por haber sido un mortífago, como por haber dejado de serlo.

"_Algunas cosas buenas, a su manera; otras malas, muy malas"_

Esa chica tenía razón, y él no lo había considerado sino hasta que se lo escuchó decir… Los Slytherin realmente no sabían cómo tratarlo; quizá Theodore Nott era el único que no le temía por lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer, ya que incluso los profesores tenían una actitud extraña hacia él; aún recordaba la mirada del viejo Slughorn y la manera en la que la profesora Sprout evitaba su mirada.

Lo cierto era que sólo llevaba un día y ya quería salir huyendo…

Draco volvió a subir a su habitación, metiéndose en su cama, intentando evitar darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpidamente iluso?

-¡Hey, Draco! –Le hablaba media hora más tarde un chico- Levántate, llegarás tarde y no sabemos cómo sea ese Weasley.

-Dejáme en paz, Theodore–. Le ordenó Draco.

.

* * *

.

-Mi nombre es Bill A. Weasley y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año será un año muy importante para ustedes porque, como ya se lo habrán mencionado una y otra vez todos sus profesores, este año presentarán sus EXTASIS…

Hermione se perdió en las palabras de Bill, al fin y al cabo ya había escuchado lo mismo en todas sus clases.

¿Dónde estaba ese engreído?, ¿Quién se creía para desaparecerse así? Eran las preguntabas que llegaban a su cabeza, ya que desde el día anterior, después de que la zarandeara en la mazmorra de pociones, no había visto a cierto sujeto por ningún lado, ni a la hora de comer ni en los pasillos, y hoy que tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con su clase no había llegado al salón.

-"¡Demonios!"- Pensó Hermione- "Apenas es el primer día y ya está saltándose clases… o sepa Merlín qué diantres estará haciendo. Vigilar a Malfoy hará que este año mi curso sea imposible. Tan sólo espero que no nos esté metiendo en problemas."

-¿Hermione? –Le preguntaba Bill mientras Ron le daba un codazo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento. Me distraje un momento.

-Como les decía… –Continuó Bill mirando a Hermione con preocupación- Este año veremos magia muy avanzada, con la que algunos de ustedes –volteó a ver a Harry- probablemente ya tengan alguna experiencia. Empezaremos con los hechizos de protección como los Patronus, magia antigua, contrahechizos, y practicaremos para romper algunas maldiciones…

Comenzaron practicando algunos contrahechizos que ya conocían gracias al ED, para frustración de los Slytherin que tenían que esforzarse mucho más. Bill estaba encantado con lo avanzados que estaban, así que les informó que abarcarían más de lo que tenía previsto, para horror de Ron.

-¿Que no podemos tener un año tranquilo? – Exclamó Seamus- ¿Qué no sabe todo lo que pasamos el año pasado? ¡Pero, no, ésa no es una buena razón para no dejarnos horas de deberes!

Las clases de Herbología, Astronomía, Adivinación y Runas Antiguas habían sido muy parecidas; les hablaban de los EXTASIS (algunos alumnos, consternados, comentaban que la profesora Trewlaney había anunciado dichos exámenes como si se tratase del pronóstico de la muerte de Harry… otra vez); durante la mayoría de las clases hacían ejercicios complicadísimos ("¿Cómo demonios voy a saber donde se encuentran las 88 constelaciones cuando lo que quiero es ir al baño?" exclamaba Ron desesperado, mientras Lavander se partía de la risa con su comentario); y por supuesto, les dejaban montañas de deberes ("¡Bien, aparte de tener que cuidar que mi novio no se meta en problemas, que mis hermanos no me avergüencen y que Arnold–su micropuff- coma bien, ahora tengo que cuidar a una espantosa planta carnívora que constantemente amenaza con devorar mi mano" decía Ginny, aunque Neville la miraba ceñudo)

Por otro lado, aún con todas las clases y deberes de ese día, Hermione había volteado esperanzada a la mesa de Slyherin a la hora de la comida, pero no lo encontró, ni ese día ni al siguiente.

.

* * *

.

Esa tarde estaban casi todos los Gryffindor de séptimo en la sala común haciendo la tarea para encantamientos y, para preocupación de casi todos, Hermione lucía distraída:

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Ron por enésima vez en el día- Si quieres puedo hacer el trabajo por ti, o bueno, al menos intentarlo…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ron– le contestó la chica de mal talante.

En ese momento Lavander entró muy pálida por el retrato de la señora gorda y Neville se le acercó:

-El próximo sábado habrá luna llena- susurró ella tristemente-. El profesor Bill ya me dijo lo que tengo que hacer; él me dará una poción y me guiará a un pasadizo que me llevará hasta la casa de los gritos. Al parecer era usado por otro hombre lobo.

-Yo te acompañaré –Afirmó Neville-. No estarás sola.

La chica le sonrió débilmente, mirando de reojo a Ron, pero este sólo afirmó con la cabeza lo dicho por su compañero.

-Vale –dijo Hermione, quien seguía sin lograr concentrarse.

"Mañana tendremos nuestra segunda clase de pociones…si no va, tendré que averiguar qué pasa." Pensó para sí.

.

* * *

.

-No puedes seguir faltando– le decía Theodore-. Tuve que convencer a Slughorn de que te encontrabas terriblemente resfriado.

-Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz. ¿O es que no entiendes mis palabras?- le espetó amargamente Draco.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees, Draco –le contestó su compañero al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama-. No puedes tirarte al drama cada que alguien hable mal de ti. El año pasado, antes de la batalla de Hogwarts, tuve que irme porque mis padres… bueno, ya sabes, eran mortífagos… pero yo no tenía porque cargar con sus decisiones. Y tú tampoco tienes por qué hacerlo, Draco.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes una marca en el antebrazo que te recuerde lo estúpido que fuiste– dijo Draco, mirándole a la cara, sintiéndose débil, ya que por primera vez le decía eso a alguien.

-Mira Draco, seguirán hablando de ti, así como de mí, pero el punto es que no tenemos porqué escondernos. Ahora, al final, podemos tomamos nuestras decisiones, en lugar de sólo seguir las de nuestros padres.

El rubio guardaba silencio, así que su compañero se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

-No seas débil Draco. Iré a la clase de pociones y después subiré algo de comer. Piensa lo que te dije.

Draco pensaba que Theodore tenía razón; al final se había arrepentido y hasta el chiflado de Dumbledore le hubiera dado otra oportunidad. No debía dejarse vencer por los comentarios estúpidos de gente que no valía nada; ninguno de sus compañeros había vivido lo que él y su familia. Además, él era Draco Malfoy, no le debía nada a nadie.

No mostraría ninguna debilidad frente a nadie; aunque al parecer se había ablandado, primero con esa Granger, que despertaba en él una necesidad que no había conocido antes, y luego con Theodore.

"¡Maldición!", pensó Draco, ¿por qué había platicado con él? Si no se iba con cuidado iba a terminar formando una amistad como el "cararajada y su comadreja".

.

* * *

.

Hermione apenas había entrado en la mazmorra y ya sabía que no él no aparecería por ahí. Se sentó con sus amigos y vio entrar a un chico castaño de ojos cafés que se acercaba al profesor a susurrarle algo. Ya lo conocía, era un tal Nott de Slytherin, de su mismo grado, de los pocos Slytherin que habían vuelto.

"Él conoce a Draco", pensó Hermione.

Curiosamente durante la clase de pociones, Slughorn los puso a realizar la poción matalobos, a propósito de Lavander, se dieron cuenta de que era una poción muy complicada y que se necesitaban al menos tres noches para realizarla, por lo que ya tenían una tarea más para el fin de semana.

Cuando acabaron, Hermione espero a que el chico de Slytherin fuera a lavar su material para seguirlo.

-¿A Malfoy le traen sin cuidado sus clases, verdad? –le dijo Hermione fingiendo ser casual, aunque ella sabía que fracasaba totalmente.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?

-Bueno, como ha faltado tanto, seguro traerá algo entre manos…

"Confirmado" pensó Hermione, recordando lo dicho por Narcisa "soy malísima en eso de fingir y mentir".

-¿Por qué mejor no lo dices directamente?– Le dijo el chico enfadado- Fue un mortifago, tú lo sabes. Ahora déjalo en paz. No necesita que lo estén fastidiando…

Theodore se volteó enojado y Hermione se quedo helada; no se había esperado esa respuesta. Sinceramente, pensaba que a lo mucho el chico le iba a decir que no se metiera donde no la llamaban o algo por el estilo, pero no que lo defendiera. Si había escuchado bien, Malfoy se sentía mal…

-Perdona –le dijo la chica al fin-. No quería ofenderlo, ni a ti. Tan sólo… estaba preocupada por su ausencia.

"¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?" Se asustó Hermione.

-¡No! No quise decir preocupada. No, claro que no… Yo sólo, no lo he visto y yo… lo siento. ¿Está bien? –Tartamudeó la chica.

"Si claro, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que prometiste vigilar al hurón?"

-Estará bien– le contestó el chico, quien al final decidió que Hermione parecía sincera, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué demonios esa chica, la amiga de Potter, le hablaba de Malfoy-. Le diré que preguntaste por él.

Hermione empezó a palidecer y se dio cuenta del horror que se avecinaba si no decía algo.

-¡Hey! ¡No!, ¡no es necesa…! -Pero el chico ya se había dado media vuelta- No es necesario…

Hermione no intentó seguir a Nott, más bien se quedó pensando lo que él le había dicho; ¿podría ser que a Draco le pesaran sus acciones pasadas? No lo hubiera imaginado. Ella siempre había visto a Malfoy como alguien arrogante, egoísta y frío, pero ahora empezaba a descubrir que él también podía llegar a ser vulnerable y temeroso, como cualquier chico. Si él se lo permitiera ella podría intentar ayudarlo (no sólo porque había prometido vigilarlo), pero estaba segura de que él jamás la dejaría acercarse…

Y ahora ese chico le diría "Granger te manda saludos ¿La recuerdas? La sangresucia que sueles intimidar"… Eso de seguro le subiría el ánimo y el ego.

"¡Cielos!"- Pensó Hermione- "¿Qué me pasa? Distraída en las clases, disculpándome con un Slytherin y ahora preocupándome por Malfoy"

.

* * *

.

Theodore bajó a su sala común quince minutos después de que terminó la clase. Había pasado por las cocinas a pedirles a los elfos algunos bocadillos, aunque los elfos prefirieron prepararle platillos enteros. Cuando entró en su habitación se encontró con Draco, aún en cama, pero al menos ahora sentado viendo por la ventana.

-¿Ya lo pensaste? –le preguntó directamente Theodore.

"Demonios, este chico no se va por las ramas" pensó Draco.

-Sí. El mundo entero puede irse al carajo.

Theodore asintió, eso sonaba más al Draco que él conocía.

-Me alegra… Por cierto, una chica me preguntó por ti.

-¿Astoria? ¿Acaso no pudo hacerse la interesante por unos días más?

-No, ella no, otra, una Gryffindor –le dijo Theodore.

"Ella" pensó Draco.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto el chico tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-Curioso… -le dijo Theodore inquisitivamente- Muy curioso que preguntes qué me dijo y no quién…

Draco palideció. Ese chico era bastante astuto, hasta comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Eso no importa…

-Claro que sí, ¿cómo es que de pronto tienes algo que ver con una Gryffindor?

-Ya sabes el efecto que suelo tener –soltó al fin Draco ladeando la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cayera un poco sobre sus ojos-. Últimamente esa chica anda tras de mí. Además, será una Gryffindor, pero tienes que admitir que esa chica tiene algo.

-Sí. Tiene _sangresucia._

El chico fulminó con la mirada a su compañero y este sólo rió, al parecer había hecho el comentario a propósito para evaluar su reacción.

-Cállate. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé.

Draco guardó silencio.

"¿Preguntas por mí, eh?. Así que, de algún modo, te intereso, ¿no es así mi pequeña sabelotodo?" Ella se había delatado, ahora él seguiría adelante para hacerla suya.

Theodore sonrió.

Se estaba convirtiendo en su cómplice. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, como amigos.


	12. Una linda Velada

_¡Hola! Capítulo 12! Feliz Navidad!_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "!Vaya ya se habían tardado ;)!" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Caroone (Astoria no pintara… tanto __ Miadharu (gracias por tu review) blackmoon43 jajaja no creo que sea su celestina, pero tampoco será en plan romático… creo.. ;) Damian Malfoy (ya casi… __ Twilight-hp93 (gracias Feliz Navidad también __ Angelik muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero te siga gustando, Karla (jaja yo tampoco lo imagino diciéndolo, solo pensándolo ;) Lucy- Eve gracias por tus reviews!, XiMee grax por tu review! _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer y dedicar este cap a O. por que se que le gusto!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Una linda Velada**

Un grupo de casi diez hombres y mujeres se encontraba en una cabaña algo escondida en un bosque, bastante alejada de la civilización. En el lugar, la chimenea prendida alumbraba una habitación donde los mantelitos rosas que adornaban las mesas eran sólo una cruel ironía de las intenciones de los mortífagos.

-Ya están en Hogwarts, ahora sólo será cuestión de… persuadirlo.

-¿Y, qué es lo que pretendes, Dolores?– Preguntó, mientras veía nerviosamente a sus compañeros, un hombre algo entrado en canas.

-Si Dolores, ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer ahora que el Señor Tenebroso fue destruido por Harry Potter? – Secundó una mujer.

-¡Orden!– Pidió una vocecilla con una risilla falsa- Harry Potter es sólo un emblema, un punto de reunión, es y ha sido durante años el estandarte de esperanza para la comunidad _mágica-muggle_.

-¡Pero, qué era el elegido!- Dijo un tercer hombre- Ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso logró…

-Él se ha ido, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de recordarles a esos ingenuos que aún existen las ideas que él propugnaba– escupió Alecto Carrow.

-Además, el chico era parte de una profecía. Ahora que ésta se ha cumplido, será más sencillo quitarlo del camino– prosiguió Dolores-. Será como si hubiera renacido el Señor Tenebroso. Estarán como en un túnel sin luz que los guíe…

-Y el miedo es esparcirá entre la comunidad…– Agregó Amycus Carrow.

-Lo lograremos, más ahora que conocemos sus puntos débiles– rió Dolores-. Es orgulloso, leal y… tiene una manía por ocupar el papel de héroe.

Varios mortífagos rieron por lo bajo…

.

* * *

.

Draco apenas podía creer que ya llevaba semanas en Hogwarts, pues ya estaban a mitad de octubre y las hojas de secas adornaban todos los jardines del castillo, con su color cobrizo.

El chico se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo estilo, tal vez era menos divertido no meterse con los demás, pero al menos se encontraba más tranquilo desde que seguía el consejo de Theodore ("sólo ignóralos, te tienen más miedo que otra cosa"). Sí, después de todo ese chico se había vuelto su cómplice (a él le gustaba más llamarlo así). Incluso, resultó que su nueva actitud le había ayudado a ganar puntos con los profesores, especialmente con Slughorn, quien finalmente lo había elegido, para sorpresa de todos (sobre todo de Zabini Blaise), como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin de ese año.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan sencillo. La mayoría de los que habían pertenecido al equipo de su casa se había ido de Hogwarts, por lo que prácticamente tuvo que elegir puros jugadores nuevos, entre ellos a la primera chica en el equipo de Slytherin: Astoria Greengrass, como cazadora. Draco había pensado que ella sólo se había postulado para llama su atención, pero no era así. La chica era una gran jugadora y, para desafiar aun más a su casa, Draco decidió meterla en el equipo. Desde su pequeña charla, Astoria no había vuelto a mencionar su interés en él y Draco tampoco se había detenido mucho a pensar en ello, pues buscaba mantener ocupada su cabeza para no atormentarse con temas del pasado. Aunque había un asunto que no podía alejar mucho de sus pensamientos.

Desde que había regresado a sus clases, Draco no había hecho otra cosa más que acechar cualquier oportunidad para atrapar a cierta castaña. "¡Demonios!" pensaba, "es una sangre sucia, una Gryffindor… y aparte amiga de cara-rajada" ¿No podía ser una chica más difícil? Oh, pero sí que podía. Ella lo odiaba, o al menos, hacía creer que lo odiaba, porque tenía tiempo que había descubierto que eso no era del todo cierto. No era rara la ocasión en la que encontraba a la joven buscándolo con la mirada, además de que ella misma preguntaba por él y hasta parecía reclamar sus ausencias en clases. Todo eso sin olvidar lo sucedido en el Wizengamot y aquellas extrañas visitas que ella hizo a la mansión Malfoy.

-Draco… -le dijo Theodore y le señaló con la cabeza hacía el aula vacía de Runas Antiguas, donde la chica en cuestión se había quedado guardando sus libros. Draco miró a Theodore, que sonrió levemente, y se escabulló por el pasillo.

-¿Atascando tu cerebro sabelotodo?– Le dijo Draco acercándose a la joven.

-¡Malfoy!– Chilló Hermione, más alto de lo esperado, pues la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya deberías saber que yo también estudio en este colegio, ¿no eres tan inteligente como se cree verdad?

-Ni tú tan idiota. He visto que ya no te pavoneas por el castillo como antes, sintiéndote el dueño, ¿remordimientos?

-No sabes lo que dices Granger– le espetó acercándose un poco más, tanto que su aliento casi la tocaba-. Crees que porque ahora te dedicas a acosarme…

-¡¿Qué demo..? Yo no... – Le dijo la chica horrorizada

-¡Vamos Granger! Apareces en la mansión Malfoy repetidas veces; le preguntas por mí a Theodore; es evidente que te pones ansiosa cuando no sabes dónde estoy. No se necesita ser un sabelotodo para reconocer que te mueres por mí…

Hermione se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda, en la que su única salida sería gritarle que era él era un idiota egocéntrico y que ella sólo lo buscaba porque se suponía que debía vigilarlo…, pero eso sería darle más información de la que quería darle.

-No es que te culpe Granger –continuó Draco-, no eres la única, sólo que me sorprende que tú, siendo tan recatada, te dejes llevar por esa clase de instintos…- el chico se iba acercando a ella mientras hablaba, aspirando el aroma de su cabello- ¿O acaso es porque la comadreja no te satisface lo suficiente?, bueno, eso no me sorprendería, porque al lado de la comadreja hasta Potter se ve bien.

-¡Vete al demonio Malfoy!- gritó Hermione, le había dejado hablar demasiado- Ron es mil veces mejor que tú.

-Eso no lo puedes saber Granger, sobre todo si no has probado– la retó Draco acariciándole el cabello seductoramente.

Ese era el momento en el que la chica debía alejarse temblando y sonrojada, pero en lugar de eso, ella logró controlarse.

-¡Basta Malfoy! A menos que seas tú, él que se muere por mí. ¿O no? Eres tú el que toma cualquier pretexto para tocarme; eres tú el que se exhibía medio desnudo frente a mí… sin mencionar, que eres tú el que vino a buscarme a este salón vacío.

Draco, al no encontrar una respuesta rápida y mordaz, guardó silencio. Hermione agarró la mano con la que él le acariciaba el cabello y puso su otra mano en su hombro para ponerse de puntillas y acercarse a su oído.

-Hasta puedo sentir como te estremeces cada que estas cerca de mí –le dijo la chica al oído.

Esto último fue demasiado para el Slytherin, quien retrocedió dos pasos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Era ella quien debía alterarse, no él.

Hermione lo observaba con una mirada que él jamás le había visto, ni siquiera cuando estaba el pobretón a su lado.

Sin saber qué más decir, se pasó la mano por su cabello, desacomodándolo, emitió una leve risa burlona y salió del salón, dejándola aparentemente satisfecha de haberlo consternado.

Lo que él no sabía es que después de un breve momento de felicidad por haberlo callado ella se aterrorizó, pues aparentemente era fácil deducir, por su reacción, que algo de lo que le había dicho al chico era verdad.

.

* * *

.

Draco estuvo de mal humor toda la tarde, ¿cómo era posible que en lugar de ceder, ella hubiera acabado jugando con él, haciéndolo retroceder a él? Ella, una asquerosa sangresuc… no, no tenía caso seguir llamándola así. Debía calmarse. Le había gustado tenerla cerca, jugar con su cabello y la manera en que le había hablado al oído… Pero ella lo sabía, lo había descubierto, ya no había marcha atrás.

"Oh Granger, si quieres jugar… jugaremos. Pero con mis reglas."

.

* * *

.

Hermione no contestó a las preguntas del profesor Flitwick y cuando Harry le preguntó por la tarea de esa tarde ella contestó con un par de monosílabos. Ron estaba preocupado, pues parecía que el que Hermione estuviera distraída se estaba volviendo algo común.

Pero la verdad es que, por primera vez, la castaña no lograba concentrarse del todo en sus tareas, y todo era culpa de ese estúpido hurón. No entendía que traía entre manos Malfoy; después del encuentro en el salón ella (y cualquiera) hubiera pensado que se sentía atraído por ella, pero siendo realista eso no era posible. Él la despreciaba, como a casi todo mundo, pero más a ella por ser amiga de Harry, por ser una sabelotodo y sobre todo por ser hija de muggles…, aunque no se le había escapado el hecho de que desde hacía un tiempo ya no la llamaba sangresucia como antes.

Hermione siguió con su redacción acerca de las transformaciones humanas para Fleur, que había resultado bastante diestra en la materia, para sorpresa de Ginny. Ron y Harry aún no terminaban el ensayo de la poción que practicaban esa semana con Slughorn y Ginny leía atentamente el libro de "Una Antigua Mirada Mágica", cuando de pronto escucharon un golpeteo en la ventana. Una elegante lechuza gris oscuro tocaba a la ventana, un chico de segundo la dejo pasar y el ave fue directamente hacia Hermione, para que ella pudiera tomar la nota que llevaba. La chica tomó nerviosa el recado y la lechuza se erizó las plumas y echó a volar.

-¿De quién es, Mione?

Hermione no quería leer la nota en la sala común, así que, sintiéndose algo culpable, mintió:

-Probablemente de Víctor, ya saben, me escribe con frecuencia.

Ron bufó al escuchar el nombre y decidió fingir que no le interesaba el contenido del mensaje, así que la chica dijo que debía ir por un libro, guardó sus cosas y se marchó a su habitación.

-Hermione está actuando de manera muy extraña– comentó Ginny a Ron-, en especial desde…

-Pero siempre es así- la defendió Harry-, seguramente es por los exámenes.

-Ya. De todos modos tengo algo preparado– dijo Ron entusiasmado-, algo que le gustará mucho.

.

* * *

.

Una vez arriba, la chica dejó sus cosas en la cama y leyó el mensaje, que tenía aquel parco estilo característico de Narcisa, así que ni siquiera necesitaba firma.

_Tus padres han mejorado bastante, ya recuerdan datos aislados._

_Espero que mi hijo esté bien, se acercan los EXTASIS y debe obtener buenos resultados._

Hermione se sintió embargada tanto de felicidad como de indignación. Por un lado, sus padres iban mejorando: "Hemos recordado un poco, ¡Tus dientes eran más grandes!", le había escrito su padre emocionado. Por otro lado, por qué demonios Narcisa le escribía sobre los resultados de Draco, ¿a caso pretendía que ella lo pusiera a estudiar? Ya bastante tenía con preocuparse porque asistiera a las clases.

Hermione le escribió a sus padres, entusiasmada por su mejoría. Y también a Narcisa:

_Draco ha estado bien, al parecer no se ha metido en ningún problema desde que llegamos. Pero, sobre los EXTASIS, lamento informar que yo no pretendo ponerlo a estudiar. Probablemente sería más fácil enseñarle a bailar al calamar gigante._

Hermione envío la carta, sin mucho reparo. Estaba entusiasmada con las nuevas noticias de sus padres. Todo empezaba a pintar mejor. Hasta se sintió un poco culpable en la manera en la que últimamente trataba a Ron. Era un poco brusco e imprudente a veces, pero no podía negar que el chico se esforzaba por animarla y apoyarla en casi todo. Ya lo compensaría. Se acostó y se durmió con un sueño tranquilo casi instantáneamente.

.

* * *

.

Harry había entrenado duro con su nuevo equipo, Ron era guardián y por su reciente fama parecía más seguro de sí; además de que lo animaba que Hermione y "otras fans", como Lavander, lo observaran desde las gradas. Ginny, Démelza y Dean hacían un equipo maravilloso como cazadores; parecía que controlaban la legeremancia, por la manera en la que se sincronizaban. Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes no eran tan corpulentos, pero eran casi tan buenos bateadores como lo habían sido en su tiempo los gemelos Weasley.

"Hacía tanto que deseaba un partido de Quidditch con un buen equipo" le había dicho la profesora McGonagall a Harry en voz baja, "`pero no digas nada, no quiero crear favoritismos". Y se había alejado tarareando: "A Weasley vamos a coronar…".

Comenzaba a anochecer, llevaban casi hora y media entrenando, por lo que Harry les hizo señas para que bajaran:

-Lo han hecho muy bien, no tendremos problemas con Hufflepuff. Ritchie, Jimmy pueden guardar las pelotas. Los demás, al vestidor.

Ron sacó su varita y un pequeño pergamino de su túnica, tocó el papel con la varita y éste se convirtió de pronto en un pequeño avión de papel que voló hacía Hermione.

_Te espero junto al lago, en veinte minutos._

Hermione lo leyó y miró al chico asintiendo. Ron se aseguró de que nadie lo veía y le mando un tímido beso. Hermione se lo correspondió sonrojandose. Se veía tan bien en su uniforme de Quidditch…

Bajó las gradas con una efusividad renovada, era mejor que fuera por un abrigo y a peinarse, o tratar de peinarse. Ese nuevo y detallista Ron le gustaba mucho.

Salió quince minutos después (iba un poco retrasada) de su sala común y se dirigió al jardín. En el camino se cruzó con algunos alumnos que iban saliendo del gran comedor y con Harry y Ginny que le dirigieron una mirada picarona.

Hermione cruzaba el puente colgante cuando a la mitad del camino se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¿Escapándote, Granger?– Apareció Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Piérdete, Malfoy!

-¿Acaso buscas a Weasley? –le preguntó el rubio al percatarse de que la chica lucía mas arreglada que de costumbre y sintiéndose algo rabioso.

-No es que te importe– contestó la chica-, pero sí, planeo tener una linda velada con él.

La castaña se veía hermosa a pesar de que sólo se había puesto algo de perfume y había acomodado un poco sus rizos.

-No –le ordenó el chico atrayéndola con un brazo-. No irás.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Suéltame! –Hermione trató, inútilmente, de liberarse, pues el chico la sujetaba tan fuerte que casi la lastimaba-. ¿Es que estás celoso Malfoy?

Si ya había funcionado una vez, por que no intimidarlo de nuevo, pero Draco rodeo la cintura de la chica con un brazo, mientras con el otro aún le sujetaba el brazo. Hermione no estaba preparada para eso, así que comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que quizá había cruzado un límite que no debió cruzar.

-¿Celoso? Ni tantito- le contestó el chico.

Por un instante ella no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por la sonrisa en su rostro, así que cuando creyó que él aflojaba el agarre intentó separarse, pero fue entonces cuando él la atrajo más y la besó en los labios, con fuerza, con pasión. Hermione intentó resistirse al principio, mas no tardó en corresponderle. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero en algún momento se soltaron.

-¿Estás loco, Malfoy?– Exclamó Hermione enfurecida y nerviosa, intentando controlar el loco latir de su propio corazón y sintiendo aún el calor de Draco en su boca.

-Habría sido un desperdicio para Weasley y dijiste que querías tener una linda velada…- Finalizó Draco, acariciándole la barbilla para después soltarla por completo y alejarse rumbo al castillo sin dirigirle una mirada más a la joven.

Lo había logrado. Había vuelto a ganar el control de la situación. _Ya deberías saberlo Granger: si juegas con fuego, te quemas. _Pensó el chico

Hermione se agarró del barandal del puente. ¿Quién se creía ese Malfoy para besarla así como así? ¡No era más que un estúpido arrogante!. No podía creer lo que había hecho sólo por fastidiarle la noche. La chica sentía mucha rabia, con Malfoy por besarla y con ella por corresponderle. Era tanto su coraje que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Ron no lo merecía, si lo supiera…

Hermione se sintió incapaz de ver a Ron, así que regresó al castillo para refugiarse, como siempre que no quería ver a nadie, en la biblioteca. Se sentía traidora, sucia… más que nada porque en el fondo, le había gustado.

.

* * *

.

Ron la estuvo esperando casi una hora después de lo acordado y finalmente comenzó a guardar la comida que había pedido en la cocina: "Claro Sr. Weasley", habían dicho los elfos. Apagó el fuego azul que había prendido para alumbrar y se guardó el pequeño obsequio que le tenía preparado a la chica. "¿Por qué no habrá venido?" se preguntaba el pelirrojo, "¿le habrá pasado algo?". Acabó de guardar todo e iba caminando hacia el castillo cuando se topó con Hagrid que volvía del castillo:

-¡Eh, Ron! –Gritó el semigigante- ¿Qué tal te va?

-Hola Hagrid, ¿de casualidad has visto a Hermione? –Le preguntó el chico.

-Hace rato la vi. Creo que iba rumbo a la biblioteca y…

Ron dejo de escucharlo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había estado en la biblioteca, tal vez se le había olvidado…, o no. A Ron lo embargo un terrible sentimiento, algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él, Ron Weasley, no era suficiente para ella; él lo sabía… Sólo tenía la esperanza de que ella no.


	13. Muchos Torposoplos

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cap 13! _

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Apenas el capítulo 13" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Andyie Pattz (Gracias Feliz Navidad También!, y Ron seguira sufriendo…) Miadharu (grax por tu review) blackmoon (señorita? XD!) Caroone (felices fiestas también para ti __ Damian Malfoy (seguiras sintiendo pena por Ron, y creo que Hermione se negara lo más que pueda) angelik (jajaja que bueno que te guste el fic __ chizuka moon (de corrido? Como los aguantaste XD! Lorcanina (jajaj gracias por lo de "fan" :D! Karla (si méndigo Draco y pobre Ron… saludos! Sabaana (habrá acercamientos más seguido __ Twilight-hp93 (y sentiras mas! :S :D! Silvis (Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado __ Lucy Eve, (Gracias por tu review!) Francia Alexandra (que bueno que te guste el fic! Y si todos se sorprenden XD! Saludos! Y a "a" Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que les siga gustando _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! si no díganme "hey!" :)_

_Además me gustaría agradecer y dedicar este cap a O. por que se que __**no**__ le gusto cierta parte!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Muchos Torposoplos**

Ron entró en la sala común de Gryffindor poco antes de las diez, que era la hora en la cual tenían que regresar los alumnos de séptimo. Vio sentados platicando muy juntos a Harry y a Ginny, quienes lo miraron extrañados al descubrir que regresaba solo. Ginny se levantó y se acercó a un grupo de chicas de su grado.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? –Preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Ron.

-No lo sé, no ha ido– le respondió muy bajo Ron-. Pensé que ya estaría aquí…

-¿No estuvo contigo?– Exclamó el chico extrañado- Pero si nosotros la vimos cuando salió, hasta subió a arreglarse.

-¿En serio?– El pelirrojo de pronto se sentía entre aliviado y preocupado- … Hagrid me dijo que la vio cerca de la biblioteca.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No lo sé. Lo mejor será que vaya a buscarla.

-Espera.

Harry se acercó a Ginny.

-Vamos a buscar a Hermione– le dijo Harry-. Si vuelve, avísame, ya sabes cómo.

Los dos chicos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda que les advirtió que casi era el toque de queda. Llegaron hasta el pasillo de la biblioteca casi sin aliento y encontraron a la chica recargada en sobre una columna viendo por una ventana. Ron le hizo una seña a Harry, que asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala común. Ron se acercó a la columna…

Hermione vio al pelirrojo y trató de sonreírle pero le fue imposible, no quería delatar que había estado llorando, así que decidió voltearse tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Lo siento Ron, yo…

-No digas nada –le interrumpió Ron-. No estabas preparada, eso es todo. Yo… no te preocupes.

Hermione sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no le podía decir la verdad. Él se estaba comportando de manera muy comprensiva, así que ella, agradecida, le echó los brazos al cuello, para abrazarlo tiernamente.

Ron se sintió mucho mejor, sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica. Estuvieron juntos un rato, platicando de todo y nada. Hermione se sentía bien con él, tranquila.

Volvieron cerca de la media noche a la sala común, evitando ser encontrados por Filch. Ron se despidió torpemente de la castaña en las escaleras del dormitorio y ella, en respuesta, se le acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los del pelirrojo.

Hermione pensó que a pesar de todo había logrado tener una linda velada; lo único que la atormentaba era que no sabía si podría ser sincera sobre cuál había sido el mejor de los dos besos.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado, Draco había llegado a su sala común sin poder dejar de sonreír estúpidamente. Se repetía que el haber logrado estropear los planes de la Gryffindor era el motivo de su entusiasmo; pero la verdad era que el chico no se había sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo… si no es que nunca se había sentido así. Unir sus labios a los de Granger había sido algo único.

-Malfoy, ¿Te bebiste un litro de _Felix Felicis_?– lo cuestionó una chica al entrar.

-Astoria… -Se despabiló el chico y respondió sonriendo cínicamente-. Algo parecido.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca te había visto así, me pregunto para qué necesitaría Draco Malfoy un poco de suerte.

-No, afortunadamente no necesite suerte–. Añadió retomando su camino hacia su dormitorio.

Theodore estaba recostado en su cama leyendo algo y el resto de sus compañeros aún no subían.

-Veo que lograste tu cometido, Draco– comentó burlonamente Theodore.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿tenías alguna duda? –le respondió el rubio usando el mismo tono.

-A decir verdad, sí. Es más, ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Ya sabes, el típico jalón de cabello.

Theodore río, sabía que mentía. Draco se metió a su cama y cerró el dosel.

La había besado, incluso podía sentir todavía la tibieza de sus inocentes labios respondiendo a la pasión de los suyos. Había sido suya por un instante y ahora que la había probado quería más. Se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción, una deliciosa adicción.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron algunos días y Hermione decidió ignorar a Malfoy en las clases que tenían juntos (afortunadamente eran sólo dos). Además, intentaba mostrarse más cariñosa con Ron en público (para alegría de éste)… y que Malfoy se diera cuenta le resultaba algo primordial, aunque a él lo ponía furioso.

Cuando sus amigos tenían sus prácticas de Quidditch, Luna era su amiga más cercana, incluso parecía que últimamente platicaba más con ella que con Ginny, ya que esta parecía estar pegada a Harry todo el tiempo. Una de esas tardes, mientras caminaba con Luna por el castillo se encontró con Draco, pero el chico no se atrevió a molestarla como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraban a solas, por lo que se conformó con darle un empujón al pasar, mientras que Astoria, quien ese día iba a su lado, decía: "Vaya Lunática, hoy sí supiste donde ponerte los zapatos".

-Ese chico siempre hace cosas así– le dijo Luna a Hermione-. Seguro ha tenido una vida muy triste…

Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda, en parte por la sinceridad con la Luna hablaba y en parte porque ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Luna, no deberías dejar que la gente se burle de ti.

-Descuida, él no me molesta y Astoria es inofensiva. Ella incluso me hace reír.

La castaña pensó que Luna nunca cambiaría, era tan inocente que hasta la creía capaz de hacer amistad con una Slyhterin. Fue así que se le ocurrió:

-Luna, ¿Me harías un favor?

-Claro, me encantaría–. Contestó Luna mirándola emocionada.

-¿Conoces a Theodore Nott?...

Hermione sabía que Theodore era muy distinto a todos los Slytherin, y ella necesitaba un espía que le dijera si Malfoy se preparaba lo suficiente para los EXTASIS (después de todo se lo debía a Narcisa).

-…Quieres que pregunte por Malfoy y sus exámenes- Resumió Luna-. Sí, creo que puedo hacer eso.

-Muchas Gracias…

Luna caminaba rumbo al gran comedor inmersa en la lectura del_ Quiquilloso_ de ese mes cuando tropezó con un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin.

-Lunática, ten más cuidado.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –Preguntó una chica arrebatándole su revista- ¿Todavía se publica esto?

-Oh, sí. Ya casi se celebra el aniversario número….

-Ja, ¿celebran aniversario? Seguramente también celebran cada que algún estúpido compra la revista.

-Te equivocas, si hiciéramos eso la celebración sería…

-Olvídalo, están jugando contigo.- Habló una voz con tono serio.

Theodore y Astoria acababan de aparecer en la entrada al comedor y al ver la cara de Theo, las chicas devolvieron su revista a Luna y se fueron riendo.

-Vamos Theodore, ya hiciste tu buena acción del día. Ahora, comamos –Se burló Astoria y se encaminó a la mesa de Slytherin.

El chico iba a seguirla, pero la voz de Luna lo detuvo.

- ¿Te llamas Theodore?

-Am, sí. ¿Y tú eres Luna Lovegood, no es cierto?

-Sí, pero todos me llaman Lunática.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué llevas ahí?- Theo acababa de fijarse en las extrañas gafas con las que la chica leía su revista.

-Son mis gafas para ver los torposoplos…

-¿Para ver qué? –Cuestionó extrañado Thedoroe, quedándose en el lugar para escuchar atentamente la explicación de Luna, quien, no acostumbrada a estas muestras de interés, siguió hablándole de criaturas que él jamás había escuchado, hasta que recordó la misión que Hermione le había encargado, por lo que aprovechó para preguntarle, lo más casual que pudo, sobre los ÉXTASIS, y sobre la cantidad de tiempo que dedicaban a estudiar él y sus compañeros… especialmente Draco.

-Dice que rara vez ha visto que Draco pase la tarde estudiando, pero que aún así, sus notas siempre han sido Extraordinario o Supera las Expectativas…

Hermione nunca vió a Malfoy como un descerebrado, pero de eso a considerarlo un buen estudiante, había un abismo. "¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto apruebe sin esforzarse?"

-Gracias Luna, y… ¿Me mencionaste al preguntar por Malfoy?

-No. Aunque Theo es muy suspicaz.

¿Theo? ¿Acaso Luna ya era amiga de Nott? Hermione no supo por qué, pero esa idea no le agradó mucho; le preocupaba haber mandado a su amiga a la boca de la serpiente (pensándolo bien, prácticamente había hecho eso). Últimamente la sorprendían los Slytherin.

Pasaron los días, llegó la Noche de Brujas y con ello un banquete que todos esperaban con emoción, casi tanto como la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

A Draco, también le sorprendían los Slytherin, por ejemplo: ¿cómo podía Zabini ser tan Trol para algunas cosas? y ¿acaso Astoria no se había acercado porque le gustaba, qué hacía ahora platicando con él como si eso no hubiera pasado? Pero, sobre todo, ¿había dicho Theodore lo que creía que había dicho?

-No puedo, quedé con Luna.

-¿Luna, Luna Lovegood, ¡Luna Lunática Lovegood!– Casi gritó Zabini.

-Vale, ya basta Zabini– intentó callarlo un sorprendido Draco.

-¿Es en serio Nott?– Insistió Zabini, y el rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo esperando también una respuesta.

-Sí. Así que irán ustedes por su parte a Hogsmeade y no me fastidiaran…- Contestó el aludido viendo directamente a Zabini.

-Entonces, seremos solo tú y yo Malfoy… A menos que tú y Astoria… -Zabini seguía empeñado en molestar.

-Descuida Zabini– dijo la chica-, yo iré con las chicas, así que no te enceles, él es todo tuyo.

Todos rieron al ver la expresión de espanto que había puesto Zabini con la última frase de la joven, aunque a Draco no le duró mucho la sonrisa, pues ahora tendría pegado a Zabini todo el tiempo, así que casi se hubiera alegrado de que Astoria lo llevara con sus amigas. Ya vería la forma de deshacerse de él…

Y lo consiguió, pues Draco programó un entrenamiento de Quidditch durante el día de la visita, de manera que ese día ni él ni Astoria, ni el resto del equipo, fueron a Hogsmeade. Muchos se quejaron, pero querían ganar su primer partido contra Ravenclaw y parecía buena idea el entrenar mientras los demás salían, así que al final aceptaron quedarse. Draco había pensado seguir a Granger en Hogsmeade pero sabía que sería más difícil acercarse esa tarde, pues seguramente ella estaría con San Potter y con la Comadreja.

.

* * *

.

Harry y Ginny se separaron de Ron y Hermione en cuanto llegaron a Hogsmeade, para dirigirse a cabeza de puerco, ahora su taberna favorita por encontrarse ahí Aberforth. En cambio, Ron había invitado a Hermione al salón de té de Madame Pudipie, pensando que sería un buen lugar para pasar tiempo juntos. En el lugar, después de tomar el té y algunos bizcochos, Ron le dio el pequeño paquete que tenía para ella: un bonito collar blanco de listones con un dije de libélula que tenía incrustados dos muy pequeños piedras brillantes en las alas, que se movían lenta y mágicamente, cambiando de color según su estado de ánimo.

-Oh, Ron, es hermosa–. Agradeció la chica.

-No es muy valiosa– le dijo Ron un tanto avergonzado-. Espero que funcione, la compré el día que fuimos al callejón Diagon… me hizo pensar en nosotros.

-¿Una libélula?

-Sí, una libélula es en esencia viento –comenzó Ron como si se hubiera aprendido de memoria la historia- y sabiduría… como tú… Se dice que la libélula en un principio no tenía alas. Ella envidiaba a las aves que lucían tan hermosas en el cielo así que le pidió a Dios que le diera alas para ser como ellas; Dios se las concedió, sin embargo aún con alas la libélula no se sintió hermosa ni valiosa- de pronto la expresión de Ron se tornó amarga–, seguía siendo un insecto.

-¿Ron, por qué…?

-Es como yo– la interrumpió bruscamente el pelirrojo-. Yo, por más que trate, sigo siendo simplemente Ron. Sé que seguramente no cumplo tus expectativas y…

-Ron– lo detuvo Hermione-, yo no podría pedir a nadie mejor que tú.

-Pero…

-Ron, eres muy valioso para mí y te quiero más que a nadie en este momento.

-Entonces…–le preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó, esta vez sin reparos. Lo quería, eso no lo negaba. Él valía mil veces más que Malfoy.

.

* * *

.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera de la Casa de los Gritos, una chica de grandes ojos azules le mostraba a un chico como cavar en la nieve para encontrar los Plympis de invierno. Sin embargo, media hora después, sin haber logrado encontrar alguno, decidieron empezar a comer lo que él había llevado.

-Estos bocadillos son estupendos Theo.

-Me los han dado los elfos, para nosotros.

-Oh…, yo nunca he entrado en las cocinas–le dijo Luna-. Pero conocí a un elfo que trabajaba en ellas, aunque lamentablemente murió. ¿Sabes? Él era muy gentil y tenía muy buen gusto para los calcetines (la última vez llevaba uno naranja con conejos y uno beige con zanahorias). Un día te llevaré a visitar su tumba

Theo la escuchaba, sonriendo ligeramente. Le gustaba la tranquilidad con la que ella se sentaba a platicarle de tantas cosas. Nunca se aburría con ella; aunque él no hablará tanto, se entendían bastante.

-Me encantaría que me llevaras– le dijo el chico.

-Te llevaré. Creo que te gustará el lugar…

Comenzaron a levantarse para volver al banquete del castillo. Luna platicaba de los elfos y la P.E.D.D.O. de su amiga Hermione. "Su amiga Hermione" pensó él, "así que por eso le interesaba saber sobre Draco y sus estudios". Theodore casi rio del alivio, porque por algunos momentos había llegado a temer que si Luna preguntaba por Draco era porque le gustaba y, aunque no creía que a alguien como ella le gustara alguien como Draco, se sintió mucho mejor de saber la razón del interés en su amigo.

"Sólo pregunta porque Hermione se lo pidió" Theo se levantó distraído, quedando frente a Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó ella- ¿Torposoplos?

-Sí, muchos en realidad– y sin pensarlo más acarició la cabeza de la chica (como espantando a los torposoplos) y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

.

* * *

.

El equipo de Slytherin estuvo entrenando mucho durante ese día. Draco, ya bañado, decidió dirigirse con su equipo al gran comedor para el banquete. "Así podré ver cuando llegue" pensó Draco. Entraron en el gran comedor, adornado como siempre con las calabazas flotantes con luces y con unos murciélagos revoloteando por las cabezas; sólo que ese año, para consternación de Draco, el comedor se hallaba repleto de telas y espejos en las paredes, en los cuales no todos se reflejaban: en algunos sólo se reflejaban los mentirosos, en otros sólo los bromistas, en otros sólo los pelirrojos…

Draco pensó que pasaba algo extraño cuando oyó una voz que lo ensimismo…

-¡Bienvenidos! Pasen, pasen. Y pónganse esto… ¡Segá tan divegtido!

La profesora Fleur les había dado unas extrañas cosas como hechas de humo que parecían antifaces.


	14. Halloween de Antifaces

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cap 14!_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "o.O" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Lucy Eve (Espero que sigas mejor!) Sabaana (Fiesta! XD) Twilight Hp93 Feliz Cumple! Este capítulo va x ti __ BlackMoon43 (XD! Nunca había recibido una amenaza de muerte XD!) Damian Malfoy (lo que pasará… ;) CandyOfCashmere (oops creo que se te hará aun más rapido, aunque creo que los besos y eso es más rápido que aceptar que quieres a una persona tan diferente ;) Caroone (Fleur es Francesa… ya verás lo que hace ;) Lorcanina Espero te siga gustando el fic… si es muy inteligente XD) Karla (te juro que me esfuerzo pero no me salen más largos :S) Andye Pattz (yo siempre he considerado a los antifaces peligrosos… ;) Miadharu (gracias por tu review __ "A" trato de actualizar pronto XD¡! SwiftAlice (Qué bien que te guste __ ojalá siga así! __ Pazlux (de corrido? ¿cómo me aguantas? XD! Kruvzkaya (Me alegra que te haya gustado :D habrá más ;) SunMoon206 (los antifaces debo confesar que me base un poco en el musical de Romeo et Juliette :D_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_**Por cierto Feliz Año! Espero que cumplan todos sus propósitos y que el 2011 les depare muchas y agradables Sorpresas! Debo decirles que este capítulo ha sido muy influenciado por las fiestas XD! Espero no haya exagerado mucho, pero bueno los chicos se merecían una juerga ¿No creen?... Así que ha empezar el año con una ¡Conga!**_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a O. Y a su pá! O.O! _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Halloween de Antifaces**

Fleur y Bill Weasley les daban la bienvenida a todos los alumnos en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Muchos se pusieron a jugar con los espejos de decoración: Michael Corner se reflejaba en el de los mentirosos; Dennis Crevey pasaba frente a uno, que reflejaba a los guapos, con la esperanza de reflejarse; mientras que Justin Finch Fletchley se reía de Ernie McMillan por reflejarse en el de los nerds.

En cuanto entraron, Harry y Ginny se quedaron atónitos con la decoración.

–¿Pero qué...? –empezó preguntando Harry, pero Bill lo interrumpió.

–Ya saben cómo es Fleur, no pierde oportunidad para una "gran" decoración.

Draco, que había sido uno de los primeros en entrar, esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de Hermione, mientras jugaba con una de las telas negras que las sillas tenían como decorado. No tuvo que esperar mucho, la vislumbró poco después de la llegada de Harry y Ginny, y le pareció que se veía preciosa con el abrigo gris muy ajustado que llevaba y acentuaba la hermosa figura de la chica… pero al lado de ella tenía que estar Weasley con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo dejó perplejo fue ver entrar a Theodore y Luna Lovegood. Tomados de la mano. Así, sin reparo alguno.

Y Draco no fue el único que se pasmó al ver a esa pareja: Las gemelas Patil no perdieron oportunidad y se pusieron a cuchichear con Lavander; Neville Longbottom veía a Luna con preocupación; Zabini rió burlonamente y Astoria, que había estado bebiendo jugo de calabaza, se atragantó.

La pareja llegó hasta el punto donde se separaban sus mesas, Theo le dio un fugaz beso en la mano a la chica y se encaminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que Luna se encaminó hacia la de Ravenclaw.

«¡Ay, madre!» pensó Hermione. «¡Ahora sí se chifló Luna!»

–¿Qué demonios hace Luna con ese…? –Ron no encontraba la palabra para definir el horror que sentía–. ¿Con ese…? ¡Con "ése"!

–¿Slytherin?, ¿canalla?, ¿idiota?, ¿descerebrado? ¿Todos los anteriores? –le proponía Ginny, que veía a Luna sonriendo como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…, aunque, conociendo a Luna, probablemente no se daba cuenta.

–Unas palabras antes de comenzar –anunció McGonagall–. Este año la profesora Fleur ha intercedido a su favor –la directora parecía un poco reticente en este punto– y les tiene una sorpresa al finalizar el banquete, así que feliz Halloween y ¡a cenar!

La comida apareció delante de todos ellos. Como cada año los elfos se habían lucido con toda clase de postres, dulces y comida de Halloween; el típico ruido de las pláticas de todos los alumnos fue creciendo a medida que pasaba la noche y el principal tema de conversación era: "¿Qué sorpresa nos tendrá preparada Fleur?"

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin,

Theodore ignoraba magistralmente a Zabini, quien intentaba molestarlo por el asunto de Luna. Y aunque el asunto no había sido mencionado por Draco, no dejaba de mirar de reojo al chico.

–Anda, suéltalo ya –le dijo al fin el rubio–, te dio una poción de amor.

Theodore rió sonoramente.

–Vale, salí con Luna... ¿y? Creo que es una chica estupenda.

–Te picó uno de sus bichos, ¿no? –insistió Draco, fingiéndose preocupado.

–Bueno, podría ser –le dijo Theodore–. Aunque no soy al único que lo ha picado algo así. Es más, seguramente te interesará que Luna me empezó hablar porque cierta chica tenía interés en ti.

–¿Qué?, ¿qué chica tenía…? –Draco se interrumpió– ¡Ah!, ¡ya entiendo!

Así que estaba espiándolo de nuevo. Claro, después de aquel beso en el puente, era razonable que la chica se hubiera quedado prendada de él.

Casi soltó una carcajada de la alegría que sintió: «¿Haciendo travesuras, Granger?»

–¡Atención! –se levantó nuevamente McGonagall, al tiempo que las sobras del banquete desaparecían de sus mesas–. Como les comenté al inicio, la profesora Fleur piensa que después de lo ocurrido el año pasado merecemos un poco de… entretenimiento. Muy a mi pesar, coincidí con eso –aunque por dentro la directora prefería mantener el orden, Hagrid la había convencido en la junta de profesores con la frase de: "A Dumbledore le hubiera gustado"–. Así que les pido ponerse de pie mientras cedo la palabra a su profesora de transformaciones.

Fleur los envolvió en la luz de una mirada, y dijo, mientras todos se ponían de pie:

–Esta noche, _apgovechando_ el fin de semana, _celebgaguemos _Halloween con una pequeña fiesta de antifaces –dijo volteando a ver a la directora-, como en _Fgancia,_ mi país natal.

Algunas chicas comenzaron a saltar de la emoción.

–¡Así que, que comience el_ Cagnaval_!

De pronto, las mesas de las casas desaparecieron, dejando lugar a una banda de brujas que tocaban lo que parecía una mezcla de música de circo y electrónica muggle. Los chicos comenzaron la fiesta con mucho entusiasmo, poniéndose el antifaz que les habían dado y que al adherirse a ellos cambiaba de color y forma; por ejemplo, el de Hanna Abbot parecía una cabeza de avestruz, mientras que el de Susan Bones parecía una pieza de ajedrez.

Y entonces, diez momias (seguramente idea de Bill, que había trabajado en Egipto) aparecieron para hacer bailar a los alumnos, quisieran o no, algo muy parecido a la conga.

Draco, quien no se había puesto el antifaz, se aterró cuando una momia lo agarró por la cintura, obligándolo a ser la cabeza de la fila y a moverse al compás de la canción, como por medio de un hechizo.

Theodore y Luna no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron a bailar a su gusto, Luna bailaba muy extraño mientras que Theodore la seguía divertido. Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny bailaban cerca de ellos. También bailaban juntos Neville y Lavander, Dean y Parvati. Seamus y una chica menor que él.

Bill y Fleur bailaban lo que parecía un baile muy sofisticado, al centro del comedor en una tarima con dos antifaces dignos del siglo XVI. Los profesores se estaban divirtiendo, incluso McGonagall, que lucía preocupada hasta que Hagrid le llevó una o más bien varias copa de brandy.

La vigilancia fue tan escasa que hasta los alumnos mayores de edad pudieron beber algo de whiskey de fuego. Draco, que por fin logró zafarse de la momia, al parecer un poco obsesionada con él, había tomado casi tres copas de whiskey de un jalón, intentando olvidar el ridículo de la conga; por otro lado, ya también con algo de alcohol en la sangre, Harry se sentía un poco más atrevido con Ginny y Ron se mostraba más tonto que de costumbre.

–Colega, ya no me digas Ron… hip… –le decía Ron– De hoy en adelan... hip… adelante, seré Ron… ¡Ron Whiskey! –Y rompió a reír junto con Seamus y su nueva amiga.

Hermione, que sólo había tomado un poco, se sentía un tanto mareada, por lo que no toleró mucho a Ron en ese estado y se levantó con el pretexto de buscar a Luna.

–Pero si esta con su serpiente –le dijo Ron, refiriéndose a Thedore Nott.

La castaña comenzó a pasar entre la gente y, entre la oscuridad y los antifaces, le era imposible reconocer a alguien. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino, sintió un par de manos que la sujetaron para acorralarla.

–¿Por qué tan sola Granger? –siseó una voz –¿Te dejó el pobretón?

Aunque el chico traía puesto uno antifaz parecido al del fantasma de la opera, pero negro y con algunos destellos de humo que ocultaban su cabello, Hermione estaba segura de que se trataba de Draco.

–¡Malfoy! ¡Dime que no has estado bebiendo!

Desde ese momento la chica estuvo segura de que haría lo posible para que Narcisa no se enterara de nada de lo que llegase a suceder en esa fiesta.

–Por supuesto que he bebido, ¿de qué otra forma te soportaría cerca? –respondió Draco, pegándola más a él.

–Yo ni así me acercaría a ti –afirmó Hermione tratando de soltarse.

–Ya acéptalo Granger, te gusto y te gustó mi beso. Por eso mandas a tus amiguitas a espiarme –le dijo burlonamente–.

–¡Estás muy equivocado Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione ruborizándose e intentando zafarse, logrando que él la aprisionara más.

–¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? –Se acercó para besarla, pero en ese momento la momia, que al parecer la había agarrado contra Draco, volvió para obligarlo a unirse, una vez más, a la fila de baile.

Hermione veía todo con aire de suficiencia, riéndose del chico.

–Parece que se lo demostrarás a otra.

Y habría seguido burlándose de él, de no ser porque Draco la tomó de la cintura y con fuerza la colocó enfrente. El hechizo de la momia, que los hacía bailar, inmediatamente capturó también a Hermione, quien a su pesar también se movía al ritmo de la canción.

–Bailas bien, eh Granger –soltó Draco en su oído– ¿Qué pretendes con ese movimiento de caderas, eh?

–¡Eres un descarado! –comenzó Hermione.

Sabía que el hechizo la dejaría libre si Draco le quitaba las manos de encima, pero estaba segura de que Draco no la soltaría, así que decidió tratar de alejar al chico y empezó a forcejear, aunque para horror de la chica lo único que logró fue desplazar las manos del rubio más abajo.

–Granger, contrólate –le ordenó Draco burlonamente –. Recuerda que después de todo no soy de palo y aunque tú sólo seas… bueno, soy un chico, y _el que juega con fuego_…

La joven estaba tan avergonzada que no pudo contestarle nada, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. De pronto la canción terminó y la momia soltó a Draco, quien en cuanto se vio libre rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos, arrastrándola con él. Ella se encontraba completamente aterrada. Sentía el cuerpo de Draco pegado a su espalda, sus manos cerrándose en torno a su abdomen; sentía el aliento del chico en la nuca… Lo sentía tan cerca, tan demandante y posesivo que le era difícil creer que esa reacción sólo fuera causada por el whiskey de fuego. No, ahí había algo más. Algo a lo que ella no quería darle nombre. Pensó en gritarle algo al Slytherin, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca para hacerlo, sintió los labios del chico en su cuello y eso la hizo enmudecer. Cerró los ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que buscar con una mano las manos que se encontraban abrazándola y, con la otra, acariciar el cabello del chico para acercarlo más a ella. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, se había dejado llevar por él… y quería más.

Draco la dirigió hasta quedar casi ocultos detrás de una columna que se encontraba pegada a un espejo; en ningún momento la soltó o dejó de besarla, en lugar de eso la volteó para que quedaran de frente. Hermione estaba a punto de replicar, pero él la calló con un beso en la boca y siguió abrazándola por la cintura, pues sabía que en cuanto se detuviera ella se alejaría…

No supieron cómo fue que se separaron, ni tampoco vieron el reflejo en el espejo que estaba junto a ellos. Espejo que sólo reflejaba a las personas peligrosas y donde, en ese momento, sólo se veía la imagen de Hermione.

.

* * *

.

Era medianoche cuando la música terminó y Bill Weasley, tuvo que ayudar a Ron a llegar a su sala común. Esa noche no hubo ningún desastre moral, como los llamaba McGonagall, aunque tampoco se podría decir que no había sido una muy buena juerga para todos.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar a la sala común ya que, en cuanto Draco la soltó, ella corrió sin mirar atrás y no se detuvo sino hasta que estuvo frente a la dama Gorda.

–¡Por Merlín, querida mía! –le dijo la dama gorda, que había estado bebiendo anis de nuevo– Se ve que has estado agitada, hip… y no precisamente por la carrera, hip…

– "El león no es como lo pintan" –sentenció Hermione de mala gana.

-Si tú… hip… lo dices –añadió la dama Gorda y la dejó pasar.

La castaña subió directamente a su cama y se tumbó sin cambiarse. «¿Qué demonios me ocurre? » se decía. No podía evitar recordar que cuando Draco la tocaba sentía como si no le quedaran fuerzas en el cuerpo, y cuando la besaba no podía pensar en nada más. Besar a Ron era un momento tierno, en cambio cuando estaba con Draco todo era… electrizante; su manera de verla, de tocarla, de besarla…

Se dio la vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño y pasó la lengua por sus labios.

«No volveré a tomar ni una gota de whiskey de fuego» fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida con una media sonrisa y sin observar el dije de libélula que había permanecido de un color rojo brillante durante casi toda la noche.

.

* * *

.

Draco estaba esperando a Theodore en la escalera que bajaba a su sala común. Cuando por fin se reunieron, ni Theodore ni Draco podían ocultar una gran sonrisa.

–Eres un buen bailarín, Draco –exclamó divertido Theodore.

–El mejor –le contestó el rubio –Pero tu noche no se quedó atrás, ¿verdad?

-No. Ya sabes, dicen que las mejores Lunas son las de Octubre.

Siguieron andando, Draco, que sentía el whiskey de fuego es su máximo esplendor, le pasó una mano sobre el hombro y empezaron a entonar una canción que hablaba acerca de un hipogrifo que se había enamorado de la luna. Draco lo tuvo que aceptar: Theodore era su amigo.

Se durmió con ese pensamiento. «Tal vez no es tan malo eso de tener un amigo… y una chica como Hermione». La había pensado por su nombre, y eso no tenía nada que ver con el whiskey de fuego.

.

* * *

.

Ron se despertó casi a las seis de la mañana, tenía el estomago revuelto y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Volteó hacia la cama de Harry y la encontró vacía, por lo que levantó rápidamente y bajo a la sala común.

En el sillón más cerca de la chimenea vio como Harry y su hermana dormían abrazados y, para su alivio, vestidos. Le molestó que se hubieran quedado dormidos así, juntos y en la sala, a la vista de todos, «tal vez a Harry sí le gusta ser el centro de atención», pero no tenía muchos ánimos para despertarlos o para gritarles. Decidió ir a la enfermería a que la señora Pomfrey le diera algo, seguro ella podía curar fácilmente una resaca.

–Debería dejarlos así para que aprendan la lección –les dijo la señora Pomfrey–. ¡Whiskey de fuego!, en mis tiempos lo más fuerte que se podía tomar dentro del colegio era la cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron vio que había tres chicos más, con el mismo malestar, en la enfermería, entre ellos Zacharias Smith. La señora Pomfrey les dio una poción picante y horrible que hacía que se sonrojaran y que también sabía a algo de cebolla y ajenjo.

Salió de la enfermería y decidió bajar de una vez a desayunar algo.

–Vaya noche, ¿no Weasley? –comentó Zacharias.

–Sí –Ron no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, mucho menos con Zacharias.

–Al menos tú te divertiste con Granger, sabes a lo que me refiero, eh –le dijo con una risa de complicidad–. No que yo tuve que soportar a los chicos de mi casa, así cualquiera se emborracha.

–¿De que hablas?

–Los conoces, son algo sosos y…

–No, me refería a lo que decías de Hermione –dijo Ron.

–Ah, es que estaban cerca de nosotros. La verdad es que aunque trataron de ocultarse tras la columna… –le sonrió pícaramente– No finjas Weasley, ¿quién pensaría que Granger fuera así?

–No hables así de ella –se enfureció Ron.

No se acordaba de gran cosa, pero algo así lo hubiera recordado, ¿no?

–Bueno, tú siquiera tuviste la precaución del antifaz negro, la profesora Fleur debió prever que estos funcionaran. Si Granger lo hubiera usado…

–Yo no… -Comenzó Ron, pero decidió que era mejor no intentar aclarar nada.

–… No los habríamos reconocido –terminó el Huflepuff–. En fin, tuviste suerte. Nos vemos.

Y dejó a Ron plantado en la entrada del comedor. El chico pensó que Zacharias le tomaba el pelo. Parecía estar hablando en serio, aunque cualquiera, con el whiskey de fuego, la oscuridad y la decoración de la noche, se hubiera confundido.

«Si Granger lo hubiera usado» recordó. Eso significaba que a ella sí la habían visto; ella se había quitado el antifaz cuando desapareció para buscar a Luna y no recordaba que la chica hubiera vuelto después de eso, pero no. Hermione no habría hecho algo así.

«Al menos tu tuviste la precaución del antifaz negro» Debía tratarse de algún error. Su antifaz había tenido forma de ave y era rojo…


	15. La Buscadora de Ravenclaw

_¡Hola! Aquí les el primer capitulo del 2011 El ¡!15!_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "conga?" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Blackmoon43 XD! La amenaza de muerte! Al menos pude llegar al 2011 __ Lucy Eve ¡Ya es 2011! XD Damian Malfoy (Ron se quedará, por el momento callado, creo que tiene miedo de saber la verdad ;) Karla (Feliz Año! __ Angelik habrá más Luna y Nott ;) Pazlux (Ya falta poco para eso… ;) Sabaana (jajaja si pobre Ron, ni modo así somos a veces los hombres XD Miadharu (pronto! :D Tuky (jaja Ron entiende más de lo que quiere aceptar __ y que bueno que ya tuviste un poco de tiempo para leer __ Twilight HP93 (Jajaja yo también reía al leer lo de la momia XD, y creo que a la gente ya no le sorprende nada XD!_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Bubble! _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**La Buscadora de Ravenclaw**

Al terminar una fiesta todo parece más triste y silencioso de lo usual. Y así era como sentían esa mañana los alumnos en Hogwarts, especialmente después de contrastar la decoración de Halloween con la visión cotidiana que tenía el castillo, pues a pesar de las reparaciones, los daños que la magia oscura había dejado, eran huellas difíciles de borrar.

El estado de ánimo era tan denso y pesado que casi parecía tangible, o eso le pareció a Hermione cuando salió de la sala común, mucho después que sus compañeros; sin embargo, algo que ella no compartía con el resto era un sentimiento de culpa que parecía no querer dejarla sola ni un minuto. «¡Pero qué tonta soy!» pensaba la chica «¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara todo eso?» La joven ya conocía (y hasta había sido testigo en un par de ocasiones) de los alardes que Malfoy hacía respecto a sus conquistas y jamás imaginó que ella misma pudiera convertirse en la protagonista de uno de ellos.

–Te ves terrible –le dijo preocupada Ginny, cuando la chica entró en el casi vacío comedor.

–Gracias –le contestó sarcásticamente.

La chica disimuladamente volteó a la mesa de Slytherin y como no encontró en ella a Draco se sintió mucho más tranquila y se sentó al lado de Ron, a quien no podía ver a la cara sin sentirse avergonzada y con quien prácticamente evitaba cualquier roce. El chico parecía confuso ante su actitud y aunque trataba de aparentar normalidad, fracasaba totalmente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, así que en cuanto terminaron de desayunar propuso que, como que tenían la mañana libre, salieran caminar un rato. Ya en los jardines, cerca del lago ya se habían separado de Harry y Ginny, Ron trataba de entablar conversación con Hermione y la chica empezó a sentirse ansiosa, él no le decía nada sobre la fiesta, pero por su manera de actuar parecía como si supiera que algo había sucedido.

–… y Neville estaba preocupado por Lavander. ¿Sabes? Últimamente esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, hasta empiezo a sospechar que… ¿Mione?

–Mmm, ah, sí, yo también.

-Hermione, ¿sucede algo? Estás algo callada –le dijo Ron, pues era obvio que ella no le estaba prestando atención.

–No, estoy algo cansada, nada más –le mintió apenada.

–Hermione –empezó Ron, convenciéndose de que lo dicho por Zacharias había sido una confusión–, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y llevamos un tiempo, em, ya sabes… saliendo.

Él se había detenido para tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

–Lo que quiero decir es que… puedes confiar en mí.

–Gracias Ron.

–Y bien, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? –Ron rogó porque no fuera así.

–No es nada Ron. Tal vez es que aún me siento un poco ajena a la tranquilidad. A veces siento que la guerra fue una terrible pesadilla; pero las secuelas son visibles, reales.

El chico apretó su mano y no dijo nada, seguramente las palabras de la chica le habían recordado a sus propios fantasmas.

-Yo… –dijo Hermione, arrepentida por haberle recordado cosas dolorosas. Pensó en añadir algo, pero no pudo.

Desde que habían vuelto ella había callado muchas cosas y se decía que era porque no quería agobiarlo con más problemas; pero la verdad era que simplemente no quería contarle. Le gustaba su compañía, pero no se sentía capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía. Y cada día se volvía más difícil, ¿cómo podría explicarle lo sola que se había sentido al no poder recuperar la memoria de sus padres o el por qué había tomado la decisión de aceptar un trato con Narcisa? Sin mencionar que le sería imposible explicarle las dudas que sentía respecto a su relación y los besos con Malfoy.

Ron la observó y no se atrevió a preguntarle directamente acerca de lo que había dicho Zacharias, así que simplemente le sonrió y la atrajo para besarla tiernamente.

Ella se odio a si misma por no ser sincera con él. Deseaba sentir el beso de Ron con la misma intensidad y deseo con el que sentía el beso de Malfoy, pero le era imposible. Sin embargo, quería a Ron y no quería lastimarlo, así que debía controlarse.

«Aquel estúpido Slytherin es el culpable de todo» se repetía la chica, y maldecía la hora en que sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que él no la delatara, que incluso llegara a protegerla y que ella deseara defenderlo.

«Pagarás por lo de anoche, Malfoy» se prometió.

M

* * *

.

Después de Halloween los alumnos esperaban emocionados el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. El último partido en el castillo había tenido lugar hacia más de un año, así que el interés de los alumnos fue creciendo a medida que se acercaba el día del encuentro y estaba claro que casi todo el colegio deseaba que Slytherin perdiera.

Draco, desde su regreso, había pasado los días sintiéndose marginado y, aunque procuraba ignorar las miradas y comentarios, aún le afectaba el que su _status_ hubiera cambiado tanto, en especial ahora, pues los alumnos que generalmente murmuraban o lo señalaban cuando estaba cerca, ahora lo hacían con mayor descaro.

Pero el motivo por el cual sonreía, era porque había descubierto que después de estar con _ella_, nada parecía poder molestarlo, ni siquiera aquellas actitudes. Nada que no fuera pelirrojo.

Unos días después, acabando un entrenamiento, Draco se dio cuenta de que aún los integrantes de su equipo lo evitaban y aunque fuera el capitán solían dejarlo solo. Seguían sus órdenes, pero no le hablaban a menos que fuera muy necesario; la única excepción era Astoria, quien a veces fungía como voceadora de los demás.

Iba de regreso a su sala común, pensando en eso, cuando la encontró saliendo de su clase de Runas. Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a verla más que en el gran comedor. Hermione alcanzó a distinguirlo y apresuró el paso, había decidido reclamarle unas cuantas cosas al muy desgraciado. Sin embargo, él siguió caminando, ignorándola vilmente y dejándola sin poder decirle nada, pues de ninguna manera pensaba llamar su atención en medio del pasillo.

Draco pudo ver la frustración en los ojos de la chica. Por experiencia sabía que a las chicas había que ignorarlas, para tenerlas después comiendo de la mano.

«Si quieres más de mi atención, tendrás que esforzarte, Granger» pensó divertido.

I

* * *

.

La castaña volvía enojada a su sala común, cuando se encontró con una chica Ravenclaw de cuarto año, Olivia Bubble, con un paquete bastante sospechoso. Hermione, como prefecta, se lo decomisó, pues tenía el sello (ya muy bien identificado por ella) de Sortilegios Weasley.

–¡Wow, los encantamientos "Soñando despierto"! –dijo Ron cuando revisaron el contenido. –Siempre he querido probarlos.

Hermione le frunció el ceño, pero Ron se guardó algunos declarando que "para derrotar al enemigo había que conocerlo" y ella no encontró cómo rebatirlo. Encontraron también en el paquete polvos de oscuridad instantánea, galletas canario, dulces explosivos y un frasco.

–¿Poción de amor? –preguntó Harry mientras olía el pequeño frasco rosa.

–¡No me acerquen eso! –dijo Ron asustado. –La última vez, casi me mata.

–En realidad, lo que casi te mató no fue la poción –aclaró Hermione–, fue el vino envenenado por Dra… –la chica no terminó la palabra, como si fuera tabú decir el nombre y se preguntó si debería empezar a llamarlo "quien-tú-sabes".

Afortunadamente para ella los demás no notaron su turbación al hablar del rubio.

–Aún así, mantengan eso lejos de mí –insistió Ron.

–Bueno –añadió Ginny–, al menos Olivia Bubble no está tan mal como Romilda Vane. Además es muy buena buscadora, fue la que suplantó a Chang.

Ginny se arrepintió en el acto de haber mencionado a Cho y volteó a ver la reacción de Harry. Pero él parecía muy interesado en las letras pequeñas de la poción de amor.

–Sólo se necesita poner un pergamino con el nombre de quien quieres que se enamore –dijo Harry. –Pensé que sería algo más personal, como la poción multijugos.

–Eso es para el _amortentia_ –le contestó Hermione. –Ésta es una poción de muy poca duración. Es más bien como de broma… –la chica tomó el frasco y se quedó pensando un momento. –Sí, para una broma estupenda.

¡Era una idea brillante!

–¿Hermione? –La llamó Ginny.

«Así que, la buscadora de Ravenclaw»

Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

O

* * *

.

El Sauce Boxedor se quedó inmóvil una noche de luna llena y dos alumnos se deslizaron por el pasadizo hacía la casa de los gritos. Lavander Brown y Neville Longbottom habían creado un fuerte lazo en poco tiempo gracias al apoyo que el chico le había brindado.

No muy lejos de ahí, otra pareja de alumnos disfrutaba del fresco de la noche.

–Pienso que es una estupenda bruja, muy inteligente –decía Luna. –Desgraciadamente le cuesta ver y creer en las cosas maravillosas.

–¿Ah sí? –le decía Theodore. –Siempre ha tenido buena fama, más ahora después de lo ocurrido.

–Oh sí, ella es muy valiente y gentil.

–Y su amigo el pelirrojo… ellos dos tienen una relación, ¿verdad? –Theodore jugaba a sonar casual.

–Pues sí, eso parece.

Draco le había pedido a Theodore que investigara sobre la relación de Granger con la comadreja y, aunque él se había negado en un principio, lo había convencido diciendo: "Vamos, después de todo, prácticamente el espionaje los unió. No me negarás que ella te habló por algo similar."

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto Hermione? –le preguntó Luna, no celosa, solo curiosa.

–Digamos –le dijo Theodore sopesando qué tanto podía decirle a Luna–, que por la misma razón que te interesaba Draco.

Luna se quedó un momento analizando las palabras. ¿Qué tanto sabía Theodore acerca de lo que le había pedido Hermione?

–¿Hice la pregunta equivocada, verdad Theo? –dudó ella. –Tú sabes mucho.

–Es posible, ¿cuál debió ser la pregunta? –Le respondió él y de inmediato supo que le sería imposible negarle cualquier respuesta a la chica.

–¿Por qué le interesa Draco a Hermione y ella a él?

–Muy bien, Luna, ésa es la pregunta.

N

* * *

.

El día del partido tres partes del castillo apoyaban a Ravenclaw. Hermione bajó muy entusiasmada, «ahora sí, Malfoy me las pagará» pensó. En los últimos días el chico la había ignorado olímpicamente y empezaba a sospechar que lo hacía apropósito para desesperarla y que ella buscara más formas de acercarse.

Bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, que la notaron de mejor humor, y salieron todos juntos hacía el estadio. Una vez abajo Hermione alegó que había olvidado dejar su libro y regresó al comedor por un par de bebidas de jugo de calabaza. Se dirigía de nuevo al lugar, cuando se topó con Luna.

–¿Vas a las gradas de Slytherin? –le preguntó Luna –No sabía que los apoyabas.

Afortunadamente para la castaña, Theodore apareció en ese momento, la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y le dio la mano a una sonriente Luna. Ellos dos se fueron juntos y Hermione se quedó en el lugar intentando idear un plan para lo que quería hacer. Fue hasta que llegó al estadio y descubrió que Draco aún no estaba calentando, como el resto de su equipo, que tuvo una idea. La chica se dirigió disimuladamente a los vestidores y no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues encontró a Draco en la entrada al vestidor de su equipo todavía abrochando los botones de su traje.

–Granger –le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Buscaba a Luna, me dijo que vendría a los vestidores para animar a su equipo–. Una vez más, la castaña se maldijo por su poca habilidad para mentir.

–¿En serio?, ¿yo pensé que habías venido a desearme suerte?

A medida que hablaba, el chico se iba acercando más a ella.

–Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no es tan mala idea. Después de todo no parece que alguien más vaya a hacerlo-. Le dijo la chica recobrando la compostura.

–No estés tan segura –soltó el rubio.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas. En fin, creo que tú necesitas esto más que yo. Ten –le dijo la chica tendiéndole una de las bebidas que traía.

–Ja, ¿crees que me tomaría algo que tú me dieras, Granger? –le dijo Draco.

–Oh, descuida, yo no soy quien ha intentado envenenar –respondió Hermione poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra de su frase.

Draco se quedó callado y ella dudó de si había ido demasiado lejos al recordarle eso. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso él la sorprendió al quitarle de las manos la bebida que ella le había ofrecido.

–¿No será una poción de amor, verdad Granger? –le dijo Draco recuperando la sonrisa -¿Te sientes… traviesa?

Hermione se sonrojó, no podía dejar que él la descubriera. Se acercó más a él, le puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo y se obligó a recordar que no debía dejarse llevar.

–Compruébalo –le ordenó ella al oído y luego le sostuvo la mirada.

Draco, al sentir su roce, sintió unas enormes ganas de tomarla y besarla ahí mismo. Pero prefería mantener la idea que ella tenía de que él la besaba por burlarse, como había creído aquella vez en el puente; o por el whiskey, como en la fiesta… Así que optó por seguirle el juego.

–Salud, Granger.

–Por el triunfo de Slytherin –añadió Hermione con un tono evidentemente falso.

Draco le dio un trago largo a la bebida y después tomó a la joven de la nuca y la besó breve pero apasionadamente. Hermione no había esperado que eso ocurriera, pero no lo alejó. «Te tengo justo donde quería» pensó el chico.

En ese momento sonó el silbato que anunciaba que tenían que salir al campo de Quidditch y el rubio le devolvió el frasco a la chica al tiempo que se encaminaba al campo.

–Disfruta el partido, sabelotodo.

–Por supuesto –dijo Hermione, segura de que así sería.

E

* * *

.

Hermione subió a las grada con una sonrisa radiante; el partido, sería todo un acontecimiento.

–Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada –dijo Luna a través del megáfono mágico.

La profesora McGonagall la veía temerosa y Theodore se encontraba a su lado.

Draco había empezado a volar sobre el terreno y aterrizó de nuevo, se sentía un poco raro. Tal vez Granger sí le había dado veneno. Se sentía como si de pronto hubiera perdido algo y lo invadiera la tristeza…además estaba ansioso. No sabía por qué. Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido cuando la vio: su cabello negro, largo, sedoso; su piel pálida y dos hermosos ojos enmarcados por tenues ojeras. Olivia Bubble era el ser más hermoso que había visto.

Draco no supo que hacer, un chico de Ravenclaw, que parecía preocupado por el aspecto de Draco, le tendió la mano, ya que Madame Hooch requería el saludo de capitanes. En ese momento, todos, contando la chica del cabello negro, despegaron con sus escobas. La gente lo señalaba y se reía pues era el único que aún seguía en el piso.

–¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? –se desternillaba de la risa Ron.

–… Ya lo decía yo, los torposoplos son comunes en esta época del año –comentaba Luna –. Desafortunadamente parece que también son muy inoportunos.

–Señorita Lovegood, quiere hacer el favor… –la regañó McGonagall.

-Sí, claro profesora. Michael Corner le pega a esa bludger; a pesar de su apariencia delicada es un buen bateador y buen chico, la otra vez me devolvió un tenis que…

–¡Señorita Lovegood!

Michael Corner casi se cayó de la escoba, ¿"apariencia delicada"? nunca se había sentido más insultado.

–Ah sí. Alan Adams lleva la quaffle. Y por fin, Draco Malfoy se eleva…

Draco despegó.

«¿De dónde salió esa chica?¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué desayunó? ¿Qué tipo de sangre es?»

Las interrogantes llegaban a Draco rápidamente, una tras otra, y cuando por fin la vio voló hacía ella. La chica pensó que se acercaba porque había visto a la snitch y comenzó a buscarla, preocupada de que él se la ganara, pero al no encontrarla y ver que él la seguía de cerca, ella pensó que simplemente la marcaba. Hasta que él empezó a gritarle.

–¡Hey!, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Podemos comer juntos?

La chica al principio pensó que quería distraerla, mas se alarmó realmente cuando el chico insistió.

–¿Qué harás después del colegio? No, espera, ¿qué harás el resto de tu vida? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione no podía evitar reírse, el chico tenía su merecido. Los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban encantados con lo que hacía Malfoy y se burlaban de él. Por otro lado, los Slytherin se enfurecían cada vez más porque Draco parecía haberse olvidado completamente de la snitch y únicamente se dedicaba a seguir a la buscadora del equipo contrario.

–Pobre chico –exclamó Luna–. ¡Esperen! Yo tengo un remedio excelente para los torposoplos; es una simple mezcla de ciruelas dirigibles y un toque de menta. Si me dan un minuto, iré rápido por ella… –Dicho lo cual, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Theodore y prácticamente le aventó el megáfono para salir corriendo de las gradas.

La profesora McGonagall giró los ojos e instó a Theodore para que continuara con la tarea que acababa de ganar. El chico se quedó paralizado con el megáfono en la mano hasta que escuchó a la profesora que le gritaba.

–¡Es sólo un partido Nott, así que empieza de una vez!

–Sí, bueno… –se resignó el joven –Mmm, veamos, Michael la lleva… no, él no. Quise decir, bueno ese chico de azul…

–¡Todos los chicos de Ravenclaw van de azul! –exclamó desesperada la directora.

De pronto, Olivia Bubble, distinguió cerca de las gradas a la Snitch dorada y se lanzó tras ella, con Draco detrás. Un golpeador de Slytherin se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le lanzó una bludger; al ver que fallaba, el golpeador se enfureció tanto que le lanzó directamente el bate a la chica.

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. La buscadora estaba apunto de tomar la Snitch y el bate apunto de darle en la cara, cuando Draco se lanzó para evitar que la golpeara. El bate golpeó entonces al chico e hizo que éste perdiera el conocimiento, cayendo hacia el piso, a siete metros de altura.

El estadio entero observaba la escena, tan sólo se escuchaban algunos gritos de susto al verlo caer. Hermione Granger se levantó de su asiento tapándose la boca con las manos. ¿Qué había hecho?


	16. Gritos de Banshee

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza aquí esta el capítulo 16_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "o.O" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Poetic Lines __, Sabaana __, Lucy Eve __, Blackmoon43 __, Caroone __, Miadharu__, Karla (:D Los chicos solemos salirnos con la nuestra :D! Saludos) Damian Malfoy (se vengará ;) Angelik (si, ese de azul!) Dashamalfoy __ Twilight Hp93 (lamento aceptar que lo del chico delicado fue por experiencia XD! Lorcanina __ Marina __ Kruvzkaya (desgraciadamente para Ron no lo puede olvidar ;) A __ AzulMalfoy _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo, aunque como ando medio zombie puede que le haya contagiado un poco :S_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Bubble y si es un CDT! _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Gritos de Banshee**

Hermione y sus amigos caminaban entre la multitud. Todas las conversaciones giraban sobre un mismo tema: Malfoy y su extraño comportamiento en el campo. La mayoría de los alumnos no podía evitar recordar con gracia la manera en la que se había actuado; unos pocos estudiantes se preguntaban el estado en el que se encontraría, otros pocos se preguntaban cómo estaría el chico después de haber caído de semejante altura; y, por otro lado, los Slytherin estaban totalmente furiosos: «¿Se ha vuelto idiota, por qué se interpuso de esa manera? Ojala McGonagall no hubiera intervenido, nos habríamos deshecho de él de una buena vez».

Sobre el partido, sólo se mencionaba que aunque la buscadora, en agradecimiento a Malfoy, quería que se suspendiera el partido, la directora había decidido que lo mejor era terminarlo, de manera que los Slytherin habían llamado a un fornido chico de quinto curso para sustituir a Draco, y Ravenclaw había ganado justamente.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, Hermione se despidió del grupo, asegurando que tenía algo que hacer antes de subir a la sala común. Como Ron, Ginny y Harry aún platicaban sobre la victoria de Ravenclaw, el espectáculo de Malfoy y los próximos partidos, no repararon mucho en el aspecto preocupado de la su amiga.

Hermione intentaba calmarse mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería. Lo único que ella había esperado era que Malfoy perdiera el partido al distraerse con la otra buscadora, no que se "aventara" por ella, literal y figuradamente. «Oh Dios, ¿cómo voy a justificar todo esto ante los profesores? ¡Seguramente me expulsarán!» se decía. Aunque fuera Draco Malfoy, eso no justificaba que lo hubiera puesto en esa clase de peligro, aunque… «¡Demonios! todavía falta que ella se entere…». El que el hijo de Narcisa cayera de siete metros de altura no era precisamente lo que había sido acordado en la mansión Malfoy, de hecho, pensándolo bien hasta resultaba sorprendente el que ella siguiera con vida.

Cuando la chica llegó, en el lugar ya se encontraban McGonagall, el profesor Slughorn y Madame Pomfrey susurrando en un rincón cerca de la cama donde Malfoy yacía aún inconsciente.

–Consumió una poción de amor antes del partido, aunque el efecto ya pasó –dijo Madame Pomfrey.

–Me parece que esa clase de pociones son un asunto muy delicado y a veces hasta desagradable –sentenció McGonagall.

–Probablemente fue una broma de algún alumno de otra casa –propuso Slughorn.

–O hasta de tu misma casa Slughorn, tus alumnos no parecen sentir mucha simpatía por el chico –añadió McGonagall–. Aunque no creo que quisieran hacer perder a su propio equipo.

–¿Y qué hay de la chica en cuestión? –preguntó Madame Ponfrey.

–¿Olivia Bubblé? –dijo McGonagall–. No se puede descartar, pero la verdad es que no parece esa clase de chica.

Hermione, que había llegado a la altura de la cama de Draco, no se sintió con fuerzas ni de mirar a la directora cuando esta pasó a su lado para dejar la enfermería junto con Slughorn.

–Se pondrá bien, querida –le dijo Madame Pomfrey a Hermione al verla ahí parada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se acercó para ver al chico más de cerca y al verlo más pálido de lo normal se recriminó a sí misma por su estúpida broma. Sintió el impulso de tomar tocarlo, pero antes de que su mano alcanzara a rozar la de Draco, escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención.

La chica volteó y se encontró parada frete a Astoria Greengrass, quien observaba extrañada la escena de Hermione casi tomando la mano de Draco.

–Yomedirigíalabibliotecay…

La castaña continuó balbuceando algo que Astoria no entendió muy bien, pero que tampoco pareció interesarle mucho.

–Sigue inconsciente–. Fue lo único que agregó Astoria.

En ese momento, entraron en la enfermería Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood. Theodore pasó la mirada de una a otra de las chicas. «Esto le va a encantar», pensó divertido.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Luna sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

–La señora Pomfrey dice que se mejorará pronto –contestó Hermione.

-¿Y qué tal lo tomó el equipo? –le preguntó Theodore a Astoria.

–Evidentemente, nada bien –le respondió ella–. Y no es para menos: su capitán actuó como un verdadero imbécil en el juego y nos hizo perder.

–No creo que haya sido su culpa–. Exclamó Luna, sorprendiendo a Astoria.

–Yo sé que no lo fue –contestó la Slytherin–, pero ya sabes en que concepto tienen a Draco últimamente –añadió dirigiéndose a Theodore.

Hermione se sintió todavía peor al escuchar eso; intuía que Draco estaba sufriendo por adaptarse nuevamente y ahora, por su culpa, le sería todavía más difícil, si no es que imposible, el lograrlo.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Astoria a Hermione –¿No tienes que acompañar a Potter a realizar algún acto heroico? No creo que te importe mucho el estado de Draco, así que no entiendo tu presencia en este sitio.

–Cayó desde muy alto y… –En ese momento, para fortuna de la chica, entró la directora McGonagall buscando a madame Pomfrey y distrayendo la atención de los jóvenes.

–¿No cree que está siendo muy dura? –le decía Bill Weasley.

–Lo siento Bill, pero no podemos dejar que sucedan más actos de este tipo en el colegio –contestó la profesora–. Confío en que el profesor Flitwick hablará con los de su casa, pero más que un recurso desesperado y tonto para llamar la atención del joven o ganar un partido, todo esto parece tratarse de algo contra él por ser… ya saben, Malfoy.

–¿De qué poción hablan? –preguntó Astoria a la enfermera, mientras la profesora se acercaba al chico para revisarlo, por tercera o cuarta vez en el día.

-Una poción de amor de poca duración, pero eficiente –le contestó madame Pomfrey-. Una broma que resultó un tanto grave, dada la circunstancia en la que se hallaba.

–¿Entonces, está decidido Minerva? –Preguntó Slughorn.

–Sí. Se suspenderá el torneo de quidditch hasta que se hallé al culpable –sentenció la directora.

Los presentes se tensaron, McGonagall dio algunas instrucciones a Slughorn y todos guardaban silencio.

Astoria vio la cara de preocupación de Hermione. "¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?... A menos que tenga algo que ver…"

–¡Esperen, no tiene por qué cancelarse el Quidditch! Ella es la culpable–. Exclamó la chica señalando con un dedo a Hermione.

–Esa es una acusación muy grave señorita –contestó duramente la directora, pero no pudo continuar su defensa porque notó que gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de la Gryffindor.

Hermione asintió lentamente y en silencio: ella era la culpable.

–¡Señorita Granger! –le dijo quedamente McGonagall –Acompáñeme inmediatamente al despacho de su jefe de casa.

.

* * *

.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, Hermione se sentía terrible, tanto por Draco, como porque no esperaba menos que una expulsión. Ya en el cubículo de Bill Weasley, Hermione sólo alcanzaba a escuchar algunas palabras de lo que la profesora le decía, pues la mirada y el tono de decepción que le dedicaba realmente le dolía.

–Un excelente historia… Altas expectativas… confianza… ¿Por qué se le ocurrió algo como eso, señorita Granger? –Preguntó McGonagall.

–Fue una estúpida idea, lo lamento tanto profesora. Yo, no medí las consecuencias; estaba molesta con él y jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrir algo así –contestaba Hermione intentando contener las lágrimas.

La directora McGonagall aseguró que se trataba de algo muy grave, pero considerando su historial y su sincero arrepentimiento, dejaría el asunto al jefe de Gryffindor.

Bill decidió que por el momento era suficiente con el regaño de la directora y dejó ir a Hermione, avisándole que tendría que ir a verlo al día siguiente para hablar sobre su castigo.

Al salir del salón, Hermione se sintió terriblemente sola. Quería saber si Draco había despertado, pero no se atrevía a ir de nuevo a la enfermería y tampoco la tentaba la idea de buscar a sus amigos, quienes seguramente seguían comentando lo ocurrido en el partido. Finalmente decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca.

-Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí –se escuchó la voz alegre de Luna, quien se sentó junto a la castaña.

-¡Luna! Dime, ¿cómo está? –preguntó Hermione.

–Aún duerme. Madame Pomfrey dice que es normal y que probablemente vuelva en sí por la noche. Pero descuida, su sueño parece tranquilo.

–Y… ¿ya todo el mundo sabe lo que en verdad ocurrió?

–El profesor Slughorn les pidió discreción a Theodore y Astoria, así que no.

–Seguramente ellos estuvieron de acuerdo –completó Hermione tristemente.

–No, Astoria cree que al menos el equipo debería saberlo o de lo contrario, la próxima vez que vean a Draco lo dejarán inconsciente sin necesidad de pociones –dijo la rubia, recordando lo que había escuchado.

–¿Y entonces, por qué no ha dicho nada?

–Acordaron que será mejor esperar a que Draco despierte. Además, parece que después de todo ella prefiere mantener a Slughorn en buenos términos.

Luna jugaba con su collar de corchos mientras hablaba; Hermione pensaba que lo más correcto sería confesar lo que había hecho, pero no sabía cómo podría afrontar esa situación cuando sus amigos, en especial Ron, le preguntaran la razón por la que había actuado así.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Luna? –preguntó después de analizar un poco lo dicho por su amiga.

–Um, creo que es por el club de las eminencias. Ella también pertenece, ya sabes por su abuelo el medimago.

–Casi había olvidado las eminencias –añadió Hermione–. El año en que estuvimos ahí no parecía que alguien tuviera mucho interés en él.

–Theodore dice que después de la guerra casi todas las familias necesitan nuevos y viejos conocidos. Tal vez Astoria cree que Slughorn puede ayudarlos en eso ya que probablemente vuelva a realizar una reunión después de las fiestas –dijo Luna.

–Entiendo.

-Hermione –la llamó Luna poniendo una mano sobre la suya–, no te preocupes. Él no es el primero que casi muere de amor.

.

* * *

.

Hermione despertó temprano al otro día y con la esperanza de un día no tan malo como el anterior. Bajo a desayunar evitando la idea de ir a la enfermería, pues no quería encontrarse de nuevo con la tal Astoria. Pensándolo bien, esa chica parecía de las pocas personas que apreciaban de cierta manera a Malfoy en el castillo… ¿Quién era esa chica? Nunca le había prestado atención antes. Se dio cuenta del enojo que sentía al pensar en ella y en cómo había acudido presurosa a ver a Malfoy.

Después del almuerzo y de su primera clase, se decidió a pasar de nuevo por la enfermería y se alegró cuando vio que sólo se encontraba Theodore en la sala. El chico la vio entrar y ella casi pudo detectar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ya de cerca se dio cuenta de que estaba serio, terriblemente serio.

–Ya debería haber despertado –murmuró Theodore.

–¿Qué ha dicho la señora Pomfrey? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta.

-No sabe lo que le ocurre. Dice que probablemente se equivocó y en realidad fue una poción o un golpe demasiado fuerte.

La chica no dijo nada, ¿qué sucedería si él no despertaba? Hermione no quería pensar en ello, así que se sentó a su lado en la cama y sintió la misma necesidad del día anterior de acercar la mano a él para sentir su corazón. En esta ocasión ni siquiera le importó que Theodore la observara, simplemente se sentó cerca de Draco y se recostó suavemente sobre él y susurró un suave "lo siento". Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que sintió unos brazos la rodeaban atrapándola e impidiéndole moverse.

Hermione escuchó el corazón de Draco y acto seguido entendió que era él quien la agarraba.. La chica comenzó a llorar con fuerza por el coraje del susto que le había hecho pasar Malfoy; quiso pegarle, pero él aún la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y ella desistió de su intento, pues pensó que en cierta forma merecía el susto. Quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se escucharon las carcajadas de los dos Slytherin

Theodore se levantó.

–Volveré más tarde Draco –dijo a modo de despedida y se alejó riendo.

-¡Qué ingenua eres! –le dijo Draco con voz todavía risueña.

-Suéltame Malfoy o te juro que… –le advirtió Hermione ya molesta por las risas.

-¿O qué? ¿Intentarás matarme? ¡Pero si acabas de intentarlo! –La interrumpió Draco al tiempo que la soltaba–. No te creí capaz de algo así. Eres más traviesa y perversa de lo que había esperado, Granger.

-¡No fue así! Yo sólo quería que perdieras el partido–. Aclaró la chica.

–Veamos, perdimos el partido, mi equipo me odia, los Ravenclaw disfrutarán de esta historia al menos por el resto del año…, sin mencionar que acabé inconsciente y aburrido en este lugar. ¿Me debes algo, no crees Granger? –exclamó Draco, acercando su rostro al de ella y borrando todo rastro de risa de sus facciones.

–Malfoy, yo no quiero seguir peleando contigo –dijo Hermione–.Tal vez pueda hablar con tu equipo y…

–Claro, ¿y también puedes proponerles ser la nueva buscadora mientras yo me recupero? En serio Granger, ¿por qué dicen que eres inteligente? –contestó el chico.

–Lo lamento… -Se disculpó ella.

–Ya que tendré que enfrentarme a todo Slytherin cuando regrese, eso no es suficiente.

–¿A qué te refieres? Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿qué más quieres?

–Quiero una noche –le ordenó el chico mirándola desafiante-. Tú y yo, como la noche de Halloween.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos de él. ¿Una noche? ¿Algo así cómo una cita? Si intentaba molestarla eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

–Te has pegado bastante fuerte Malfoy –le contestó abrumada la chica y se fue casi corriendo del lugar.

«Eres más difícil de lo que pensé, sabelotodo, pero eso lo hace interesante», pensó Draco al verla salir. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido él se sentía un tanto animado, Theodore le había dicho la forma en la que ella había acudido a verlo inmediatamente, la tensión que había ocasionado y cómo había acercado, cosa que él mismo había comprobado esa tarde, cuando ella se había echado sobre él.

.

* * *

.

Bill Weasley se paseaba por su oficina pensando en el castigo que debía imponer a Hermione; cuando ésta entró, él llevaba más de veinte minutos dando vueltas al asunto. No le gustaba imponer castigos, y mucho menos a chicos que estimaba, pero McGonagall había insistido en que debía mantener el orden dentro de su casa.

Decidió darle a la chica cinco noches de castigo con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido, estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que la directora consideraría un castigo ejemplar, pero tratándose de Hermione, probablemente el regaño del día anterior había sido suficiente. Estaba por informarle su decisión a la chica cuando se azotó la puerta de su despacho dejando entrar a Theodore Nott, quien sostenía a un todavía débil Draco Malfoy.

–Y bien, ¿dejarán que esa… sabelotodo, siga atacando alumnos o harán algo al respecto? –le dijo arrastrando las palabras al profesor, sin la menor huella de respeto o consideración hacia él.

–Señor Malfoy –le respondió Bill-, usted no debería estar aquí. Y tampoco necesito que me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo.

–Bueno, es que como usted es…nuevo –le escupió el chico mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–Vuelva a la enfermería señor Malfoy.

–Ésta Gryffindor es un peligro –dijo Draco ignorando la orden anterior de Bill-. Fue muy fácil para ella, me dijo "tómate esto"; le pregunté si quería envenenarme o darme una poción de amor y ella confesó que así era. Yo pensé que ella…

-Un momento, ¿usted sabía lo que le estaba dando la señorita Granger? –le preguntó Bill.

–¡Eso no es lo importante aquí! –exclamó Draco fingiendo darse cuenta de su error.

–Bien, siendo así las cosas: Hermione, lo que hiciste fue un acto imprudente y que pudo tener graves consecuencias; señor Malfoy, será mejor que aprenda a respetar a sus profesores, además, me sorprende su falta de juicio y puedo asegurar que usted es tan culpable como ella por aceptar tomar algo así sabiendo en lo que se metía. Así pues, como ambos han sido terriblemente insensatos, los dos cumplirán el castigo… si señor Malfoy usted también.

Theo guardaba silencio, esperando el momento en el que Draco decidiera sacar su varita para pegarle una maldición al jefe de Gryffindor y él tuviera que llevarlo de regreso a la enfermería.

–Ayudarán a Hagrid con algunos asuntos pendientes en el bosque prohibido todas las tardes durante una semana.

Draco guardó hizo una mueca de desprecio a Bill y guardó silencio. No era exactamente había planeado, pero funcionaría. Estaría con Granger.

.

* * *

.

Al otro día Hermione traía un humor horrible. Le pidió a Bill que no dijera nada de lo que había pasado y le dijo a sus amigos que como ellos estarían ocupados entrenando para los próximos partidos, ella había aceptado ayudar unos cuantos días a Hagrid (a quien también pidió que no revelara la verdadera razón).

«Demonios» pensó la chica, «cada vez digo más mentiras, ya hasta llegan a sonar convincentes».

Estaba en el gran comedor, pensando que esa sería la primer noche de su castigo cuando una lechuza negra de aspecto muy elegante dejó frente a ella un sobre rojo que echaba humo y temblaba, Hermione lo tomó y, antes de que terminara de entender lo que era, el sobre comenzó a arder y un ruido horrible llenó el gran comedor. Era una extraña mezcla entre gritos de mujer desesperada y cantos de sirenas.

-Vaya, ¿Quién te ha mandado un vociferador con esos gritos de Banshee? –le preguntó un tanto asustado Seamus, que tenía experiencia con esas criaturas

Hermione sonrió débilmente y no le contestó. Tenía una idea bastante acertada de quien podría ser. Narcisa Malfoy enviándole un vociferador a ella, ¿qué diría todo el mundo?


	17. Noches de Encanto

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza aquí esta el capítulo 17_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Theo con Luna?" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_AzulMalfoy (gracias a ti por dejar el review __ Damian Malfoy (toda la semana ;) Karla (sufrirá pronto! __ Angelik (oops lo siento ahora si me tarde en subir :S Twiligth Hp93 Si andaba enfermo pero ya estoy mejor gracias :D MiadHaru (Gracias por tu review __ Caroone (si Narcisa no se podía echar de cabeza :D BlackMoon 43 (jajaj Astoria como tu dices es solo una metiche :D Kruvzkaya (jajaj Draco tendrá muchas noches ;) Dashamalfoy (grax por tu review __ Lucy Eve (Su castigo no va a ser tan… "castigo" ;) A (oops ahora si me tarde :P Lorcanina (el vociferador solo fue una advertencia _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo por que a mi si me gusto :D _

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov aunque tarde! _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Noches de Encanto **

Draco se había recuperado totalmente durante el fin de semana; después de todo la señora Pomfrey era bastante hábil y había curado peores casos en años anteriores. En realidad, con lo que realmente tuvo que lidiar Draco fue con sus compañeros de casa, quienes se comportaban más desagradables con él que de costumbre; en cuanto entró a su sala común, varios chicos de cuarto le gritaron groserías, mientras que uno de sexto pasó a su lado empujándolo fuertemente. Lo peor de todo eran las chicas, pues ellas no perdían oportunidad para preguntarle en tono ácido acerca de "su nueva novia Bubble". Por todo eso, Draco evitaba a toda costa su sala común y de no ser por Theodore y Astoria, los únicos Slytherin con quienes podía hablar y pasar un buen rato, se habría planteado pedir un cambio de dormitorio («Tal vez uno más cerca de Granger» pensaba intentando encontrar un lado cómico al asunto).

Ese día había finalizado su cena antes que los demás y decidió adelantarse para intentar encontrarla antes de que comenzaran su castigo.

.

* * *

.

Hermione le había escrito a Narcisa poco después de recibir el vociferador; en la carta intentó tranquilizarla asegurándole que Draco estaría bien en poco tiempo y que ella lo ayudaría a salir del "pequeño problema" en el que se había metido… aunque claro, evitó mencionar que ella había sido la culpable de todo.

_Cuento con eso._

Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de Narcisa.

Por otro lado, la semana había casi había terminado, de manera que la fecha del castigo estaba muy cerca. La chica se encontraba muy nerviosa, prácticamente era su primer castigo y ni siquiera podía culpar a Harry o a Ron por la situación; además, no había olvidado la petición de Draco ("_Quiero una noche_", había dicho él y las palabras aún sonaban en su cabeza).

Finalmente llegó la noche que tanto temía. A las siete en punto Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch para su entrenamiento, mientras ella encaminó pesadamente sus pasos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione se percató de que aún era algo temprano y el semigigante no había vuelto de la cena, sin embargo, se extrañó mucho al descubrir que cierto rubio ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques.

– ¿Malfoy? No pensé que fueras a llegar temprano, incluso: no pensé que fueras a venir.

–Lo sé. Es más, creo que deberías agradecerme –le dijo Draco.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué debería hacer algo como eso? – respondió indignada la chica.

–Es obvio. Estoy aquí porque me han obligado a acompañarte en tu castigo, Granger –contestó él y la chica se echó a reír en cuanto él terminó de hablar.

– ¡Yo creía que tú eras el castigo! –le respondió burlonamente la chica y él la miró furioso. Esa no era la reacción (ni la respuesta) que había esperado.

–No finjas Granger, si en verdad pensaras eso, no aprovecharías cualquier oportunidad para echarte sobre mí, como en la enfermería, por ejemplo.

– ¡Pensé que estabas herido de gravedad! Nunca creí que fueras lo suficientemente idiota como para asustarme esa forma tan infantil.

-Era lo menos que te merecías después de darme una poción como ésa –soltó Draco.

–Sabías lo que era y aún así no tuve que insistir mucho en que la tomaras –añadió Hermione y él ya no pudo responder, porque en ese momento escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

Hagrid, seguido por Fang, venía caminando desde el castillo y se acercaba a ellos con un gran costal que tanto Draco como Hermione vieron con aprensión.

– ¡Hola chicos! –dijo el guardabosques, mirando seriamente al rubio –. Bill me pidió que les diera alguna labor para que me ayudaran esta semana, así que se encargarán de alimentar a unas crías nuevas que tiene la manada de Thestrals.

-¿Alimentar Thestrals? –Exclamó un Draco bastante molesto.

–Así es señor Malfoy. Las crías todavía son muy jóvenes, así que por ahora sólo salen de noche. Ambos pueden ver a estas criaturas, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se acercó, ya que Draco parecía pegado al suelo, cuando Hagrid le ofreció el costal que traía consigo y que estaba lleno de pedazos de carne cruda.

–Fang los acompañará –aclaró Hagrid-, aunque no creo que tengan problemas. Será mejor que empiecen antes de que anochezca todavía más.

El costal no era muy grande ni pesaba mucho, pero retrasaba un poco el paso de Hermione. "Mi brazo está lastimado" había dicho Draco con tono trágico para evitar cargar el costal y ahora él iba caminando cómodamente detrás de ella y su humor empezaba a mejorar.

– ¿Sabes Granger? No entiendo que le ves a ese _Weasel_,… –empezó a decir el chico.

–No es que tenga por qué responderte Malfoy, pero te diré que él es tierno, cariñoso y lindo. No como otros –contestó Hermione.

–Ya veo, "tierno y lindo", espera ¿hablas de la comadreja o de tu gato? –se burló Draco.

– ¡Basta Malfoy!

–Como sea, al final, sigue siendo un pobretón imbécil y no entiendo por qué alguien inteligente y...como tú… estaría con él.

–Eso no te incumbe.

¿Era su imaginación o Malfoy acaba de halagarla, o bueno, de intentar halagarla?

Se detuvieron al llegar a pequeño sitio un tanto iluminado por la luna; la frente de Hermione sudaba por el esfuerzo. La chica sacó un pequeño pedazo de carne del costal y empezó a ondearlo para desprender su aroma. Hermione estaba ocupada en su tarea cuando escuchó que Draco se movía, por un breve segundo se preguntó si acaso había decidido ayudarla, pero su esperanza se disipó al ver que él no se acercaba al costal, sino a ella. El chico tomó uno de sus rizos con una mano y con la otra la rodeó por la cintura, hasta que ella sintió su aliento rozando su oído.

–Contéstame, ¿de verdad quieres seguir saliendo con ése?

Hermione se soltó y lo enfrentó.

–Tú eres quien debe contestar las preguntas: ¿qué es lo que pretendes conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –dijo ella un tanto alterada.

Draco se acercó y la atrajo hacía él, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y recorría sus labios con una mano.

–Porque sé que te gusta –le contestó sonriendo–. Porque podrás negarlo, pero yo he sentido como ansías corresponder a mis besos y también como te estremeces cada que te toco.

– ¿Y desde cuando me complaces en lo que me gusta? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

–Desde que complacerte se ha convertido en un placer para mí –confesó él.

–Tú eres egoísta, arrogante y no me compla…

El chico no quiso permitir que ella terminara la frase así que la calló besándola en los labios, recorriendo cada parte de su boca con la lengua. Hermione sintió un leve jalón en la mano donde tenía la carne, misma que un pequeño Thestral intentaba quitarle, ella permitió que lo hiciera y así tuvo la mano libre para lanzar los brazos alrededor del chico.

Cuando se detuvieron, él no soltó el abrazo y ella tampoco hizo nada para intentarlo, así que solo recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro Draco.

–Eres… inconveniente… para mí. Lo sabes –. Le dijo la chica sin mover su cabeza, pues no se sentía capaz de mirarlo.

–Sí, mancharé tu reputación ¿No es así? –Le respondió Draco. -Pero tú, para mí, eres peligrosa.

– ¿Peligrosa? –Inquirió Hermione curiosa.

–Sí. Hace poco que estás cerca y desde entonces tengo esta… necesidad de tenerte junto a mí, de besarte, de poseerte. –Draco hablaba con más calma de la que en verdad sentía, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien al tenerla entre sus brazos y poder decirle esas cosas.

Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba lentamente mientras Draco le levantaba la cara:

–No lo olvides, aún me debes algo.

Y se fundieron en un beso más.

Regresaron casi media hora después y le devolvieron el costal vacío a Hagrid. Entrando al castillo Draco se despidió con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Conforme Hermione iba subiendo a su sala común fue analizando todo lo sucedido y ni siquiera quiso ver si sus amigos habían vuelto del entrenamiento, se fue directo a la cama.

Hermione por primera vez dudó de que Draco sólo estuviera jugando; y también dudó de si ella realmente quería a Ron lo suficiente y de la manera en la que había creído en los últimos meses. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que cada beso de Draco la dejaba cada vez más confundida, era como si le quitará fuerzas y, a la vez, como si se las infundiera.

.

* * *

.

Al otro día Hermione se encontró con Ron en la sala común. Estaba segura de que él se había percatado de que algo pasaba; algo se había roto entre ellos y ni uno ni otro querían enfrentarlo. Hermione por miedo a lastimarlo, Ron porque no quería perderla aceptar que estaba perdiéndola. Esa mañana, antes de que ella buscara algún pretexto para alejarse del grupo, él vio que ella no llevaba su dije de libélula.

-¡El dije, póntelo! –le ordenó el pelirrojo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar por el tono del chico, pero antes de hacerlo observó la tristeza y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos y optó por no decir nada y obedecerlo.

Esa noche, durante su castigo, transcurrió como la noche anterior: Hagrid les dio un costal lleno de carne cruda que Hermione arrastró-cargó (pues Draco argumentó que él seguía herido), alimentaron a los Thestrals y pasó poco tiempo antes de que el Slytherin la atrajera hacia él para besarla y ella aceptara pasar un rato muy cerca de él.

Fue algo inevitable, ahora que se habían probado no se querían dejar y ya ni siquiera intentaban negárselo.

El tercer día fue lo mismo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de ritual, en una adicción. Hermione se perdía en los cabellos rubios del chico y, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más difícil era enfrentar al pelirrojo… y más fácil aceptar los brazos de Draco.

Llegó el cuarto día, Draco sentía que se le iba la vida en besar aquellos dulces y suaves labios, en tomar aquella delicada cintura, en sentir aquellos pechos de la chica cada que él la recargaba contra sí.

El quinto y último día fueron más apasionados que los otros; sabían que esa especie de escapada nocturna estaba por llegar a su fin, por lo que hasta se tardaron más en realizar su labor. Draco no la dejaba apartarse, no quería que se apartara.

–No es suficiente –dijo al fin, sin dejar de atraparla contra el tronco de un árbol–. Necesito más…

– ¿Más de qué? –le preguntó ella en un gemido, pues quería que el chico la siguiera besando.

–Más de esto… más de ti.

Hermione le sonrió sonrojándose levemente, mientras el chico se lanzaba besando cada parte de su cuello y sus manos ansiosas se enredaban en su cabello y su cintura.

–Es complicado…- Dijo ella.

Se oyó un ruido cerca y ambos se sobresaltaron, pero optaron por pensar que sólo habían sido los Thestrals.

– ¿Por qué? –Lanzó el chico, clavando sus ojos grises en ella-. Sé que no sería muy conveniente, pero podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

–Lastimaríamos a muchas personas – le respondió la chica.

–¿A muchas personas o específicamente a ese Weasley? ¿Te piensas sacrificar por esa comadreja? –preguntó Draco.

–No hables así de él, no puedo dejarlo así como así.

–¿No puedes o no quieres? –le reclamó el chico.

–Dame tiempo, solo eso te pido– pidió ella.

–¿Cuánto? Te advierto que mi paciencia es muy limitada.

–Después de las fiestas...

Draco lo meditó un momento y luego la tomó de un brazo casi con brusquedad.

–Está bien, pero tengo una condición– y sin dar tiempo a que ella objetara ese punto, él continuó.- Nos seguiremos viendo mientras tanto.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío, pues comprendía la traición que conllevaba esa propuesta y se sentía terriblemente culpable por dañar así a Ron, pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo negarse.

–De acuerdo –contestó la chica en un susurro y se prometió que lo más pronto posible buscaría la forma de lastimar lo menos posible al pelirrojo.

–No puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de tu piel –le dijo Draco acariciándole la mejilla y a besando su cuello.

El dije de libélula aleteaba flojamente y estaba rojo brillante. Hermione tenía que aceptarlo: estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Volvieron a escuchar otro ruido, aceptaron que no podían prolongar más la hora de volver, tomaron el costal y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid; no lo encontraron, así que dejaron las cosas en las escaleras de su cabaña y siguieron hasta el castillo, donde separaron sus caminos.

Hagrid se había quedado pasmado y acariciaba distraídamente a uno de los Thestrals. Había ido a buscar a Hermione y a Malfoy, porque se habían tardado mucho más de lo normal, y lo que había descubierto lo tenía aterrorizado: Hermione y Draco estaban juntos.

.

* * *

.

Las escapadas de Hermione comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, la biblioteca era su pretexto más utilizado, pero sus amigos pronto descubrieron que les ocultaba algo, pues no siempre iba a donde decía. Harry la disculpaba asegurando que probablemente se encontraba así por los EXTASIS, pero Ginny no creía que sólo fuera eso y Ron parecía más callado, estudiaba más que de costumbre y se veía triste casi todo el tiempo.

La pelirroja interrogó a Hermione en los pasillos y afortunadamente para ésta última, Luna apareció para salvarla llevándose a Ginny. En esa ocasión Hermione se quedó sola en un corredor desierto, hasta que de pronto unas manos la jalaron por la cintura metiéndola detrás de un tapiz; Draco reía por haberla espantado, ella intentaba estar enfadada por lo mismo, pero sin perder tiempo se abrazaron, perdiéndose dentro de la boca del otro y platicando en medio de susurros.

–¿Era Hermione Granger? –preguntó cierto día Michael Corner.

–Creo que sí –le contestó Roger Davies–. Ese Weasley no pierde oportunidad.

Luna se había convertido en la única persona que sabía acerca de la relación de Hermione y Draco:

–Debes decirle a Ron – le dijo un día la rubia mientras veía fijamente un punto en el techo de la biblioteca.

Aunque Luna generalmente decía cosas sin sentido o fantasiosas, Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Ron no se merecía que le hicieran eso, pero cada vez que había intentado que platicaran, él se mostraba muy entusiasta (rayando en la histeria) y a ella le era imposible continuar. La situación empezaba a ser insoportable, parecía como si cada risa o sonrisa le costará un trabajo terrible al chico, era evidente que se esforzaba porque su semblante no cambiara de pronto, aunque ambos sabían que tenían que hablar.

–Lo sé –le contestó Hermione–. Lo haré, sólo dame tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? –le preguntó Luna con un tono que jamás había oído en ella.

-Sólo quiero que pasen las fiestas –respondió.

Noviembre paso a una gran velocidad entre tantas dudas, mentiras y escondrijos Hermione sabía que cada día que dejaba pasar sin aclarar las cosas, su vida se convertía en una especie de abismo sin fondo.

Draco en cambio, había vuelto a adquirir parte de su arrogancia y caminaba tranquilo, sonriendo displicentemente a quien intentaba meterse con él; esa actitud causaba fastidio, sorpresa y hasta cierto temor, pues muchos creían que él no tenía motivo para estar con ese ánimo y les preocupaba pensar que traía algo entre manos. Sin embargo, Theodore conocía la historia detrás de su entusiasta compañero, ya que siempre le ayudaba a encontrar un escondrijo para sus "movimientos" o cuidaba que no los descubrieran.

–Bueno colega –le dijo un día después de estar vigilando para ellos la torre de astronomía–, a ratos me siento como un elfo doméstico que trabaja para ti, pero no puedo negar que es un tanto emocionante el… asunto.

Draco rio sonoramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Astoria, que en ese momento estaba en una aula de al lado. La chica empezaba a sentir mucha curiosidad por aquello que Draco y Theodore platicaban.

.

* * *

.

Diciembre llegó tan rápido que a Hermione la sorprendió Bill Weasley cuando pasaba con la lista de las pocas personas que se quedarían aquellas vacaciones en Hogwarts. Ni ella ni sus amigos se apuntaron pues la señora Weasley les había advertido que quería que pasaran las fiestas en su casa.

La última noche en el castillo Hermione quedó con Draco cerca del puente colgante.

-Iré con mi madre –le decía el chico al cerca del oído–. No es que haya mucho que celebrar, pero al menos veré como esta, ¿qué harás tú?

-Visitaré a mis padres –le dijo la chica, y aunque no era totalmente verdad, tampoco era mentira, pues sí planeaba verlos–. Quiero saber cómo siguen.

Extrañamente Hermione había hablado unos días antes acerca de sus padres y de su problema de memoria (omitiendo el hecho de que era Narcisa quien los trataba). La chica le contó a Draco lo que no había podido decirle a sus amigos y, para sorpresa de ambos, Draco también podía desahogarse con ella acerca de lo que sentía por lo que había pasado.

–Quiero verte –le ordenó Draco–, en vacaciones.

Hermione se sonrojó pero le escribió su dirección en un pergamino por medio de magia.

-Creo que ahora sólo nos esconderemos de tus padres –le dijo Draco pícaramente.

Siguieron caminando y platicando un rato entre las sombras. Estaba claro que Hermione y Draco no estaban siendo muy discretos, aunque lo intentaban, pues un par de chicos que volvían del sauce boxeador los escucharon reír.

–¿Esa es Hermione Granger… con Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Lavander Brown señalando el lugar donde hasta hacía un minuto estaba la pareja.

–No, no creo –le contestó Neville-. Seguramente los confundimos.

Aunque Neville no estaba tan seguro, prefería creer que no era ella: Hermione salía con Ron y jamás caminaría alegremente al lado de ese Slytherin. Lavander que parecía estar pensando en lo mismo; sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros se recargó en Neville y regresaron así al castillo.

«Pero… ¿y si era ella? » se preguntó Lavander « ¿Qué sucedería si Ron estuviera libre y desconsolado?»

.

* * *

.

– ¡No, es imposible que Hermione hiciera algo así!

¡Lo sé, pero yo los vi! –decía Hagrid

–Tal vez viste mal…

–No, estaban platicando y besándose.

– ¿Hagrid, estás completamente seguro? –le preguntó Harry, casi suplicando porque le contestara con una negativa.

–Sí. Me pareció lógico que no quisiera pregonar que compartiría un castigo con Malfoy. Yo pensé que era porque, ya sabes, lo odian y eso… pero ese día…

– ¿Por qué haría algo así? Ella no querría hacerle algo así a Ron.

–No sabía si debía decirlo o no... No sé lo que le pasa a Hermione, ¡mira que mezclarse con ese pequeño patán!

–Algo debe estar pasando. No puede andar con ese cobarde traidor… simplemente no puede –señaló Harry aterrado ante la posibilidad de que las palabras de Hagrid fueran ciertas.


	18. El Mensaje de Draco

_¡Hola! Perdón por la mega tardanza aquí esta el capítulo 18_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Que Rápido!" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Kruvzkaya (lo siento tarde mucho! Prometo ya no tardar tanto :S Blackmoon43 (gracias ya estoy mejor y para tu alegría Astoria no aparecera en un par de caps :D A (gracias! ) Caroone (si lo siento, tuve que adelantar un poco no quiero que la historia llegue a los 50 caps es demasiado ^¿nO? AzulMafoy (gracias! Y estoy deacuerdo contigo en lo de Lavander ;) Dashamalfoy (gracias por tu review __ Twiligth Hp93 (jaja si prometo actualizar más rápido, y si pobre Ron __ PaolisMalfoy (jaja Gracias que bien que te gusta! :D Miadharu (gracias!) Tuky (jajaj ¿por qué dices lo de la vena masculina? :D Angelik (oops lo siento si me tarde bastante, y si Ron esta depre por eso más clamado :D Karla (ya esta sufriendo :D Carmabelle (Gracias por tu review! :D JohanneArcadie __ Sabaana (y seguira jajaj :D Lucy Eve ( si pobre Ron … pero alguien tiene que sufrir :D_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo por que a mi si me gusto :D _

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov aunque tarde_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**El Mensaje de Draco**

Aun considerando todos los problemas que habían enfrentado en el pasado, Harry nunca había tenido un viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts más tenso que el de aquel regreso para las fiestas navideñas. Ya era costumbre que Luna estuviera con ellos en el compartimiento, pero en esta ocasión, ya sea por despiste o por un derroche de ingenuidad, había arrastrado junto con ella a un confuso Theo, que si bien no era como el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, tampoco era un afanado partidario de Harry o de los Gryffindor; de manera que resultaba un poco incómodo el tenerlo ahí, pues aún no se acostumbraban a su presencia y por ende, ni siquiera podían platicar sin sentir que debían cuidar sus palabras. Curiosamente, la culpable de esa situación, Luna, parecía no haber notado nada y platicaba alegremente de cómo su papá había decidido que la llevaría todo un fin de semana al bosque para que buscaran a las _pixies del sueño_:

–Al igual que todas las _pixies_, viven en el bosque, pero éstas son especiales porque si logras tocar a una, ¡puedes controlar el sueño que tendrás esa noche!

–Vaya, eso suena bien, tal vez podría soñar con que ella es más amable – exclamó un malhumorado Neville, probablemente refiriéndose a Lavander, pues el chico tenía cara de pocos amigos desde hacía unos días. Al parecer había discutido con Lavander y se negaba a decir la razón a sus amigos.

–Suena bien, Luna, espero que las encuentren– dijo Ginny.

–Seguro que sí. ¡Habría sido bueno que pudieran acompañarnos a buscarlas!

Todos intentaron sonreír, pero lo cierto es que no se imaginaban compartiendo un fin de semana en una situación como la que estaban. Y no era sólo por Theodore Nott o porque Neville estuviera más serio de lo que jamás lo hubieran visto, sino porque también Hermione y Ron estaban en una situación muy precaria. Ellos estaban sentados juntos, pero su plática era notablemente forzada, así que resultaba fría y distante.

Llevaban poco de haber empezado el trayecto y el viaje ya parecía eterno, pues de pronto sólo había silencio en el compartimiento. Ginny, que estaba recargada sobre Harry, decidió que aquello era ridículo así que intentó entablar conversación:

– ¿Qué harás tú en estas vacaciones Theodore?

El Slytherin se sobresaltó al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él.

–Um, supongo que pasaré tiempo en casa, haré deberes, practicaré algo de _Quidditch_ o de ajedrez mágico… no lo sé.

–Vaya, no sabía que jugabas al ajedrez mágico– contestó la pelirroja pensando que en realidad prácticamente no sabía nada de Theo.

–De vez en cuando lo juego; incluso he prometido enseñarle a Luna cómo hacerlo –dijo él y Luna sonrió.

–Tal vez podrías echar una partida con Ron, él es muy bueno– añadió Ginny, tratando de incluir a los demás en la plática.

–Oh, y yo podría narrar el partido –exclamó Luna entre azorada y emocionada.

–Bueno, técnicamente en el ajedrez no hay comentaristas –dijo Theo como intentado recordar si alguna vez había escuchado algo así, de manera que Ginny e incluso Harry no pudieron evitar reír.

–A mí me parece una excelente idea –señaló Harry, ya un poco más alegre.

–Sí, es verdad, es una buena idea –soltó Theodore.

La tensión en el vagón aún era palpable, pero se había vuelto un poco menos densa e incluso podría haber desaparecido de no ser porque, cuando Hermione comenzó a participar en la conversación, Harry recordó lo que Hagrid le había dicho. «Es imposible» pensó el chico «Hermione jamás se acercaría, y mucho menos besaría a alguien como Malfoy».

.

* * *

.

Hacía media tarde Theodore y Luna se despidieron, pues había acordado que pasarían el resto del viaje con los amigos de Theo.

– ¡Luna! –Gritó de pronto Hermione–. Quisiera buscar el carrito de los dulces, ¿puedo acompañarlos un momento?

Parecía que Neville iba a decir algo, seguramente él todavía tenía algunos dulces, pero Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y él prefirió guardar silencio. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto ni la forma en la que Luna y Theodore miraron automáticamente hacia Ron. «¿Qué tanto saben ellos?» se preguntó, y decidió que era momento de investigar.

–Está bien –contestó Luna con una resignación en la voz inusitada en ella que Ginny notó.

.

* * *

.

Cuando salieron del compartimiento se cruzaron con Lavander, quien los saludó y luego siguió su camino sonrojada. Neville bufó y Ron, quien necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, volvió a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos. Harry se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al servicio, salió del compartimiento y sin que nadie lo viera se echó encima una de las tres reliquias de la muerte, la que le había sido más útil durante tanto tiempo: la capa de invisibilidad, para salir en busca de Hermione.

Mientras tanto, en el compartimiento Neville por fin accedió a contar lo que ocurría:

–Ella dice que necesita estar sola por un tiempo, que "hay alguien" y que necesita espacio para decidir –confesó Neville dolido.

Ron en una extraña muestra de solidaridad acompañó a Neville en su desahogo y tanto él como Ginny, quien al principio sólo los escuchaba compasivamente, intentaron darle palabras de apoyo.

.

* * *

.

Hermione entró en un compartimiento al fondo del vagón junto a Luna y Theodore, habían planeado desde antes que ellos iban a ayudarlos a reunirse en el expresso. Harry se logró colar al lugar, mientras Hermione lanzaba un _muffliato_ a la puerta y otro hechizo para que el cristal de la puerta se opacara y no dejara ver nada a través de él. Harry se acomodó en un rincón rápidamente y observó entre aterrado y furibundo a quien se encontraba al lado de la ventana, sentado como si se tratase de alguien de la realeza: Draco Malfoy.

–Se tardaron – reclamó el rubio.

–Hola a ti también, Draco –le dijo Hermione nerviosa, pero sin poder evitar replicar y enseguida se sentó junto al chico recargándose en su pecho–. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

Draco acariciaba torpemente su cabello y la rodeó por los hombros.

– ¿Seguimos jugando a las escondidas? –le espetó el rubio con algo de amargura.

Hermione no pudo decirle nada, pues todavía no sabía cómo enfrentar a Ron.

Theodore se sentó en el otro asiento y Luna lo siguió, sacó su ejemplar del _Quisquilloso_ (que traía un curioso prendedor color morado brillante y que emitió un ligero zumbido) y comenzó a leer mientras Theo leía la revista por encima de ella.

–Prometiste darme tiempo –le susurró la chica dejando que él le besara la barbilla.

–Y también te advertí que tengo poca paciencia –gruñó él –. No suelo esconderme y en esta ocasión no me importa lo que pueda decir la gente. Es más, yo cuidaré que nadie se atreva a meterse contigo.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás con él, por lástima? Incluso yo sé que eso es peor.

La chica sintió un escalofrío y asintió. Ella lo sabía, pero escucharlo en Draco fue como si él hubiera vuelto a llamarla _sangresucia_.

Draco se sentía impotente, no podía gritarle al mundo que aquella chica era suya, sólo suya y que nadie más tenía derecho sobre ella; se sentía furioso cada que la veía con el idiota de Weasley, porque ¿quién era ése al lado de Draco Malfoy? Y, sin embargo, era él quien tenía que esconderse para ser feliz.

–Pronto terminaré con esto –le dijo Hermione tomando su mano, buscando la forma en la cual podría calmarlo. Ella no era nadie para jugar con los sentimientos de Draco ni con los de Ron, pero no sabía cómo terminar con aquella bola de nieve que iba creciendo y que cada día era más difícil rodear.

–Te veré en vacaciones –dijo finalmente Draco y a Harry le pareció que aquello sonaba como una amenaza.

Hermione se levantó, acarició el cabello del chico y sonrió para alejarse, pero Draco la atrajo encima de él para besarla apasionadamente; acción que, sin saberlo, por poco causa que Harry lanzara –de nuevo- un _sectusempra_ al Slytherin.

Hermione se levanto por segunda ocasión y les deseo unas felices fiestas a Theodore y a Luna, deshizo los hechizos que había puesto a la puerta y salió.

Luna, llevando las espectrogafas que solía usar para leer la revista, se levantó después de ella, abrió la puerta y se paró como esperando en el marco. Harry podía jurar que Luna lo podía ver, así como lo podía ver el profesor Dumbledore, así que salió y, hasta que lo hubo hecho, Luna cerró la puerta.

–Iré un momento al corredor –dijo Luna a los dos Slytherin.

El corredor del vagón estaba tan vacío como lo había estado Hogwarts.

–Harry, ¿viste lo que querías ver? –le dijo Luna.

–No entiendo –dijo Harry, furioso y confundido, al tiempo que se quitaba la capa– ¿Cómo puede Hermione hacerle esto a Ron? ¡Y tú lo sabías, Luna!

–Hermione es la que debe hablarlo con Ron –contestó Luna tranquilamente.

–Pero, tú la encubres –le dijo Harry, dispuesto a culparla, después de todo ella también salía con un Slytherin.

–Ella me pidió ayuda y es mi amiga; pero no la encubro, intento que ella arregle pronto todo esto. Además, si yo la encubriera, te hubiera descubierto desde que entraste al compartimiento.

– ¿Cómo es que me pudiste ver?

–No eres muy discreto para los que ven bien –le dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia él–. Además, tu capa está llena de nargles, deberías sacudirla alguna vez.

Y sólo por si acaso, Harry la sacudió fuertemente.

– ¿Por qué con él, Luna, qué pretende? Es Malfoy, hasta tú sabes todo lo que ha hecho, sin contar que ha sido especialmente odioso con nosotros, con ella, vamos, ¡fue un mortífago!…

–Es simple, ésta enamorada.

–No, eso no posible ¡Ella quiere a Ron!

–Sí, quiere a Ron, pero está enamorada de Draco.

–Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿Qué clase de amiga es?

–No Harry, ¿qué clase de amigo eres tú? No es fácil para ella. Ella siempre te ha apoyado en todo, ahora ella necesita un poco de eso.

–Jamás la apoyaría en algo así –le dijo furioso Harry, aunque sabía que lo decía sólo porque estaba muy enojado, no porque lo sintiera de verdad.

–Entonces ya sabes por qué ella te lo ha ocultado. Sabía que ustedes no lo entenderían.

Harry estaba decepcionado de Hermione, pero temía que Luna tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo se trataba de Hermione, debía tener una muy buena razón para estar con ese zopenco. Luna acompañó a Harry a su compartimiento.

–Harry, no compliques más la situación de Hermione. Ella ya tiene mucho en la cabeza –le pidió suavemente.

Draco y Theodore habían escuchado toda la plática de Luna con Harry en el pasillo, y es que habría sido difícil no escucharla, dado que el pelinegro casi había gritado todo el tiempo.

«Lo sabe» pensó Draco. Había explotado la bomba, el _cara–rajada_ lo sabía y pronto la comadreja también lo sabría; debería alegrarse por ello, quería alegrarse, pero no podía, porque aunque se negara a aceptarlo en voz alta, le preocupaba que esos estúpidos fueran desagradables con Hermione, después de todo eran sus amigos. Por otra parte, Potter había exteriorizado todo lo que pensaban las personas de él, y lo que él mismo pensaba de su relación con Hermione: que él no era conveniente para ella, que aquella relación estaba mal.

–No le des importancia –le dijo Theodore– lo que importa es que has decidido cambiar, que la quieres y, sobre todo, que ella también a ti.

Draco asintió, aunque estaba lejos de poder restarle importancia al asunto.

.

* * *

.

De regreso en el compartimiento, Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hermione; ahora que entendía el por qué la chica evadía cualquier acercamiento con Ron y la manera en la que rehuía el contacto visual no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más molesto con ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación de King Cross, Harry y los demás se despidieron de sus compañeros, deseándoles felices fiestas; los señores Weasley los esperaban cerca de uno de los muros y un poco más allá estaba Narcisa con su acostumbrado gesto que la hacía parecer como si acabara de oler algo desagradable. Junto a ella estaba Malfoy, quien miraba fijamente a Harry, como retándolo a decirle algo y, aunque a Harry no le faltaban ganas decidió que por era mejor esperar.

Hermione caminaba junto a Ginny y vio a Draco a lo lejos; supo que sería demasiado arriesgado ir a despedirse de él, así que sólo le hizo un sutil gesto con la mano, mismo que pasó desapercibido por todos, hasta por el rubio.

**.**

* * *

.

Llegaron a la Madriguera y se encontraron con Bill, Charlie, Fleur, George, Percy, Penélope Clearwater, y Angelina Johnson. Parecía que al menos en lo económico, las cosas iban mejor para los Weasley. Molly había preparado unas mesas en el jardín y, como siempre, se había esmerado por preparar todo un festín para la ocasión. Harry empezaba a acostumbrarse a comer bien.

Esa noche Bill y Fleur contaban su experiencia como profesores en Hogwarts a Percy y a Penélope, que parecían muy interesados en el tema; la señora Weasley, para no perder la costumbre, hablaba de la apariencia de Charlie: "si tan sólo me dejaras cortarlo un poco…"; el señor Weasley hablaba con Ginny en un tono sigiloso y Ron platicaba con George y Angelina sobre Sortilegios Weasley. Todos habían notado que la compañía de Angelina era muy buena para George, quien se mostraba más alegre de lo que había estado desde la muerte de Fred.

Harry no tenía planeado mencionar nada de lo que había averiguado en el expreso, pero al ver tan relajado y distraído a Ron, no pudo evitar acercarse a Hermione:

–Y bien, ¿hasta cuándo planeas seguir ocultándoselo? –le dijo Harry, sonando mucho más duro de lo que había querido sonar.

– ¿De qué hablas, Harry? –le respondió Hermione evasivamente, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza

–De cierto hurón mimado, rubio y traidor.

Hermione casi se atragantó con el jugo, tanto que Ron le tuvo que dar unas palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara. Harry pensó que se lo tenía bien merecido y hasta sonrió un poco; ella lo miró suplicante y dejaron la charla para después.

.

* * *

.

Draco estaba recostado en su cama, terriblemente enojado, pues había tenido un día horroroso. Acababa de regresar de la casa de Granger, pero "curiosamente" ella no había estado en casa. Seguramente la chica estaba con San Potter y la estúpida comadreja.

¿Quién se creía esa Granger para jugar así con él, con Draco Malfoy? Él jamás había ido a buscar a una chica (siempre eran ellas quienes debían acercarse), pero con ella había hecho una excepción. Él, quien todavía llevaba la marca de los mortífagos en el brazo, quien había sido partícipe (de alguna forma u otra) en tantos actos oscuros hacía apenas unos pocos meses: ¡Se había aventurado a ir al Londres _muggle_! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada!

Tal vez él no era un fiel seguidor de las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, pero tampoco era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiese convertido en amate de los muggles… eso era algo que sólo estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto en el caso de la castaña, por lo que el sólo hecho de recordar su fallida visita le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Además, para completar el mal cuadro, había tenido que soportar la mirada inquisidora que el padre de la joven (un _muggle_, tenía que recordarlo, pues prácticamente era de las primeras veces que hablaba con uno) le dedicó al abrirle la puerta:

– ¿Hermione? Lo siento, ella no está en casa el día de hoy. ¿Eres un amigo de la escuela? –le había dicho el señor Granger con el ceño algo fruncido.

–Ya…Sí, eso, le puede decir que la buscó "_suamigo_" –contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Draco estaba consciente de que ella no dejaría a ese par por él («aunque no sería tan mala idea» pensó desganado), pero una cosa era soportar que tuviera una amistad con ellos y otra, muy diferente, el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera terminado ya su "relación" con la comadreja. Eso sí que comenzaba a fastidiarlo; el sólo hecho de que aquél le pasará el brazo por el hombro a la chica, a _su_ _chica _(como ya bien le había dicho a ella), le causaba ganas de practicar algunas maldiciones.

Así que, molesto y hasta un tanto dolido, había decidido que no volvería a intentar un viaje como aquellos jamás, especialmente mientras ella no hubiera terminado con el estúpido pobretón.

Pero esa decisión no mejoraba su estado, más bien lo empeoraba, pues Draco Malfoy no solía limitarse, sobre todo en cuestión de placeres… y el estar con ella era uno de esos placeres.

.

* * *

.

–… Ya veo, entonces: te dice algo bonito y _como por arte de magia _se esfuman los siete años que dedicó a atacarnos, insultarnos, meternos en problemas, ¿olvido algo? Ah, sí, que intentó matarnos al meter mortífagos a la escuela, sobre todo a ti, por si acaso lo dudabas –le decía Harry, quien en esta ocasión pretendía no gritar, pero el hecho de que Hermione no dijera nada y se estremeciera cuando él le mencionó eso último, no ayudaba en nada a que él controlara su ira.

–No he olvidado nada de eso, pero ahora que lo he tratado… es diferente a como yo creía, a como todos creíamos –balbuceo Hermione–, además, sucedió lo de la mansión Malfoy, lo de Dolohov y… ¿es tan difícil entenderlo?

– ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y Ron? –Demandó Harry– Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, de todo el tiempo que llevas con Ron… Esto lo dañará profundamente, ¿acaso no lo has pensado?

–Yo no quería lastimarlo… sé que no es justificación, pero yo no planeé nada de esto, sólo… Oh, Harry, en verdad no sé qué hacer. Hablaré con él… de ninguna manera es mi intención lastimarlo –respondió Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? – El chico se sentía mal de verla así, pero no pensaba ceder, no en esa situación– Tienes que decírselo ya… o se lo diré yo.

Harry se fue dejando a Hermione quien no pudo más y comenzó a llorar quedamente. Sabía que esa era la reacción más lógica por parte de su amigo, pero nada podría haberla preparado para escucharlo hablarle así. ¿Acaso era realmente un error querer a Draco?

Ese día ella se fue a su casa, no quería estar en la Madriguera y tenía que pensar en cómo hablaría con Ron. Le habría gustado poder ver a Draco para que su decisión no flaqueara, acurrucarse en sus brazos y revolver su cabello.

¿Era correcto lo que hacía? ¿Realmente estaba bien dejar a Ron por Draco?

Sus dudas tuvieron algo de respuesta al llegar a casa, cuando su padre le mencionó de paso que _un amigo_ (el cual no había dado su nombre, pero cuya descripción coincidía con la de Draco), había ido a buscarla.

Un poco más segura de lo que tenía que hacer y sintiéndose mejor después de que su padre le había dicho que ya recordaban las últimas vacaciones que había pasado con ellos, había subido a su habitación. Ya ahí, encontró un mensaje en su almohada, escrita con una hermosa y ornamentada firma:

_Nos veremos cuando termines de jugar a la chica mala y hayas dejado a la comadreja._

_Hasta entonces._

_DM_

Hermione releyó el mensaje tres veces, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra que no la hiciera sentir peor de lo que se sentía, pues el mensaje, aunque corto, revelaba como la veían ahora Draco, Harry, Theo, y Luna: como una persona frívola que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, o peor, como una traidora.

Y después de todo, no estaban tan alejados, pues de alguna manera estaba traicionando el cariño de Ron al estar con Draco sin decirle nada.

Tenía que terminar con Ron lo antes posible, antes de que siguiera haciéndole daño. Antes de que se enteraran más personas.


	19. El Mejor Regalo de la Peor Navidad

_¡Hola! Perdón por la mega tardanza aquí esta el capítulo 19_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Maldita! Hermione" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_CandyofCashmere (Que bien que volviste __ AzulMafoy (si lo siento me había tardado __ Tuky :D no me gusta que odien al pobre Ron __ Miadharu Gracias por el review Lucy-Eve (si solo te falto mandarme al psicólogo a mi :D Kruvzkaya (si espero ya no tardar tanto, Mi retorcida mente XD! No no será fácil :D Blackmoon43 (si debe hablar esa chica XD PaolisMalfoy (si Hermione esta jugando con fuego :D Karla (Draco sufre un poco más en este cap :D) MarianMalfoy (espero te siga gustando __… y si soy un chico o.O jajaja Nahi (gracias por tu review __ Dashamalfoy (espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar __ "A" (jaja si espero ya no tardar tanto __ Twiigth-hp93 (Si Harry no le reclamaría a Ron por algo así :D es distinto entre chicos :D_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que se desvela!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**El Mejor Regalo de la Peor Navidad**

La cabaña, que se había convertido en la guarida del puñado de mortífagos que se ocultaban del ministerio, se llenaba de un aire optimista y emocionado por parte de sus habitantes.

–Se ha infiltrado –decía uno de ellos– por fin, dentro de unos meses sabremos las medidas de seguridad, para ese entonces seguramente seremos más y podremos dar el golpe.

Dolores Umbridge, cuya apariencia había decaído bastante después de perder su antiguo poder (y trabajo), sonrió con tanto sentimiento que unas pequeñas risas se les escaparon por las comisuras de su boca. Estaba satisfecha, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Salió de la cabaña y desapareció al mismo tiempo que un chico con una capa verde de viaje aparecía afuera de la cabaña.

–Pensé que les gustaría cenar algo especial esta noche –les dijo el chico a un mortífago y a su esposa.

–Lo que nos gustaría es que entendieras lo que sucede, pero en su lugar nos desprecias y luego vienes con esas tonterías –le dijo el hombre furioso, al tiempo que su esposa lo tomaba del brazo para apaciguarlo.

–No es así –le dijo el chico–, sólo detesto sus ideas. También les traje algo de ropa y…

El hombre se levantó enojado y displicente, alejándose del chico:

–¡¿Te crees mejor que nosotros, eh? –le gritó– ¡Mejor lárgate!

El chico, que sostenía un pequeño paquete en la mano, se quedó callado y no pudo evitar que un gesto de dolor le cruzara la cara a causa del desprecio que su padre mostraba por él. La mujer lo miró y el chico le tendió el paquete a ella.

–Entiende, esta situación es muy grave y él quisiera que tú actuaras de otra forma.

–Sí, pero….

–Sabes lo que él espera de ti, lo que todos esperamos de ti…

El chico se levantó tristemente y negó con la cabeza; aunque le costará trabajo negarle algo a ella, eso era algo que no podía prometerle. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir susurró un triste "Feliz Navidad" a su madre.

La mujer miró el regalo que tenía en sus manos y leyó en la tarjeta:

_Te quiero, madre._

_Theodore_

.

_

* * *

._

Durante varios días, Hermione no tuvo el valor de aparecerse en la Madriguera, de manera que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo revolviendo su cuarto y sus ideas, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera para hablar con Ron sin lastimarlo tanto como creía que iba a hacerlo. Perdió la noción del tiempo y se horrorizó cuando sus padres le dijeron que saldrían a comprar la cena de navidad. La fecha límite la había alcanzado, sabía que debía darse una vuelta por la Madriguera aquel día o se arriesgaría a que Harry cumpliera su promesa de decirle todo a Ron.

–Terminaré con él –le dijo Hermione a Harry en cuanto llegó a la Madriguera–, pero no le mencionare nada de Draco…

Harry ni siquiera la miró, sólo asintió quedamente. Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él empezó a hablar:

–¿Ahora lo llamas Draco? –murmuró Harry ácidamente–. Dime que no tendremos que soportarte llamándolo "Huroncito".

Hermione no le contestó nada, pero se sintió como si hubiera varios dementores cerca cuando comprendió que probablemente Harry jamás aceptaría lo que ella sentía por Draco.

Harry también se sintió mal, porque el echarle en cara a la chica la tontería que estaba cometiendo no había sido tan satisfactorio como pensaba y ella parecía más dolida de lo que él había imaginado.

Toda esa tarde, Hermione buscó nerviosamente un momento para hablar con Ron, pero el hecho de que todos los Weasley's (además de Angelina, Harry y Penélope) estuvieran en la Madriguera dificultaba la privacidad que ella esperaba; sin contar que Ron seguía mostrándose excesivamente entusiasta, casi podría decirse que _histérico_, cada vez que ella quería hablar de algo serio con él.

Una vez más, como eran demasiados para cenar dentro de la cocina, la señora Weasley decidió montar un comedor al aire libre alumbrado por la luna y las hadas que George y Angelina habían amarrado a los árboles. Harry creía que aquella podría haber sido una de las mejores Navidades de su vida (si no es que la mejor de todas, pues además el señor Weasley había invitado a Hagrid a pasar las fiestas con ellos), pero no sólo sería la primera Navidad que pasarían sin Fred y algunos más, sino que además Hermione había argumentado que volvería a su casa en la noche para cenar con sus padres y él sabía que a Ron le esperaba un momento muy amargo.

Harry miró a los invitados, todos se esforzaban por pasar una alegre velada, incluso George sonreía con algunas de las malas bromas que Percy intentaba hacer, y se sintió mal por el ultimátum que le había dado a Hermione. Después de meditarlo un momento fue a buscarla, pues de pronto se dio cuenta de que, si bien no existía una fecha adecuada, ése era un pésimo día para que ella le soltara que iba a dejarlo.

–No lo hago sólo por ti, Harry –dijo la chica, en una forma que sonaba como si le estuviera explicando alguna lección demasiado evidente para el resto.

–Piénsalo Hermione, le arruinarás la velada y… Un momento, ¿Quieres decir que también lo haces por Malfoy?

–Eso no es algo que te importe –le contestó molesta Hermione por el tono que él había empleado–. En realidad, me parece que últimamente nada que esté relacionado conmigo te importa demasiado; pero quédate tranquilo, de todas formas parece que hoy no podré hablar con Ron.

Esta vez fue Harry el que se quedo callado. Luna tenía razón, Hermione siempre lo había apoyado y ahora que ella necesitaría de alguien, él no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ella estaba a punto de romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo para irse con un idiota como lo era Malfoy?

Hacia las seis de la tarde, Hermione comenzó a despedirse de todos. En el fondo se encontraba más apenada de lo que parecía, pues la familia Weasley siempre la había tratado como a una hija más y ahora ella sentía que estaba traicionándolos a todos; se estaba relacionado con una familia que no sólo había apoyado a Voldemort, sino que además había humillado durante años a los Weasley, había puesto el diario en el caldero de Ginny e incluso había envenado a Ron (aunque de una forma indirecta y accidental).

– ¿Estás segura de que no puedes quedarte? Tus padres podrían venir a cenar con nosotros –le aseguró Ron que la había tomado de la mano antes de que salieran de la Madriguera.

Hermione no contestó. Volteó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, intentando memorizar aquellos ojos verdes y el cómo la miraban tiernamente. Él la amaba y Hermione se odio a sí misma por no poder corresponderle.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren dónde están parados este par de tortolitos –gritó alegremente Percy, quién nunca había participado en algo así.

Todos los hijos Weasley, encabezados por George, además de sus invitados, se acercaron y observaron entre risas y festejos la escena. Ron y Hermione estaban debajo de uno de los muérdagos que Ginny había colocado en "sitios estratégicos". Los únicos que no participaban de la euforia general eran Harry y Hagrid, quienes miraban ceñudos a Hermione.

–Ya basta chicos –decían los señores Weasley, aunque era evidente que ellos también los miraban animados.

–¡Vamos, Ron! –Gritó George– ¡Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ser tu hermano, porque ni creas que el pelear contra Voldemort fue suficiente!

–¡Sí, vamos Ron! –Le gritaba Percy, aunque ese comportamiento seguía resultando extraño en él–. Ehh… ¡Enséñale como besan los Weasley!

Ron, colorado hasta las orejas, sonrió y tomó a Hermione por la cintura. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la besé?» se preguntó tristemente.

Hermione se sentía atrapada, como en un mal sueño. No era posible que todo eso estuviera pasando. Había olvidado como se sentía cuando Ron la tomaba por la cintura, recordó lo que era estar con él; cómo sus manos temblorosas la rodeaban, mientras con sus ojos parecía querer ver hasta el fondo de su alma; aquella sonrisa tímida, ésa que mostraba cada vez que pretendía sorprenderla.

El hecho de que todos se mostraran tan entusiastas no ayudaba en nada. Hermione sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella le exigía que besara al chico, deseaba hacerlo. Sintió la proximidad del pelirrojo.

–No… –suplico la chica deteniendo a Ron con una mano–. Ron, no puedo… Perdóname.

Hermione salió corriendo de la Madriguera y desapareció. La sala se quedó en silencio, un silencio perturbador e incómodo. Nadie había esperado que algo así pasara, de manera que todos buscaron rápidamente algún tema para desviar la atención de lo ocurrido. Sólo Ginny intentó alcanzar a Hermione, pero ella ya estaba lejos.

La chica ya estaba lejos, no sólo de la Madriguera, sino también de Ron. Él lo comprendió perfectamente cuando se quedó plantado solo bajo el muérdago: la había perdido.

.

* * *

.

Draco se encontraba sentado en la sala mirando nerviosamente como un pequeño se movía dentro de lo que parecía ser cuna de viaje. Él no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido, pero unas horas atrás Andrómeda había aparecido con aquella criatura, lo había saludado como si fuera costumbre que cada Navidad cenaran juntos y luego ella y Narcisa se habían retirado al jardín para platicar un rato los cotilleos de la sociedad mágica. Mientras esperaban la hora de la cena, Draco había bajado y había pasado algunos minutos observando al pequeño; sabía que debía tratarse de Teddy, pues en una ocasión había escuchado a sus padres mencionarlo, aunque ciertamente las circunstancias habían sido muy diferentes y en aquellos días él jamás hubiera imaginado que su madre y Andrómeda pudieran llegar a ser tan unidas como ahora lo parecían.

Pensó en regresar a su habitación, pero ahí sólo podía pensar en esperar a que llegara una lechuza de ella. Desde que él había ido a buscarla no había vuelto a tener noticia alguna y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Y si ella había cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué sucedería si ella hubiera decidido que era mejor fingir que nada había pasado y no terminar con Weasley? ¿Por qué rayos no le enviaba aunque fuera un pequeño mensaje? (Después de todo merecía al menos una disculpa por haberlo hecho viajar en balde)…

El pequeño Teddy parecía querer llamar su atención, él se acercó y el niño animado le mostró algo que parecía ser un dragón de juguete. Draco no sabía que debía hacer, jamás había convivido con niños pequeños, ni siquiera tenía hermanos.

–Ah, sí. Un dragón…– dijo y el niño le sonrió.

Draco estaba algo incómodo, ¿debería llamar a alguien para que atendiera al niño?

–Ah… Ya casi es hora de la cena, supongo que tienes hambre.

Teddy soltó el juguete y luego miró a Draco con un gesto extraño, parecía que le preguntaba dónde había quedado su dragón. El chico señaló el lugar donde había caído el peluche; lo que sucedió lo sorprendió: el niño rió y al momento de hacerlo su cabello pasó a ser de color azul eléctrico. Draco, repentinamente fascinado, se acercó más.

Cuando Narcisa y Andrómeda entraron en la habitación se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, pues el chico no sólo ya no se sentía extraño por la presencia del niño, sino que ahora le era imposible ignorarlo, sobre todo porque el pequeño no paraba de reírse y sonreírle continuamente.

– ¿Dónde lo dejaste esta vez? – Dijo Draco, quien había terminado por entender el juego y ahora también sonreía.

Narcisa anunció que la cena estaría lista pronto y, aunque no hizo comentario alguno, se sintió más tranquila respecto a Draco después de verlo actuar de una forma más humana,… aunque tampoco estaba segura de entender el por qué del cambio y eso la intrigaba bastante.

–Creo que Teddy tiene un nuevo tío favorito –terminó por asegurar Andrómeda al ver que el pequeño parecía encantado (y lo demostraba en el tono fuerte que había adquirido su cabello) con la atención que Draco le prestaba.

Cenaron temprano y después tomaron el té. Draco se sentía un poco estúpido, pero siguió jugando un rato con Teddy. Últimamente empezaba a descubrir que había asuntos que él había dejado de lado y podían ser terriblemente agradables, jugar con su sobrino era una de esas cosas; la otra era tener una novia linda y un amigo en quien confiar. «Demonios…» pensó el chico «todo es culpa de esa Gryffindor, y aún así se da el lujo de dejarme esperando».

Finalmente, aunque todavía no era muy tarde, Andrómeda se despidió de su hermana y de Draco; Teddy era muy pequeño aún y no podía desvelarse tanto. Sin embargo, Narcisa les recordó que su casa era lo suficientemente amplia como para alojarlos y, aunque su voz había sonado fría y neutral, Andrómeda sabía que Narcisa realmente deseaba que se quedarán; después de todo, ella también estaba sola y prefería la compañía de su hermana. Finalmente accedió, pues hasta Teddy estaba reticente a separarse de Draco (cosa que perturbaba y complacía al chico).

Narcisa subió con Andrómeda para mostrarle habitación que utilizaría y Draco se encontró cuidando del pequeño. El rubio se horrorizó cuando se quedó solo con Teddy; le agradaba y todo, hasta ahí bien…, pero tampoco quería servirle de nana. Por unos minutos no supo qué debía hacer y, para empeorarlo todo, el pequeño Teddy le tendía los brazos. Draco intentó distraerlo con el juguete, pero no lo logró; el pequeño estaba ya muy cansado. Así que, contra su voluntad, Draco lo tomó y lo levantó. Teddy se acomodó y comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras su cabello se volvía azul pálido.

Draco sintió algo que jamás había experimentado antes, una mezcla de ternura y de terrible tristeza, pero no por él ni por todo lo que había perdido o visto en la guerra, sino por lo que había permitido que otros perdieran. Él había apoyado las ideas de las personas que habían matado a los padres de aquella criatura… Draco pensó que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Lucius y Narcisa siempre le dieron todo lo que había necesitado o querido y de alguna forma, indirectamente, él le había arrebatado esa oportunidad al pequeño. «Descuida, cuidaré que nada te falte» declaró Draco.

Y con el niño acomodado torpemente entre sus brazos, Draco pensó por primera vez en la posibilidad de tener hijos; él sería un buen padre, mejor que Lucius, pues no permitiría que nadie (ni siquiera sus ideas o prejuicios) dañara a sus hijos. También tendrían una buena madre, alguien como Narcisa, de fuerte carácter y con personalidad,…quizá un poco más amorosa y menos fría, «así como es Hermione», pensó. Draco vio el dragón de peluche, tenía una placa que decía _Scorpius_ y sonrió.

Narcisa se quedó de piedra al ver a Draco con Teddy dormido en sus brazos.

–Gracias Draco –dijo Andrómeda sonriente y tomando al pequeño para llevarlo a dormir en el piso de arriba.

Narcisa se acercó a Draco y parecía querer decir algo, pero Draco no lo notó, pues en cuanto se vio libre de su sobrino se había quedado observando la puerta de la sala.

–Saldré un momento –Dijo.

Narcisa entendió que aquella frase no era una pregunta y que tampoco le estaba pidiendo permiso.

– ¿A dónde?

–Un chico del colegio me invitó a su casa y quisiera ir –mintió Draco.

–¿De quién se trata? –Preguntó ella seriamente.

–De Theodore Nott –siguió diciendo Draco, sin siquiera intentar decir la verdad.

Narcisa conocía a Theodore y sabía que no era alguien que acostumbrase a dar problemas; mas por otro lado, sus padres habían sido mortífagos y ahora estaban prófugos. Ella no quería desconfiar de su hijo, pero tenía miedo de que después de todo lo que habían recuperado en esos meses él se metiera en problemas.

Draco casi podía leer sus pensamientos.

–No tardaré –le aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

Narcisa decidió que él merecía al menos un poco de su confianza.

–Está bien.

Draco se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin que ella lo hubiera esperado, pues era algo que él jamás había hecho. Narcisa sonrió. Estaba segura de que él sería mejor de lo que ella y Lucius habían esperado y eso la hizo sentir muy orgullosa.

.

* * *

.

Todos cenaban en la madriguera, pero el ánimo había decaído considerablemente. Ron había ido a su habitación y no había vuelto a bajar; por la noche Harry había subido a dejarle algo de cenar, pero cuando entró Ron fingió que dormía y Harry lo movió para que cenara con él y Ginny, aunque fuera en la habitación. Ron le sonrió amargamente, cenaron tranquilamente y ninguno mencionó lo ocurrido.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry y Ginny dieron un paseo por los jardines. Ginny intentó hablar acerca de Hermione, pero Harry procuró evadir el tema. Pararon hasta que llegaron al sauce llorón que estaba cerca del cobertizo y se sentaron debajo. Harry notó que caían pequeñas gotas de las hojas del sauce.

–Es mágico, no lo llaman llorón por nada… Por cierto, sabía que debía cargar uno por si acaso –dijo Ginny sacando una rama de muérdago de su túnica y haciendo un mohín–. No te paraste debajo de ninguno.

Harry rió y la atrajo para besarla apasionadamente, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caían por su cara y cabello recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Harry aceptó mentalmente que había deseado durante mucho tiempo ese momento.

– ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! –le dijo tiernamente Ginny, mientras retomaba el beso y desabrochaba los botones de su blusa.

.

* * *

.

Hermione, aún aturdida por la manera en la que había salido de la Madriguera, ni siquiera se había arreglado para cenar y ahora se encontraba en la cocina con su madre, intentando terminar de hornear un pastel navideño.

–Entonces, le contaba a tu padre que recordé donde estaban las fotos del verano que pasamos en Francia. Deberíamos volver, me parece que fue un viaje estupendo, tú te divertiste mucho ¿no es así, hija?

–Seguro, sería agradable ir de viaje.

Hermione siguió hablando distraídamente con su madre, le agradaba que por fin supieran tantas cosas sobre ella y sobre la vida que habían tenido hasta antes de que ella borrara sus memorias, pero en ese momento su mente estaba ocupada en otros lugares y con otras personas.

Ahora Ron tendría muchas preguntas, probablemente estaba enojado… lo peor es que seguramente estaba herido y eso era lo que ella había querido evitar; no habría querido lastimarlo o dejarlo así, y menos arruinarle un día en el que toda su familia estaba presente. Tal vez habría sido mejor besarlo, pues ahora no podría ver a nadie de su familia y amigos a la cara; no después de aquello. No quería ni imaginarse la cara de Harry, o peor la de Ginny.

– ¡Hermione! –Gritó su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione salió corriendo de la cocina para ver que necesitaba su padre, pero cuando llegó al recibidor encontró a su padre junto a la puerta de la casa y a un chico rubio que vestía un elegante traje negro con el botón superior de la camisa sin abrochar y con un par de mechones cayéndole ligeramente en la cara (cubriendo apenas pequeñas partes de sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo) y que sonreía con una hermosa y cínica sonrisa.

–Te buscan, cariño –le dijo su padre.


	20. Un pedazo de mi Alma

26/02/2011 09:27:00

_¡Hola! Oops ahora si me pase, me tarde mucho espero no hayan olvidado el fic :S pero demasiado trabajo…_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,y a todos los que esperaron este cap._

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_AzulMafoy (jaja Teddy se enfrentará a ese dilem) Miadharu (gracias por tu review) Sabaana (si fue mejor así) Lucy Eve (El mejor regalo creo que fue para todos, la peor navidad fue para Ron :S Tuky (oops me tarde más de una semana :S Kruvzkaya (oops lo siento) Chizuka Moon (aja… una amiga -) PaolisMalfoy (jaja gracias por tu review) A me tarde mucho :S Caroone (gracias por tu review) Damian Malfoy (a mi también me encanta Teddy :D Dashamalfoy (Theo esta en un dilema :S Karla bueno no sufrió mucho pero para tu consuelo ya se como hacerlo sufrir próximamente BlackMoon43 (si pobre Ron) Cachemir (pobre Theo tendrá que tomar una decisión pronto) Angelik (espeor puedas seguir leyendo!) _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que se desvela!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

.

.

**Un Pedazo de mi Alma**

–¿Draco? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione.

Después de todo lo que le había sucedido aquél día, ahí estaba frente a ella la señal que tanto necesitaba para saber que no estaba sola y que valían la pena las amarguras y los pesares que últimamente atravesaba. Corrió hacía él y se lanzó, literalmente, a su cuello.

Draco de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por el alivio que lo embargó al ver que ella lo había extrañado tanto como él a ella; a pesar de que había asegurado no volver a buscarla hasta que ella tomara una decisión, él había echado de menos sus palabras, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cara, su figura; ahora que la tenía tan cerca, debía besarla o si no…

–Ejem…–El padre de Hermione se aclaró la garganta al verse olvidado y partícipe de una escena que todavía no estaba seguro de querer presenciar y Draco desistió de sus planes para robarle un beso a la chica.

El señor Granger no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser su proceder, pues aunque últimamente muchas cosas lo sorprendían, aquel joven le había causado cierta desconfianza desde la primera vez que lo había visto parado en su umbral (hacía unos cuantos días) y aún no sabía decir bien el por qué, pero estaba seguro de que el verlo tan cerca de su hija podría ser una buena razón.

Hermione, apenas escuchar a su padre, soltó a Draco rápidamente:

–Em… Sí, papá, él es… Él y yo, bueno,... más bien, él… él es mi compa… –balbuceó Hermione, pero el chico fue más rápido que ella:

–Buenas Noches, perdón por la intromisión, Señor –dijo Draco recobrando la compostura, y mostrando sus buenos modales–. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy novio de su hija; espero le guste el Whiskey envejecido de Ogden –añadió rápidamente y tendiéndole una botella al Señor Granger.

El señor Granger, todavía sin decidir cuál debía ser su actitud ante los hechos, asintió, tomó la botella y miró a su hija esperando que ella agregara algo..

–¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Él es Draco… del colegio– Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a su padre y sintiéndose entre furiosa y encantada a la vez por el descaro de las palabras de Draco.

–En ese caso, ¿por qué no nos acompañas un rato?

Para Hermione no había pasado desapercibido que, al presentarse, Draco no había ofrecido la mano a su padre y, aunque bien podría tratarse de un simple descuido de etiqueta, se preguntó si el chico sería capaz de entrar a una casa muggle y no comportarse como un idiota.

–Será un placer – dijo Draco, aceptando la invitación y tomando fuertemente la mano de Hermione, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

.

.

.

Theo y Luna habían salido al jardín, después de que Xenophilus subiera a dormir, porque ella quería mostrarle los plympis nocturnos; pero había encontrado distante a Theo y se había preocupado, por lo que el chico se había atrevido a contarle lo de sus padres, pues estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella.

–Has sido muy valiente –le decía solemnemente Luna a Theo.

–Ellos no lo creen así.

–Pero yo sí. El defender tus ideas, incluso de tus padres, te convierte en alguien… grande.

–Ya –le respondió tristemente el chico–. Pero la verdad es que eso no me ha servido mucho.

–Ha servido para que no te pierdas, para que sigas siendo tú. Servirá para que estemos juntos.

Theo sonrió, acababa de contarle su miedo a Luna y ella, en respuesta, en lugar de reprocharle o sentir lástima por él, lo animaba y parecía orgullosa de él. Luna le tomó la mano. Él observaba embelesado a Luna; ella, al reflejo del astro con el que compartía el nombre, se veía aún más hermosa, más que una belleza terrenal era como una belleza espiritual… completa.

–Mira –le dijo Theo señalando hacía arriba con su cabeza, al tiempo que rodeaba con su brazo a la chica–, muérdago…

–Sí –dijo Luna pensativa–. Será mejor movernos, dicen que están llenos de nargles…

Aquello era la última cosa que Theo había esperado oír así que no pudo evitar reír y retenerla para que no se alejara del lugar. Cuando por ella entendió que él no quería irse, se detuvo y él la beso tiernamente, pues la amaba y amaba todo lo que decía.

.

.

.

Draco se encontraba en un comedor muggle, junto al padre de Hermione y sin ella, una situación que jamás habría imaginado. Hermione se había atrevido a abandonarlo a su suerte al pie de la escalera, sin importar las mortíferas (y a la vez suplicantes) miradas que él le había lanzado, alegando que debía subir un momento. El señor Granger le tendió una copa de agua mientras esperaban.

–¿Y desde cuándo es que tú y Hermione… salen juntos?

Aún haciendo a un lado todos los prejuicios que conllevaba el ser un Malfoy y los últimos dos años de guerra, Draco no podía creer que tuviera que responder esa pregunta, ya que lo cierto era que nunca había pasado algo tan embarazoso por una chica, ni por nadie en realidad. Había sido fácil aceptar (o declarar) ante alguien que Hermione era _su novia_, pero ahora pensaba que había cometido un terrible error al ser este "alguien" el padre (muggle o no) de la novia en cuestión….

–Algunos meses… –contestó Draco y sonrió despectivamente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto y maldiciendo a Hermione por tardar tanto en bajar.

El padre de Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. «Demasiado cínico», pensó malhumoradamente. Tenía la impresión de que efectivamente su hija ya había mencionado, mucho antes de esa navidad, a Malfoy, pero por más que trataba no lograba recordar si ella había mencionado que fueran amigos o algo así.

Cuando la señora Granger salió por fin de la cocina, arreglándose, como podía, el cabello, Draco se levantó de inmediato y saludó a la señora Granger, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que Hermione se parecía mucho a ella; ambas poseían una belleza encantadora no estereotipada, más bien natural. Y no le habría quitado la vista de encima a no ser porque en ese momento Hermione entró presurosa al comedor y él descubrió que seguramente había subido para intentar acomodar su cabello de una forma más drástica que de costumbre… y a ponerse un lindo vestido.

Hermione lo observó apenada; había sido una decisión difícil el atreverse a dejarlo un momento a solas con su familia, pero de pronto (y como nunca antes) había sido terriblemente consciente de su aspecto.

–Hija, ¿quién es este elegante joven? No me habías dicho que vendría a cenar alguien tan guapo –le dijo su madre sonriendo y haciendo que Hermione enrojeciera–. Me habría arreglado más.

Draco asintió de manera cortés. «Para ser muggle, sabe reconocer el buen gusto» se dijo y Hermione, que parecía adivinar lo que pensaba, suspiró exasperada por su presunción.

El señor Granger gruñó algo así como «mejor cenemos pronto» y todos se sentaron para comer. Sirvieron la cena y después de una gran comilona y algunos tragos, el humor del señor Granger mejoró bastante; ya hasta bromeaba con el chico.

–Te lo juro chico, ¡si supieras el trabajo que me costó conquistar a esta mujer!– Sonrió dulcemente hacía su esposa–. Si Hermione heredó gran parte del carácter de su madre, como supongo que lo hizo, pobre de ti…

Las dos mujeres en la mesa lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero Draco rió alegremente; él apostaría todos sus galeones a que efectivamente Hermione había heredado más que sólo la belleza materna.

Era extraño, pero, al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, aquellos muggles le parecían bastante agradables; no podía negar que se encontraba divertido escuchando las anécdotas de cómo se habían conocido y algunas otras historias más que habían ido recordando en los últimos meses y parecían encantados de contar.

La velada transcurría tranquila y el único momento extraño sucedió cuando la señora Granger, intentando ser amable, había entregado un sacacorchos a Draco para que abriera la botella que había llevado y el chico, después de un rápido examen al objeto, la miró horrizado, pues era evidente que jamás había usado, ni planeaba usar, uno.

Una vez abierta la botella y pasado un rato, todos se comenzaban a sentir ligeramente mareados por el whiskey, aunque nadie tanto como el señor Granger, quien se encontraba más platicador que antes y ahora había comenzado a hablar sobre las rabietas que Hermione hacía de niña.

–Siempre fue así, aún siendo pequeña, bastaba con que le llevaras la contra en algo para que te mirara ceñuda y… –Explicaba el Señor Granger.

–Y sigue haciéndolo –confirmó Draco riendo hasta que, curiosamente, se encontró con el gesto ceñudo de Hermione.

La castaña miró suplicante a su madre, quien sonriendo entendió la indirecta y comenzó a levantar un poco la mesa con ayuda de la chica.

–Es tarde cariño, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana terminaremos de recoger todo esto –dijo la señora Granger dirigiéndose a su esposo–. Fue un placer conocerte Draco, esperamos verte otra vez por aquí pronto.

Dicho eso, se desearon, una vez más, Feliz Navidad y los señores Granger se retiraron a su cuarto. Hermione y Draco se acomodaron en el sillón de la sala. A Draco no dejaba de impresionarle lo cálida y confortable que podía resultar aquella casa a pesar de ser considerablemente menos grande y lujosa que la suya (sin mencionar la total falta de elfos domésticos y cualquier otro tipo de ayuda mágica)… Era un hogar bastante aceptable, eso o el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en él. Draco envolvía a la chica entre sus brazos mientras ella hablaba.

–No sé qué le pasa a mi papá, no suele ser así, él…– seguía la chica.

–Hermione –la interrumpió Draco con una leve cantadita en su tono de voz consecuencia del Whiskey de fuego –, tengo algo para ti.

Draco se levantó y fue a buscar su abrigo del que extrajo un paquete envuelto en un papel violeta y un listón púrpura. Ella se sonrojó, con tantas cosas en la cabeza no se le había ocurrido preparar algo para él, tal vez porque ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de verlo ese día.

Él le ofreció el presente y ella dijo quedamente algo como: «No debiste molestarte. Yo no he comprado algo». Quitó cuidadosamente el envoltorio y sacó un pequeño y sencillo diario del mismo color que el envoltorio; lo abrió y encontró que había unas palabras escritas en la primera página:

"_Tu primer objeto tenebroso. Cuídalo bien, puede que tenga un pedazo de mi alma" Draco Malfoy_

–¿En verdad es un objeto tenebroso? –preguntó ella, pues lo último que le faltaba era recibir un Horrocrux de Navidad por parte de Draco.

–¿Realmente importaría? –le contestó el retadoramente.

Hermione sonrió sin levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

–Tal vez, no –confesó, más para ella que para él.

–Nadie puede leerlo sin tu consentimiento –amenazó Draco, y Hermione decidió que lo guardaría bien, pues no quería averiguar qué podría hacer el diario a quien intentase leerlo sin permiso.

–Gracias, Draco–. Perdón, yo no te he comprado algo.

–Bueno, en ese caso…–Draco sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que parecía examinarla y ella se estremeció–, tendrás que darme algo que sea tuyo. Quiero una prenda tuya, algo que traigas puesto.

Al escuchar eso, Hermione se negó rotundamente, pero el chico no tuvo que insistir mucho, sobre todo después de que la besara tiernamente; ella no podía negarle nada de esa forma, así que le regaló una bufanda roja que llevaba en el cuello.

Se despidieron cerca de las tres de la madrugada; él no quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo pues no quería ser sometido a más interrogatorios, ni por parte de los padres de Hermione ni por parte de su madre. Hermione le acomodó _su_ bufanda y lo despidió en el jardín con un largo y romántico beso.

Al llegar a su mansión, Draco se fue directamente a la cama, sin saber que su madre seguía en vela, esperando a escucharlo para poder dejar de preocuparse por su paradero.

Esa noche, él se acostó con la certeza de que jamás había pasado una mejor navidad y pronto se quedó dormido sonriendo al percibir el aroma de la chica, mismo que permanecía en aquella bufanda.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, Draco sintió como algo trepaba por su cuerpo… «¿algo? ¿trepaba?» se preguntó una vez que estuvo más consciente de que lo que sentía era real y no parte de un sueño. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, asustado por lo que podía ser, cuando se encontró, a la altura de sus rodillas, con un pequeño de cabello azul que le sonreía sin dejar que se le cayera de la boca lo que parecía ser un biberón.

–¡Teddy!, deja descansar a tu tío –lo reprendió Andrómeda–. Perdona Draco, lo dejé gatear un momento, escapó y como tu puerta estaba abierta…

–No –dijo Draco aún un poco dormido–, no hay problema. Hey, Ted, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?

Draco se levantó y como aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior se despabiló y se apresuró a arreglarse para poder bajar.

Andrómeda jamás había tratado con Draco, pero no podía imaginar cómo es que una persona como él podría haber pasado por tantas cosas oscuras. Todo lo que sabía de él era contrario a lo que veía, sin duda algo había cambiado y a ella sólo se le ocurría un buen motivo para eso.

.

.

.

–No, no lo creo –decía, un rato más tarde, en la cocina, Narcisa.

–Te lo digo Cissy –insistía Andrómeda mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té–, a mí no se me ocurre otra razón, ¿y a ti?

–No, pero Draco siempre ha sido tan… frío e independiente; tan…

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Draco que parecía entretenido rebuscando entre los juguetes de Teddy y las risas del niño.

–Insisto Cissy, Draco está enamorado. Más que eso: muy enamorado.

Narcisa se asomó al jardín buscando a su hijo. Si su hermana tenía razón, ella ya estaría enterada, ¿o no? Después de todo, para eso había hecho aquel trato con la amiga de Potter. Tendría que buscarla, tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle y más le valía a ella tener las respuestas acertadas.

.

.

.

Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa insulsa que no pudo, ni quiso, quitarse de la cara; vio de nuevo su libro, y pensó en lo romántico que podía llegar a ser un Horrocrux.

«¡¿Pero, qué estoy diciendo?» Se reprendió mentalmente.

Al pie de su cama había algunos paquetes envueltos. Tenía mucho que no pasaba la navidad en casa, así que le resultaba extraño recibir los regalos en su cuarto, pero se alegró de verlos. Se acercó y los abrió encontrando entre ellos una planta con florecillas que bailaban, regalo de Neville; unos extravagantes y coloridos anteojos, seguramente para ver torposoplos, de parte de Luna; un paquete de grajeas Bertie Botts y algunos dulces más, presente de Ginny; un libro llamado _"Como entrenar a tu Dragón",_ regalo de Harry (y ella estaba segura de que era una indirecta muy directa); y un suéter rosa tejido a mano, de la señora Weasley. Hermione sintió como si algo dentro de ella se pinchará de repente, pues al ver el suéter recordó lo sucedido con Ron el día anterior y la manera en la que habían discutido ella y Harry.

Hermione bajó, sintiéndose mucho menos alegre que antes, a desayunar con sus padres y se encontró con que, al parecer, su padre (quien tenía algo de resaca esa mañana) había olvidado lo bien que le había caído Draco y ahora emitía gruñidos cada que lo mencionaban; mientras que su madre sólo recordaba lo guapo que estaba el chico. Pero lo peor fue cuando le preguntaron si iría a visitar a sus amigos esa tarde o si volvería a ver pronto a Draco. Ella no había acordado nada con Draco y aún no había pensando en cómo explicaría lo ocurrido en casa de los Weasley.

Hermione volvió a subir a su cuarto; sabía que esta vez tenía que darle una explicación a Ron, no iba a aplazarlo más, no sólo era injusto sino que además, cada día que pasaba, todo eso se complicaba más; iría a hablar con él. Estaba nerviosa y un tanto aterrada, sobre todo por la posible reacción que tendrían Harry y Ginny al verla, pero estaba decidida.

Se sentó, abrió su diario, lo examinó y de inmediato tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de un simple cuaderno. «Tiene magia» pensó. La magia deja rastros, y Hermione supo que ese libro contenía una magia muy poderosa. Se sintió un poco insegura, sobre todo porque recordaba las palabras de Arthur Weasley sobre objetos de ese tipo, pero decidió confiar un poco más en Draco. Tomó la pluma que tenía sobre su escritorio junto a unos cuantos libros y algunos pergaminos, la mojó en un poco de tinta y escribió:

_Este año, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y aunque no todos mis amigos decidieron volver, yo he regresado al Hogwarts; también lo ha hecho un chico, alguien aparentemente malo que nos causó muchos problemas e intentó, varias veces, deshacerse de nosotros; yo jamás lo creí, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y ahora estoy enamorada de él: de Draco Malfoy._

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, un joven abría un libro igual al de la chica y en el que podía leer lo que ella había escrito:

–Eso ya lo sabía preciosa – Dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia y sonrió.


	21. Los Weasley y la araña

_¡Hola! Oops cap 21 me tarde mucho espero no hayan olvidado el fic :S pero aún demasiado trabajo…_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,y a todos los que esperaron este cap._

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Dashamalfoy (:D yo quiero un diario así) Lucy-Eve (jajaja me encanto el: "Desagradable pero tierno" XD) Miadharu (gracias por tu review) Tokio2323 (que bien que te guste el fic __ Caroone (si espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar) PaolisMalfoy (creo que no te convendría un DRaco como novio XD Karla (Draco sufre… interiormente) SunMoon206 (no, nunca XD) Angelik (indirecta? Jajaja muy directa!) A (trato de no tardar o.O) Darsy (Me alegra que te unas a este fic :D) SolMeyerMG (pero si Ron y Hermione son el uno para el otro!) Josephine tres cosas: 1.- Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :D 2.- Me encanto lo de Tuna! :D 3.- ¿Por qué me llamaste Enrique? (no es que me moleste, de hecho me agrada el nombre, pero me da curiosidad de donde lo sacaste XD! Y Nyra Potter (Gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando)_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov aunque se queje!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

...

Los Weasley's y la araña

Harry despertó sintiendo algo incómodo en la espalda, y no era para menos, pues parecía que había dormido sobre poco más que un montón de hojas, unas cuantas piedrecillas y un ligero cobertor que más cubría a la figura femenina que dormía a su lado. Así era, una vez más, él y Ginny se habían quedado dormidos en el jardín de la Madriguera; pero el asunto, más que molestarlo, lo hacía muy feliz, pues le gustaba mucho despertar al lado de aquella cabellera roja que tanto amaba. Afortunadamente para él, en esta ocasión todos los demás continuaban dormidos, pues si Ron hubiese vuelto a encontrarlos dormidos juntos, sin duda alguna lo hubiera matado allí mismo, sobre todo debido a las "condiciones" en las que se estaban en ese preciso momento: abrazados y totalmente desnudos.

–¿Harry? –murmuró Ginny, aún medio dormida.

–¿Sí? –Dijo el chico, a quien de pronto el miedo invadió cada parte de su cuerpo al preguntarse que demonios se suponía que debía decirle a la chica, sobre todo después de que hubiera ocurrido… lo que había ocurrido.

–Pensé que… que más bien había sido… como un sueño –le confesó la pelirroja.

–Sí, je, bueno…ehm… – balbuceó el chico–, ehm… sí, algo así pensé yo también.

–Menos mal, eh –le dijo ella–. Y… para tu tranquilidad: estuviste fantástico, Harry–agregó pícaramente recargándose en su pecho.

Harry de pronto sintió el impulso de tatuarse un Colacuerno Húngaro en el pecho.

...

Hermione había intentado prepararse para ese momento y había recreado mentalmente muchas veces la situación, pero aún no sabía cómo debía comportarse ante Ron.

Faltaba poco para que el sol se metiera, ellos se habían sentado en una pequeña colina cerca de la Madriguera y desde ahí podían ver la casa de Luna, pero ambos guardaban silencio, como esperando a que el momento se diluyera sin que ellos tuvieran que actuar. Ron había accedido a acompañarla hasta ese lugar, pero ahora no fijaba la vista en ningún lugar que no fueran las, repentinamente interesantísimas, suelas de sus zapatos.

–Hermione, no necesitas explicarte–exclamó finalmente un triste y desganado Ron.

–Ron…–Intentó comenzar Hermione, pero él la interrumpió.

–Ya… ¿Era evidente, no lo crees? Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti

–Ron, no digas eso…

–Perdón Hermione, lo intenté.

Hermione se sintió terriblemente vil ante la disculpa de Ron; no quería que él se quedara con esa errada impresión; sobre todo porque era ella quien lo había traicionado, quien había fallado, quien no había podido amarlo.

–Ron, estás muy equivocado; déjame intentar explicarte, quiero que entiendas…

–Lo entiendo Hermione. Y como te dije, siendo sincero, era algo que ya esperaba; es sólo que necesito asimilarlo. Dame algo de tiempo, ¿vale?

Ron fijó sus claros ojos azules en los castaños de la chica y ella sintió toda su tristeza; hizo ademán para acercarse a él, quería consolarlo, evitarle en algo la pena que irónicamente ella misma le estaba causando desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero él la detuvo al acariciar suave y fugazmente su mejilla. Una despedida, eso era, una caricia que buscaba permanecer junto a ella, al menos en la memoria.

Él se levantó y ella se quedó estática en el lugar, pues sus ojos se habían empañado y su mente, siempre tan racional, sabía que no encontraría ni las palabras ni los sentimientos adecuados para detenerlo con un buen motivo o consuelo; Ron susurró un "nos vemos" en un tono demasiado neutral para ser natural y cabizbajo se alejó de la chica.

A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que ella se había acostumbrado a contar con sus amigos para esta clase de situaciones en los cuales se sentía perdida, ahora no podía ni acercarse; estaba segura de que en ese momento no estarían dispuestos a escucharla o algo más, pues Hermione tenía la pesada certeza de que había destrozado una parte de Ron y le parecía muy difícil que llegasen a perdonarla por ello…, ni siquiera sabía si ella podría perdonarse por haberlo hecho.

Permaneció sentada un largo rato en el lugar, intentando evadir la tristeza que amenazaba con derribarla de un momento a otro. Lo peor de todo era que, aunque había terminado formalmente con Ron, no había sido capaz de mencionar a Draco en la conversación. De manera que aquello era sólo el comienzo del torbellino que se avecinaba.

...

Los últimos días de vacaciones, Hermione no volvió a tener noticias de nadie del mundo mágico… ella se sentía bastante culpable y por lo mismo no se había atrevido a escribirle a Draco, además, seguramente sus amigos ya estaban enterados de todo (o casi todo) y aún no sabía cómo la recibirían ahora. Sin embargo, el último día antes de volver a Hogwarts, recibió una visita mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas y guardaba su "_diario_" en el baúl, cuando una mujer de cabellos rubios y aspecto severo apareció en el alfeizar de la puerta de su casa. Hermione, asustada y sorprendida, invitó a pasar a Narcisa Malfoy, quien entró en el hogar sin decir una palabra y ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a sentarse en la sala de los Granger.

–Yo he cumplido impecablemente con mi parte –fue todo lo que le escupió Narcisa, prácticamente al entrar a la estancia.

–Sí, lo sé. Y lo agradezco –le contestó Hermione sin entender todavía el tono de la mujer.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices entonces de lo que tú acordaste?

–Bueno, Draco ha mejorado, no se mete en tantos problemas y creo que con excepción de lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch…

–Has pasado algo por alto –la interrumpió Narcisa.

–¿Algo? –preguntó Hermione empezando a irritarse, ¿por qué últimamente nadie la dejaba terminar de hablar?

–Tengo mis razones para creer que Draco está "interesado" en alguien.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en eso antes? ¿Cómo es que nunca había pensado en lo que diría Narcisa?

–Espero que estés tomando en serio nuestro trato muchacha – exigió Narcisa ante el silencio y el rostro lívido de Hermione. –Si esa chica no lo distrae demasiado, no será problema; claro, siempre y cuando sea alguien de nuestra… altura. Pero, aún así demando saberlo.

Hermione ni siquiera pudo asentir, aunque no hizo falta, porque la señora Malfoy terminó de hablar y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar a que la chica la acompañara o le respondiera algo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Narcisa si no sólo llegaba a confirmar sus sospechas, sino además se enteraba de que la chica en cuestión era ella, Hermione Granger? Y lo peor de todo, algo que en ese momento le parecía más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa: ¿Qué pasaría cuando Draco supiera que ella prácticamente era su "niñera" desde poco antes del inicio del curso?

...

El regreso a Hogwarts después de vacaciones fue de las experiencias más incómodas que había vivido Harry en aquel tren (siendo que tenía muchas, muchas y variadas historias para contar sobre sus viajes en el expreso). Hermione había aparecido en el andén 9 y ¾ , donde Ron la había saludado en un patético intento de mostrarse tranquilo y normal con ella, de manera que hasta habían terminado juntos en el vagón. Sin embargo, la tensión era evidente. Hermione estuvo un corto tiempo con ellos, en el que por cierto no había dicho mucho, tan sólo algunas frases y en el que Ginny le había aplicado –sin disimulo– la ley del hielo; después de eso, Hermione se había despedido con algún pretexto tonto, así como había hecho en el viaje anterior, y se había marchado con los ojos tristes. Harry tenía una idea de a donde y con quien se había ido, pero ni siquiera intentó comentarlo con Ginny que parecía querer fulminar la puerta con la mirada. Hermione aseguraba que mantendría lo suyo con Draco lo más discretamente que se pudiera, y Harry había accedido a guardarle el secreto… al menos en lo que Ron se recuperaba.

Aunque todos evitaban el tema, Harry había intentado intercambiar algunas palabras con Ron, pero él había asegurado que estaba bien, que era algo que sabía que pasaría, que probablemente era lo mejor (al menos para ella) y que sólo necesitaba unos días más para sentirse menos miserable.

–Ya encontrara a alguien que si la merezca.

Después de oír eso, Harry se molestó aún más con Hermione por la manera en la que había dejado a Ron; sin embargo, algo en las palabras de su amigo lo hizo reflexionar, pues pensó que Draco no entraría en la definición de "alguien que mereciera a Hermione" … y se preguntó ¿Cómo estaría Hermione ahora que iba con él y cómo reaccionarían los demás, sobre todo Ron, cuando la bludger explotara, pues tarde o temprano explotaría.

...

El regreso al castillo fue abrumador ya que era su último semestre, los ÉXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque Harry supiera que para ellos eran sólo un trámite, no dejaban de ponerlo nervios (constantemente se imaginaba encabezados de Rita Skeeter tipo: "El niño que vivió sobrevivió penosamente a los exámenes"). Aún así, y aunque la situación con sus amigos era bastante frustrante, un año escolar "tranquilo" y junto a Ginny era todavía más raro que un par de personas queriéndolo matar, por lo cual intentaba disfrutar los momentos que llegaban a tener a solas, que ahora eran muchos, sobre todo porque Hermione se dejaba ver más bien poco (Ginny seguía sin hablarle) y Ron había comenzado a planear algunos asuntos con George, ya que éste en un intento por animar al chico, después de lo del muérdago, le propuso trabajar juntos en la creación de nuevos artículos para "Sortilegios Weasley; tan sólo Neville y Luna parecían un tanto ajenos a los problemas del trío y de vez en cuando se acercaban para estudiar con ellos.

–Estudiar con Luna es extenuante, ¿no lo crees? –le preguntó un día Ginny a Harry.

–Sí, al final acabamos buscando todo nuevamente, tanto lo que sabíamos como lo que no, porque dudamos de que la mitad de lo que dijimos está registrado en algún lado fuera de su revista, y después empezamos a dudar de la otra mitad.

–Bueno, tampoco puedes negar que has repasado mucho –concluyó ella y él rió.

– ¿Y exactamente por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué debería importarme?

–Draco, te pido que sigamos siendo discretos, es sólo por un tiempo –le insistía Hermione–. No quiero hacerle más daño y él…

–¡¿A él? ¿Es eso lo que te importa?¿Quieres esconderme y te preocupa lo que él sienta? –le reclamó Draco sosteniéndola de los hombros. Y es que le quería gritar, ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Además, utilizaba ese estúpido tono para convencerlo. Mejor sería que se largara antes de que acabara cediendo...

–¡Draco, ¿a dónde vas? –lo llamó Hermione, pero él la soltó y se marchó furioso.

Poco después Hermione entró a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, cerró las cortinas de su cama, se tapó con las cobijas y debajo de la almohada encontró su diario (no es que fuera el lugar más seguro para dejarlo, pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca). Tenía tantas cosas que le gustaría gritar o al menos hablar con alguien, como por ejemplo lo mucho que quería a Draco, cuánto lamentaba haber lastimado a Ron y hasta cómo extrañaba a Harry y lo mucho que estaba dolida con él por ni siquiera intentar entenderla. De vez en cuando Luna la acompañaba e incluso la consolaba, pero sería difícil encontrarla a esa hora. Al final, sin pensarlo decidió confesarle algo de su pena al diario.

Por otro lado, Draco entró llegó a su sala y Theo lo invitó a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, pero Draco sólo logró articular un gruñido molesto en su contra, de manera que Theo decidió dejarlo pasar su ira y se sentó a jugar con Astoria.

Draco se sentía humillado, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y de ninguna manera sabía manejar. ¿Cómo es que era él, un Malfoy, un _sangrelimpia_, alguien de su linaje, tenía que ser el que se ocultara para no perjudicar a un pobretón como ese Weasley? ¿Por qué rayos ella seguía preocupándose por aquél? La había visto dudar y aunque jamás lo aceptaría, eso le daba miedo: ¿y si al final ella descubría que prefería estar con ése? No, eso no sucedería.

Le dolía donde estaba la marca, probablemente porque estaba aferrado furiosamente a su brazo, quería destrozar algo, quería abrazarla fuertemente a ella, escucharla decir que quería estar junto a él… simplemente, se arrepentía de haberse ido sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Había desperdiciado un momento con ella y ahora era probable que hasta estuviera molesta. Tal vez debería buscar la manera de mandarle un mensaje para que arreglaran el asunto esa misma noche.

«No, de ninguna manera. Es ella quien debe buscarme», se dijo, pero en seguida se preocupó por cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en decidirse a hacerlo. « Maldición.»

No quería ceder, no le gustaba que ella pensara en sus amiguchos antes que en lo que él podía sentir; pero lo que menos le gustaba era no tenerla cerca, no poder ni platicar tranquilamente con ella. Finalmente se había quedado con todo lo que quería decirle y ahora quién sabe hasta cuándo podrían hablar de nuevo.

Estaba ansioso, debería haber aceptado la partida de ajedrez, al menos para evitar querer estrellarle algo a alguien (_algo-mortífero-o-al-menos-explosivo-a-alguien-de-preferencia-pelirrojo_)… pensaba en eso cuando recordó el cuadernillo y casi por inercia se acercó a él y lo abrió.

Definitivamente aquel regalo había sido una de sus mejores ideas: el cuadernillo acababa darle la calma que necesitaba. Cedería a la petición de la castaña, pero tendría un delicioso costo.

Y al final del día logró conciliar el sueño pensando en esa idea y en las líneas que Hermione había escrito y él podía leer perfectamente: _aunque yo_ _lo amo._

_..._

Al otro día en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Bill Weasley comenzaba con lo que sería el último tema de la materia: maldiciones que provocaban cosas peores que la muerte.

–¿Alguien sabe por qué no entran en el grupo de las llamadas maldiciones imperdonables? –preguntó Bill.

Inmediatamente la mano de Hermione se alzó entre las demás, pero él la ignoró tan olímpicamente que incluso el profesor Snape se habría sentido orgulloso. Hermione no insistió más, pues no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del por qué de la actitud de Bill hacia ella, sin embargo, aunque Draco no entendía bien lo que sucedía, supo que Hermione se sentía mal y eso lo hizo mirar con odio a Bill.

–Son diferentes a las maldiciones imperdonables –continuó el profesor– porque no tienen un fin determinado y no su realización es tan compleja que…

Hermione se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos: ¿Cuántos malos tratos tendría que soportar? ¿En verdad se los merecía todos? Si así era ahora, cuando se enteraran que había dejado al "pobre Ron" por ir con un "joven mortífago", sería ella, y no sus padres, la que acabase viviendo en Australia.

En ese momento una araña de papel llego hasta su pupitre, en cuanto la chica la tocó se abrió para que ella pudiera leerlo:

_«__Aceptaré, temporalmente, tu petición… siempre y cuando tú aceptes lo que quiero a cambio de eso. Te veo hoy a la media noche en la sala de trofeos.__»_

Hermione releyó varias veces el mensaje y lo dejó, olvidándose de lo demás y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Seguramente Draco tenía algo entre manos, algo que probablemente no fuera del todo benéfico para ella, pero la hacía sentir mucho mejor que él no se uniera a la ley de hielo que los demás parecían insistir en aplicarle. Con eso en mente, decidió que, aunque no participara ni ganara puntos para la casa, al menos intentaría poner atención a la clase o terminaría por preguntarle ahí mismo a Draco de qué se trataba lo que quería; estaba ocupada en esas ideas y no se percató de que Ginny, quien aún estaba sentada cerca de ella, se acercaba sigilosamente hacía su recado. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del mensaje, el papel se volvió a convertir en una araña y trato, sin éxito, de huir; Hermione intentó recuperarlo, pero una pelea a media clase no le parecía muy prudente.

Ginny sostuvo en su palma a la araña, misma que en lugar de abrirse sacó un aguijón y la picoteó varias veces. En ese momento Draco no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada orgulloso por su ingenio, algo que llamó la atención no sólo de Ginny, tanto que Hermione lo miró asustada. Ginny seguía sin soltar el mensaje, pero sintió un dolor intenso (como cuando te cortas con una hoja de papel) y soltó un gritito a la vez que la araña se liberaba y tejía un hilo de papel hacía el piso. Todos, incluyendo al profesor voltearon a ver a Ginny, pero ésta no quitaba la vista de Draco y de Hermione, quien estaba muy nerviosa.

–¿Qué pasa Ginny? –preguntó Bill.

–No es _nada_… –contestó ácidamente– Es sólo _un insecto que descubrí_ –añadió Ginny con maldad, viendo a Hermione, y con un simple movimiento de varita pulverizo a la araña de papel asegurándose de que los trozos cayeran frente las narices de Draco.

...

Hermione había sobrevivido a varias clases más con Ginny y su frío silencio, que ahora parecía mucho más denso que antes; Ron seguía siendo cordial, pero lo cierto es que regularmente reducía al mínimo la interacción; y lo único bueno era que Harry parecía que había comenzado a apiadarse de ella y volvía a hablarle de buena forma.

Durante la cena Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry, mientras Neville y Lavander contaban algo sobre las visitas a Hogsmeade; Hermione lo buscaba con la vista, y cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que Draco cenaba y charlaba alegremente junto a Theodore y a Astoria. Ella jamás imaginó que llegaría un día como ése en el cual desearía poder sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin; Luna, estaba ahí y era tan frecuente su presencia y parecía tan inmune a los comentarios qua ya pocos Slytherins se ocupaban de decirle algún comentario mordaz de vez en cuando; hasta el mismo Theo se había sentado alguna vez a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ellos podían convivir con todos, como gente civilizada. Hermione sintió que sería muy ingenuo desear que algún día pudiera estar con sus amigos y con Draco en la misma mesa.

Después de la cena la profesora McGonagall pidió a los jefes de casa que se quedaran un momento junto a todos los alumnos de séptimo. Todos pensaron que sería acerca de los ÉXTASIS.

–Éste es su último año en Hogwarts, al final de este ciclo –decía la directora– y debido a las "circunstancias" que atravesó esta generación, nos agradaría tener una celebración especial con motivo de su graduación.

Los murmullos excitados inundaban el comedor, la directora sonrió y continuó.

–Además, la profesora Fleur ha insistido, una vez más, en que tal vez les gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para disfrutar de un último baile.

Esta vez el murmullo se convirtió pronto en un alegre escándalo.

De regreso a la sala común, todos los alumnos de séptimo, liderados por Parvati y Lavander, no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera el baile de graduación.

En esta ocasión, Hermione no fue la excepción, y mientras se abría camino para dirigirse a la sala de los trofeos se contagió con la emoción de todos; tanto que en sus ligeras divagaciones se veía llegando a aquel baile del brazo de Draco… pero poco antes de que ella decidiera que eso sería casi tan creíble como el que Hagrid hiciera un manual de criaturas mágicas para hablar de los peligros de los Dragones, fue interrumpida abruptamente por Ginny:

–Hermione, dime que estoy equivocada y que todo esto no es porque preferiste dejarte _arrastrar_ a la graduación por una _serpiente rastrera y ponzoñosa_.

Hermione se detuvo y observó a la pelirroja. Su amiga siempre había sido muy perspicaz, no era extraño que finalmente hubiera sucedido.

Ginny la había descubierto.


	22. Una Cita Peligrosa

_Hola A todos! Estoy de vuelta!_

_Perdón por la ausencia :(_

_Les dejo este cap, y les dejo pendientes los agradecimientos._

_Espero les guste, y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente!_

_Espero sus reviews. Gracias!_

_Saludos!_

* * *

Una Cita Peligrosa

Hermione había visto muchas veces a su amiga enojada, pero era evidente que pocas veces en su vida, Ginny Weasley, volvería a encontrarse en tal nivel de frustración y enfado, pues ese día, la chica era (casi literalmente) la personificación de una furia… o al menos eso parecía, ya que su nivel de voz y el rojo de su cabellera no tenía nada de intenso en comparación con el que color y la expresión que había invadido su rostro:

¡¿Cómo pudiste? —Le gritaba—. Jamás esperé que tú, a quien no sólo mi hermano y yo, sino toda mi familia brindó su apoyo y cariño, fueras capaz de algo así. ¡Por todos los cielos, fuimos a una guerra, perdimos a un hermano, por gente como él, por escoria como él, sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, que defendía ideas atroces!

Hermione se debatía entre la vergüenza que sentía por haber dejado a Ron de esa manera y el deseo de defender a Draco de unas acusaciones tan crueles, pero sabía que si lo intentaba conseguiría muy poco. No, definitivamente no podía hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza, morderse la lengua para que las lágrimas no la traicionaran y esperar a que Ginny terminara de gritarle todo lo que considerara necesario, después de todo, tenía gran parte de razón.

Más tarde, la pelirroja se retiró sin dar cabida al diálogo que Hermione intentaba establecer. Hermione también estaba dolida y cansada de las acusaciones de sus amigos, así que no la siguió y, por lo mismo, como no sabía qué tanto diría Ginny a sus compañeros, antes de ir a su sala común, prefirió caminar y perderse un rato.

La oscuridad ya envolvía la sala de trofeos de Hogwarts y el silencio reinaba el castillo, la chica había llegado a tiempo a su cita con él pero aún no aparecía, cuando Hermione, inmersa en sus pensamientos y sentada en un rincón, sintió una fría mano rozando su mejilla. Sin mirarlo, supo que por fin había llegado . Percibía su aroma, conocía su tacto… Abrió los ojos y sonrió, él le ofreció su mano y ella se dejó llevar en silencio a través de los pasillos, casi hasta uno de los jardines, donde los esperaba la escoba de Draco. Ya ahí, sintió como él la alzaba fácilmente entre sus brazos, ella rodeó su cuello y se recargó en su pecho, permitiéndose embriagarse con su esencia.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó en un susurró.

—Al cielo… _A desafiar las estrellas_— le dijo al oído el rubio.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos, aferrándose más a él. Cuando por fin los abrió, lo que observó fue una luna que asomaba a través del arco de la torre más alta del reloj en la entrada de Hogwarts. Descendieron, y él se sentó junto a ella, abrazando fuertemente su cintura, al tiempo que procuraba cubrirlos a ambos con una manta para protegerse de aquella hermosa y helada noche de Enero.

—Draco…—Susurró Hermione.

—Shh,… no digas nada, pequeña —le dijo al oído, arrimándola más hacía él, hacía todo su ser; besándola en el cuello. Ella se acurrucó y se quedó dormida, tranquila… sabiéndose protegida.

Al despertar, Hermione estaba tan cansada como si se hubiera acabado una botella de Whiskey de Fuego ella sola, pero al momento de querer moverse sintió el compás de una respiración lenta y profunda a su lado. Poco a poco fue recordando su pequeña travesía hasta la torre y, además, se fue percatando de que todo su cuerpo estaba cercano al dueño de esa respiración; fue consciente del brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, del cabello rubio que se revolvía con el suyo y de los pies descalzos que se enlazaban a sus piernas.

Hermione se sintió feliz, _había pasado la noche_ con Draco y él sólo había buscado eso, tenerla a su lado; si era posible, ese día lo amaba mucho más que antes y momentos como ése hacían que nada de lo que dijera nadie, ni Ginny, ni Harry… ni siquiera Ron, la hicieran querer dar marcha atrás. Sonrió, pues en ese momento hasta podría ufanarse por la certeza que tenía sobre todo eso: Draco Malfoy la necesitaba y la amaba.

…

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con una tranquilidad casi alarmante y el clima era agradable, por lo cual, casi todos preferían salir a pasar un rato en los jardines cuando tenían ratos libres.

-¿Theodore Nott y Luna pasan tanto tiempo juntos que ya no se sabe de qué casa es cada cual, no lo crees Harry?- exclamó Neville.

Harry repasaba algunos encantamientos con Neville, mientras miraban sorprendidos la total atención que Luna prestaba a la explicación que Theodore la daba sobre un libro enorme que él llevaba.

-Nott podría estar dándole clases de Artes Oscuras a Luna y aún así nosotros (y muy probablemente ella misma) no nos daríamos cuenta.– Suspiró Ginny.

«Eso es verdad.» Pensaron todos.

Por otro lado, no todos la pasaban bien: Lavander, como Harry había previsto, se portaba muy seca con Neville ahora que Ron estaba solo. Sin embargo, Ron parecía debatirse entre una exagerada -y evidentemente fingida- alegría y una terrible tristeza, por lo cual Harry había convencido a Ginny de comentar lo menos posible acerca de la recién descubierta relación de Hermione; Ginny se había mostrado bastante molesta con Harry cuando descubrió que él ya sabía todo lo relativo al hurón, pero había terminado perdonándolo y accediendo a callar el asunto, pensando en que por el momento era lo mejor.

…

Faltaba poco para los EXTASIS y, aunque la mayor parte de los alumnos parecía haber olvidado un poco el pánico inicial que habían sentido ante los exámenes, Hermione frecuentaba cada vez más la biblioteca. Aquella tarde, la señora Pince la miraba ceñuda pues faltaban sólo quince para cerrar y ya había muy pocos estudiantes, pero de entre todos, sólo Hermione parecía no preocuparse por la hora. De pronto un pergamino de papel voló y se abrió sobre el gran volumen de Runas Antiguas que tenía Hermione.

"_¿Podrías dejar de ser tan hermosa? Es que no me puedo concentrar_."

Hermione volteó y vio a Draco detrás de una estantería, sonrió más para sí que para él, guardó la nota en un bolsillo de su túnica, y, para complacer a la bibliotecaria, discretamente se acercó a los estantes, como si fuera a dejar su libro.

—Lo siento Draco, es algo que no puedo evitar— dijo Hermione, en cuanto estuvo cerca del rubio. Él sonrió por aquella actitud tan poco propia de la chica, pero que la hacía sonar muy atractiva.

Se encontraban ocultos por los libros, ya que, tal como ella se lo había pedido, mantenían su relación en secreto, por lo que aprovechaban cualquier rincón y espacio para estar juntos. Ese estilo era muy peligroso como un cuerno de erumpet, o al menos, esa era la comparación que había dicho Luna.

—Hermione —dijo el chico, curiosamente nervioso—, verás, ehm… el próximo fin de semana será la visita a Hogsmeade por… San Valentín, y yo quisiera…

—¡¿Draco, me estas invitando a una cita de San Valentín? —preguntó sorprendida Hermione y levantando coquetamente una ceja.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo el chico olvidando su nerviosismo— Pero bueno, ya que tú lo haces… está bien, tendrás el honor de salir conmigo.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

Y aunque en ese momento, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, aquél encuentro fue muy imprudente, alguien podría descubrirlos, o al menos eso pensaba Astoria Greengrass, quien se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de la pareja, oculta entre las sombras.

…

La clase de Transformaciones, antes del fin de semana, fue la más embarazosa que habían tenido en Hogwarts, contando la clase de pociones de amor con el profesor Slughorn y la clase de encantamientos de "_atracción_" del profesor Flitwick, ya que Fleur Delacour se superó a sí misma al querer enseñar a las chicas algunas transformaciones para que lograran que sus mejillas lucieran sonrosadas, sus pestañas largas y sus ojos más brillantes. La cosa no había quedado ahí, lo peor había sido cuando llegó el turno para que los chicos, quienes la miraban entre maravillados y aterrados, "transformaran un poco sus rasgos para lucir mejor"; Neville falló estrepitosamente, lo mejor que pudo hacer Ron fue parecer bien rasurado (últimamente no se ocupaba mucho de eso), y Harry acabó con un peinado que habría infartado a Petunia.

—Tienen que _lucigg pggeciosas _y_ guapisimos_ este San Valentín —les decía Fleur—, si no, me temo que _habgee_ _fggacasado_ como su _pgofesogga_.

Para el final de la clase Lavander y Parvati lucían un peinado extravagante que nada tenía que ver con transformaciones (de hecho, Hermione dudaba que la profesora Mcgonagall aprobara esa clase y que cualquiera de esos temas viniera en los EXTASIS, o en cualquier examen del curso).

—Fleeeeegrrrrrrr! —Se quejaba Ginny a la salida de la clase, mientras esperaban a que Ron saliera del salón— Como si no tuviera suficiente con que fuera de mi familia. En fin, supongo que en parte tiene razón, su clase puede que nos ayude a vernos mejor.

—Tú siempre estás guapa —le contestó Harry mientras intentaba aplacar un poco su cabello.

—Bueno —dijo en voz alta la pelirroja cuando vio pasar a Hermione— en cualquier caso, siempre vale la pena arreglarse, a menos que vayas a pasar San Valentín escondida y con alguna despreciable y _mortífera_ mascota por compañía.

Hacía semanas que Ginny y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra, pero aquella indirecta —tan directa— provocó que se miraran. Hermione deseó estrangularla por su comentario, pero también deseó tener a su amiga y confidente de vuelta.

—No creo que Hermione merezca esto, Ginny. —Afirmó Harry cuando Hermione se marchó sin decirles nada— ¿No crees que deberíamos darle una oportunidad?

—Probablemente tienes razón, pero la veo y me da rabia, y yo misma me doy rabia…—Contestó ella y se alejó dejando al chico plantado en el pasillo y murmurando algo contra la castaña.

Harry pensó que, por mucho que hubiera mejorado, aún seguía sin entender a las mujeres. Durante un buen tiempo había parecido que Hermione estaba enamorada Ron, sin embargo, habían tenido una relación más bien fría y la habían terminado al poco de iniciarla (o bueno, Hermione la había terminado). Luna se había enamorado de un chico común y corriente, aparentemente, pues ahora podías encontrarlos, de vez en cuando, buscando criaturas invisibles casi al amanecer. Ginny odiaba a Hermione por haberle roto el corazón a su hermano y se odiaba a ella misma por odiarla. Lavender había salido con Neville, que le había ayudado a superar lo de su licantropía, y ahora lo dejaba por Ron, quien seguía sin mostrar el mínimo interés en acercarse a ella.

«Cómo se tarda Ron» Pensó Harry revolviéndose el cabello. Entonces, se asomó al aula y comprobó que efectivamente no entendía a las mujeres: ¿Qué demonios hacía Astoria Greengrass hablando con un azorado y sonrojado -pero, gracias a la clase de Fleur, ahora bien afeitado- Ron?

…

—... Así fue Harry. Tal como te cuento, vino y me dijo que quería tomar algo conmigo en _Las tres escobas_— le explicaba Ron a Harry de camino a su siguiente clase.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Astoria Greengrass, la chica de Slytherin, te invitó a salir en San Valentín? —Preguntaba Harry confundido.

Tal vez Astoria no parecía ser la típica abusiva y venenosa Slytherin, pero tampoco se podía decir que Harry la considerara la persona más bondadosa y amigable de Hogwarts. Vamos, por algo era una Slytherin, ¿no? Algo estaba mal ahí, él lo sabía, sobre todo porque él conocía la verdad entre Draco y Hermione, pero no sabía si Astoria estaba al tanto, ni tampoco sabía cómo podría explicarle todo eso a su amigo sin tener que confesarle la historia completa.

—Ya sé que estas pensando, pero no. No es una cita y sé bien que todo esto es extraño. Aún así, acepté porque es algo como… como un algo necesario. No sé si me entiendas. —Dijo Ron bajando la voz y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Estaba claro que Ron tampoco acababa de entender las razones por las que Astoria se había acercado a él, pero al menos no parecía confiado y eso tranquilizó un poco a Harry.

—Bueno amigo —le dijo finalmente Harry—, sólo, ten cuidado.

Ron asintió levemente e intentó cambiar el tema. A Harry no le daba buena espina aquella invitación, pero pensó que al menos así, Ron tendría algo en qué ocupar su mente para no pensar tanto en Hermione.

…

El día de la salida, Ginny le comentó a Harry que Hermione había desaparecido desde temprano. Ambos sospechaban -con mucho apego a la verdad- que se había escabullido para encontrarse más tarde con Malfoy, y aunque probablemente Harry no lo admitiría, la verdad es que estaba algo celoso, pues sentía que, de alguna manera, Malfoy le estaba robando a su mejor amiga.

Cuando salieron del castillo, Ron caminaba nervioso a su lado, se habían retrasado platicando acerca de su inusual cita de aquél día. Harry seguía preguntándose si no habría sido mejor conseguir como fuera un poco de _Felix Felicis _para que ese día su amigo no terminara peor que antes, pero Ron parecía de mejor humor, lo único que lo hizo lanzar un gruñido fue cuando Ginny se lanzó al cuello de Harry para darle cariñoso beso de saludo.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y Harry y Ginny se encaminaron hacia _Cabeza de Puerco_; Ron se despidió, asegurándole a su hermana que tenía algo planeado para esa fecha, pero que prefería no contárselo porque aún no estaba seguro de nada. Ginny lo dejó pasar pues Ron parecía estar verdaderamente mejor que otros días.

—Ni creas que te has salvado, Potter— Atacó Ginny ni bien se perdió de vista Ron.

Harry había obviado por completo el que tendría que explicarle a Ginny la "cita" de Ron.

—No he querido preguntarle mucho porque parecía estar animado y no quería arruinárselo. Pero tú sabes algo…

—Sé que necesita despejar su mente de lo ocurrido con Hermione, así que, démosle algo de espacio, ¿te parece? — contestó Harry lo más sereno que pudo.

Ginny observó el camino por el que se había marchado su hermano, miró retadoramente a Harry y al final asintió. Después de todo, estaba segura de que terminaría por enterarse.

…

Ron llegó justo a tiempo a "Las Tres Escobas". El lugar estaba, como siempre, repleto de gente, la mayoría alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, Seamus Finnigan y Olivia Bubble que parecían casi pegados voltearon a verlo y lo saludaron. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro del lugar, casi de inmediato, la divisó en una mesa cercana a la barra. Astoria estaba tomando tranquilamente una bebida cuando él se acercó. Se había arreglado como cualquier otro día, sin nada en especial, pero ella era guapa por naturaleza, así que con el poco maquillaje que llevaba se veía bien. Ron sintió como se le enrojecían hasta las orejas cuando ella le sonrió al verlo.

—Ehm… Hola —le dijo torpemente Ron y dándose cuenta del terrible error que podría estar cometiendo, pues bastaba con que ella negara toda invitación a acompañarla para que él quedara en ridículo frente a todo el local.

Tal vez para eso lo había invitado, ahora aparecería el resto de sus compañeros para burlarse de que él hubiera caído en algo tanto tonto como eso.

Astoria Greengrass no contestó de inmediato, tomó otro trago de su bebida naranja con una sombrilla y al dejar el tarro en la mesa contestó sin mirarlo.

—Vaya, un Griyffindor me saluda, ¿es que acaso quieres sentarte conmigo?

Ron se sintió aterrado. «¿Qué demonios hago aquí?» Se preguntó al tiempo que buscaba alguna excusa para salir corriendo de ahí.

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió (un gesto que la hizo lucir muy bien, pero que provocó un escalofrió a Ron).

—Sólo bromeo, es muy sencillo hacerte sonrojar. Llámame Astoria y toma asiento, cuando te vi entrar pedí una cerveza de mantequilla para ti. —Dijo ella cándidamente.

Y le indicó que tomara lugar en la silla que tenía a su lado. Ron se sentó, más que nada porque se sentía mareado y sorprendido de estar ahí con una chica de slytherin.

«Y no con Hermione…» Fue lo último que pensó el pelirrojo antes de dejarse llevar por la plática de su acompañante.

….

Draco y Hermione se refugiaron en una cueva cerca de las montañas que rodeaban Hogsmeade, donde alguna vez ella y sus amigos le habían llevado comida a Sirius. No era el lugar más romántico del pueblo, pero parecía tranquilo y agradable.

Hermione se había rehusado a pedir algo a los elfos domésticos, por lo que ella misma había preparado un poco de comida para su pequeño picnic. Draco no había tenido esa consideración y había obtenido de las cocinas _Whiskey de elfo_ para la ocasión, aunque claro, había omitido decirle a Hermione el lugar de donde procedía la bebida.

—Nunca había festejado un San Valentín —confesó Draco recargado en las piernas de la chica, satisfecho después de la gran comilona que habían dado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca había valido la pena…

Hermione, que acariciaba los cabellos del chico y el brazo que sostenía su cabeza, había aprendido que no debía presionar a Draco en este tipo de pláticas; sabía que le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos y agradecía que se esforzara por hacerlo con ella. Hermione entre vio la marca tenebrosa que adornaba su brazo, recordaba como la había visto aquella vez roja en la sala del Wizengamot. Casi siete meses después, la marca tenía un tono amoratado que la hacía ver más terrible de lo que era.

—¿Duele?— preguntó Hermione preocupada por tocar un tema que no debía.

—No —contestó él secamente.

—¿Entonces, por qué…?

—¿Por qué está así? —Le ayudó Draco— Es… difícil— él se detuvo, buscando las palabras. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a ella y levantó el brazo para poder observarlo mejor—… Esta marca no es algo únicamente corporal. Fue algo… una marca en mi vida, en mi alma, para siempre.

Hermione permaneció atenta y en silencio a lo que él decía.

—Fue la decisión que llevo a mi padre a la prisión; a mi madre a la deshonra por la que ahora trabaja tanto intentando reivindicarnos; a mí, a la humillación y al miedo… a un terror que no se limita a la muerte.

Ella tomó su mano y acarició la cicatriz tímidamente.

—Está así porque aún hay días en que creo que puedo quitarla de mí… No entiendo cómo puedes no odiarme por llevarla —Finalizó Draco tristemente.

—Porque no es todo lo que eres, ni lo que fuiste. Es sólo una parte de tu pasado, sólo un recuerdo. Me has dejado conocerte más allá de eso, por eso te quiero.

—Precisamente, tú eres un motivo más para odiar e intentar arrancar esa marca y con ello todo lo que hice (o permití) en esos días.

Hermione lo miró preocupada e hizo algo que sorprendió a Draco: dejó un tímido beso en la piel que él había irritado al arañar la marca.

—Yo no quiero ser un motivo para que tú te lastimes, ni para que tengas recuerdos dolorosos. Prefiero ser alguien que te ayude a sanar.

Ella le dio la mano y él sonrió, como sólo sonreía para ella.

…

—Fue extraño, sí. Aún así, fue una tarde estupenda —le comentaba Ron a Harry—. Estuvimos platicando mucho de Quidditch, ¡la chica es fan de los Chuddley Cannons! Me dijo que hasta tiene un autógrafo del cazador (aunque tal vez sólo quiso alardear, ya sabes como son esas serpientes). Algunos de los que entraron nos vieron extrañados y estoy seguro de que sus compañeros creyeron que yo le había lanzado un _imperius_, sin embargo, ella no dejó de sonreír y hablar naturalmente.

—Vaya,… me alegra que la hayas pasado tan bien.

—No, no me veas así —dijo Ron muy serio ante la mirada divertida de Harry—. Todo fue en plan de amigos. Yo aún… bueno, ya sabes… sigo queriéndola, a "ella".

—Aún así… Creo que ya nada me sorprendería— le dijo Harry tratando de volver al tema de Astoria, pues no quería que Ron regresara a sus malos recuerdos—, no por nada te pidió salir en San Valentín ¿No?

—No lo sé —le contestó Ron—. No quiero pensar mucho en eso por ahora,.. Tal vez ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo. Sólo sé que fue algo diferente, inesperado. Me divertí con ella, pude ser… yo mismo.

Harry sonrió, le dio una palmada amistosa a Ron y deseó que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas; Hermione habría sabido qué hacer o decir, pensó. Definitivamente debía hablar de nuevo con ella.

…

Draco dejó a Hermione en un pasillo muy cercano a la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia su sala. Casi al llegar, en la entrada de las mazmorras, una silueta apareció junto a él.

—Draco, Draco… ¿No estás muy grande ya para seguir jugando a las escondidas? —le dijo una voz familiar.

—¿…De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó él, acercándose cauteloso a las sombras entre las que se escondía aquella persona.

—Lo sabes bien. No obstante, debo admitir que son una pareja interesante: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Quien fuera una vez líder de los Slytherins y "el mortífago más joven" con la _sangresucia, _amiga del niño que derrotó a Lord Voldemort.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo!— Siseó furioso Draco.

—Vaya, ¿tan serio es? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes afrontar solo todo lo que esa relación conlleva?

Draco se acercó un poco más mientras el miedo iba llenando cada poro de su rostro: Astoria Greengrass lo esperaba en la entrada de su sala común, donde ya nadie lo respetaba y donde él no quería que su secreto se conociera de esa manera. Nunca debió aceptar las reglas de Hermione, debió manejarlo como él quería. Ahora era tarde.

—Si lo piensas, esto es sólo el inicio del verdadero torbellino, Draco —sentenció Astoria.


	23. La Directora, su Madre y su Chica

03/05/2011 07:19:00

_¡Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien! Perdón por la tardanza de capítulos anteriores __ ya me estoy poniendo al día de nuevo._

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,y a todos los que esperaron este cap._

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! Y aprovecho para agradecer también a los que dejaron revoew en cap 21_

_Sol Meyer M. G (si son una pareja interesante y si habrá pelea __) Caroone jajaja no creo que le valga a la chica :D Tuky si perdón me he tardado pero espero que este te guste __ Lucy Eve si Ron es un poco dramático pero… bueno ya verás :D miadharu28 grax por tu review! Karla si me esforzaré mas jajaja saludos! princess ansly Hola Reyna! Que gusto que te haya agradado el fic espero te siga gustando saludos a Monterrey! :D angelik suerte en tus parciales! Jeje espero te guste el cap __ dashamalfoy si volvi y espero más frecuentemente :D Lorena si y espero que te guste este cap __ Josephine espero ya tengas tu cuenta y si por mi no hay problema aquí tambien seré Enrique! Jeje saludos! Moranizer no no quiero que mueras jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic saludos! luna-maga jaja no no hay otro Theo jaja que bueno que te guste el fic __ AzuuMalfoy espero te guste este cap __ Lunatica Black jajaja si soy un chico, creo que abriré un foro de debate sobre eso ya que todos me han preguntado jajajaja. Saludos! Dashamalfoy si trataré de actualizar más seguido :D_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que se tarda!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**La Directora, su Madre y su Chica**

En un par de ocasiones Luna se había despertado, muy temprano en la mañana, para esperar a Theodore en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras; cuando él la había encontrado, ella estaba sentada en algún rincón, descalza, un tanto despeinada y leyendo su revista. Él le preguntaba qué hacía ahí tan temprano, ella suspiraba aliviada al verlo y lo abrazaba antes de irse sin hablar mucho.

Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero lo cierto es que a veces dudaba de que su felicidad fuera cierta. Había pasado de ser la chica rara, a ser la chica rara con amigos y acompañada por Theodore Nott, con quien había pasado una inolvidable visita a Hodgsmeage en San Valentín.

Él no siempre entendía el por qué de los gustos o costumbres de la rubia, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a intentar comprenderla o a compartir su tiempo con ella.

Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo él sostenía con más fuerza su mano, sus besos dejaban una triste huella y sus palabras para con los demás (jamás con ella) sonaban más amargas. Luna era conocida por ser distraída, pero lo cierto es que ella era muy observadora… con aquello que le interesaba. Y Theo era la persona que más le interesaba, por lo que sabía que algo iba mal con él.

Esa tarde, cuando lo vio sentado en un árbol cercano al lago del calamar gigante, decidió que algo debía hacer.

— ¿Luna, no ibas a estudiar esta tarde con Ginny?

—Ella lo entenderá— aseguró ella sentándose a su lado y entrelazando sus manos.

—Lograrás que odie más a los de mi casa— contestó Theo sonriéndole divertido.

—Theo…

— ¿Qué sucede, Luna?

—Cuéntame.

No fue una orden, fue casi una súplica, pues Luna quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Él acarició el cabello de la chica… y le dijo lo que ella quería saber.

Al día siguiente, Luna leía el profeta y evocaba fragmentos de la plática que había tenido con Theo:

«Mis padres están reuniéndose en una cabaña, Luna… Mortífagos uniéndose de nuevo»

Ahora esa plática resultaba mucho más terrible que ayer. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que todas las personas la miraran y hablaran de ella, pero él no; además, él no lo merecía. Pero a nadie parecía importarle. Todos en el Gran Comedor comentaban la misma noticia.

_**Fuga inesperada en Azkaban**_

_**Por Rita Skeeter**_

_Ayer, día de San Valentín, al medio día, un suceso inesperado acabó con la aparente paz que el mundo mágico vivía cuando un grupo de magos tenebrosos lograron burlar a la nunca muy confiable seguridad de la prisión de Azkaban. Los patéticos intentos de las autoridades mágicas por detener el golpe resultaron, evidentemente, fallidos y tuvieron como terrible consecuencia la fuga de varios reclusos que figuraban en la lista de los Mortífagos._

_«__Aún medimos el alcance de los daños__»__ fue la pobre explicación que nos dio el inexperto joven pelirrojo, empleado del Ministerio, Pierce Weasel. Sin embargo, la guapa y colmilluda periodista de 'El Profeta' Rita Skeeter, se apresuró a indagar más sobre los hechos y lo que encontró fue que todo parece indicar que este fin de semana, debido a la las festividades de San Valentín (y, en realidad, desde la desaparición de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado), la vigilancia en Azkaban se encontraba en un nivel deplorable, por lo que no es de extrañar que esto sucediera. _

_Según las investigaciones de la reportera el 'nombrado Ministro' (algunos recordarán que este era un cargo provisional) Kingsley Shacklebolt, únicamente ha reforzado la seguridad en los terrenos de Hogwarts. __«__La seguridad de nuestros jóvenes es nuestra prioridad__»__ respondió hace tiempo, en rueda de prensa, el Ministro contoneando coquetamente su pendiente; aunque, como todos sabemos, en realidad se trata de una medida de protección para el antipático, pero, siempre heróico, Harry Potter. _

_Al final, el resultado es éste: Hogwarts está intacto (como seguirá estando, ahora que el mayor mago tenebroso ha desaparecido) y el resto de la comunidad mágica se encuentra en peligro pues: diez peligrosos Mortífagos se encuentran sueltos una vez más. _

_«__Algunos de los llamados Mortífagos —declaró recientemente el Ministro en relación a algunas condenas muy cortas en consideración con los delitos cometidos-, arrepentidos, aseguraron que actuaron en la guerra bajo coacción y, después de su captura, brindaron valiosa información a las autoridades__»__. _

_Así que, queridos lectores, ahí lo tienen: Menos mal que muchos de los ex-Mortífagos están arrepentidos, de lo contrario ¿qué haríamos con un Lucius Malfoy prófugo y sin arrepentimiento de último momento?_

El artículo terminaba con una lista de los Mortífagos que habían escapado aquél día de Azkaban, misma que estaba encabezada por Lucius Malfoy. Y, además, incluía una lista de los probables culpables de la fuga. Lista en la que Luna podía leer claramente el nombre de los Nott.

* * *

…

—¿Y eso fue todo? —le preguntó incrédulo Theodore.

Draco acaba de narrarle toda la plática que había tenido la noche a anterior con Astoria y Theodore no acertaba a comprender lo que fuera que Astoria se proponía.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que ha cumplido su palabra de no difundir la noticia. No sé, ¿por qué siento que quiere… ayudarme? —le preguntó Draco a Theodore camino al Gran Comedor.

—Yo la vi en Hosmeadge. Estaba con Weasley— le comentó suspicazmente Theodore.

—Sí, varios la vieron, pero no creo que a ella le importe (de lo contrario habría buscado un lugar menos evidente, ¿no lo crees?).

—Es una chica extraña. —Afirmó gravemente Theo y Draco empezó a ahogarse de la risa.

—¿Qué sucede, ahora por qué te ríes?

—¡Una chica extraña! ¡Y me lo dice quien lee revistas de cabeza junto con Lunática Lovegood, ja!

Theodore habría dejado inconsciente a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a decir un comentario como aquel sobre su relación con Luna, pero entendió el por qué lo decía Draco así que lo dejó pasar.

—Bueno, es que, me refiero a que ella no es como el resto de las Slytherins que conocemos.

—Sí, tienes razón —Dijo Draco recobrando la compostura—. En fin, supongo que simplemente tiene una cierta afición por… la gente interesante.

Theodore hizo un gesto de extrañeza, no estaba seguro de qué podría tener de interesante Weasley.

—Hey, no lo dije yo…Sólo repito la palabras que usó Astoria. Yo jamás usaría ese adjetivo con Weasley.

—Bueno —le dijo Theo un poco más optimista—, tal vez, no sea tan mala idea eso de aceptarla del todo.

Draco asintió y entraron en el Gran Comedor, pero justo cuando lo hicieron, el lugar se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Todos los observaban. Incluso, algunos imprudentes alumnos de primero, hasta se levantaron de sus asientos para verlos mejor. Los recién llegados caminaron extrañados hacía la mesa de Slytherin y en ese momento Luna se acercó a Theo, lo tomó de la mano y caminó con ellos. El resto de sus compañeros de mesa desviaron la vista antes de que el salón se sumiera en un molesto intercambio de cuchicheos y miradas.

—Ahí está ese cretino. ¿Por qué no ha corrido a buscar su máscara de Mortífago?—dijo en voz alta Ron.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero tuvo que contenerse porque Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando por fin se sentaron, Draco vio como Hermione no levantaba la vista de su plato y de pronto temió que Astoria se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo; pero… no, no se trataba de eso. Era algo peor. Poco a poco los murmullos fueron incrementando hasta llegar al habitual ruido y, cuando él abrió el _Profeta_ que su lechuza había dejado para él, ambos Slytherin se perdieron en la tinta que escribía los nombres de sus padres.

* * *

…

Hermione no se pudo concentrar en las dos primeras clases del día, no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, había tenido una clase con él y era evidente que el chico sólo atendía a lo que fuera que Theodore le decían en voz baja. Ella había intentado, disimuladamente, llamar su atención, pero él no lo había dado muestras de notarlo.

Ron, en cambio, estaba muy animado. Por un lado, Astoria, al verlo en clase, le había sonreído y hasta habían cruzado unas palabras antes de salir; y por otro, podía regocijarse de lo que debía estar pasando Malfoy, cosa que a Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia, mucho menos cuando otros Gryffindors lo secundaban.

«Al menos, Lucius está arrepentido» dijo Ron, remedando lo dicho por Rita y Lavender Brown estalló en carcajadas; Neville los miró ceñudo y Hermione deseó convertirlo en una _Quafflé_.

En eso estaban cuando Ron, de pronto, se quedó callado y se empezó a poner colorado, pues a unos pasos de él, Astoria lo llamaba, cínicamente, sin preocuparle que estuvieran enfrente de todos.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta esperando que alguien le explicara el por qué Astoria había ido en busca de Ron; quiso preguntarle a Ginny, pero supuso que esta no se lo diría y, cuando volteó de nuevo, Ron y Astoria ya caminaban por el pasillo. Decidió que buscaría a Draco y se lo preguntaría. Además, de todas formas debía hablar con él… tenía que intentarlo, una situación como esa era la razón por la que Narcisa le había pedido que lo vigilara, pues temía que algo así impulsara a que Draco volviera a la magia tenebrosa. Sin embargo su plan se vino por los suelos cuando Bill Weasley la alcanzó en el pasillo:

—¡Granger! —La llamó ásperamente Bill, pero Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato de parte de él—. Acompáñame con la directora, quiere verte.

Fue todo lo que dijo y ni siquiera le respondió a la chica cuando pregunto si sabía a que se debía, sólo se limito a seguirlo.

* * *

…

—Ésa fue decisión de tu padre… —Decía Narcisa a su hijo.

En cuanto había leído la noticia de la fuga de su esposo de Azkaban, Narcisa Malfoy había salido deprisa hacía Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, Minerva McGonagall ya la esperaba y de inmediato interrumpieron la clase de su hijo para que se reuniera con ella.

—Entonces —le respondió Draco— simplemente debemos dejarlo morir, ¿no es así? Porque, eso es lo que sucederá si está con los que lo llaman traidor y cobarde.

—Te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera Draco Malfoy— dijo Narcisa severamente.

—Lo siento madre — fue la respuesta sincera de Draco.

—Por supuesto que no dejaré solo a tu padre — afirmó la señora Malfoy sin importarle cómo pudiera interpretar eso la profesora McGonagall—. Pero quiero que quede claro que tú debes mantener la calma y continuar como hasta ahora. Si actúas imprudentemente, nos pondrás en peligro a todos—. En ese momento, Draco se percató de que su madre miraba a Minerva y ella parecía de acuerdo.

—Al menos debo volver a casa, no quiero que estés sola—le dijo Draco.

—Señor Malfoy —esta vez fue McGonagall la que habló—. Narcisa es una excelente bruja. Creéme, necesitarían varios Mortífagos para poder contra ella.

— Así es —respondió sin modestia alguna Narcisa—. Además, yo no poseo la marca tenebrosa y hay cosas que sólo nosotros sabemos que ocurrieron —Draco entendió que esto último era referencia al cómo había salvado Narcisa a Potter—, de manera que probablemente ni siquiera intenten buscarme. Por otro lado, prefiero que tú estés aquí donde no pueden acercarse a ti.

—Madre, insisto en que no deberías quedarte sola en la Mansión y…

—No me quedaré ahí. Pocos saben que he vuelto a tener relación con Andrómeda, así que estaré un tiempo con ella. No debes preocuparte y, sobre todo, evita preocuparme. Debes prometerme que no saldrás de Hogwarts.

—Eres mayor de edad Malfoy —completó McGonagall—, y creo que te has dado cuenta de lo que un acto irresponsable puede ser capaz. Hasta ahora has sabido llevar esta situación de manera impecable, no veo por qué empezar a minar esfuerzos ahora.

Draco asintió lentamente. Narcisa tuvo que admitir que fue un excelente gesto de McGonagall alagar de esa manera a su hijo, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico sólo necesitaba un poco de confianza y aprobación. Narcisa, un poco más relajada, se acercó al chico y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

Draco salió de la oficina de la directora, confundido: quería buscar a su padre, pero también sabía que este se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando. Era su padre y no su madre quien debía pagar lo ocurrido y sólo por eso intentaría permanecer tranquilo.

En ese momento Draco vio que el profesor, hermano de esa comadreja, se acercaba y decidió esconderse (lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que darle explicaciones a él de por qué estaba rondando el pasillo de la directora), sin embargo, alcanzó a ver que Hermione iba detrás de Bill Weasley y se dirigía a la dirección.

Draco supuso que en cualquier momento saldría Hermione ofendida o su madre indignada por encontrarse con una hija de muggles, pero no fue así. Pasaron casi quince minutos y Hermione no salió.

«Tal vez mi madre se marchó con los polvos flu y Hermione ni siquiera la vio» pensó el chico.

Draco sólo divisaba a lo lejos a Astoria platicando alegremente con la comadreja

«¡Vaya que Astoria es extraña!» dijo Draco recordando las palabras de Theodore.

Pasó un largo rato y Hermione seguía sin salir.

_¿De qué demonios podían estar hablando la directora, su madre (si es que todavía no se había ido) y… su chica?_

* * *

…

Astoria tenía, como muy bien notaba Draco, una extraña atracción hacía lo que ella llamaba "gente interesante". Tanto así que el propio profesor Slughorn la había identificado como una "pequeña aprendiz", pues le gustaba conocer gente influyente o que de alguna u otra manera tenía ciertas vivencias que en el futuro podrían ser útiles.

Lo que los demás no comprendían era, en realidad, muy simple para ella. Ron Weasley era el primer Gryffindor al que ella le hablaba, pero esto era porque ningún otro le había proporcionado una buena razón para acercarse.

Astoria lo había pensado mucho "¿Cómo acercarse al _trío dorado_ (como los llamaban algunos)?". Sin duda, era un grupo que bien merecía su interés, pero no se veía haciendo amistad con Potter, el chico que vivió…y, con todo, la descubierta relación de Draco, no la motivaba a imaginarse tomando el té con la insufrible sabelotodo. Por todo eso, pensó que el pelirrojo era el blanco perfecto. Weasley, con tal de obtener un poco de atención, se pondría a hablar hasta con un trol… ya no digamos con una chica que nada tenía que envidiar a las demás.

Astoria solía calcular bien sus movimientos. Sabía que Draco era casi un proscrito entre los Slytherins, pero había algo en él que la hacía creer que eso duraría poco y que pronto sería alguien a quien convenía tener de su lado. Lo único que la molestaba era verlo escondido en los rincones detrás de la amiga de Potter. Eso no era digno de alguien como él. Así que, le había propuesto a Draco ayudarlo a que Ron se enterará (accidentalmente, claro) de su romance con la Gryffindor. Draco había estado a punto de aceptar, pero finalmente, había rechazado la oferta. Y ahora que ella conocía un poco más al pelirrojo, sentía algo extraño al pensar en lastimarlo.

«Es como tener un tierno e ingenuo cachorro a quien uno debe cuidar». Pensó Astoria.

El chico, la hacía reír y era más agradable de lo que generalmente pensaba la gente. Astoria no lo habría llamado un amigo… pero tampoco intentaba negar u ocultar que le agradaba conversar con él, por eso había ido a buscarlo aquella hora que tenía libre y estaba aburrida.

* * *

…

—Narcisa —dijo la directora McGonagall—, te aseguro que Draco no saldrá del castillo sin que yo me entere, no es necesario que la señorita Granger…

—Tú conoces nuestro acuerdo. Yo he cumplido y espero que ella…

—Ella tiene razón profesora, además, no me molesta —le aseguró Hermione a McGonagall—. Cuidaré de él, señora Malfoy.

Hermione había pasado las últimas semanas imaginando lo que diría la señora Malfoy si se llegaba a enterar de su relación con Draco y el tenerla tan cerca sólo hacía que sus nervios aumentaran.

La directora McGonagall, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero sabía que poco podía intervenir en el acuerdo que Hermione había pactado con Narcisa, por lo que se resignó y pidió a Hermione que la dejara tener unas palabras a solas con Narcisa.

Hermione, aliviada, salió deprisa del lugar, pero al salir al pasillo, la señora Malfoy la alcanzó y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, como para evitar que huyera.

—Mantenme informada —le dijo la mujer de una forma que a Hermione le pareció hasta amable y que nada tenía que ver con la fuerza que la agarraba. La chica se asustó por el contacto, pero aún así asintió.

Narcisa regresó al despacho de McGonagall, sin saber que su hijo observaba extrañado la escena. Hermione apenas dio unos pasos cuando Draco le cerró el paso y la tomó del brazo de la misma forma en la que Narcisa lo había hecho.

Aunque le caía el rubio cabello sobre los ojos, Hermione pudo ver el enojo que destellaba en ellos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le preguntó secamente Draco, aunque ya tenía una idea bastante acertada de la respuesta.

—Estabas aquí…—digo tontamente Hermione, delatándola su sorpresa— Draco, tu madre sólo quiere que…

— ¿Quiere qué? ¡Anda, dilo ya! —le exigió intentando no gritar.

—Que vigile que no hagas una tontería —dijo la chica tratando de tomarlo de las manos—. Quiere asegurarse de que estarás bien…

No lejos de ahí, una chica reía divertida con alguna anécdota de cierto pelirrojo, pero aunque hubieran estado cerca, Draco no los habría escuchado. Él sólo podía repasar mentalmente todo lo que ahora sabía.

_¿De eso se trataba? ¿Hermione estaba con él… sólo para vigilarlo?_

—¿Eso soy para ti, Granger, una estúpida "tarea" más, un crédito extra? — preguntó Draco al tiempo que la soltaba— Pero claro… debí suponer que una sangre...

Hermione, dolida, contuvo el aliento esperando a que él terminara la frase, pero el calló y ella aprovechó el momento para intentar aclarar las cosas:

—Draco, te estás inventando cosas que no son. Te lo dije, bueno, parte… Mis padres, era imposible que yo lo arreglara sola y ella..

—Por eso no querías que nadie supiera nadie. Tan sólo hacías tiempo para volver con la comadreja pobretona —espetó Draco, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica.

—Él no es… —No, no era el momento de defender a Ron—. Draco, no seas idiota. Si te encierras en lo que quieres creer sólo lograrás envenenarte innecesariamente. Te quiero y en eso nada tiene que ver el que Narcisa… digo, bueno, ella, me haya pedido que cuide de ti. Ella me lo pidió, sí, pero es algo que de todas formas yo habría hecho.

Draco quería creerle, pero se sentía traicionado. Había creído tanto en Hermione y le dolía descubrir que ella le ocultaba cosas. Además, estaba su madre, quien evidentemente seguía sin confiar en él y por eso había estado controlándolo todo desde fuera.

La risa lejana cesó. El silencio lo invitaba a acercarse a Hermione.

Ahí estaban esos labios que lo embriagaban y su cabello hermoso en el que tanto le gustaba perderse. Él quería confiar en ella, pero sabía que eso era algo que no podría dejar pasar tan fácilmente. No le gustaba que nadie jugara con él, mucho menos alguien a quien tanto amaba.

Abrazó a la chica y ésta, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a girar después de haberse detenido por unos terribles minutos, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, aún ofreciéndole disculpas. Draco tomó un mechón de la chica y, al levantar la vista, vio como detrás de ella se había detenido alguien que los miraba como si pretendiera lanzarles alguna maldición imperdonable.

Astoria estaba al lado y, aunque por un momento pareció indecisa, finalmente miró a Draco, asintió tristemente y tiró del brazo del chico con quien, hasta hacía unos segundos, reía. Intentando alejarlo de aquello que de pronto le pareció demasiado cruel. Pero él no se movió ni un milímetro.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente. _Nadie jugaba con él. _Entonces, aprovechando que Hermione seguía encerrada en sus brazos y ajena a lo que ocurría, se despegó lentamente de ella, tomó su cara entre sus dedos y la besó lentamente… ella se dejó llevar, pero él no. Él no cerró los ojos ni un momento. Él no quería borrarse de la memoria la expresión de dolor de Ron Weasley.


	24. Cuestión de Lógica

_¡Hola! Oops cap 24 me tarde pero espero que la espera :P haya valido la pena._

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __._

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Dashamalfoy (Haber si te gusta su reacción) Sol Meyer (sufrirán los dos :D) Karla (pronto sufrirá Draco :D) Lucy Eve ( Jajaja no creo llegar ni siquiera a los 35 :D) Lorena (Grax x tu review) Luna-maga (si era necesario jajaja saludos) roryfozz (si un chico jajaja saludos) Greece 06 (si se enojará :P) angelik (jaja no sería demasiado rosa ¿no? Uy ke mal lo de tu parcial, ya te repondrás! Ánimo! :S) aliencita (muchas gracias por tu review, y ke bien que te haya gustado, gracias por el ofrecimiento) Bellatrix Reid (espero te siga gustando! Saludos) Giselle Schneider (esta vez me he tardado pero procuraré ya no saludos!) Alice :P jaja muchas gracias! Siempre trato de escribir bien pero mi en realidad mi correctora se encarga de eso :D Alexia perdón por tardar, pero espero te guste este cap saludos! _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que se defiende!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Cuestión de Lógica**

Aunque en varias ocasiones Ron Weasley había sido testigo del daño que causaban las Maldiciones Imperdonables, en ese momento hubiera preferido recibir una a ver cómo Hermione se dejaba besar por Malfoy. Fueron pocos segundos lo que esa visión duró, sin embargo, creyó que se quedaría ahí plantado para siempre, pues se sentía incapaz de moverse o de pensar. ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy con la chica que hasta hace unos días era SU Hermione? No entendía, algo estaba mal, tal vez una bludger lo había golpeado y ahora estaba tirado en el piso del pasillo imaginando cosas. Hermione odiaba a Malfoy. Él la odiaba a ella, era él quien más cruel era en sus comentarios hacia los hijos de muggles por eso siempre... ¿Cuánto hacía que Malfoy había dejado de insultarla?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, para separarlos, porque aquello estaba sucediendo, pero el sonido no salió. Su alma quisiera escapársele de un tirón por la boca y prefirió cerrarla. Los ojos le comenzaron a picar por la rabia y el dolor que se hizo presente, pues de pronto fue consciente de toda la verdad que se le había ocultado. Sintió que Astoria tiraba inútilmente de su brazo derecho y ni aún así se movió.

–Vamos Ron, salgamos de aquí –lo instaba ella.

Hermione escuchó el murmullo de la chica y se separó rápidamente del rubio; volteó y vio a Ron quien nunca antes había tenido esa mirada tan indescriptible en su rostro.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente. Él no olvidaría fácilmente que su madre lo había estado espiando a través de Hermione, pero ahora sentía que estaban un poco más a mano.

–Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de que lo supieras pobretón –le dijo Draco sin intentar mostrar alguna conmiseración.

–¡Basta Draco! –Pidió Hermione, mirando horrorizada a Ron.

Ron se limpio con la manga una lágrima que se le había escapado, no quería darle esa satisfacción al maldito de Malfoy, mucho menos después de escuchar a Hermione llamarlo por su nombre de pila como si fuera algo cotidiano. Se soltó de Astoria y se dio media vuelta, sin voltear atrás.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen preciosa, es mejor que no haya secretos entre las parejas– dijo Draco a Hermione mientras esta se debatía entre salir corriendo detrás de Ron o romperle algo a Draco.

–¿Sabías que él estaba ahí?– Preguntó ella dolida.

–¿Acaso te molesta? –Dijo él arrastrando cada palabra– Si tanto temías perderlo, no debiste traicionarlo conmigo… No, permíteme corregir mi expresión: no debiste traicionarme, acercándote y vigilándome "por encargo", mentirosa Sangresucia.

Hermione quiso contestarle algo, pero no supo por dónde comenzar pues eso último lo sintió como si acabara de aventarla por la torre de Astronmía. Quería pedirle perdón por no haberle dicho nada sobre su acuerdo con Narcisa, quería correr tras Ron, quería reclamarle el daño que acababa de causar. Y al final, tal vez sólo quería que la abrazara, borrara lo que acababa de decir y le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien entre ellos, con Ron, con Harry…

Draco se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y se marchó en dirección contraria a la que se había ido Ron.

Astoria continuaba en el pasillo, preguntándose qué es lo que debía hacer a continuación, así que, cuando vio que incluso Draco se había ido, ella se sintió increíblemente incómoda, cosa no muy común en ella, al estar sola con Hermione, por lo que dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a los jardines del castillo en busca de cierto pelirrojo maleducado y algo destrozado.

Hermione arrastró sus pasos hasta sentarse en una banca que se encontraba en el pasillo ahora desierto. Ron no la perdonaría jamás y Draco tenía razón de estar tan enfadado con ella, aunque ella tampoco estaba segura de poder perdonarlo por lo hecho y dicho esa tarde. Se sintió vacía y sola; tanto más cuando ni siquiera las lagrimas acudieron a ella, por más que las necesitó.

* * *

…

Ron entró hecho un hipógrifo a la sala común de Gryffindor y, al dirigirse a su dormitorio, casi derribó a dos chicas de segundo, pero no se detuvo a disculparse aunque ellas lo llamaron ofendidas. Harry y Ginny estudiaban en un escritorio junto con Neville, pero al verlo entrar en ese estado temieron que planeara aventarse (o aventar a alguien) desde el ventanal del dormitorio, por lo que Ginny hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Harry le pidió que le permitiera subir primero para calmarlo.

El chico encontró a Ron sentado en la cama, con la cabeza caída y las manos tensadas en forma de puño sobre sus rodillas.

–¿Ron, qué ha sucedido, por qué has entrado de esa forma?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que Harry aprovechó para acercarse a su amigo y poner una mano sobre su hombro. Ron se levantó, aventó las cosas que había sobre su mesa de noche, soltó un grito y luego volvió a sentarse.

–¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Con él! –Dijo el pelirrojo–.

–¿De qué hablas?– Preguntó Harry sin lograr entender los gritos de Ron.

–Era ella. Hermione. Ella estaba besándose con Malfoy, ese asqueroso mortífago y…

Ron se quedó pensando un momento, sopesando las palabras que acababa de decir. Aún le sonaban tan irreales que si Harry se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho que seguramente había sido un error, él lo habría creído; pero no, su amigo lo miraba taciturno y no parecía ni un poco sorprendido.

–Un momento,… ¿tú, lo sabías?

A Harry la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Se había preocupado tanto de la reacción que tendría Ron que ni siquiera había pensado en que se enfadaría con él por no habérselo dicho antes.

–Bueno, sí. Ginny y yo le pedimos a Hermione que…– comenzó Harry y al instante se dio cuenta de su error.

–¡Claro! Todos ustedes lo sabían y yo fui el único imbécil que no se daba cuenta. De seguro hasta se reían de mí por ser tan ingenuo.

–No fue así Ron. Traté de hablar con Hermione, pero no me parecía adecuado ser yo quien te lo dijese…

–Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué tendrías que decírmelo? Después de todo, ¡sólo era la chica que amaba y tú mi mejor amigo!

–¡Ella también es mi amiga! Nosotros estábamos preocupados por ambos. ¿De verdad crees que sólo nos hemos sentado a observar? ¡No hicimos más que intentar arreglar las cosas antes de que esto pasara!

–¿Desde cuándo lo saben? –dijo Ron partiendo en dos una triste pluma que había llegado a sus manos en el momento que tiraba todo. Harry lo miró nervioso –Merezco saber desde cuándo.

–Poco antes de Navidad…

Ginny entró a la habitación en ese momento y Harry quiso decirle que sería mejor que lo esperara abajo, pero no fue necesario porque Ron simplemente la ignoró y se alejó del dormitorio y la sala común sin decirles nada más.

* * *

…

Hermione regresó a la sala común poco después de la media noche, había pensado que probablemente sería mejor dejarse atrapar y castigar por Flitch o pasar la noche con Mirtle, pero al final acabó regresando a su torre, esperando no ver a nadie allí. Su plan falló terriblemente, pues era evidente que tanto Harry como Ginny la esperarían; la primera se encontraba, visiblemente molesta, y el segundo, un tanto incómodo y triste.

–¿No pudiste ser más cuidadosa? –le gritó Ginny nada más verla entrar, aunque Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Ginny, al menos deja que termine de entrar, mira cómo viene –dijo Harry preocupado por el aspecto deprimente de la chica–. Tarde o temprano Ron debía enterarse –intentó defenderla, pero Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada–. Mira, sé que no fue la manera, pero es mejor que ya lo sepa.

Hermione empezaba a sentirse mal físicamente. Todo le daba vueltas, no había comido nada en todo el día pero tenía náuseas; además, parecía como si algo en su pecho quisiera atravesarla y sentía un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de todo, por más que quisiera, seguía sin poder llorar, ni siquiera un poco.

Mientras Ginny la reñía, Ron entró a la sala común y aunque su hermana quiso acercarse, él subió a su dormitorio omitiéndolos a todos por completo.

–Ya estarás satisfecha –le reclamó Ginny a Hermione y fue en busca de su hermano, quien cortantemente le pidió que lo dejara en paz al menos por una noche.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, como ida, hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con su amigo al lado. No lo pensó, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a _alguien_. Así que sin saber si él también se alejaría de ella o no, se recargó sobre él.

Harry se sintió impotente al no poder ayudar a mitigar el dolor de ninguno de sus amigos más queridos, así que simplemente la abrazó, sin reclamarle o pedirle explicación alguna.

* * *

…

En otro lado del castillo, Draco pensó que se sentiría mucho mejor después de vengarse de Hermione y de Weasley, pero la realidad era muy diferente, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría pasando la chica. Muy en el fondo, por más que lo hubiese sorprendido y enfadado el saber que su madre lo vigilaba a través de Hermione, sabía que ella jamás se acercaría a él sólo por eso. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose traicionado. Ella lo había ocultado, como si se avergonzara de él y al final, le había escondido cosas porque no había confiado en su palabra y creía posible que volviera a las artes oscuras.

–Estúpida _Sangresucia_…

Por primera vez había sentido algo que lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente vivo; estar con ella era lo que más deseaba y ahora, todo se iba al demonio. De pronto, lo invadió un sentimiento de pavor: lo había arruinado. Ella no le perdonaría lo hecho a Weasley.

–No, no… eso era algo que debía hacer.

Draco no logró dormir esa noche y sólo consiguió sentirse más miserable y molesto por todo lo que ella había provocado en él y ahora no sabía cómo arrancarse del corazón; así que hizo lo que siempre supo hacer muy bien: guardar sus sentimientos en lo profundo y dejar que el coraje y el orgullo ocuparan lugar.

Una lechuza oscura aterrizó en el alfeizar y él vio que la carta que iba dirigida a Theodore, quien sospechosamente no había llegado. Como la lechuza no le permitiría tomarla sólo alcanzó a entrever una dirección rara. Al parecer, venía de un remoto pueblo que le sonó conocido.

* * *

…

Al otro día Ron fue el primero en levantarse y del Castillo; en lugar de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, decidió salir a caminar, pues lo último que quería era encontrarse a cualquiera. En las afueras del Castillo, los árboles aún goteaban y hacía algo de frío, pues toda la noche había llovido… y le constaba porque él era otro más que no había podido pegar el ojo (aunque él ni siquiera lo había intentado).

Estaba cansado y tenía el cuerpo agarrotado por el frío ya que no había pensado en llevarse su capa del dormitorio. Empezó a dar vueltas por el jardín, pensando en que el malnacido de Malfoy no merecía a alguien como Hermione y eso era algo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Varias veces se había imaginado que tarde o temprano ella se iría con algún chico inteligente, guapo y romántico; pero jamás consideró una opción el que ella lo dejara por Malfoy. «Al menos tú tuviste la precaución del antifaz negro» le había dicho Zacharias después de Halloween. Seguramente ella ya estaba con él desde mucho antes de esa fiesta.

Iba caminando por la orilla del lago, cuando una chica se le cruzó en el camino.

–¿Qué hay Ron? –le preguntó jovialmente Astoria mientras le ofrecía una bebida caliente que él aceptó.

–Gracias.

–Ayer te comportaste como un idiota.

– ¿Cómo dices? –dijo Ron.

–Y, además, acabas de tomarte mi desayuno, así que será mejor que no planees ahogarte en el lago, porque habrá sido un desperdicio.

–Intentaré recordarlo –Ron, sosteniendo aún la bebida, la miró confuso.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Astoria mientras mordisqueaba una galleta, seguramente traída del desayuno del Gran Comedor.

–Obvio no es así. Vamos, seguramente tú y todos los de tu casa lo sabían. Búrlate y luego vete, ¿sí? –Le contestó de mal modo el chico y extendió el brazo para devolverle la bebida.

–Hey, tranquilo. En primer lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré una bebida ya empezada? y, en segundo, he cambiado de opinión, creo que te hace falta meter un rato la cabeza en el lago, porque estás insoportable.

–Tienes razón, perdona. No es algo que deba desquitarme contigo –dijo Ron volviendo a moderar su tono con ella.

–Buen chico. Ahora, siéntate y te daré galletas –dijo ella y él la miró extrañado, pero la obedeció. –Tienes razón en algo: Sí, yo lo sabía. Lo descubrí apenas hace unos días, ¿pero me habrías creído?

–No, jamás se lo hubiera creído a nadie. Incluso, aunque lo vi, a ratos todavía no puedo creerlo.

–Pues, ahí lo tienes. Y no todo mundo lo sabe, así que mejor ten cuidado.

– ¿Por qué debería tenerlo yo? ¿Es más, por qué debería importarme ya?–preguntó él volviendo a molestarse.

–No hagas tantas preguntas, ya sabes que no siempre son agradables las respuestas. Una a la vez.

Ron tomó otro sorbo a la bebida y se recargó en uno de los árboles. El sueño empezaba a aparecer. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea dormir un rato. Cerró los ojos.

–Ron… –lo llamó Astoria– Lamento que te hicieran daño, pero es mejor que lo hayas descubierto. Lo superarás.

–No es tan fácil yo… –se le entrecortó la voz al chico– yo realmente quería a Hermione. Ella fue mucho para mí, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi...

–Sí. Duele– le dijo Astoria–, pero lo peor es que no morirás, así que, será mejor que busques cómo seguir adelante.

– Vaya, eso es alentador. Pero, supongo que tienes razón.

–Usualmente la tengo.

–Lo haré, pero no aquí.

– ¿Entonces, dónde? –le preguntó Astoria intuyendo la respuesta.

–Fui un idiota. Todos lo sabían y yo no sé si podré perdonar el que nadie me lo haya dicho.

–No creo que sea sólo por eso –le dijo ella–. Hasta podría apostar a que ya los has perdonado por ello, después de todo, sabes por qué lo hicieron.

Ron abrió los ojos y se enderezó un poco intentando parecer más tranquilo de lo que estaba.

–Tienes razón –confesó–. Pero, no quiero, no soportaría verla otra vez con él.

–Ésa me parece una respuesta más sincera. ¿Pero hay algo más, verdad?

–Sí. Yo volví por ella, porque ella así lo deseaba y desde hace unos meses he pensado que… –dijo no muy convencido– hay otras cosas que quisiera hacer.

–Ya falta poco para el fin de curso y es algo precipitado que te marches ahora, pero bueno. En fin, no olvides decirme dónde estarás –Ron se sintió un poco avergonzado, pues ella le dio la mano y él la encontró extrañamente suave y fría.

–Espera –le dijo Ron–, ¿no vas a detenerme o algo?

–No. Creo que ya lo decidiste.

–Supongo que es tonto esperar que te importe mi partida– dijo él tristemente.

–Ahora sí estás siendo estúpido. No intentaré convencerte de quedarte porque yo, a diferencia de tus amigos, creo que tienes la suficiente inteligencia para tomar una decisión importante.

Ron la miró sintiéndose un tanto aliviado.

– ¿Me escribirás, verdad? –preguntó.

–Claro que no, a diferencia de ti, yo estaré muy ocupada estudiando para los exámenes –contestó Astoria fríamente–. Pero, de vez en cuando tendré tiempo para leer las lechuzas que tú me enviarás y me aseguraré de que me lleves a algún lugar interesante en cuanto salga del Colegio –puntualizó y Ron no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Ron, todavía no sabía muy bien que pensar de Astoria, pero se dio cuenta, al igual que Draco lo había hecho alguna vez, de que ella tenía un cierto toque, una cierta magia especial que le permitía acercarse a las personas y hacerlas sentir mejor.

* * *

…

– ¡No puedes dejar Hogwarts! – Profirió Harry alarmado.

–Ya lo decidí –le dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacía su baúl–. Esta mañana hablé con la profesora McGonagall y todo está preparado, me voy esta misma tarde.

–Falta poco para terminar. Quédate un poco, no puedes tomar decisiones en este estado.

–Mira Harry, sé que no me dijiste por ayudarme y lo entiendo pero debo irme, no quiero seguir un minuto más aquí.

Harry no podía creer que Ron abandonara el Colegio de esa manera. Estar en Hogwarts sin la compañía de sus amigos, sin la Hermione que solía acompañarlos a todos lados, sin Ron que nunca dudó en seguirlo… era una idea absurda.

–¿Lo sabe tu madre? –Dijo Harry usando su último recurso– ¿y tu hermana, Ginny? Se pondrá furiosa, me echara la culpa por no colgarme de ti y…

Ron le sonrió y Harry pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos…

–Y… te entiendo –terminó Harry– Escríbeme. Tenemos un viaje, ¿no es así?

–Eso espero colega –le dijo Ron y le dio un abrazo, por última vez en Hogwarts, a su mejor amigo.

* * *

…

–¿Se irá del Castillo? –Preguntó Draco mientras perdía un partido de ajedrez mágico con Theodore.

–Así es –dijo Astoria.

–Es un tonto. Y bastante dramático.

–¿Qué esperabas Draco, que viniera a darles su bendición? –le preguntó la chica y él fingió atención en el juego, aunque en realidad pensaba en lo que sentiría Hermione y considero ir a buscarla.

–No sé por qué me pediste jugar si estás totalmente distraído, ya hasta tienes mareadas a la mitad de tus piezas –Exclamó desesperado Theo y Draco colocó un caballo prácticamente al azar.

–Pero bueno, supongo que lo has conseguido, ya no hay nada que les impida estar juntos, ¿no es así? –continuó la Slytherin.

–Pésima jugada. Y sí, aún hay muchas cosas entre ellos, por ejemplo: su madre. Narcisa Black –le recordó Theodore al tiempo que destruía al pobre caballo de Draco.

–Sería una estupenda noticia para ella –dijo éste–, sobre todo después de enterarme que me vigilaba. Sólo falta que también haya planeado todo esto.

–Tonterías. Además, no será necesario que se lo digas si no hablas primero con la chica – insinuó Theo.

–No. Esperaré a que ella venga a buscarme –le dijo Draco.

–Draco, ella te necesita en estos momentos –sentenció su compañero–. No tientes a tu buena suerte.

–No lo hago; además, no es cuestión de suerte –contestó Draco soberbiamente–, es pura lógica. Por cierto: Jaque Mate, Theo.

–¿Qué, pero cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó sorprendido Theo, viendo como su Rey era acorralado por un alfil y una torre de Draco.

* * *

…

–Habló con la directora, empacó su baúl y se irá esta tarde– le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras ambos recorrían apresurados el castillo–, tal vez debas decirle algo antes.

–¡¿Qué? No puede irse, no debe irse –exclamó Hermione, sin poder creerlo.

–Ésta a punto de hacerlo, por eso te saqué de Runas antiguas y… mira ahí va –dijo el chico señalando hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, por donde se veía al pelirrojo caminando en dirección a la salida y acompañado por la profesora McGonagall.

–¡Ron! –Intentó detenerlo la chica corriendo detrás de él y apenas lo alcanzó en la puerta del castillo, toda despeinada y con dolor en el flato.

La profesora McGonagall, hizo un gesto de entendimiento y se retiró un poco para permitir que el trío hablara a solas, pero Harry también decidió alejarse un poco y pretendió estar muy interesado en la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Ron miró fijamente a Hermione quien lo agarraba por la túnica.

–Ron, por favor, no te vayas –le suplicó la chica cerrando los ojos e intentando calmar su respiración después de la carrera–, ¡quédate, te lo suplico!

Ron la tomó por los hombros, como muchas veces la tomaba Draco, pero con muy poca delicadeza y la alejó de sí.

–¿Quién te crees que eres? – le preguntó el chico, su voz le temblaba al hablar– ¿Para qué quieres que me quede, para recordarme todos los días que me engañaste con alguien como él? Después de lo de Fred, ¡eres tú quien me ha dejado cicatrices más profundas que la guerra!

Hermione pudo sentir como su alma se fragmentó en varios pedazos, uno por cada minuto que había robado por estar con alguien en quien probablemente jamás debió fijarse, por cada segundo que hirió a Ron con su engaño, unos cuantos por sus amigos a los que había alejado. Al fin Ron había empezado a reclamarle y ella sabía que él tenía razón, por lo que todo resultaba peor.

El pelirrojo la soltó y golpeó una pared, buscando calmarse.

–No volveré Mione –le susurró finalmente el chico y, aunque cada sonido de la última palabra le dolió, se resistió a las ganas de abrazarla por última vez– Me voy… y no quiero que verte más.

Ron camino hasta la reja de entrada de Hogwarts, guiado por la muy preocupada profesora McGonagall, quien le exigió que le escribiera en cuanto llegara y asegurándole que tenía unos días para cambiar de opinión.

Volteó a ver el castillo, que lucía esplendoroso aun después de todos los horrores que habían ocurrido ahí; la llovizna le daba un aspecto melancólico al paisaje y él no pudo pensar en una mejor vista de despedida. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de cuando conoció a Harry en el vagón, a Hermione que entró con Neville; la de un Trol amenazándola con un mazo; luego la de la chica petrificada; el momento en el que fueron perseguidos por un hombre lobo; cuando entrenaron juntos en el ED; el día que pelearon lado a lado en la batalla de Hogwarts y… el primer beso en el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres justo cuando la guerra desató su furia sobre el Castillo.

Hermione seguía en la puerta y, de pronto, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, echó a correr por los jardines hasta que se resbaló con el fango creado por la lluvia y cayó.

Ella lo supo en ese instante: había perdido para siempre una de las partes más importantes de su vida y por fin estalló. Lloró, sollozó, gritó y golpeó el pasto, dejó que todo el sentimiento contenido fluyera; la rabia, el dolor, la súplica: ¡Ron!

El alcanzó a escuchar el grito de la chica y la vio entre los pastos, totalmente empapada, tratando de componerse para levantarse, pero era tal su estado que sólo lograba volver a caer… Se quedó viéndola un momento, las lágrimas del pelirrojo se amontonaron en sus ojos, dio media vuelta, y se fue antes de arrepentirse y correr hacia Hermione, pues: ella ya no era su Hermione, ni era realmente él de quien ella esperaba consuelo.

Harry se apresuró a alcanzar a Hermione. Pensó que había presenciado el final de su amistad. Lo que tanto había temido y lo que ni siquiera Voldemort había podido destruir, el amor pudo hacerlo. Ahora entendía lo que decía Dumbledore: "El poder más poderoso es el amor".

Harry se hincó junto a ella y también comenzó a llorar por sus amigos. La tormenta los cubrió rápidamente, pero ninguno intentó moverse para resguardarse del agua.

Harry abrazó a la chica, quien no paraba de repetir "lo siento, lo siento" y el nombre de Ron. Mucho rato después, la garganta se le cerró por tanto gritar y llorar en la lluvia y le fue imposible seguir hablando; las únicas que no pararon en ese momento, ni en muchas horas más fueron sus lágrimas.

La lluvia había pasado pero el tormento en su alma tardaría mucho en darle un momento de tregua.


	25. Embotellando la fama

_¡Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 25, después de una larga espera =( seguro ustedes, como yo, ya disfrutaron la nueva peli y también cayerón en drama… lo bueno es que la nueva peli trajo consigo una tonelada de ideas para un fic que me gustaría escribir… no dire más por el momento…_

_Así que con renovadas ideas les traigo el siguiente capitulo_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,y a todos los que esperaron este cap._

_Gracias además a los que me han dejado nuevos reviews en capitulos pasados! Muchas gracias y espero les siga gustando este tardado fic.._

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Tuky, perdón los capítulos no me salen más largos así que intentare escribir más rápido =) Alexia gracias por tu review! Ya me apuro =) prometo ya no tardar tanto (creo que siempre prometo lo mismo :S) Solo Meyer =) jeje, Caroone a Draco le cuesta abrir los ojos… =) Luna-maga si pobre Hermione… =) Gibelu sí, solemos ser bastante brutos (Draco y yo en especial) en eso de los sentimientos =) Greece06 si, repito algunos somos muy brutos jeje =) Sabaana Ya ven Astoria no es tan mala… =) Lucy Eve como siempre tus comentarios son geniales, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, ya no llores =( jeje y estoy deacuerdo con "el dia del escritor de fanfics" =) Anddy Romanov ke bien que te guste el fic =) Astoria es… bueno ya verás Angelikpotter Que bien que aprendiste a usarlo! Ahora espero mas tus reviews! Que gusto que vayas mejor en la escuela! Ahora puedo volver a quitarte el tiempo con el fic ;) JeaneG que bueno que te animaste a dejar reviews! Es un incentivo =) Dashamalfoy Esas lechuzas de Theo son peligrosas =S saludos! Amtorop (angie) gracias por tu review! Yo tambn me meto en ese tipo de películas XD jaja y si soy hombre… lo juro! XD jaja Kruvzkaya Paisana! Me tarde muchisimo esta vez, lo siento! Tratare de ya no hacerlo pero he tenido unos dias ufff =( aun así espeor que lo sigas leyendo y dime el nombre de tu fic para poder leerlo :D KAry 24 me dejaste sin palabras… muchas gracias por tu review, no creo ser (ni de lejos) el mejor escritor de fics, pero lo hago con emoción y me gusta, creo que eso es lo que se refleja, gracias por tus comentarios. Que observadora eres! Si me gusta basarme en los libros y se rlo mas fiel que pueda a ellos, espero que te siga agradando la historia =) saludos! Anges 80 ya actualice =) _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y siento haberlos hecho esperar, y espero no defraudarlos con este cap._

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que siempre me presiona_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Embotellando la fama**

Era casi media noche, pero Draco apenas había terminado el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Las finales se acercaban y los equipos aprovechaban al máximo las horas de entrenamiento, por lo que generalmente terminaban exhaustos. Draco no era la excepción, sentía cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados por el cansancio, pero aún así él era uno de los que más interés tenía practicar; no porque le preocupara el siguiente partido (sólo los Gryffindors eran capaces de perder contra Huflepuff), sino porque afuera del campo sólo podía pensar en Hermione, en aquella castaña y alborotada cabellera que ahora buscaba en cada pasillo y en cómo extrañaba la sonrisa cómplice que ella solía regalarle cada que sus miradas se encontraban. Era patético pasar las horas esperando que en cualquier momento ella le mandara una señal a manera de disculpa o algo que dijera que estaba arrepentida y lo necesitaba a su lado, mas no podía evitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando por un pasillo lleno de armaduras, algunas de las cuales todavía mostraban el daño recibido por el ejército de Voldemort ya casi un año atrás. Draco se detuvo a observarlas y se permitió recordar un poco aquellos días, cuando no sabía lo que sería de él o de su familia, cuando creyó que moriría bajo las llamas del fuego maldito y tuvo que aparecer el estúpido Potter al rescate. En eso estaba cuando sintió que había otra presencia en el lugar.

—_Lumos_…— susurró y con la pequeña luz buscó entre las sombras. Sí, había alguien—¡Hermione! –exclamó Draco sorprendido al reconocer la figura. La chica caminó hacia él y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros para acercarlo más hacia ella.

—Por fin has decidido... –comenzó Draco, pero la chica lo calló suavemente con un dedo en sus labios.

—No hables –fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de besarlo en la boca.

Draco se sorprendió, sobretodo porque no se trataba de un beso como los que habían compartido antes; no, la chica lo besaba y parecía poseída por la pasión y el frenesí… lo besaba sin apartarse de él, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en los cabellos del rubio. El chico intentó decir algo sobre el sudor que lo cubría por el entrenamiento, no obstante, la chica continuó e incluso comenzó a acariciar seductoramente al chico.

—Hermione, será mejor que te detengas o… —dijo el chico, que comenzaba a perder el control de si, pero ella sonrió y besó su cuello.

«Vaya» pensó Draco «en verdad es una leona».

Draco la separó un poco y se desprendió de su túnica verde; acto seguido abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y se permitió tocar la suave piel de la joven, pero ella fue aún más lejos y el chico se estremeció al sentir aquellas manos tibias sobre su piel, desnudo.

—Hermione… —gemía Draco y buscó el rostro de la chica, quería mirarla a los ojos y decirle cuánto la amaba. Sin embargo, justo cuando sostuvo el rostro de Hermione, oyó el grito de una mujer.

—¡Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo?–gritó su madre al tiempo que miraba con odio a Hermione.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione se encontraba ahora a un lado de él y lo miraba tan sorprendida como su madre, pues él se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a ambas.

—¡Madre! ¿Por qué estás en el castillo a estas horas y…? Un momento…

Draco se despertó, sudando a chorros, sobresaltado por lo que acababa de soñar. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en la sala común después del partido.

Se levantó molesto y se arregló un poco la túnica. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea dormirse pensando en ella, incluso había acabado soñando con… ciertas circunstancias. Aún así, había esperado que la chica no tardara más de un par de días en correr a buscarlo, con lo cual (y más ahora que el chico Weasley se había ido) podrían dejar de ocultar su relación, su madre lo sabría y… bueno, todavía no sabía qué sucedería cuando ella se enterase, sería una noticia poco apropiada al momento (ya que aún no tenían noticias de su padre, prófugo desde hacía unos días), pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Lo que el chico no sabía, ni siquiera podía concebir, es que Hermione distaba mucho de ir a buscarlo, mucho menos para pedirle perdón. En realidad, ella prefería ni siquiera verlo, estaba muy dolida por la partida de Ron.

.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Ron había abandonado la escuela y ya se escuchaban historias fantásticas sobre cómo había dejado el castillo. Dennis Crevey juraba que el espíritu de "tu-ya-sabes-quien" había vuelto y Ron había ido a seguir la pista para que, más tarde, Harry pudiera enfrentarlo de nuevo; por otro lado, Olivia Bubblé aseguraba que el pelirrojo había salido en busca de un gran amor que se encontraba custodiado por un enorme Colacuerno; y, finalmente, algunos pocos aseguraban que habían visto a McGonagall enviándolo a una misión secreta ahora que había varios mortífagos sueltos.

—Incluso deberíamos convocar de nuevo a los miembros de la orden de Dumbledore, ¿no creen? Para cuando Ron vuelva…— escuchó un día Harry.

Harry intentó desmentir algunos de los rumores, asegurándoles que su amigo se encontraba bien y había salido para pasar unos días con su familia, a lo que Ginny asentía de mala gana. Por otro lado, Hermione tampoco contestaba a las preguntas, así que los rumores seguían corriendo y aumentando, hasta el punto en que llegaron a oídos de los profesores y muchos de ellos preguntaron preocupados a McGonagall misma si eran verdad.

Mientras tanto, Hermione pasaba gran parte del día estudiando o junto a Harry. Hubiera querido gritarle a todos en el castillo que Ron se había ido porque ella le había permitido que se le rompiera el corazón de una manera terrible y, por lo tanto, deberían correrla o tratarla como la mala persona que era y no como alguien digno de admiración.

—Él estará bien –insistía Harry cada que la veía muy decaída. A pesar de eso, la verdad era que ni él ni nadie tenía noticia de Ron o su paradero desde que había dejado el colegio.

Ginny no había reaccionado histéricamente como Hermione y Harry habían creído; mas eso no los tranquilizaba mucho, porque pocas horas después de la partida de Ron, se había acercado y muy tranquila les había dicho lo decepcionada que estaba de ellos por como Hermione había prácticamente destruido a su hermano y por como Harry, en lugar de buscar ayudarlo, había permitido que se fuera.

El pobre Harry no podía entender cómo un año escolar que había iniciado considerablemente mejor que otros, estaba terminando de una manera tan desgraciada, casi deseaba que Voldemort reapareciera e intentara matarlo, así por lo menos se unirían sus amigos. Por primera vez no tenía a Ron como compañero y, sin él, Hogwarts no era lo mismo; extrañaba los chistes tontos de su colega, el poder compartir ideas con él e, incluso, compartir una que otra mirada a las chicas. Ginny había establecido una barrera entre ellos y no parecía que fuera a quitarla pronto. Hermione estudiaba como si de verdad quedara algún libro sin leer en el castillo, estaba deprimida y evitaba mostrarlo porque no quería hablar de ello, así que Harry sólo podía sentarse a estudiar junto a ella para que las horas pasaran más rápido. A Harry le alegraba que el Slytherin no estuviera cerca, pero veía a Hermione tan abatida que de vez en cuando se preguntaba si debería ir a hablar él con Malfoy… y de inmediato abortaba la idea.

—Vayamos al comedor Hermione, te aseguro que la biblioteca no desaparecerá si nos vamos un rato, pero yo lo haré sino como algo pronto –dijo Harry mientras su estómago se quejaba por falta de alimento. Llevaban toda la tarde en el lugar y él estaba cansado.

Llegaron juntos al comedor y se sentaron junto a Ginny, quien platicaba con algunos Gryffindor.

—Mi abuela me ha escrito, creo que está preocupada por las noticias del profeta —comentó Neville.

Harry, se acercó más para escuchar mejor lo que sus compañeros decían y atrajo a Hermione hacia él para que no quedara excluida. Ella miró aprensiva a Ginny, pero ésta no dijo nada y Harry sonrió al ver que su novia parecía estar más tranquila conforme pasaban los días.

A unos asientos de ellos, una mirada helada intentaba enviar un _crucio_ a la mesa de enfrente por lo que acababa de ver. Draco no podía creer que hubieran jugado con él de aquella manera, menos que Hermione fuera la que lo tratara así; ¿cómo podía hacerlo esperar –y desesperar-alguien tan… insignificante? Porque al final de cuentas ella era una _sangresucia_ sabelotodo y molesta. Ella debía acercarse con lágrimas en los ojos a implorar su perdón, cualquier chica habría estado encantada de que él se dignara a pasar junto a ella. Bueno, tal vez su reputación era menos desde que la guerra había terminado y su padre se había fugado, pero aún así él era alguien importante, tenía muchos contactos que su madre se estaba esforzando por recuperar, aún había muchas detrás de él… maldición, si tan bajo había caído su apellido y su familia, al menos quedaban las palabras, ¿no? Ella había asegurado quererlo y ahora lo ignoraba como si no existiera. Una idea terrible llegó a él en cuanto vio que Harry la acercaba: ahora que no estaba la comadreja para interponerse entre ellos, sólo faltaba que alguien más viniera a quitársela.

—Sólo a ella se le ocurre ponerse digna después de todo —maldijo.

Draco intentaba en vano no aceptar que le dolía la distancia entre él y Hermione. La miró, reconoció cada uno de los gestos que hacía, su manera de entrecerrar los ojos cuando alguien decía algo que ella creía incorrecto, sus labios, sus manos… quería que lo mirara, que viniera hacia él, que le gritara algo, que al menos dejara de evitarlo. Tenía que acercarse a ella y besarla o se arrojaría al gran calamar para ver si la sensación de vacío lo dejaba en paz. La falta lo estaba matando por dentro aunque no quisiera decirlo.

—Ve con ella —le dijo Theodore cansinamente ya que era algo que le repetía constantemente

—De ninguna manera— le contestó Draco.

—Suenas más tajante de lo que te miras –dijo Theodore.

Los días parecían correr, ya estaban a solo una semana de las vacaciones de pascua, lo cual significaba que los EXTASIS eran ya una realidad y no una amenaza.

—Los EXTASIS serán regresando de vacaciones –les dijo en clase el Bill Weasley en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras— ¿quién puede mostrarnos el principal hechizo para desorientar a una anfisbena?

Todos guardaron silencio intentando recordar el hechizo y Bill carraspeó.

—¿Nadie? Veamos, ¿señorita Granger, conoce el hechizo?

Hermione observaba a Bill y pensaba en el parecido que existía entre él y Ron, por lo que su mente estaba totalmente en otro sitio y fue incapaz de procesar la pregunta.

—No… no lo sé—contestó la chica intentando regresar al tema de la clase.

—Profesor —la corrigió Bill desagradablemente.

—No lo sé, profesor —respondió Hermione incómoda.

—Va a tener que ponerse a estudiar señorita Granger. Debido a su "encuentro cercano" con magos tenebrosos, habría pensado que estaba muy bien informada acerca de las artes oscuras —dijo maliciosamente Bill y ella se puso muy colorada, pero no dijo nada.

«Me lo merezco» pensó la chica enterrándose las uñas en las manos.

La clase se sorprendió mucho por aquella escena, más ninguno, aparte de Hermione, Harry y Ginny, entendieron a qué se refería el profesor Bill.

Fuera de clases, Fleur se enteró de lo sucedido y quiso hablar con ella para decirle que la actitud de Bill se debía más que nada al miedo que sentía por ser padre primerizo, sobre todo siendo un hombre lobo.

—Pronto se le pasará, eres como una hija para esa familia, no pueden odiarte… no para siempre— dijo Fleur intentando animarla, pero sólo empeoró el sentimiento de culpa de Hermione.

No sabía nada acerca de Ron y Narcisa Malfoy le había escrito un par de cartas poco amables, la culpaba de que Draco se hubiera enterado de que lo vigilaba. Con todo, lo único que tenía claro era que no cedería ante éste; ella había actuado mal, pero él no tenía derecho a comportarse como lo había hecho.

—Es extraño…— Hermione pidió permiso para sacar uno de los libros de la sección prohibida y desde que había empezado a leerlo se había dado cuenta de que el juramento inquebrantable no parecía actuar como debería en ella —. No…

La castaña sintió un escalofrío, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sería mejor que no hiciera algo que molestara más a Narcisa o incluso sus padres podrían correr peligro.

Harry se ponía nervioso de sólo ver a sus compañeros estresados por los exámenes. Meses atrás había derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, seguramente nadie intentaría reprobarlo; el problema era que todos esperaban de él un excelente resultado y pensaba que de haber estado Ron en el castillo todo eso habría sido menos tenso.

Durante esos días, Neville aprovechaba cualquier momento posible para estar con Lavander, y ahora sin Ron, se mostraba de mejor humor. Ginny, Dean y los demás jugadores de Quidditch estaban preocupados por el equipo, Ron era su guardián estrella y ahora que estaban en partidos importantes, lo sustituía un muy inexperto Seamus Finnigan, quien por fin cumplía su sueño de estar en el equipo de Gryffindor, cosa que lo alteraba más que los EXTASIS, y hasta había terminado con su novia Bubblé por toda la presión que sentía.

.

.

* * *

.

Aquella noche, de nuevo en los jardines de Hogwarts, Theo estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Luna, observando las estrellas, mientras ella le contaba la historia de algunas constelaciones. Theo disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, incluso se reprendía por sorprenderse de la cantidad de cosas que Luna sabía (y que eran realmente comprobables). Sus padres seguían escribiéndole para insistirle sobre lo mucho que les serviría que se uniera a su causa, de cómo lo que les había ofrecido el señor tenebroso era lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba y como sus ideas no habían muerto con él. Theo ni siquiera consideraba la idea de aceptar semejante propuesta o afirmaciones, menos ahora que tenía a Luna con él. No importaba nada que no fuera ella.

—Mi padre cree que es una conspiración porque pocos libros cuentan esa historia y… ¿Theo?— Luna lo llamó al notar que él no estaba prestando atención, eso la preocupaba…era temporada de torposoplos.

—¿Te irías conmigo Luna? –preguntó de repente el chico.

—Claro. ¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó Luna, poniéndose de pie.

—No, Luna, quiero nos vayamos juntos– insistió Theo.

—¿Pero… a dónde iríamos?–preguntó Luna entendiendo el significado de las palabras.

—A donde sea —siguió Theo—, a donde quieras…

Luna guardó silencio un momento y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Claro Theo –comenzó Luna—, pero debemos prepararnos bien antes de irnos. Tal vez encontremos algunas criaturas que me gustaría…

Theo la interrumpió con un beso y la acomodó de nuevo junto a él.

—Es un excelente plan Luna. En las vacaciones de pascua –continuó Theo más seguro—, nos iremos tú y yo solos, dos semanas. Estudiaremos y buscaremos criaturas por todos los rincones que consideres necesario.

La expresión de Luna lo hizo callar. La chica sonreía aun cuando lloraba; ella nunca se había imaginado que alguien le propusiera algo tan maravilloso como acompañarla a encontrar todo lo que ella quería ver.

—Ahora me agrada más la pascua … —dijo Luna y él se río mientras acariciaba juguetonamente la cabeza de la chica.

.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente el profesor Flitwick pasó con una lista para que los alumnos que se quedarían en el castillo durante las vacaciones de pascua. Casi todos los de séptimo se habían apuntado, pues tenían mucho que estudiar. Luna fue de las pocas personas que no se apuntaron, aquella mañana en el comedor, desde la mesa de Slytherin, le llegó una nota volando, de parte de un sonriente Theo :

"_Nos vemos el sábado por la mañana, en la entrada. Ya estoy deseándolo_"

Por el contrario, Draco no compartía ni la mínima parte de la felicidad de su amigo. Tenía días sin dormir, estaba cansado, realizaba todo maquinalmente e incluso sus manos habían comenzado a presentar un ligero temblor. ¿Cuánto más iba a hacerlo esperar? Afortunadamente para él, todos decían que su estado se debía a la proximidad de los EXTASIS, nadie sabía que en realidad era por la falta de Hermione. Justo esa mañana él había forzado una magnífica oportunidad para que ella se le acercara al quedarse parado junto a la puerta del gran comedor cuando la vio venir, pero ella… ¡ella había pasado frente a él como si no existiera!

¿Es que en verdad quería más a ese pobretón descerebrado? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que aún había muchas (y muchos, pensó con cierto pesar) estaban esperando una oportunidad para que él les prestara un mínimo de atención?

Su fuerza de voluntad estaba desapareciendo; ¿por qué ella no entendía la humillación causada? Incluso él ya había acumulado un pequeño montón de cartas que su madre le había enviado y él se negaba a contestar o incluso a abrir; lo habían tratado como a un crío, cosa que ni siquiera Voldemort había hecho. Él era quien merecía una disculpa…

El día anterior a las vacaciones, Slughorn les pidió emocionado que prepararan una poción muy complicada que había anotado en el pizarrón. Seguramente Hermione sabía de qué se trataba, pero en toda la clase no dijo mucho, por lo que al final todos estaban intrigados y pocos habían obtenido un resultado favorable:

—Bien, vamos a hablar un poco acerca de esta poción. Se trata de algo poderoso y, por ende, en manos equivocadas, peligroso. Unos le llaman la poción del sentir, pues es usada para aceptar errores de calidad moral; otros la conocen como la poción para "embotellar la fama", dado que puede hacer humilde a aquél que la toma, ¿alguien sabe que tienen en común estas dos ideas?

Para alivio de Harry, quien empezaba a extrañar esa reacción, la pequeña mano de Hermione se levantó antes que cualquier otra.

—Señorita Granger…

—Las dos ideas, tienen que ver con el orgullo, profesor.

—¡Exacto! –la ánimo el Slughorn— Diez puntos para Gryffindor. El orgullo es una barrera principalmente…

El profesor siguió hablando yHermione no pudo dejar de bajar la cabeza cuando sintió como una fría mirada le atravesaba la nuca.

Al finalizar la clase, la joven se vio atrapada por la conversación de Slughorn y Ginny aprovechó para sacar a Harry del salón porque quería hablar a solas con él. Draco evaluó la situación y se entretuvo limpiando su material.

—Bueno señorita Granger– le dijo el profesor Slughorn mientras salía del salón olvidándose de guardar la pequeña cantidad de poción que había quedado como debía—, demasiado jugo de calabaza… tengo que correr a los servicios.

—Tal vez deberías tomar un poco de esa poción –le dijo Draco señalando la pequeña botella que estaba sobre el escritorio en cuanto Hermione se volvió hacia su lugar para tomar sus cosas—, ya que por ti misma no eres capaz de disculparte.

—Si eso es lo que piensas…— le contestó la chica.

Draco sintió tanto coraje que el temblor regresó a sus manos; esperaba que ella le respondiera, ya no para pedir perdón (al fin comprendía que ella no planeaba decirlo), sino con cualquier reacción que le hiciera ver que aún le provocaba algún tipo de sentimiento. Sin embargo, no había esperado la terrible indiferencia.

La chica lo dejó plantado en el aula sin decir nada más. Draco la miró entre furioso y desesperado. Tenía que hacer algo… Se acercó y tomó la poción, seguramente más tarde encontraría alguna forma de sacarle provecho.

.

..

* * *

.

Esa misma noche, la mayoría de los alumnos festejaban la llegada de las cortas vacaciones de pascua. Hasta Hermione se alegró un poco a causa de que Ginny se mostraba más amable ahora que esa noche no estudiarían para los EXTASIS.

El banquete, como siempre, fue una delicia y la directora McGonagall aprovechó el momento para anunciar que la profesora Delacour y el profesor Weasley se ausentarían esas semanas, su bebe nacería pronto en San Mungo y querían pasar algunos días con su familia. Algunos chicos que todavía no se acostumbraban al efecto veela de su profesora se enfadaron por la próxima ausencia de Fleur.

Al salir del gran comedor, Harry y Ginny se desaparecieron misteriosamente, las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos desde la clase de pociones. Hermione se despidió de Lavander y Neville, prefería caminar sola un rato, y se encaminó hacia su sala común cuando, al dar la vuelta en un corredor, alguien salió de atrás de una armadura y la atrajo hacia la pared.

Hermione no reaccionó rápido, tal vez porque en realidad, aún antes de verlo, supo de quién se trataba y su cuerpo todavía no entendía que ella quería mantener la distancia.

—De entre todos, jamás habría esperado que fueras tú quien jugara tan sucio–le soltó la voz de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione notó que el chico parecía fuera de sí, la mantenía sujeta con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar… o de echarle alguna maldición imperdonable.

—¿Draco, qué demonios te ocurre? —comenzó a decir algo preocupada, mas se interrumpió de inmediato— Eres un cínico, fuiste tú quien lastimó a Ron y..

—¿A quién rayos le importa esa comadreja? Si tanto querías estar con ella no debiste venir a mí– le reclamó Draco sintiéndose humillado e idiota—. Claro, ahora entiendo que tú querías mantener al pobretón cerca para volver con él cuando acabaras con tu "pequeño trabajo". Aquí el único que se arriesgo a perder soy yo, el mortífago a quien se debe vigilar…

—Estás mezclando todo Draco –le aseguró Hermione quien tenía más deseos de abrazarlo que de alejarlo—. Yo sólo quería que me dieras tiempo, quería evitar lastimarlo más de lo que ya había hecho y…

—Eres una estupenda mentirosa, ¿lo sabes? Nos engañaste a ambos –le dijo el chico y Hermione sintió como si la hubiera atravesado con la espada de Gryffindor — Dime que me quieres, sangre sucia,… ¡dilo!

Draco gritó eso último y era difícil saber si había sido una súplica o una orden, pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de responder nada.

—Suéltala, Draco –dijo Theo apartándolo de ella.

Theo agarró a Draco por el brazo y lo arrastró por el pasillo sin que opusiera gran resistencia, hasta que llegaron al final del camino y el rubio dejó salir toda su desesperación en un grito que debió escuchar medio castillo.

Hermione se metió en el primer salón vacío que encontró, no estaba segura de poder avanzar más sin derrumbarse. Se sentó en una de las bancas y lloró. _Sangresucia_, le había dicho, y nunca le había parecido tan dañino el insulto.

Un rato más tarde, se secó las lágrimas, no quería preocupar a Harry ni que Ginny la riñera de nuevo; salió del lugar y consiguió llegar a su cama sin que nadie le preguntara algo. Tenía los brazos adoloridos por la fuerza que había sido aplicada en ellos y necesitaba decir todo lo que tenía dentro… lo pensó un momento y sacó el diario que le había dado Draco. Escribió lo ocurrido, su pena por la falta de Ron, él como la tenía preocupada… Ella escribía, sin saber que del otro lado del diario se hallaba Draco leyendo todo eso.

El Slytherin se había tirado en su cama y cerrado el dosel en cuanto Theo lo soltó para leer una de las sospechosas cartas que le llegaban por medio de una lechuza algo extraña.

Draco sentía tanta rabia al ver escrito el nombre de Ron en el diario que pensó en arrojar la libreta al fuego, con todo, siguió leyendo. Hasta que de pronto empezó a escribir con la letra más temblorosa. Hermione contaba que Ron se había ido sin darle oportunidad para explicarle nada de lo ocurrido; lo vil y malvada que se sentía porque, a pesar de haber dañado a quien tanto la quiso, ella no podía evitarlo y continuaba deseando estar con Draco, siendo que él difícilmente llegaría a querer de verdad a alguien como ella (usando sus palabras: a una "sangresucia" y tanto más). No quería hacer daño a sus amigos que siempre habían hecho mucho por ella y, sin embargo, en esos meses sólo había conseguido mentirles, hacerlos sentir traicionados y separarlos… se sentía desgraciada porque aún así ellos la miraban con preocupación. Por todo eso, aceptaría su culpa y se alejaría de Draco, después de todo él no la quería y sólo estaba herido en su orgullo, tanto que por orgullo había actuado de esa manera.

Draco cerró el diario después de unos minutos. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a pensar que él no la quería o que ella era alguien vil sólo porque por una vez hizo lo contrario a lo esperado enamorándose de él? Sí, estuvo mal que no le dijera al pelirrojo desde el inicio, pero era porque las cosas se le habían salido de control. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, aunque no lo hizo; quería ir a buscarla y sentirla a su lado, calmarla, hacerla entender, besarla con calma.

No, no podía hacerlo. Si algo había hecho mal era mentirle a él, y era de lo único que no parecía arrepentida. Esperaría un poco más…

.

..

* * *

.

Eran cuarto para las siete del sábado y Luna Lovegood se encontraba en la entrada del castillo con una maleta colgando de su brazo y su cabello extrañamente arreglado (extrañamente no porque le quedara mal, sino porque no era su costumbre ocuparse de esas cosas). Desgraciadamente, su expresión no denotaba alegría o entusiasmo, pues tenía más de cuarenta minutos esperando a Theo y él jamás la había hecho esperar.

—Hey, Lunática, ¿dónde te habías metido? –le gritó Astoria acercándose a ella—. Theo me dio esto para ti.

Luna tomó una nota que Astoria le daba y la leyó anticipando su contenido:

_Luna:_

_No tienes idea de lo mucho que siento esto. Probablemente llegues a odiarme por no ser mas que un cobarde y un sentimentalista. Discúlpame, lo intenté y no pude más._

_Nada he deseado tanto como deseé pasar tiempo contigo. Eres un sueño para mí, uno del que no quería despertar. Te quiero Luna, siempre, no lo olvides…_

_Theo Nott_

Luna releyó la nota una vez más y, por segunda vez en esa semana, hizo algo que pocas veces había hecho y haría en su vida: comenzó a llorar. No lo odiaba y de ninguna manera creía que fuera un cobarde.

Theo estaba en peligro, ella lo sabía. Necesitaba ayuda y tenía en mente a alguien que podría ofrecérsela.


	26. La causa que defendían

06/08/2011 22:23:00

_¡Hola! Capítulo 26! Wow! Como pasa el tiempo no?_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Ya que acabe por Merlín;)!" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! :_

_AzuuMalfoy (si la peli es muy buena, y ya tengo pensado mi siguiente fic ;) Maria Aikawa Draco esta muy desesperado jaja parece que el juramento no fue realizado correctamente ;) saludos! =) Caroone gracias por tu review, luna estará bien… creo jeje luna-maga Theo cedió a algo realmente importante, no han notado su punto débil? XD me encanto lo de Draco como rey de los Idiotas! Saludos! Karla ya empezó a sufrir Draco =) saludos mani jaja, aliencita tu mensaje me hizo sentirme realmente mal, por eso me he apurado lo mas que he podido a escribir =( espero y confío ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, saludos =) Camii-ssk Me d amucho gusto que te haya gustado! Espero siga así ;) Sayu- Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero no decepcionar. =) Kary 24 Paisana! =D Draco tiene muchos defectos, pero virtudes también aunque le cuesta expresarlas, dale una oportunidad… jeje ya mejorará… espero =) Dashamalfoy jeje si Draco es un méndigo jeejej saludos =) Blueberry Bliss Que bueno que te gusto! Que mal que lleves horas pegadas a la computadora! Descansa jaja si Luna estará "al filo" saludos =) Bere jajaja emocionante a pesar de que soy niño! Jaja supongo fue un elogio verdad? Jaja saludos =) Lunatica Black espero te guste lo que sigue! =) jos Black De verdad Muchas Gracias por el comentario! Me espante cuando lo vi!, pero ya recuperado del susto muchas gracias, me has dejado sin palabra, agradezco mucho tu crítica y comentarios porque me ayudan a crecer como escritor =) espero te siga gustando el fic, yo suelo ser dramático, pero como dices no todo en la vida es violencia, odio, etc… de verdad aprecio que te tomes el tiempo de leerme! Y me da gusto que pueda expresar, como bien dijiste, mi aprecio por esta saga, estos personajes, este mundo; y llevarte aunque sea un ratito de entretenimiento, gracias de nuevo, Saludos y espero tus comentarios! =) harryandale muchas gracias por leerme, espero no defraudarte =) Y a javiera8 gracias por tu comentario, y dale las gracias de mi parte a quien te lo recomendó =) saludos!.Paula no he abandonado sólo tardo un poco=)_

_A todos ustedes muchas gracias, me animan a seguir y me ayudan a crecer!_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a O. Que me deja hacer maldades!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**La causa que defendían**

Las sombras proyectadas por las ramas de los árboles dejaban en penumbra, aún durante el día, cualquier rastro del camino que llevaba hacía la pequeña fortaleza en el corazón del aquel bosque.

Un hombre encapuchado, que despedía un repugnante olor a sangre, condujo a Theodore a través de un estrecho sendero; el chico reconoció de inmediato el lugar como un viejo cuartel militar, una base de lo que los muggles llamaban la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que los magos conocían como la "era del mago tenebroso, Grindelwald".

Nada más entrar, Theodore se quedó muy desconcertado por el contraste entre la estructura del lugar y la nueva decoración que le había sido impuesta: platos de gatitos, carpetitas y tonos rosas por doquier. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para observar los detalles, pues pronto apareció un hombre en el extremo de la habitación. Theo lo reconoció, a pesar de algunas cicatrices nuevas (algunas aparentemente recientes), como uno de los mortífagos prófugos, Yaxley.

—Quiero ver a mis padres —exigió el chico con más valor del que sentía en verdad.

—Theodore Nott —exclamó el mortífago, evaluándolo—, por supuesto, ven conmigo –agregó con falsa amabilidad.

Yaxley lo llevó por un camino donde la decoración había desaparecido, pero el terrible olor a sangre se concentraba cada vez más.

—He traído a Nott— dijo Yaxley.

—Pensé que era la comida–contestó una voz y Theodore entendió que no era sino Greyback quien despedía la mayor parte de aquel terrible olor a putrefacción.

—No deseches esa idea, el chico aún puede llegar a "acompañarnos" durante la cena…

Theodore carraspeó molesto e incómodo; conocía a muchos mortífagos, pero rara vez había interactuado con ellos y jamás había "entablado conversación" con alguno.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se aventuró a preguntar Theo.

—Ya lo verás —respondió Yaxley con sorna.

Caminaron todavía otros quince minutos más, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo y una tercera sombra enmascarada les abrió una pesada puerta.

—Así terminan los traidores, joven Nott —le dijo Yaxley y Theo pudo observar, en una pequeña celda asquerosa, en el fondo del lugar, unos ojos fríos que le parecieron terriblemente familiares: era Lucius Malfoy, y tenía una pinta deplorable…

Theodore quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a él. Lucius no reaccionó a su presencia, tal vez no lo había reconocido, o tal vez había sufrido demasiada tortura como para moverse.

—Y todavía peor terminan los jóvenes traidores –acompleto Greyback—, precisamente yo me encargo de eso.

El frío empezó a subir. «Dementores», pensó Theodore mientras un escalofrío lo recorría. Yaxley y Greyback parecían inmunes al efecto, pero el slytherin sintió como si nunca más pudiera ser feliz; recordó a Luna y, de pronto, tuvo la certeza de que ella lo odiaría y jamás lo perdonaría por haber aceptado reunirse con aquellas personas… En eso, Yaxley lo jaló con fuerza para que siguieran caminando; Thedore consiguió mantenerse cuerdo por muy poco.

Cuando por fin dejaron atrás a los dementores, llegaron a una segunda cámara donde estaban dos figuras semiconscientes encadenadas al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios les han hecho? –preguntó el chico intentando acercarse.

—No debiste —le dijo una voz femenina con un hilo de voz—… huye…

—¡Crucio! —maldijo Yaxley dirigiendo su varita a la madre de Thedore.

—¡Madre! ¡Basta! –exclamó Theo lanzándose al mortífago, pero Greyback lo detuvo hábilmente.

La mujer gritó como si alguien estuviera arrancándole los brazos, se retorció y quedó inconsciente.

—Hijo –le dijo esta vez su padre histérico—, debes… debes hacer lo que te piden; si no, nos torturaran hasta la locura.

—¿Esta es la causa que defendías padre?–le reclamó el chico, quien había conseguido zafarse de Greyback y acercarse a su madre— ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes de mí?

—Bueno, bueno –dijo Yaxley—. En realidad es algo muy sencillo, hasta pensé que ya lo habrías deducido por ti mismo: queremos al chico Potter.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso? ¿Cómo, o por qué, esperan que yo se los traiga? –preguntó Theodore iracundo.

—Él está en Hogwarts, al igual que tú. No hay que ser muy listo para entender el resto.

Greyback rió estúpidamente enseñando todos sus colmillos.

.

.

* * *

.

Luna estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw esperando ver en cualquier momento a Draco Malfoy, sólo él podía ayudarla. Ella había juntado todos los diarios del Profeta que había encontrado, mas seguía sin tener muchas pistas. Lo último que se sabía era que los mortífagos habían ocupado por algún tiempo una cabaña muggle cerca de una antigua población britanica.

Theo le había hablado de la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres, de las invitaciones que estos le hacían para seguir sus pasos, pero ella sabía que él jamás habría aceptado por decisión propia. No, él no era amante de los muggles ni nada parecido, pero tampoco era un mortífago en potencia. Si había aceptado irse con ellos, tenía que deberse a algo más y ella estaba segura de que era algo que lo ponía en peligro, por lo cual debía ayudarlo.

En ese momento, un grupito de Slytherin entró al Gran Comedor, algunos de sus integrantes la miraron despectivamente, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Luna miró a cada uno de los chicos y suspiró derrotada. «Tal vez fue picado por alguna pixie nocturna que le impide despertar temprano… pobre Draco» se lamentó Luna, pues aunque era sábado ya eran casi las once de la mañana y el rubio seguía sin dar señales de vida por el castillo.

—Hey, Lunática –le dijo Astoria acercándose—, ¿sabes cuándo volverá Theo?

—No…–respondió Luna sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

—¿sabes dónde está? —preguntó Astoria mirando la cara preocupada de Luna.

—No…

—¿Sabes siquiera con quién está?

—No…

—¿Sabes de quién te hablo verdad? –le preguntó la chica dudando de la salud mental de la Ravenclaw— Theodore Nott ¿Lo conoces? Has salido con él desde hace un tiempo –dijo Astoria perdiendo la paciencia

—Sí, lo conozco. Pero no sé nada de él desde ayer –contestó Luna tristemente —. ¿Tú tienes idea de dónde podría estar? –preguntó esperanzada.

—Ninguna. Esta mañana lo encontré muy temprano en las escaleras, sólo me pidió que te entregara la nota y se fue…–le dijo Astoria— Bueno, me marcho.

—¡Espera!— le dijo Luna con la cara iluminada— Necesito que me ayudes en algo….

Astoria abrió mucho los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haber saludado a la rubia en un principio.

—Te advierto que me niego a perseguir rábanos voladores invisibles… —contestó, sabiendo que no podría librarse fácilmente, y se dejó arrastrar por Luna.

.

.

.

Draco seguía tumbado en la cama. No se había molestado en ponerse la pijama así que solo vestía ropa interior; aquél día ni siquiera había querido bajar a desayunar. «Afortunadamente Theo no ha venido a molestar. Seguramente está intentando aprender a hablar con el calamar gigante por algún consejo extraño de su novia.»

El chico intentaba fundirse con las sábanas, ese día no tenía deseo alguno de moverse o de ver a alguien. No podía creer que Hermione fuera tan cabeza dura. Él le había demostrado que la quería y todo las monerías necesarias, sin embargo, ella seguía aferrada en su tonto capricho y se negaba a aceptar su culpa.

—Hora de levantarse, Draco–le dijo Astoria, entrando al dormitorio de hombres como si fuera el suyo—. Draco… —

El chico escuchó el llamado pero prefirió omitir a su compañera y no contestó, así que ella optó por quitar la sábana de un tirón, encontrándose con un Draco semidesnudo.

—¡Merlín! ¿Te has vuelto loca Astoria? – Dijo Draco intentando recuperar su sábana para taparse.

—Déjate de niñerías Draco, te has puesto rojo como si fueras una dulce y casta jovencita. Además, descuida, no eres, para nada, mi tipo…

Draco se ofendió por el comentario.

—Será mejor que bajes en seguida, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo –continuó Astoria.

—Dile, a quien sea, que vaya a buscar colacuernos. No pienso salir.

—Pues, si se lo digo es capaz de hacerlo… pero será mejor que bajes, ya sabes, dicen que los locos pueden ser peligrosos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Draco un poco interesado.

—Lunática se me ha pegado desde hace un rato y no logro quitármela de encima. Insiste en que debe hablar contigo.

—Bajo enseguida. Ahora, quítate, a menos que también quieras ver cómo me visto.

—Ya he visto más que suficiente, Draco.

El chico se levantó de la cama, animado por la idea de que probablemente Hermione había enviado a Luna como señal de tregua, de otra forma, ¿para qué más querría verlo esa chiquilla?

«¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer sea tan inteligente si no se da cuenta de que incluso soy capaz incluso de hablar con una chiflada sólo por ella?» pensó Draco cuando vio a Luna junto a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

—Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus… –Dijo Luna y Draco estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a su cama.

—¿Qué? –preguntó con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de encontrar.

—Nada, sólo recordaba una vieja frase. Te aplica muy bien, tienes una cara que…

—Venías a decirme algo importante… -Dijo Draco cortando la explicación de Luna, pues estaba un poco desesperado por escuchar lo que creía sería un mensaje de Hermione.

—Cierto. Se trata de Theo…

Luna comenzó a hablar y tardó cerca de diez minutos en explicarle a Draco lo ocurrido con Theodore. El chico la escuchó con más atención de la que hubiera creído que le pondría jamás a la joven.

—Lo siento, yo no sé donde se habrá metido —le dijo Draco cuando ella terminó de hablar.

—No, no lo sabes —repitió Luna, confundiendo a su interlocutor.

«¿Entonces para qué me has llamado?» pensó el chico.

—Entonces…— empezó Draco.

—Yo sé dónde está, pero necesito tu ayuda, porque no sé dónde se encuentra.

—Déjame ver si entendí: sabes dónde está, pero… no lo sabes

—¡Exacto! – contestó Luna emocionada— Y bien, ¿dónde están?

—¿Los quienes? –preguntó el rubio sintiendo que algo se le estaba yendo (o se le había ido desde hacía rato…)

—Sus padres…, tu padre –—le dijo Luna tranquilamente— los mortífagos prófugos.

.

.

* * *

.

_Lamento la demora, no había encontrado tiempo para escribirte._

«Qué petulante, ¿quién dijo que estaba esperando a que lo hicieras?» pensó la chica

_Estoy bien…_

«Vaya, eso sí es novedad, creí que seguirías en tu drama…»

_Mi hermano Charlie trabaja entrenando dragones en Rumania y ha aceptado que me quede un tiempo con él. Los dragones son muy interesantes, he aprendido mucho sobre ellos desde que estoy aquí; aunque ya me cargo algunas heridas…_

«Anda, hasta podría pensar que quieres impresionarme… pero no, no tienes tantas luces, ¿o sí?»

_Seguramente estarás ocupada con los exámenes, espero que los pases sin problemas, te deseo suerte._

«¿Pero qué…? ¡Yo no necesito suerte para pasar los exámenes! Seguramente tú abandonaste el colegio por miedo a reprobar.»

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

«Puedes tomar asiento, porque la espera será larga…»

_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado cuando más lo necesitaba. Saludos_

_Ronald W._

«Vaya si es tonto este chico» pensó finalmente Astoria cerrando la carta con una sonrisa mal disimulada. En realidad se alegraba de tener noticias buenas de él, era… un lindo chico.

.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio Draco revolvía todas las cosas de Theodore. Tenía que haber alguna de aquellas cartas que le había visto en días pasados. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan… egoísta? Theo había sido su confidente desde hacía varios meses ya y él jamás le había preguntado nada acerca de… pues nada acerca de él. Y ahora, desde que Luna le contó lo que pasaba con Theo, Draco no podía sino sentir un miedo irracional. Recordó todas las muertes que había presenciado los últimos años, sobre todo, la horrible muerte de Crabbe y… quiso matar a Theo por marcharse sin decirle algo antes. No, esta vez haría todo lo posible por ayudar a su amigo, tal como le había prometido a la Lunática…

Después de mucho buscar, el rubio por fin encontró una de aquellas cartas extrañas que Theodore recibía. Metió algo de ropa en su mochila (incluyendo cierta bufanda que había recibido en Navidad) y salió del cuarto, pero no tardó en regresar echando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

-Si tan sólo hubieras venido días antes Granger, pero no, ahora nuestra "conversación" tendrá que esperar… -diciendo esto, revolvió en sus cosas hasta sacar el diario que se conectaba con el de Hermione y lo guardó en la mochila junto con la botella de la poción "embotellafama"

A la hora de la cena el rubio se encaminó hacia el bosque, había acordado encontrarse ahí con la pequeña chiflada. Pedir ayuda a alguien más quedaba descartado (no quería ni imaginar la cara de su madre o de McGonagall si se llegaban a enterar de sus planes, además sería una excelente venganza hacía su madre), por lo que tendrían que salir ellos solos a buscar a Theodore. Si corrían con suerte, volverían todos con vida e incluso nadie se daría cuenta…

—Repasemos: no sabemos dónde está o lo que haremos… —le explicaba Draco a la rubia.

—Eso no importa, al menos ya sé cómo llegaremos….

Luna hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que tenía la extraña habilidad de calmar y estresar a Draco a partes iguales. No podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo en seguirla, siendo que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hablaran sobre lo mismo.

—¿Cómo planeas viajar a un lugar, si no sabemos qué lugar es? —pregunto Draco tratando –fallidamente- de ocultar su tono de desesperación.

—Fácil, se lo diremos a los que nos llevaran allá… y, en este caso, a quien lo llevó allá –sonrió Luna sin percatarse del rostro escéptico de su acompañante.

—¡Ah! Claro… será mejor que volvamos al castillo…–le dijo Draco empezando a regresar sus pasos.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea –le dijo Luna— a ellos no les gustan los espacios cerrados.

—¿A ellos? –preguntó Draco un tanto asustado… esa frase no podía augurarle nada bueno. Y efectivamente, apenas cerró la boca observó a un par de extrañas criaturas detrás de la chica.

—Sí. Revisé y Theodore no pudo marcharse en escoba, puesto que no tiene una y todas las del colegio siguen en su lugar… quedaban pocas opciones y, afortunadamente, adiviné cuál había usado él. ¿No es maravilloso?

-Que quede algo claro Luna, tu concepto de maravilloso jamás coincidirá con el mío… y ¿qué son esas cosas?

-Nuestro transporte… vamos, es hora de irnos –dijo la rubia tomándolo de la mano.

-Esto no es una buena idea… -fue lo último que pensó Draco mientras subía a uno de los dos Thestrals que Luna había llevado al lugar.**- Allá vamos amigo**


	27. El Gatito del Platón

18/08/2011 09:45:00

_¡Hola! El capítulo 27! Nunca había escrito una secuencia mas "activa" espero no haber fallado estrepitosamente =S_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! A todos los que lo han leido en tres dias :0 Y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "!Que corto!" y, como siempre,_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Jos Black (Hola!, Greyback es un personaje muy bidimensional pero se le puede explotar mucho, Hermione por el momento sigue igual, Astoria y Ron… mmm interesante jaja, Saludos! Nina500 Que bueno que te gusto! Pues viene la accion ;) Luna-maga Luna es extraña, no recurre a sus amigos sólo por ser sus amigos, simplemente recurrió a quien podía ayudarle… cualquiera hubiera recurrido a sus amigos, así que Luna no… =) Aliencita… si fue muy corto =S no lo noté hasta que ya estaba publicado, Muchas gracias por el ánimo, espero te guste este cap =) Maria aikawa desgraciadamente Theo es una de esas personas buenas que les pasan cosas malas… y seguirán... este capítulo nació a partir de que quería escribir un momento de Luna y Draco solos jajaja Draco es muy "prudente" y Luna nunca parece saber donde esta parada… si ya casi se acaba el fic… espero! Jaja porque se me amontonan las ideas sobre fics nuevos :P Saludos=) _

_Caroone esperoe ste capítulo compense un poco el pasado =S =) pekelittre II Que bien que te guste el fic! =) Si soy chico, aunque no se si tengo la cabeza para ello lo intento :P Saludos y bienvenida al fic =) dashamalfoy… Draco y Luna… eso ya suena a contratiempo jeje saludos! Canellita! Gracias por leerme, y un placer el que te haya gustado saludos! =) Karla! Hola! Draco sufré pero como todo no lo demuestra mucho… :P saludos! Kary 24 Draco mejorará su actitud, pero no cambiara su escencia… No sabía que Nott era viudo :o y yo metí a su esposa :O oops, perdonarán haremos de cuenta que no era viudo y le remediaré… =) Moonster! Bienvenida al fic, espero te suga gustando saludos! =) _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __!_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ovi!, que descubrí por que le cae tan bien Astoria… _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

.

**El Gatito del Platón**

Sabía que probablemente aquella decisión sería la más precipitada que tomaría en su vida (esperaba que no por eso fuera la última). Mientras más lo pensaba, más irreal le parecía todo. Quién diría que un buen día acabaría fugándose del colegio para seguir a una mujer… y qué mujer: a Lunática Lovegood. No, aquello era una idea destinada al fracaso, sería mucho más prudente dar media vuelta y pedir ayuda a… ¿a quién?

Los últimos sucesos habían demostrado que nadie creería en él -al menos nadie medianamente cuerdo-; todos esperaban que él regresara a las artes oscuras, de manera que su plan sólo sonaría a excusa para hacerlo. Mientras sobrevolaban cerca de un lago, vio a Luna a su lado y deseo que Hermione hubiera confiado en él tanto como lo hacía en ese momento la rubia. De pronto, le surgió una duda: ¿estaba haciendo todo eso sólo por rescatar a su amigo o, en gran parte, lo hacía para demostrarle a la Gryffindor que él también tenía valor y la merecía?

«Ojalá le hubiera dicho todo lo que aún tenía por decirle» se lamentó. Era muy probable que algo saliera mal y lo que más le preocupaba era saber que podía morir sin haber logrado decirle a Hermione cuánto la amaba y dejándola sólo con un amargo recuerdo sobre él.

Draco sintió un escalofrío, no era el momento para pensar en eso. No iba a morir, no permitiría que su orgullo terminara por impedirle confesar lo único verdadero que había sentido; eso sin contar que si él desapareciese sin explicarle todo antes a la chica, la estúpida comadreja, el valioso Gryffindor, podría volver con ella y consolarla por todo lo ocurrido con Draco Malfoy, un exmortífago de Slytherin. Tenía que volver y recuperarla…

—No te preocupes tanto —exclamó Luna desde el otro thestrall—… todo saldrá bien. Eres muy valiente.

Draco quiso darle las gracias, pero no pudo pronunciar ni media palabra, así que solo asintió, aferrándose todo lo que pudo a esa idea.

—Además, antes de venir encontré algo que podría —siguió la chica— traje esto… ¡está lleno de _squizzis_!

Draco vio como Luna mecía emocionada un frasco vacío y no pudo evitar girar los ojos…

«Ahí va, no duraremos ni dos segundos…» pensó. Aunque a decir verdad, le agradaba el ánimo que tenía Luna, ella parecía muy segura de que lograrían rescatar a Theodore.

— ¿Por qué no le pediste a Hermione o a San Potter que te acompañaran? —preguntó Draco.

—Ellos son buenos, pero no aprecian a Theo tanto como tú. Él necesitará cerca a un amigo y ellos no sabrían donde podrían estar los mortífagos —contestó Luna.

—Y nosotros necesitaremos un milagro… —terminó Draco, quien a pesar de todo sintió que la rubia empezaba a caerle bastante bien.

Horas después, los thestralls comenzaron a descender hasta adentrarlos en las profundidades de un bosque y en el camino Luna le propuso un débil plan a Draco:

—He estado pensando, creo que ya sé cómo podremos ayudar a Theo —anunció la chica.

—Sorpréndeme… —dijo Draco mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del bosque.

—Tendrás que unirte a ellos.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó Draco alarmado.

—Bueno, sólo tienes que conseguir que ellos piensen eso hasta que consigamos encontrar a Theo y salir del lugar.

Draco intentó hacerse a la idea, mas, por donde lo viera, le parecía un plan terrible. Llevaba meses intentando alejarse de esos recuerdos, de limpiar su nombre… de ser alguien aceptable para estar con Hermione y esa salida no hacía más que complicar todo a cada minuto que pasaban lejos del castillo. Pero tampoco se le ocurría una mejor solución al enredo en el que estaban metidos.

—No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo podríamos ganar con eso… y ellos jamás creerían que tú has decidido convertirte en la nueva Bellatrix.

—Oh, no, a mí no me verán. Será más creíble si vas solo.

— ¡¿Y a dónde piensas ir tú mientras tanto? ¿A cazar unicornios?—No es que Draco esperara que Luna estuviera a su lado en una batalla, pero tampoco esperaba que lo fuera a dejar abandonado, después de todo, era ella quien lo había convencido de ir.

—Estaré bajo el hechizo desilusionador. Seguramente estarán tan distraídos con tu presencia que a mí no me notarán…

—Ah… —Draco, de nuevo, se había quedado sin palabras.

Siguieron montando un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una zona en la que se detuvieron. En cuanto desmontaron a los thestralls, Luna acarició suavemente a cada uno y después, las extrañas criaturas volvieron a Hogwarts. Draco se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver uno y se encaminó hacia Luna para realizar el hechizo desilusionador.

—Vaya, eres bueno en encantamientos —exclamó Luna.

—No deberías lucir tan sorprendida por ello…—contestó Draco.

Draco encontró una especie de sendero y lo siguió con Luna tras él en silencio; no habían andado ni medio kilometro cuando Greyback apareció frente a ellos —sin descubrir a la joven—, seguramente alertado por algún encantamiento de protección en el lugar.

.

.

.

Theo había sido llevado a una sala, en el primer piso, repleta de mantelitos rosas con encaje y un platón colgado en la pared que mostraba a un feo gato correteando una madeja; el chico no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, que continuaban encadenados en la sala del fondo y, aunque ya no los habían torturado, tenían peor aspecto de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Theo estaba enfadado con ellos y también estaba terriblemente preocupado, pues lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlos era acceder a llevar a Harry Potter ante Yaxley y los demás mortífagos.

—No lo entienden, ¿por qué se empeñan en destruirlo? ¡El señor tenebroso murió, ya no pueden hacer nada, los buscan deberían estar huyendo!

—El que no lo entiende eres tú mocoso. El señor tenebroso ha muerto —le dijo Alecto Carrow—, pero nosotros no permitiremos que esto termine así, aun tenemos varias cuentas pendientes… si hay un buen momento para desestabilizar al mundo mágico es éste, sólo necesitamos deshacernos de su patético héroe.

—Calla Alecto, no tenemos que darle explicaciones —escupió Amycus Carrow—. Cumple con lo que se te ha ordenado o Lucius Malfoy lucirá fantástico en comparación a tus padres.

Theo lo pensó un momento, no veía escapatoria tendría que hacerlo, aunque eso le costaría su futuro y, sobre todas las cosas, su relación con Luna.

En ese momento, entraron en la habitación dos personas.

—Tenemos más _visitas_ —dijo Greyback que arrastraba a la segunda figura por el cuello.

— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima!—dijo Draco, liberándose de Greyback.

— ¿Tú aquí? —Dijo con sorna Alecto.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? Sé que está con ustedes, quiero verlo — exigió Draco intentando sonar seguro.

—Vaya, vaya —se le acercó Dolohov—. El joven Malfoy.

—Theo me dijo que se reagrupaban —continuó Draco sin mirar a Theo y acercándose peligrosamente a Dolohov—, así que he venido a unirme.

Todos los mortífagos estallaron en risas y Draco tuvo que contenerse para no permitir que la humillación que sentía los pusiera en peligro a él, a Luna y a Theo.

—La última vez que nos vimos estabas huyendo junto a tu mami… —se burló Amicus.

—Y la última vez que te vi estabas pudriéndote tras las rejas. Cada quién hace lo que puede para sobrevivir, ¿qué te parece más inteligente, ir a Azkaban o acercarse a Potter?

La sala guardó silencio, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaban meditando sus palabras y reconoció lo fácil que se le daba adaptarse a ese grupo, tanto que empezó a ganar confianza para continuar hablando.

—Nott y yo podemos ser de mucha utilidad —dijo y miró a Theo, esperando que él confirmara lo dicho, pero el chico se limitaba a mirarlo atónito.

—Muy tentador —siguió Dolohov— no obstante, no sé si podríamos confiarnos a esas palabras viniendo de ti.

—Entonces subiré la oferta: podemos traer a sus amigos también —siguió Draco —. Me encantaría borrarles sus estúpidas sonrisas de autosuficiencia ahora que se pavonean por todas partes creyéndose vencedores.

—Nos traerás a Longbottom —rieron los Carrow

—Y al pelirrojo… —dijo Yaxley— aún recuerdo como ese zopenco amante de los sangresucia logró burlarme la última vez.

—Seguro, Longbotton y el pobretón sin cerebro serán fáciles…

—No olvidemos a la _deliciosa_ chica —dijo Greyback haciendo un desagradable gesto con su lengua por sus labios — la _sangresucia _amiga de Potter.

—Seguro ella… —continuó Draco, hasta entender a quién se referían.

A Draco se le olvidó el por qué estaba ahí o lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo sintió la presión en su pecho y un deseo irrefrenable de sacar su varita y arrancarle la lengua a Greyback por atreverse a pensar en dañar a su Hermione.

—Tráiganlos—dijo al fin Dolohov aunque Draco no estaba prestando atención—. En cuanto los tengamos frente a nosotros, podrás pensar en unirte y, te advierto que si….

Draco no alcanzó a escuchar la advertencia completa. Todo sucedió muy deprisa, él sacando su varita, Dolohov reconociendo la acción y el sonido de un chasquido tras el cual los Carrow cayeron inconscientes. Luna se hizo visible en ese momento, intentaba ahora desarmar a Dolohov, quien alcanzó a evitar el hechizo y se habría lanzado contra Luna si no fuera porque Draco reaccionó primero y logró aturdirlo. Theo se tardó más en entender la escena, mas aprovechó el momento en que la atención parecía concentrarse en Draco para lanzarle un_ imperius_ a Yaxley. El gato del platón había salido corriendo y el único que seguía consciente era Greyback; el hombre lobo miró a Theodore, que era el más cercano, y alcanzó a herirlo con sus garras en el brazo; Luna logró inmovilizarlo con unas cuerdas antes de que mordiera al Slytherin y Draco corrió a ayudarlos.

— ¡Atúrdelo! —dijo Theo a Draco.

—De eso nada. Quiero que recuerde este momento perfectamente— contestó Draco dándole una patada a Greyback en la cara que hizo aullar de dolor.

Luna bajó la varita en cuanto vio que el peligro había pasado y corrió a abrazar a Theodore.

—Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? No debiste venir…

—Prometiste que iríamos a buscar lo que yo desease, ¿recuerdas? Pues bien, ya lo encontré —le dijo Luna sonriente tomando sus manos entre las suyas y, aún en las circunstancias, Theo sonrió.

— ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te hizo venir acá? —Preguntó Draco.

—Tienen a mis padres… También el tuyo está aquí— Contestó Theodore.

—Eso era de esperarse.

—No, me refiero a que se han vuelto en su contra y no puedo dejarlos aquí, están heridos y no quiero imaginar qué tanto pueden hacerles. Tengo que sacarlos.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció. Había ido ahí para buscar a Theo, pero ciertamente no se sentía preparado para reencontrarse con su padre, mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

—Supongo que no queda más que buscarlos…—le dijo Draco intentando resignarse— ¿Hay más mortífagos?

—No lo creo...—contestó Luna—. Aunque lo que sí puedo sentir es que hay dementores cerca.

Draco no sabía si confiar mucho en la chica, mucho menos cuando ponía unos ojos inusualmente más abiertos y sostenía fuertemente su frasco vacío. Su instinto le decía que lo mejor era irse ahora que podían… sin embargo tenía rato que su instinto había sido relegado a un segundo plano.

—Luna tiene razón, hay varios dementores cerca, los he visto. Desafortunadamente, también hay más mortífagos —dijo Theo—. Cuando llegué a Greyback se le fue un poco la boca. Les está costando trabajo reorganizarse sin un líder, son casi veinte, no deben estar lejos, pero no están aquí de momento.

—Debemos apresurarnos entonces —dijo Draco.

—Bien Yaxley, llévanos a la celda de los Nott —ordenó Theo a Yaxley que aún permanecía bajo su control.

Yaxley los condujo al sótano y los guió a través de las celdas ya conocidas por Theo. Todo estaba en silencio y parecía en calma, hasta que empezaron a sentir cómo descendía la temperatura.

—Tengan cuidado, por aquí deben estar los…

—Dementores —completó Draco observando a cinco figuras encapuchadas que se acercaban a ellos.

Theo sostuvo fuerte la mano de Luna; ambos Slytherin's se miraron preocupados y corrieron buscando otra salida. Pronto empezaron a sentir el efecto de sus perseguidores. Las ideas no venían a ellos, la tristeza, el recuerdo de los gritos de su madre sonaban en la cabeza de Theo; Draco escuchaba la voz de Hermione diciéndole que jamás regresaría a él y que sólo había estado a su lado por compasión…

Una luz. Algo detenía el avance de los dementores. Theo y Draco levantaron la vista y se encontraron un una pequeña liebre plateada que brincaba alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos y permitiéndoles avanzar libremente. Era el patronus de Luna.

— ¿No saben hacerlo? —Preguntó Luna mientras Theo la miraba asombrado y Draco negaba de mala cara— Harry puede enseñarles, es muy buen maestro.

Draco estuvo a punto de echar a Luna a los dementores por su "inocente propuesta".

«¡Lo que me faltaba!" pensó «Que Potter me de clases particulares».

—Gracias Lunática, pero prefiero ir a buscar _snorquels_ con cuernos rizados o lo que sea que digas que hay en el lago del castillo.

— ¿Ellos también sirven contra los dementores? —preguntó Luna azorada.

—Sigamos caminando —dijo Theo, quien se hubiera echado a reír por la cara de Draco, sino fuera porque la situación no lo permitía.

Entraron los tres juntos en la cámara donde estaban los Nott.

—Draco —le dijo Theo—, tu padre está en la celda que sigue. Ve por él y no tardes.

Draco asintió y salió de la cámara. Theo y Luna trataron de despertar a los Nott que poco a poco volvían en sí.

—Es increíble que estés aquí Luna —le dijo Theo—, no valgo tanto la pena.

Luna sonrió y le planto un beso en la frente.

— ¡Padres! —Dijo Theo al percatarse de que ellos empezaban a recobrar el sentido— tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los demás vuelvan. Rompamos estas cadenas para luego…

Pero los padres de Theo no se movieron. El joven los miró desesperado, ¿Por qué no hacían nada para escapar, acaso había llegado demasiado tarde? Las cadenas se desvanecieron en el aire, dejándolos libres.

—Theodore, nunca aprendes ¿Por qué complicas todo? —le dijo su padre levantándose y sacando la varita de su toga.

—Luego hablamos, por ahora hay que salir y… —comenzó Theo, hasta que la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ellos conservaban sus varitas, podrían haberse soltado si lo hubiesen querido ¡Había sido una trampa! Sus propios padres le habían tendido una emboscada para atraerlo; habían fingido todo y él, estúpidamente, había caído e incluso había arrastrado a su amigo y a su Luna hasta ellos.

—Lo sentimos hijo —le dijo su madre apuntándole con su varita—, ya va siendo momento de que te comportes como lo que eres, ¡_Crucio_!

Theo sintió un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo, mismo que se desvaneció casi en el momento, ya que Luna no había perdido tiempo y se había lanzado contra la señora Nott para detener la maldición. El señor Nott miró llenó de ira la joven y lanzó una segunda maldición, ahora contra ella, sin embargo, Draco regresaba con un Lucius casi desfallecido y logró poner a tiempo un escudo entre Luna y el señor Nott.

—Tendremos que desaparecernos— les gritó Theo, pero en ese momento algo pesado y asqueroso lo arrojó a Draco hacia la pared, rompiendo el escudo protector. Greyback estaba libre de las cuerdas y aún mostraba la sangre coagulada en la cara por la patada del rubio.

—Ejem, ejem...

Todos escucharon la tosecilla forzada, y a Draco no le quedó duda: estaban perdidos.

.

.

.

Hermione azotó el libro sobre la hierba.

— ¡No me puedo concentrar! —le dijo a Harry y a Ginny que se encontraban con ella, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del lago.

Ginny parecía que por fin había decidido pensar en perdonar a Hermione, pues la chica había ganado puntos por terminar con Malfoy después de que este provocara que Ron abandonara Hogwarts. Además, Ginny no podía dejar de sentirse mal al ver a Hermione echa una miseria por su situación.

—Si quieres nos marchamos —dijo Harry. No había querido dejar sola a su amiga para que no se sintiera sola, pero parecía que ella necesitaba espacio.

—No, no es eso —le dijo Hermione— es una extraña sensación de ansiedad; debe ser que no sé donde esta Ron o dónde está… será mejor que entremos, tal vez una taza de té me ayude a calmarme.

La verdad era que Hermione sí estaba preocupada por Ron, pero no era eso lo que la tenía tan inquieta. Sabía muy bien que su malestar estaba relacionado con Malfoy y la manera en la que se habían dejado la última vez. El chico parecía sinceramente afectado.

Camino al castillo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy ingenua; era evidente que no podía simplemente pasar la hoja y olvidar lo ocurrido con él, pero evitarlo y alejarse tampoco parecía la solución. « ¿Por qué demonios no simplemente lo busco y aclaro las cosas con él?...» se preguntó «Porque así nunca aprenderá y hará lo que siempre ha hecho, pasar sobre los demás, incluyéndome» se contestó.

En ese momento salían del castillo Lavander y Neville, platicando seriamente. Vieron a Hermione y se acercaron a ella.

—Te busca la directora McGonagall, Hermione —le dijo Neville— dijo que era importante.

Harry y Ginny se encogieron de hombros. Hermione les dejó sus cosas para alcanzarlos después en el comedor y se encaminó al despacho de la directora. En su camino vio a Astoria Greengrass caminando curiosamente alegre por el pasillo. Estaba preguntándose cómo entraría al despacho sin conocer la contraseña cuando salió la directora McGonagall visiblemente preocupada y Narcisa Malfoy detrás de ella. Astoria detuvo su camino y miró la extraña escena con viva curiosidad.

— ¡Espero que sepas dónde está mi hijo! —le exigió Narcisa Malfoy a Hermione. La mujer estaba enfurecida como jamás la había visto cualquiera de las presentes.

.

.

.

Theo fue el último en volver a entrar en la sala del piso de arriba, lo custodiaba Greyback. Al entrar vio de reojo al horrible gatito del platón; « ¿cómo no me di cuenta?» pensó. No se había percatado de que en todas las cámaras y celdas de aquél lugar había al menos un platón de esos. «Así debió enterarse de lo que ocurría» dedujo, al tiempo que el gatito del platón salía del marco y aparecía en el prendedor de Dolores Umbridge.

En la sala estaban los Carrow, Dolohov y Yaxley, agazapados en la pared; los Nott tenían a Luna y a Draco, ya desarmados. Umbridge se preparaba con calma un té de color crema con cubitos de azúcar.

—Señora… le ruego —comenzó Lucius Malfoy—, Draco nos ayudará a conseguir al chico, no es necesario…

—Basta Lucius —le dijo Dolohov—, ya nos ha quedado claro tu ineptitud y, ahora, tu hijo ha intentado engañarnos.

—No volverá a suceder —le aseguró Lucius— él hará lo que sea por mí, para sacarnos y…

—Mejor cállate, padre —siseó Draco, desde hace cuanto había querido decir eso.

Lucius lo miró con un sentimiento indescifrable y guardó silencio. Umbridge se sentó por fin en un sillón pequeño que la hacía parecer, aún más, un sapo.

—Resultaste ser muy rebelde Theodore —le dijo la mujer con una vocecilla chillona—… a los jóvenes así hay que educarlos o, de otra forma, echan todo a perder.

Theo le sostuvo la mirada, intentando descubrir alguna forma de salir bien librados o, de al menos, crear una oportunidad para que Luna huyera. Umbridge continuó.

—Te rehúsas a unirte a nosotros aún cuando creíste que tus padres dependían de ello e incluso has traído contigo a tus compañeros. Por eso odio a los niños…

—Es muy terco dolores —le dijo el señor Nott—. Y ahora que hemos perdido su punto débil…

— ¡Bah! —Dijo Dolores— Todo lo contrario, más bien, estoy segura de que hemos encontrado su verdadero punto débil, ¿no es así? —Añadió la bruja volteando a ver a Draco y a Luna con una sonrisa—. Ahora aprenderás a comportarte y…

—Por supuesto que no —le gritó Theo fuera de sus cabales—. No lo haré y será mejor que acabe conmigo ahora, porque jamás me uniré a ustedes; ellos —dijo cabeceando hacia Draco y Luna—, ellos no son nada para mí, ni siquiera me importan…

—¡_Avada Kedabra_! —gritó Dolores y la señora Nott cayó muerta al instante.

Dolores se acercó a Luna y rio con un sonido infantil.

—Ella era de nuestro bando, ni siquiera me importó —le dijo Dolores riendo aun— ¿en verdad apostarás la vida de esta… jovencita?

El señor Nott permaneció quieto, aparentemente sin inmutarse por lo ocurrido y Theo se quedó pasmado; hacia unos minutos había sentido el poder de un _crucio_ en su cuerpo, mas no era comparable con lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba desgarrado, quería gritar, llorar, lanzarse contra todos… habían matado a su madre enfrente a él.


	28. Tan Buena Persona

13/09/2011 19:43:00

_¡Hola! Me tarde! mucho espero no hayan olvidado el fic :S_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,y a todos los que esperaron este cap Num 28... Ya quedan pocos_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Dashamalfoy grax por tu review… yo tampoco sé como saldrán =S Caneliita no cambía, sólo esta siendo el mismo por primera vez =) Blueberry Bliss, si Luna se dará cuenta que valió la pena confiar en el =) grax Sailor mercury o neptuno yo tambn odio a Umbridge XD Caroone y seguirá sufriendo… =( Los Nott jugaron bastante sucio… grax x tu review =) Karla jeje cada capítulo parece más corto vdd? Jaja saludos! Kary24 si asesine! Y pensé que no podría jeje seguro habrá más asesinatos jeje, yo moría por escribir una escena Draco – Luna de ahí salió el cap pasado =D grax x tu review! Saludos a Durango! =) Jos Black si fue de los más cortos, espero compensar un poco con este =S pekelittrell Hermione… se sentirá fatal… =D jeje saludos Tamynna o.O volviste! Me tenías abandonadpo u_U es bueno tenerte de vuelta, ojalá ya tengas tiempo para el fic =) saludos P.D. me llego incompleto tu review =S Venix14 Si soy un chico… lo juro! =D como perdieron un año x la guerra estan repitiendo séptimo, con Ginny y Luna =) espero te guste el cap =) María aikawa A mi también me encanto cuando Draco callá a Lucius! =) Theo tendrá su recompensa =) saludos Astoriamdq Ya no soporto los rictusempras… definitivamente es mejor que los crucios XD saludos Angelikpotter Espero que te mejores, y es genial leerte de nuevo! =) saludos! Tuky Yo también me he tardado con los caps, pero es muy bueno tenerte de vuelta saludos._

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y ke les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que se confunde!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

* * *

.

**Tan Buena Persona**

—¿Draco no está en Hogwarts? —Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Todo parece indicar que el señor Malfoy ha salido del castillo sin tener la delicadeza de avisarnos –informó McGonagall.

—Tal vez mi hermana logró librarte del juramento inquebrantable, pero si algo le ocurre a mi hijo…—Hermione no supo cómo terminaba aquella sentencia pues McGonagall se interpuso rápidamente entre la madre de Draco y la Gryffindor.

—Tranquila Narcisa. Encontraremos a Draco, aún es pronto para alarmarnos… esperemos un poco, es probable que tenga un buen motivo para haber salido sin avisar a nadie.

Hermione permaneció impávida ante la mirada de Narcisa, que era la misma que Draco tenía el día que se había sentido traicionado. La joven se sintió angustiada y culpable, ¿habría sido tan tonto como para marcharse sólo por la discusión que habían tenido? «Merlín, por favor que esté bien» rogó la chica en silencio…

—Bien. Volveré a casa, tal vez él también vaya para allá —dijo Narcisa arreglándose el moño en un claro intento de mostrar una calma que no sentía.

Evidentemente Narcisa estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida, una donde ella era dueña y señora. Odiaba pedir favores, sonreír amablemente ante las nuevas familias de magos que iban adquiriendo un poder que, según ella, no les correspondía y, sobre todo… odiaba esperar. Pero era eso o aceptar la deshonra, el aislamiento. Se había prometido crearles una nueva oportunidad tanto a ella como a Draco y ahora todo su esfuerzo podría perderse si Draco tomaba alguna decisión estúpida, tal como lo había hecho Lucius.

Narcisa era mujer de aspecto delicado, pero con un carácter mucho más fuerte del que muchos habían creído. Procedía de una antiquísima familia de magos que habían sido muy poderosos en su tiempo, pero que poco a poco, se había ido extinguiendo hasta dejarla prácticamente sola. Los pocos parientes que le quedaban eran muy viejos y desinteresados en el mundo exterior a sus muros adornados con oro y plata, jamás acudirían en su ayuda, mas ella no la necesitaba, en tan sólo unos meses había logrado hacer que muchos se olvidaran de los Malfoy y, en cambio, recordaran el respeto que sentían sobre el apellido Black.

—Slughorn ha ido a preguntar si alguno de sus compañeros sabe algo de él. Te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto tengamos noticia —aseguró Mcgonagall y Narcisa asintió dando a entender que su visita había finalizado.

—Draco no ha ido con _ellos_, debemos confiar en él…—susurró tímidamente Hermione.

Narcisa la miró y lo primero que pensó fue que en realidad esa chica no era más que una criatura aparentemente insignificante; una _sangresucia _habría dicho Lucius; "la mejor bruja de su generación" habrían dicho muchos; una "Gryffindor inteligente", recordó que alguna vez dijo Draco al mencionarla.

* * *

En Slytherin eran más los que gustaban de ignorar o murmurar a espaldas de Draco que aquellos que hablaban con él, de manera que cuando Mcgonagall pidió a Slughorn que investigara con sus alumnos, el profesor creyó que sería mejor comenzar con los "más cercanos", es decir, sus compañeros de grado.

—Le repito, profesor… –le dijo Zabini Blaise con cierto desdén—, no hemos visto a Malfoy desde el último día antes de vacaciones.

—¿Notaron algo extraño en él ese día? —preguntó Slughorn a un chico de su equipo de Quidditch.

—El idiota se la pasó intentando rompernos los huesos a todos, nos hizo entrenar toda la tarde y, aún después de eso, él se quedó solo en la cancha de Quidditch.

—Vaya… ¡Al menos ganaremos la copa de Quidditch, eh! —dijo Slughorn intentando ganarse el ánimo de sus estudiantes.

—¿Puedo marcharme ya? Después de todo, es probable que sólo esté por ahí con su noviecilla… —le dijo el mismo chico con fastidio.

—Claro… ¿noviecilla?

—Sí, tiene tiempo que Greengrass y él se la pasan susurrando entre clases o en los entrenamientos. Incluso logró que entrara en el equipo, ¿Se imagina?, ¡Una chica!

—En realidad ella es buena…—cortó otro de los integrantes del equipo y de inmediato fue fulminado por su compañero.

—Esperen a que Pansy lo sepa…

—Bueno, bueno…En ese caso, pueden marcharse; y cuanto antes, pídanle a la señorita Greengrass que venga a mi despacho, por favor.

Usualmente a nadie le molestaba ser llamado al salón el profesor Slughorn, ya que él solía dar un trato digno de alguna pequeña celebridad a sus invitados… y a sus favoritos hasta les invitaba un caramelo o un poco de vino hecho con excelente fuego de dragón; tal vez, sólo por eso, sus alumnos, a pesar de conocer el bando que había optado durante la guerra, aún le guardaban cierta consideración y acostumbraban obedecerle o acudir a sus llamados.

Diez minutos más tarde, Astoria Greengrass apareció bajo el marco de la puerta del profesor de pociones. Él se apresuró a pedirle que entrara y le ofreció uno de los caramelos "quita amarguras" que había preparado esa semana junto con los alumnos de cuarto grado.

—Señorita Greengrass, ¿qué tal los exámenes? ¿Cómo se encuentra su abuelo? —preguntó el profesor, moviendo su bigote de morsa.

—Los exámenes van bien —respondió Astoria con una sonrisa, como si le estuviera contestando a un reportero de "Corazón de Bruja"—. Y mi abuelo, ya sabe, trabajando como siempre. San Mungo es un lugar muy demandante.

—Me imagino, sí –respondió el profesor afirmando con la cabeza—. Una mente brillante la de su abuelo... En fin señorita Greengrass, no es mi intención entrometerme en la vida de los alumnos, ni juzgar las relaciones que se forman, pero es mí deber preguntarle: ¿sabe algo acerca del señor Draco Malfoy?

Astoria no tardó en comprender el significado de la pregunta y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían: ¿Ella saliendo con Draco Malfoy? ¡¿Era eso lo que le estaba diciendo?

—Disculpe, pero nosotros sólo somos buenos compañeros –afirmó la chica y se levantó dispuesta a buscar al rubio para enterrarlo en el bosque prohibido.

—Oh, vaya, que incómoda situación. En ese caso, no se preocupe… pensé que, si fuera el caso, tal vez él le hubiera comentado algo antes de marcharse…

Ciertamente, no sabía a dónde o por qué había salido Draco Malfoy; pero, por lo que había visto, suponía que él y Luna habían salido a ayudar a Theodore… Así que se detuvo un momento para pensar su respuesta.

Si contaba lo que sabía era casi seguro que no le creyeran (vamos, Lunática acudiendo a Draco era casi tan inverosímil como Draco saliendo con Granger, aunque así era); además, probablemente todos creerían que el Slytherin estaba buscando a su padre o uniéndose a los mortífagos… Tenía que inventarse algo y rápido.

—mmm… profesor...— contestó Astoria con una sonrisa digna del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora —, casualmente sé algo que puede ayudarlo.

* * *

Cuando vio caer a la madre de Theo y pareció que el momento jamás terminaría, Luna aprendió que, en determinadas ocasiones y sin necesidad de magia o criaturas especiales, el tiempo podía detenerse. Sin embargo, en la realidad, sólo fueron unos segundos entre lo ocurrido y el momento en el que Dolores pidió a Dolohov que llevara lejos a Lucius. Draco intentó moverse y Greyback le soltó un golpe en la cabeza que casi lo deja inconsciente. Theodore y Luna lograron sostenerlo antes de que cayera al piso; a pesar de todo, Theo seguía conmocionado, incapaz de alejar la mirada de donde todavía yacía el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

—La buena noticia es que ahora tenemos una habitación libre para nuestros queridos niños. Llévalos a la celda donde estaban los Nott –indicó Umbridge—. De seguro, no les molestará compartirla.

Rápidamente, Luna y Draco fueron arrastrados a la cámara donde minutos antes todo se había torcido. Una bruja alta y demacrada que jamás habían visto (parte de las filas de los mortífagos prófugos), revisó a Luna y extrajo de sus túnicas un pedazo de pergamino sin nada escrito, varias hojas silvestres y el frasco vacío que Luna había mostrado a Draco mientras volaban.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó Greyback al ver el frasco.

—Oh, "eso", son _squizzis _—contestó Luna emocionada, como si estuviera en clase—. ¡Son muy raros de encontrar!, producen un extraño efecto, mi padre y yo…

—…Sí, sí, como sea –dijo Greyback arrojando todo al piso, considerando que no eran objetos a los que debiera prestar atención.

— ¿No revisarás a ése?—preguntó la mortífaga escuálida.

— ¿Qué podría traer consigo? ¿La deshonra a la sangre? ¿El patetismo de su familia? —se burló Greyback y salió del lugar, dejando a los dos chicos encerrados.

Draco estaba adolorido, tanto física como moralmente (¡Un… _híbrido_ idiota como ése, insultándolo a él, un sangre pura! ¿Cómo podía soportar su padre tanta humillación?). Lo único que logró levantarle un poco la moral fue haber escondido bien entre su túnica la poción, misma que en realidad no sabía para que le podría servir en esta situación,… y el diario, que tampoco le podría servir, aunque le daba cierta extraña esperanza.

—No debes preocuparte —le dijo Luna—. Pronto saldremos de aquí… Vaya, en menos de un año he sido secuestrada dos veces por mortífagos, empiezo a creer que soy presa fácil.

El Slytherin la miró atónito miró a la pequeña rubia con simpatía y dijo:

— ¡No, qué va Lunática!, en realidad eres un terrible oponente para cualquiera… al menos un gran ataque a su cordura –dijo, mientras una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

«Rayos, será todo un reto salir completo de aquí, con esa astucia tan propia de ella y su maravilloso frasco vacío» pensó el chico.

En ese momento entró Umbridge a la cámara y Luna preguntó por Theodore.

—Fue al funeral de su madre —le contestó Umbridge con una risilla infantil— le dejamos enterrarla en el bosque… y ustedes chiquillos, cómo me molestan. Siempre aparecen en el momento más inoportuno —dijo con verdadera frustración—. Pero para eso hay personas como yo, para imponer el orden… ya me serán de utilidad —Draco bufó y Umbridge lo miró con odio, una mirada de locura —. Por lo mientras, tendré que educarlos… ¡_Crucio_!

Draco y Luna sintieron el terrible dolor de la maldición lanzada. Umbridge rió un poco más y salió de la celda.

— ¡Luna! —Dijo Draco jadeante— tenemos que salir de aquí.

Luna asintió sin lograr articular palabra. El dolor había sido demasiado intenso, pero aún así, fue consciente de que Draco no había dicho "Lunática", sino Luna. Sólo Luna, tal como sus amigos solían llamarla. Había hecho bien en confiar en él…

* * *

Theo caminaba por un sendero del bosque, pero habría sido incapaz de recordar el trayecto recorrido pues su mente estaba totalmente alejada del lugar y su madre flotaba mágicamente delante de él, pues Nott padre guiaba el cuerpo con ayuda de su varita; Dolohov y Yaxley cerraban la guardia. Theo no se podía imaginar una peor marcha fúnebre.

—Este es un buen lugar —dijo Nott padre, deteniéndose en una pequeña colina y con su varita cavó un hoyo en la tierra para dejar caer en él, suavemente, el cuerpo de su esposa.

A pesar de lo que había ocasionado su madre, el chico no podía dejar de sentir una profunda tristeza por la pérdida y la manera en la que había ocurrido. Simplemente, todo parecía tan irreal que todavía no lograba asimilarlo. Aún esperaba dar la vuelta y encontrar a Luna a punto de contarle algo extraño, divertido y… cierto.

—Theodore —le dijo su padre mientras aparecía una lápida, consistente en una piedra lisa, en la tumba recién preparada—, piensa en tu madre; si todo sale bien y nos entregas a Potter, ella estará muy orgullosa. De otra forma, su sacrificio habrá sido en vano. ¿Entiendes?

"¿Sacrificio?" Se preguntó Theo y enrojeció de ira por las palabras que escuchaba; ¿acaso nada importaba a aquel hombre sino aquella estúpida misión? Fue tal su coraje que se acercó lentamente hacia él y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara con toda la fuerza que logró acumular. Quería hacerle daño, aunque fuera la milésima parte del daño que él le estaba causando.

Yaxley y Dolohov aturdieron rápidamente a Theo y él sintió cómo se le nublaba la vista. Antes de perder el sentido, vio por último la tumba sin nombre de quien poco antes intentara maldecirlo, su madre.

* * *

Theo despertó unas horas después en una de las salas del lugar que, como todas, tenía un feo platito con un gatito terriblemente regordete y dulce, mismo que salió maullando en cuanto él se puso de pie.

—Volverás a Hogwarts hijo, actuarás con normalidad y, en el momento que te indiquemos, dirás a todos que sabes dónde está la chica rubia; pero ten cuidado de sólo a traer a Potter y sus amigos, nada de aurores ni de miembros la orden. ¿Está claro? —Declaró Nott padre, mientras Yaxley y Dolohov permanecían a sus espaldas —y sin trucos, la próxima vez no seré tan tolerante contigo, empiezas a cansarme…

— ¿Y después qué?–preguntó Theo desafiante.

Umbridge avanzó e intentó acariciar "maternalmente" los cabellos del chico.

—Si te portas bien, tendrás tu recompensa. En cuánto estén aquí todos ellos… tú, la chica y el joven Malfoy podrán irse. Claro, a condición que eviten decir mentiras a los adultos, no queremos más gente molesta por aquí… Nott insiste en que no los matemos así que: ¿qué más puedo hacer? Sé bueno, y seré buena contigo.

Theo sintió un profundo asco, pero al menos todo parecía indicar que Luna y Draco estaban con vida.

—Y, casi lo olvido… –Umbridge apuntó a la cara del chico y Theo sintió como si escribieran sobre él con la varita—, los chicos son muy tramposos –sonrió envenenadamente—. No podrás decir nada sin que yo lo sepa… la _sangresucia_ amiga de Potter me dio la idea cuando yo intentaba investigar al ejercito de Dumbledore. A la chica Edgecombe nunca se le quitaron del todo las marcas, ujum.

Eso último lo dijo más para sí, con un odio cargado en cada palabra, que para Theo, aunque él estaba petrificado de miedo. Cada vez todo se complicaba más.

* * *

Era casi media tarde cuando Theo apareció en Hogsmeade. Parecía tan lejano todo lo ocurrido antes de esa tarde. Luna y Draco estaban atrapados en un cuartel mortífago, siendo que no muchas horas antes, Luna y él habían paseado por el pueblo, platicando sobre los días de la chica en el Ejército de Dumbledore, las monedas, la maldición que Granger había echado sobre la lista y… ahora Umbridge le había hecho los mismo: lo había encantado y era él quien no podía revelar el secreto. No podía pedir ayuda.

Su única solución sería guiar a Potter y a sus amigos a una muerte segura si quería recuperar a Luna… y no es que fuera seguidor de Potter, pero de eso a desear arrojarlo a la boca de un Colacuerno hambriento había una gran distancia. Además, probablemente eso sería algo que Luna jamás le perdonaría.

Theo llego a la entrada del castillo y llamó. A Filch se le hizo raro verlo de vuelta tan pronto, pues era de los pocos que se habían apuntado para pasar las vacaciones de pascua fuera.

—Mocosos manchando los pasillos con tierra y a estas horas… —recriminó Filch.

Theo se encogió de hombros mientras la Sra. Norris lo seguía con la vista y avanzó pesadamente a su torre.

—Pensé que estarías lejos en vacaciones…–comentó Zabini cuando lo vio llegar a la sala común — ¿dónde dejaste a la Lunática?

—Ella… no está –contestó Theo con mucho trabajo.

— ¡Al fin te deshiciste de ella! Ya era hora –le dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Theo quiso matarlo. En realidad, si en ese momento no hubiera entrado otro grupo de Slyterins en la sala, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Había demasiada gente ahí y él necesitaba pensar, así que salió rumbo a la biblioteca, pues en esas fechas no había un toque de queda tan estricto como en las fechas de clases.

«Al menos está con Draco» pensó Theo. Sabía que a Malfoy no le hacía mucha gracia su chica, pero era mejor que dejarla sola en aquél horrible lugar.

Entró en la biblioteca, si hubiera estado más atento le habría sorprendido el encontrarla abierta a esa hora. El lugar estaba desierto y casi a oscuras, la señora Pince ni siquiera estaba en su lugar.

Theo caminó hacia una mesa en el fondo y se sentó. Debía calmarse o no lograría encontrar una solución. Tenía una varita, estaba medianamente libre y… Luna era la chica inteligente, no él. Él era rápido, astuto; pero estaba verdaderamente perdido. « ¿Por qué tenía que caer en su trampa?... ¿Por qué no pude protegerte mejor, Luna?» se reprochó.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de que alguien, la razón por la cual la biblioteca seguía abierta, lo observaba.

El chico no era muy expresivo, pero la persona que empezó a avanzar hacia él pudo ver que temblaba y estaba desalineado como jamás lo había estado. Sin mencionar que estaba solo.

—Nott… —dijo una voz y Thedore casi cayó de la silla al encontrarse frente a Hermione — ¿estás bien?

—Sí… —respondió Theo poniéndose de pie.

—Luces terrible, deberías ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Ahora me vigilarás a mí? –respondió él intentando alejar a la chica. Su respuesta casi tuvo el efecto deseado, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

—Necesito hablar con Draco, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—No… y si lo supiera, no podría decírtelo –Theo se dio cuenta de que estaba descargando su frustración con la castaña, pero mantuvo su actitud, pues lo último que quería era tener un recordatorio de su misión persiguiéndolo por todos lados.

Theodore jamás había sido tan notoriamente desagradable con ella… o con alguien que ella pudiera recordar, pensó Hermione. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para preguntarle algo, pero era la única persona que podría saber algo sobre Draco.

—Bien. Si lo ves, dile que lo busco. ¿Lo harás? —El chico no se atrevió a mirarla, emitió un gruñido que ella entendió como afirmación –De acuerdo…

Hermione iba a darse la vuelta para alejarse de la mesa donde estaban hablando cuando recordó algo que Luna había dicho.

— ¿Theodore, puedes decirme dónde está Luna? –preguntó intentando parecer casual.

—No está conmigo. Ya no –dijo Theo y esta vez su voz se rompió.

Hermione, por un lado compadeció al chico, lucía miserable; por otro lado, se sintió egoísta por no haber estado al lado de Luna, pues todo indicaba que ella también había tenido problemas.

— Si necesitas algo… –dijo Hermione apenada—, por aquí estaré.

Theo la escuchó y supo que era sincera. Deseó poder decirle todo lo que sabía… la miro intensamente, deseando encontrar en su rostro alguna señal de comprensión, mas fue inútil. Intentó sonreírle, aunque fracaso estrepitosamente y sólo se contrajo su gesto.

Mientras tanto, uno de las damas conde un retrato surrealista, había corrido a través de cuadro en cuadro hasta la biblioteca.

—Señorita Granger —le dijo con voz etérea y apresurada— la directora la manda llamar…

Hermione se preocupó por la urgencia del mensaje… ¿sabrían ya algo de Draco?

.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, Astoria tomó un pergamino, se arremangó la túnica, mojó con la lengua la punta de su pluma y comenzó.

_Querido Ron:_

La joven no había escrito aún la respuesta a la última –y única- carta de Ron; y la verdad es que tampoco había planeado hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias…

«No….» pensó, «"Querido" es excesivo para usarlo en una primera carta con alguien como Ron, no lo soportaría»

_Ronald:_

«Así está mejor.»

_Los EXTASIS están cada vez más cerca y, aún sin ellos, tengo muchas cosas por hacer, de manera que si esto no fuera importante, probablemente estaría estudiando y no escribiendo; quién sabe, puede que hasta tú te hayas vuelto útil haciendo lo que sea que haces allá donde dices que vives ahora._

«Así que soy la única que sabe tu ubicación» pensó Astoria releyendo la carta que el chico le había escrito. «Hasta podría sentirme halagada…»

_Rumania debe ser increíble, incluso es probablemente estés mejor allá con todos esos dragones, dicen que pueden ser realmente interesantes; en lo personal, me parecen unos bichos gigantes, pero hey… cada quien sus gustos. Hablando de gustos, compadezco un poco a tu hermano por tener que aguantar tu melodrama... (Broma)._

«Sí, debo aclarar que es una broma o el hombre es capaz de proponerse como aperitivo para alguno de esos Hocicorto Suecos».

_Por cierto, hay una pequeña situación por acá y he dicho que Draco salió del castillo para buscarte y complacer con ello a Granger. Así que, procura no aparecerte mucho por acá, al menos no hasta que él haya vuelto, dado que, obviamente, no está contigo. No lo tomes a mal, no es nada personal._

_Escribe pronto… me aburro._

_Astoria Gg._

—Sí–se dijo en voz alta—, creo que no está mal.

Satisfecha, Astoria se felicitó a sí misma por su astuto plan: estaba ganando tiempo para Draco, lo ayudaba a revelar su relación con Granger y molestaba un poco a Ron (era gracioso verlo mosqueado y, además, el chico necesitaba algún pretexto para hablar con sus amigos).

«Vaya….demasiadas buenas intenciones ¿Quién diría que soy tan buena persona?» Se dijo.

En seguida, tomó la carta y se dirigió a la lechucería para enviar la carta. Al regresar, se topó con Theodore Nott y lo siguió totalmente confundida. Por lo que sabía Draco y Luna aún no regresaban, entonces ¿por qué Thedore estaba en el castillo? Ese chico le debía más respuestas de las que ella quisiera preguntar, así que lo detuvo en uno de los pasillos.

—…Sí, Draco llevó a Luna conmigo y luego nos separamos.

—¿Cómo es posible, a dónde iría?

—No lo sé… —contestó él, recordando cómo había sucedido todo e intentando ser sincero sin alertar al hechizo que lo atrapaba.

— ¿Y la chica? —le preguntó Astoria, pues era evidente que el chico ocultaba algo.

—No regresó conmigo —le dijo Theo sin titubear.

—Ah, ya…

Para fortuna o desfortuna de Theodore, Astoria se marchó desconfiando de cada palabra dicha por él.

* * *

Hermione llegó rápidamente al despacho de la directora y la entrada se abrió automáticamente para darle paso. Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, McGonagall ya la esperaba de pie junto a Narcisa Malfoy y el Profesor Slughorn.

Aquellas reuniones se estaban convirtiendo en algo terriblemente usual y, por lo general, ella no acababa nada bien en dichas ocasiones.

— ¡Eras tú… desagradable manipuladora embustera! —dijo Narcisa sin disimular una pizca su molestia —¡Tú! tu eres la razón por la que Draco está así…

Hermione la miró sin entender, algo se le estaba escapando y eso era algo que le ocurría muy pocas veces. Buscó con la mirada a la directora, esperando que ella le aclarara las palabras de Narcisa, pero McGonagall apretaba la boca más que de costumbre.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el juramento inquebrantable? Le aseguro que yo no sabía que había sido realizado de forma incorrecta, no tenía idea de que Andrómeda no lo había hecho como se debe y… –comenzó Hermione pero Narcisa la interrumpió.

—Es verdad, esta es tu segunda afrenta contra mí. De la primera, ya me arreglaré yo con mi hermana, pero esto… —dijo Narcisa mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo Hermione sinceramente preocupada, pues esta vez incluso Mcgonagall la miraba de forma extraña.

—Slughorn habló con algunos alumnos esta mañana… —dijo Mcgonagall y el profesor se miró las manos nerviosamente.

—Andrómeda me lo advirtió, ¿cómo es que no lo note? —La mirada de Narcisa era frenética— De entre tantas, tantas brujas, tantas chicas… ¿Enamorado de ti? —gritó la mujer temblando, soltándose el cabello y dejándose caer. Habría dado al suelo si no fuera porque Slughorn se apresuró a acercarle, con la varita, una silla para que se desplomara en ella.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies… Finalmente, Narcisa Malfoy lo sabía.


	29. Prejuicio y Orgullo

27/09/2011 18:04:00

_¡Hola! Ahora no me tarde tanto! =)_

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,Ya llegamos al cap 29 que, creo, es de los más largos_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review! _

_Caroone IGrax por tu review =) Sailormercuri o neptune, casi todo saldrá bien jejeje saludos Luna-Maga si puedes matarla =D! Blueberry Bliss jajaja le diste… =D saludos! dashamalfoy (gracias por tu review =) saludos Maria Aikawa Espero ya estés más libre, yo también he estado de cabeza, y trate de escribir rápido =S saludos =) Kary24 lo del juramento ya lo había medio mencionado antes, espero que este cap se te haga mejor =) sobran pero no creo que se emparejen… o si? =D jaja saludos Karina 349 Espero no haber tardado mucho jejeje saludos ¡! Louasuka Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario me halagas =) si los diarios se conectan… =) Saludos! Kizy Malfoy si en eso estoy jeje saludos =) Angelikpotter Gracias por las felicitaciones! Acá en México es en febrero pero aun así felíz día del amor y la amistad =) A todos en COLOMBIA!_

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y ke les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que se tarda!_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

.

.

**Prejuicio y Orgullo**

Hermione Granger era ampliamente reconocida en el mundo mágico, ya fuera por su excelencia académica o por su heroísmo demostrado al lado del señor Potter en la última guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras; incluso, muchos afirmaban que la joven tenía unos hermosos ojos almendrados y era muy hermosa, sin llegar a una belleza pretenciosa. Sin embargo, así como había quienes pasaban de largo sin notarla, también había unas cuantas personas a las cuales jamás agradaría.

Sí, muchos podían alabar o admirar a la chica, pero para Narcisa Black, Hermione Granger no era otra más que una pequeña embustera, estafadora, sangre sucia y vil jovenzuela que había engatusado a su pobre hijo.

Aquel día en Hogwarts, casi desde el inicio, Narcisa supo que la directora del colegio intentaba matizar la información obtenida sobre el paradero de Draco, por lo cual intentó captar hasta el más mínimo detalle de los gestos y palabras que le decían.

—Sabemos por qué salió del castillo el joven Malfoy, Narcisa —había dicho McGonagall cautelosamente.

—Así es. Nos alegra informarle que el joven se encuentra fuera de peligro —completó el profesor Slughorn con un entusiasmo que, evidentemente, nadie compartía con él—. Verá, una de sus compañeras de Slytherin tuvo la amabilidad de comentarme las…. Intenciones del joven…

—Profesor… —Interrumpió McGonagall.

— ¿Intenciones? —Preguntó Narcisa— ¿De qué está hablando Minerva? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Narcisa estaba de pie, ansiando una respuesta y terriblemente pálida. Desde la noticia de la huida de Lucius, la mujer estaba muy alterada, temía tanto por su marido como por su hijo y su salud empezaba a resentirse con tantas presiones, incluso, frecuentemente tenía pesadillas donde el señor tenebroso y los mortífagos los acechaban llamándolos "la más grande familia de traidores", de manera que necesitaba encontrar pronto a Draco o perdería toda la fuerza que le restaba.

El profesor Slughorn cruzó una mirada fugaz con la directora que fruncía los labios como cada que se ponía nerviosa.

—Toma asiento Narcisa —le recomendó la directora.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Volvió a preguntar Narcisa con exasperación y sin aceptar sentarse.

—Lo primero que debes saber, Narcisa, es que Draco no ha buscado aliarse con los mortífagos —le dijo McGonagall.

Narcisa respiró con alivio y esperó a que la directora continuara.

—Draco… –siguió McGonagall—, según una alumna de su casa, ha ido en busca de Ron Weasley.

A Narcisa se le escapó una sonrisa de escepticismo, ¿Ron Weasley? ¿No era ese uno de los muchos niños pelirrojos? ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así su hijo?

—Minerva, eso es ridículo, ¿crees que me tragaré un cuento así?

—Es algo que yo tampoco hubiera esperado, pero todo parece indicar que es verdad– contestó la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero… ¿dónde está ese Weasley y para que mi hijo saldría a buscarlo? –preguntó la señora Malfoy.

—En realidad… –continuó la directora, aunque por su expresión parecía que estaba a punto de soltar un _crucio_—por el momento, nadie sabe dónde está y todo parece indicar que Weasley abandonó el castillo debido a una "situación incómoda" provocada por Draco.

A Narcisa no le cuadraba la historia y algo no le olía bien, todo el alivio que había sentido al saber que su hijo estaba "bien" empezaba a desaparecer.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué estamos hablando de ése chico y no de dónde está mi hijo.

—Sucede Narcisa, que Draco ha ido en busca de Ron, para pedirle una disculpa y, tal vez, conseguir que vuelva a Hogwarts.

La señora Malfoy miró estupefacta a la directora. ¿Se estaban burlando de ella?

—Lo que dices es completamente inverosímil Minerva —escupió Narcisa perdiendo la paciencia—. De ninguna manera Draco haría cosa semejante, lo conozco; sé que le dije que debíamos construir una nueva imagen sobre los Malfoy, pero él no sería capaz de tanto y…

—Oh, a veces uno hace cosas increíbles cuando… —dijo Slughorn intentando calmar los ánimos, pero la directora volvió a callarlo con la mirada.

Minerva sabía que sólo había una forma de hacer que la mujer comprendiera la situación y, aunque hubiera preferido poder callarse lo que sabía y hablar primero con la joven, veía la desesperación de Narcisa, así que decidió hablar:

—Slughorn, hazme el favor de llamar a Hermione Granger.

El profesor se alejó un poco del despacho para buscar un retrato, que pudiera buscar a la Gryffindor.

— ¿En verdad es necesario traer a _ésa_ bruja ahora? —Comenzó a decir Narcisa, pero se interrumpió de inmediato — ¿Ella sabe algo?…

—Creo, Narcisa, que será mejor escuchar lo que la joven tenga que decir.

—Basta ya. Deja de evitar mis preguntas Minerva, necesito respuestas y será mejor que me las des inmediatamente o buscaré otra forma de proceder.

McGonagall había intentado ganar tiempo o calmar a la madre de Draco, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos; era mejor que se lo contara antes de que llegar la chica, así podría medir el tamaño de la reacción, además, Narcisa merecía saber la verdad.

—De acuerdo. Parece ser que el joven Malfoy y la señorita Granger… —dijo la directora con delicadeza, como si así el significado pesara menos—… tuvieron alguna clase de relación sentimental y eso devino en varios problemas entre sus conocidos, uno de ellos fue la salida del señor Weasley, por lo cual, Draco ha decidido "compensar" a su compañera trayendo de regreso al chico.

Narcisa permaneció en silencio, repitiendo mentalmente cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Minerva. "_Lo vigilaré_…" había prometido Granger el día en que hicieron el juramento inquebrantable; "_Cuidaré de él señora Malfoy_…" le había asegurado el día en que escapó Lucius; "_Seguramente está enamorado…_" insinuaba constantemente Andrómeda desde que notaron el cambio en la actitud de Draco.

"¿Enamorado?" se había preguntado ella. De ninguna manera le molestaba que su hijo tuviera a alguien a su lado, pero… ¿en verdad se trataba de _ella_?

Narcisa se mareó y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared. No podía ser… En ese momento la chica, aquella chica que pocos meses antes había aparecido mustiamente ante ella siendo tan aparentemente insignificante e insulsa para sus vidas, entró en el despacho.

— ¡Eras tú… desagradable manipuladora embustera! —Dijo Narcisa sin disimular una pizca su molestia — ¡Tú eres la razón por la que Draco está así…!

Hermione la miró sorprendida y en seguida buscó con el rostro a la directora.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el juramento inquebrantable? –Chilló la chica— Le aseguro que yo no sabía que había sido realizado de forma incorrecta, no tenía idea de que Andrómeda no lo había hecho como se debe y…

—Es verdad, ésta es tu segunda afrenta contra mí. De la primera, ya me arreglaré yo con mi hermana, pero esto… —dijo Narcisa mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo Hermione sinceramente preocupada, pues esta vez incluso McGonagall la miraba de forma extraña.

—Slughorn habló con algunos alumnos esta mañana… —dijo McGonagall y el profesor, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces, se miró las manos nerviosamente.

—Andrómeda me lo advirtió, ¿cómo es que no lo noté? —La mirada de Narcisa era frenética—. De entre tantas, tantas brujas, tantas chicas… ¿Enamorado de ti? —gritó la mujer temblando y, de pronto, no supo más, se desplomó inconsciente en una silla que Slughorn acertó a acercarle.

.

* * *

.

Diez minutos más tarde Hermione se encontraba en el pasillo afuera de la enfermería. Narcisa no había despertado aún, pero la señora Pomfrey aseguraba que sólo se trataba de un exceso de estrés y bastaría un poco de reposo.

Slughorn, antes de irse corriendo a enviar una lechuza a la hermana de la señora Malfoy, contó a Hermione que habían interrogado a los alumnos de Slytherin acerca de la desaparición de Draco y, de esa manera, se habían enterado de la dichosa relación entre ellos. La Gryffindor estaba indecisa entre esperar a que la señora Malfoy despertara o no, pero la directora McGonagall le aseguró que lo mejor sería que se marchase, por lo que se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Una vez en ahí, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y Ginny, quienes al verla cambiaron su semblante al momento. La chica suspiró y procedió a contarles lo ocurrido. Al terminar su relato, Ginny frunció los labios, pues aun le costaba trabajo tolerar la mención de Draco, pero Harry se vio más compasivo. Al final, los tres se preguntaban quien podría haber hablado con Slughorn, dado que pocos eran los que sabían la verdad.

—Theodore Nott –exclamó, casi de inmediato, Harry.

Los tres Gryffindors voltearon a ver a Theodore a su mesa y los tres repararon en lo miserable que se veía el joven en ese momento.

—No sé, no lo creo –dijo Ginny—, no se ve del tipo entrometido. Por cierto, que extraño que no esté Luna con él…

—Creo que terminaron —dijo Hermione con voz de ultratumba, recordando que aún no buscaba a su amiga para hablar con ella.

—Vaya, ya que me empezaba a caer bien el hombre –se lamentó Harry.

Siguieron comiendo, pero Hermione volvió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin. Ahí debería estar Draco, riéndose sarcásticamente, ladeando su cabello o platicando con Theodore Nott o con Astoria Greengrass.

— ¡Astoria! —Gritó Hermione sobresaltando a sus amigos— ¡Fue ella, ella estaba con Ron el día que nos descubrió!

La pareja ni si quiera alcanzaron a decir algo antes de que Hermione se levantara y se dirigiera furiosa hacía la mesa de Slytherin. Harry y Ginny salieron disparados intentando alcanzar a la castaña, pero ella ya había llegado al lugar de Astoria.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí, Gryffindor? –le gritó una chica de quinto, pero Hermione no se acobardó (o probablemente ni siquiera la escuchó).

— ¡Tú! –Vociferó Hermione hacia Astoria— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Quién te crees que…?

Hermione estaba tan furiosa que las palabras se le atoraban antes de poder decirlas. Para sorpresa de todos Astoria, sonrió y se levantó.

—Sigue gritando Granger, eso es muy prudente en tu situación –le dijo Astoria con total tranquilidad.

Hermione reparó en que todos los alumnos que estaban cerca se habían quedado escuchando, así que guardó silencio.

-Granger, por última vez, no tengo idea de quién sacó ese libro de la biblioteca, así que vuelve a tu mesa —continuó Astoria.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Astoria intentaba disipar la curiosidad sobre la escena, así que aprovechó para jalar a Hermione hacia él.

-Vamos Hermione, te ayudaré a buscarlo –dijo el chico a su amiga, quien aceptó seguirlo hasta la salida del comedor.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione esperaron un rato afuera del comedor, pero en cuanto Astoria salió les hizo un disimulado gesto para que la siguieran. Llegaron hasta el pasillo que daba a los jardines y ella se detuvo para encararlos.

—Veo que la confidencialidad de mi plática con el profesor Slughorn fue meramente discursiva, ¿verdad? –dijo al fin Astoria viendo a los tres Gryffindor.

—Fuiste tú… –Le reclamó Hermione, pues pensaba que lo negaría todo, pero su cinismo era desesperante, ni siquiera se arrepentía.

—Claro, ¿quién más? Yo le dije al profesor Slughorn que Draco había ido en busca de tu pelirrojo hermano –dijo viendo a Ginny—, para ofrecerle una disculpa, pues ese era el motivo por el que habías terminado su relación con él, y él no podía soportar estar sin ti.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar la "versión completa". Si eso era lo que le habían dicho a Narcisa, ahora podía entender su reacción. Sin embargo, dentro de todo, la chica no pudo evitar albergar un poco de esperanza: tal vez Draco en verdad estaba intentando recuperarla. Desafortunadamente su esperanza no duró mucho, pues Harry soltó una forzada risotada.

— ¿Por quién nos tomas? –Le dijo Harry— Malfoy jamás haría algo así.

—Obviamente –confirmó Astoria girando los ojos. "Ármame de paciencia", pensó la chica—. Draco jamás haría algo así, al menos eso creo. En fin, no, él salió porque Theodore Nott estaba en problemas, así que fue a buscarlo cuando desapareció.

—Pero Nott estaba con Luna, además, él está ahora en el comedor sólo…–la interrumpió Ginny.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó –dijo Astoria sinceramente—. Luna vino a buscarme, fue muy insistente, quería que Draco la ayudara a buscar a Theo. Sin embargo, el único que volvió fue Theo. Algo está pasando, pero no he logrado averiguar qué.

Sí era verdad lo que decía la Slytherin, pensó Harry, ¿Por qué Theodore no estaba con Luna? ¿Por qué Luna había acudido a los Slytherins y no a ellos si estaba en problemas? ¿Y dónde demonios estaban ahora ella y Malfoy?

Harry notó que las mismas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Ginny y Hermione.

—El punto es que… —dijo Astoria después de un pequeño silencio, ella sabía que la gente lenta necesitaba procesar la información antes de recibir más— temo que Draco esté con mortífagos prófugos, no creo que sea por gusto, pero eso nadie me lo creería así que tuve que recurrir a tu vida amorosa Granger. Mejor destruir eso que a un chico inocente, ¿no crees?

Hermione la miró desconcertada. No sabía que era más importante: si saber dónde estaban Luna y Draco o lo que diría Narcisa si descubría que tal vez su hijo sí estaba con los mortífagos. La pobre chica, aún sumida en sus confusiones, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse. Ginny la alcanzó, pues vio en que mal estado la había dejado saber la verdad.

Harry le lanzó una última mirada a Astoria, aún no entendí si debía agradecerle o enfadarse con ella, pero la chica le dijo sonrientemente:

—Por cierto, lo único que sé con certeza es dónde está tu amigo pelirrojo… – Astoria hizo ademán de irse— y sé que está bien, creí que te gustaría saberlo.

— ¿Qué? –le dijo Harry boquiabierto y agarrándola de un brazo para detenerla— ¿Sabes dónde está Ron?

Astoria sonrió aún más, si eso era posible. Había logrado su cometido: había llegado al más grande eslabón del trío dorado, pues en ese momento ella tenía toda la atención de Harry Potter.

.

* * *

.

Las vacaciones de pascua habían comenzado hacía un par de días y los alumnos de séptimo estudiaban estresados por los ÉXTASIS. Susan Bones se desmayó dos veces en la biblioteca y a Neville era presa constante de ataques de nervios. Entre tantos pacientes, la señora Pomfrey no supo el momento en el que Narcisa Malfoy despertó.

Cuando estuvo consciente, la directora McGonagall se negó a continuar su conversación y mucho menos a llevar a Hermione, tan sólo le aseguró que se encargaría de que Draco volviera lo más pronto posible; por otro lado, la señora Pomfrey le pidió a Narcisa que permaneciera en la enfermería al menos ese día, pues seguía bastante débil; su hermana Andrómeda y Teddy pasaron por ella al día siguiente.

—Si debes quedarte unos días conmigo –le había dicho Andrómeda, convenciéndola al instante. Narcisa aún no le perdonaba que hubiera realizado fallidamente el juramento inquebrantable sobre Granger, pero en esos momentos la necesitaba.

Mientras las brujas discutían sus asuntos, Teddy disfrutaba la compañía de su padrino Harry, Ginny, Hermione y demás curiosos que se divertían al ver cambiar de color su cabello en medio del Gran Comedor; incluso Astoria se acercó en algún momento para saludar al pequeño.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos, cuando el correo empezó a llegar, dejándole a Astoria un sobre de rojo que empezó a echar humo en cuanto fue entregado.

— ¡Un vociferador! –gritó Neville, quien siempre era el más rápido en reconocerlos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa el sobre estalló en llamas y la voz de Ron Weasley se oyó estruendosamente en el Comedor

—"¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESE MALDITO COBARDE...?"

Astoria levantó rápidamente su varita y destruyó sin titubear la carta (con un hechizo que Neville se prometió preguntarle algún día). Teddy lloraba por el susto que le había dado y al final nadie supo ni sabría jamás lo que decía, de hecho, la mayoría ni siquiera reconoció la voz que gritaba… pero Harry sí lo sabía.

Hermione miró a Astoria, sintió un dolor en el pecho y un desagrado creciente por la chica. ¿Por qué se escribía ella con Ron?

Una vez más, Astoria sacó su pluma y tintero para escribir al pelirrojo:

_Ronald,_

_Haz el favor de controlarte. _

A pesar de lo indignada que estaba por el atrevimiento del chico para mandarle un vociferador, también se sentía impresionada: ¿Quién diría que el chico también tenía su carácter?

_Eres demasiado impulsivo y casi provocas un gran lío para todos nosotros (incluyendo a tu querida… Gryffindor)._

"No creo que puedas soportar leer su nombre…" pensó cruelmente.

_Con todo, es probable que necesites una explicación más detallada de lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Desde hace algunos días la sabelotodo…_

"Si sería bueno enmarcar sus defectos" se dijo Astoria y continuó escribiendo toda lo que sabía que había ocurrido. Le contó desde que Granger se había acercado a Draco por un acuerdo misterioso entre ella y Narcisa, que la Sra. Malfoy culpaba a la chica por la desaparición de Malfoy, que no sabían dónde estaban ni Draco ni Luna a pesar de que aparentemente habían salido en busca de Theo; hasta cómo ella –Astoria- había conseguido, magistralmente, ganar tiempo para que Draco no fuera perseguido por el ministerio, para que averiguaran dónde estaba Luna y para que la Gryffindor no fuera despellejada por la señora Malfoy en el proceso.

… _Espero lo comprendas o al menos te contengas y no intentes desbaratar mi historia ya que varios de tus amigos la están pasando mal, necesitan ayuda, no tus dramas. _

_Saludos a los bichos y, una vez más, condolencias a tu hermano por aguantarte._

_Contesta rápido, que de por sí no tienes nada que hacer y yo no tengo tiempo para esperar._

_Astoria Gg_

.

* * *

.

Dos días más tarde, Hermione no encontraba explicación alguna y seguían sin noticias de Luna, pues no contestaba ninguna de las cartas que habían enviado. Lo más preocupante es que, al parecer, Xenophilius Lovegood, no la había visto desde Navidad, y éste naturalmente comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente.

Narcisa Malfoy cansada de esperar, declaró que ella misma buscaría a Draco.

—Podrías ponerte en peligro o ponerlo en peligro a él. –le advirtió McGonagall.

—Ustedes no han logrado decirme dónde o cómo está y yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, Minerva –le contestó Narcisa.

—Dame unos días más –le pidió McGonagall—, si no vuelve o tenemos noticias de él, no intentaré detenerte en lo que decidas hacer.

Narcisa meditó un momento y asintió, después de todo, confiaba en Minerva, pues había sido a quien ella consideraba su mejor profesora en Hogwarts, aunque se tratase de la primera generación a la que McGonagall instruía.

—Está bien —le dijo Narcisa—, esperaré, pero antes debo hablar con… la chica.

McGonagall frunció los labios, y aunque, dudosa, accedió a llamarla. Hermione llegó minutos después con un rostro que parecía anunciar el regreso de tu—sabes—quien a mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Draco fue a buscar a ese Weasley? –fue lo primero que le pregunto Narcisa, usando todo su autocontrol para no ponerse enferma otra vez.

—No lo sé –le contestó Hermione agachada— él y yo ya no…hemos hablado.

— ¿Es por eso que fue a buscarlo, para tenerte contenta? –preguntó maliciosamente Narcisa.

—Eso es lo que me han dicho –le contestó Hermione—. Yo no lo hubiera imaginado...

—Entonces es cierto que tenías una relación con él, más allá de la que juraste, en vano debo añadir, tener.

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente, confirmarlo en voz alta era demasiado todavía.

Narcisa la evaluó apretando los dientes.

— ¿Por qué termino dicha relación? –preguntó Narcisa.

—Le pedí que no dijera nada a Ron de lo nuestro, sin embargo él decidió desquitarse y…

— Le pediste que lo ocultara, ¿es que acaso te avergonzaba estar al lado de un… un _exmortífago_? –le preguntó Narcisa envenenado cada palabra.

—No, claro que no —contestó ofendida Hermione.

—Quizá pensabas que él no estaba a tu altura, mancharía tu recién adquirida fama.

—Está completamente equivocada…

—O simplemente se te hizo fácil burlarte de él y utilizarlo para divertirte un rato, —Narcisa no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz de la rabia—niña desagradecida, todavía que ayude a tus padres muggles asque…

—¡Basta Narcisa! —le dijo McGonagall— es suficiente. Ambas están preocupadas por el joven Malfoy y esto no nos lleva a nada. Granger retírate, hablaremos más tarde.

—Ruega porque mi hijo está bien —la amenazó por último Narcisa

Hermione sentía que quería llorar de rabia por las falsas acusaciones recibidas, pero guardó silencio y se retiró del lugar; no iba a lograr nada quedándose a discutir.

"Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé si aún le importo algo a Draco…" Pensó Hermione, recordando que él no había vuelto a buscarla y había decidido alejarse sin avisarle algo antes. La tristeza amenazó con invadirla de nuevo… En eso, llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y apenas escuchó cuando Harry le dijo que irían a Hogsmeade al otro día.

Ella aceptó la invitación para zafarse rápido de la conversación y subió a su habitación; sentía que la tensión la haría estallar en algún momento, así que saco un diario de debajo de su almohada y comenzó a escribir. Era el diario que Draco le había regalado "Un horrocrux" lo había llamado, tenía tiempo que no escribía en él, necesitaba hacerlo porque así casi lo sentía cerca.

_¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos y orgullosos, Draco? Ojalá estuvieras aquí…_

.

* * *

.

Ya llevaban cuatro días dentro de aquella celda. Curiosamente, Luna parecía sobrellevarlo muy bien y ya hasta había dibujado un calendario en la pared y ahora decoraba con dibujos de seres que Draco no conocía (y que seguramente jamás conocería); sin embargo él cada vez se sentía más ansioso. Greyback y Umbridge no eran precisamente hospitalarios. "Siempre hay tiempo para la educación" decía Umbridge cada que aparecía frente a ellos dispuesta a torturarlos de alguna forma. Lo único que lograba calmar a Draco eran aquellas largas horas en las que observaba el diario, lo que había escrito la chica y esperando que escribiera algo nuevo.

Draco sintió el estómago hambriento, tenía un par de horas que no se atrevía a sacar el diario porque escuchaba las voces cerca y no quería que se lo descubrieran, pero pasado un rato se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca de su celda y decidió hojearlo de nuevo para matar el tiempo. Draco levantó el diario y sintió un vuelco en el corazón: había aparecido una nueva frase-

_¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos y orgullosos, Draco? Ojalá estuvieras aquí…_

La chica no había escrito mucho, pero él pudo ver que estaba alterada y asustada por él. En sus líneas, Hermione mencionaba brevemente lo ocurrido con Narcisa y Draco temió que la estuvieran culpando a ella por su desaparición.

_Me siento incompleta sin él… _

Draco no pudo más, se imaginó a la chica destrozada y la necesidad de estar con ella, de abrazarla y besarla lo embargó… De pronto, el dolor que había sentido al saberse vigilado y el orgullo carecieron de importancia. Sacó de su túnica una pequeña botellita de una poción, tenía que expresarle lo que sentía… tal vez la poción de _embotella fama_ haría que pudiera concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba. Destapó la botellita y se bebió el contenido de un trago; era amarga, como su orgullo.

—Luna –dijo Draco—, voy a necesitar un momento la cosa con la que pintas la pared…

_Hermione…_

Comenzó a escribir Draco, después de tragarse su orgullo.


	30. El Mensaje

Hola a todos!1

Siento la terrible demora =S estoy hecho un lío

Perdón por no contestar sus msjs!

Espero que les guste es cap, aunque no me convence del todo...

Saludos! promento no desaparecer!

**EL MENSAJE**

— ¿Hermione?

La chica vio aparecer en el diario unas letras escritas con una fina y conocida caligrafía, pero tardó algunos minutos en entender lo que estaba pasando. Leyó y releyó varias veces su nombre, debatiéndose entre arrojar el cuadernillo por la ventana, o correr a la biblioteca para buscar algo que hablara sobre "Diarios que escriben solos". Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en su segundo año dentro de Hogwarts, cuando el señor Weasley había advertido sabiamente: «Nunca confíes en algo que piense y no sepas donde tiene la cabeza».

—Dime si estás leyendo esto, Hermione.

La castaña miró como aparecía esa segunda pregunta y decidió que lo mejor sería consultar con Harry (hubiera deseado poder preguntarle a cierto Slytherin, no obstante por el momento eso parecía imposible) antes que interactuar ella sola con un objeto tan sospechoso.

—Soy Draco.

Hermione se quedó petrificada… «¡Como el espejo de Sirius!» Exclamó para sí y acto seguido toda su prudencia quedó olvidada en el cajón más cercano. Tomó la pluma emocionada por poder, al fin, comunicarse con el rubio: ¡el diario tenía un gemelo!

La joven sonrió y se preparaba para contestar cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que eso significaba:

«Si yo puedo leer lo que él escribe…. ¡DRACO! ¡¿Maldita serpiente, me ha estado espiando todo este tiempo?»

—Necesito explicarte algo…

—Oh sí, necesitas explicarme varias cosas –contestó la chica con una rápida caligrafía—, por ejemplo, ¿has estado leyendo todo lo que he escrito en este diario? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

—Eh… sobre eso, sí, puede que haya estado mal, pero en este momento ese es el menor de mis problemas.

—Eso crees tú, espera a que regreses y no tendrás esa falsa impresión.

—Sobre eso… Hermione, por favor, tranquilízate, es muy importante que prestes atención.

—De acuerdo —la chica estaba realmente enfadada, pero el estar discutiendo _con él_ la hacía sentir mejor en alguna forma extraña, puesto que eso significaba que habían vuelto a hablarse y no podía negarse que eso le devolvía algo de vida.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo iniciar… me he comportado de una forma arrogante y estúpida.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ello, siempre has sido así —sentenció ella aún enfadada.

—Espera…quiero decir que sólo pensé en lo… humillado –demonios pensó Draco- que me sentía por la desconfianza de mi madre y en lo mucho que eso se agravó ese sentimiento cuando me enteré de que tú también me estabas vigilando. Con todo, eso no justifica –tanto- lo que provoqué con Weasley; cuando lo vi venir sólo pensé en vengarme. Me doy cuenta de que cometí una idiotez y me arrepiento, -de cierto modo pensó- porque ahora te siento herida y más decepcionada de mí que antes, cuando lo que yo deseo es algo contrario a eso.

Draco se sorprendió de lo que escribía. La poción _embotellafama_ había funcionado, le permitía escribir lo que sentía sin preocuparse por su orgullo o lo que pudieran decir sobre él; todo eso le dio un poco de miedo y tranquilidad a la vez. Esperó un poco, no sabía si se había disculpado correctamente o, peor aún, si la chica sería capaz de perdonarlo.

—Hermione, yo… Lo siento. Te necesito y, vaya,… te quiero.

—¡Draco! —Escribió Hermione emocionada. No podía creer todo lo que Draco había escrito. Deseaba tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo y decirle en persona lo mucho que ella también lo quería, sobre todo porque el leerlo tan humilde, como nunca antes, la hacía creer con más seguridad que él en verdad la quería.

—…Yo también lamento no haberte dicho lo de mi trato con tu madre, supongo que, en parte, es comprensible que estuvieras furioso por eso. Debes saber que yo jamás dude de ti; fue un trato que hicimos antes de que nos acercáramos tanto como ahora. En ese momento estaba desesperada y tu madre prometió ayudarme a recuperar la memoria de mis padres a cambio de que yo cuidara de ti. Fui una tonta por no decirte todo antes.

Draco soltó una risotada de alivio, sobresaltando a Luna quien le aseguró que ya había visto que el lugar estaba lleno de esas polillas _rictus_ que te provocan la risa y a veces el llanto, pero él sólo le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la rubia y continuó leyendo:

—…Yo también te quiero y te he extrañado tanto, es como si me faltara el aire, he estado muy preocupada. Ahora dime ¿dónde estás?

Draco se iba inflando como un globo a medida que iba leyendo, pero al llegar a las últimas líneas de la chica se ensombreció a causa de la pregunta; no podía decirle nada, si lo hacía era probable que ella intentara buscarlos y acabara en alguna trampa mortal o en garras de Greyback.

—Estoy lejos, pero confía en mí. Dile a mi madre que puede estar segura de que jamás me uniría a los mortífagos (o lo que queda de ellos); mucho menos ahora, sabiendo que tú me estas esperando…porque, ¿me estás esperando, verdad?

Hermione supo que debía confiar en él, por mucho que su respuesta no le agradase del todo ya que continuaba sin sabe dónde se encontraba.

—Siempre…

Draco sonrió y se desordenó el cabello. _Su chica lo esperaba._

—Así me gusta…

Hermione notó su orgullo característico en esa frase, sintió cierto alivio, pero aún así no pudo reprimir morderse un labio. Confiaba en que el chico le estaba diciendo la verdad; el problema era que también era obvio que le estaba ocultando algo. Si nunca antes se había mostrado recio a decirle algo, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—Sólo dime: ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó al fin.

—Sí… y Luna también. Ahora debo irme. Te quiero. Volveré.

Esa noche Hermione intentó disipar su preocupación por el paradero del rubio y se concentró en la felicidad que sentía por saber de él; cuando amaneció, la Gryffindor se sentía muy feliz (algo que hacía días no experimentaba). El resto de la mañana procuró concentrarse en encontrar alguna forma de hacer pagar al Slytherin por haberle regalado alevosamente un objeto con poderes desconocidos para ella. No, lo importante ahora era que él había afirmado que la quería, la quería de verdad… y que Luna estaba con él en donde quiera que fuera que estaban.

* * *

Hermione caminó hacia el gran comedor para encontrarse con Ginny Harry, pero disminuyó el ritmo de su paso al tiempo que intentaba acomodar sus ideas.

Era extraño que Luna decidiera vacacionar con Draco, ¿realmente estaban bien? Por otro lado, Ron se escribía con Astoria, lo cual también resultaba muy poco convencional, pero al menos le permitía saber que él no se había arrojado a las fauces de un dragón ni nada por el estilo. En cuanto a otras relaciones nada usuales, estaba el hecho de que Narcisa ya sabía lo suyo con Draco y, aunque su reacción no había sido lo que se dice amistosa, podía haber sido mucho peor.

En sí, eran demasiadas noticias para tan pocos días. Afortunadamente, Harry y Ginny (sobretodo Ginny) por fin le hablaban como antes.

—No seas tonta —le dijo Ginny una vez que estuvieron sentadas juntas— no nos importa que vayas con nosotros a Hogsmeade; tampoco es como si Harry y yo no pudiéramos encontrar tiempo para estar juntos como el otro día y…

Harry, que acababa de dar un gran trago a su jugo de calabaza, comenzó a toser casi ahogándose, eso puso en alerta a Ginny, quien se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Hermione alzó una ceja y preguntó con toda la seriedad que le fue posible dada la gracia que le causaba la situación:

—Ya voy entendiendo, ¿será que después del incendio, aún funciona la sala de los menesteres?

Ginny y Harry, a manera de respuesta, adquirieron un color rojo que Hermione había creído que sólo los Weasleys eran capaces de obtener.

—Muy interesante… —continuó Hermione pícaramente.

Si la joven hubiera continuado el su interrogatorio seguramente hubiera provocado que Harry terminara por atragantarse voluntariamente con su empanada de calabaza, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo llegaron los cientos de lechuzas a dejarles el correo matutino.

En aquella ocasión, los tres amigos recibieron algo de correspondencia, de manera que Ginny aprovechó para desviar la conversación con el pretexto de mostrarles la carta que su madre le enviaba para darle la noticia de un pequeño ascenso que había recibido el señor Weasley.

—Vaya, me alegro mucho —comentó Hermione abriendo el diario del Profeta que acababa de recibir. Harry observó emocionado la carta que Ginny mostraba hasta que descubrió a una lechuza parda picoteándolo para llamar su atención y aceptó un sobre que el pequeño animal traía amarrado en la pata. «¿Quién puede escribirme?» Se preguntó tristemente, pues desde la muerte de los merodeadores, en especial de Lupin, el último de ellos, solían escribirle muy pocas personas. El chico tomó el sobre y lo revisó buscando algún nombre, al no encontrarlo lo abrió:

_No leas esto frente a Hermione…_

Fue lo que decía la primera línea. Harry guardó de inmediato el sobre, muerto de curiosidad.

Más tarde, Hermione caminaba con Harry y Ginny hacia la salida del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade. Sería un buen día, seguramente lo pasarían de forma amena entre cervezas de mantequilla, lo único malo es que no se sentía capaz de entrar a la tienda de bromas Weasley sin que le callera alguna maldición no moral, pero sí vergonzosa, encima. Los tres amigos iban planeando su itinerario y todo iba bien, hasta que en algún momento los pensamientos de la chica se perdieron preguntándose dónde estarían Draco y Luna.

—No lo sé, tú qué opinas Hermione, ¿con rayas o con plumas? —Preguntó de pronto Ginny.

Hermione, que había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación, intentó imaginar algún tema que terminara con la difícil decisión de "¿rayas o plumas?" pero fue incapaz.

— ¿Lo ves Harry? Ella también cree que es una pésima idea. Es mejor el de menta.

La chica quiso preguntar de qué rayos hablaban, pero antes de poder hacerlo, vislumbró a Theo caminando solo cerca del lago y tuvo la certeza de que Luna era muy extraña, pero era incapaz de dejarlo en aquel estado tan deplorable que ahora mostraba sin una buena razón.

—Iré por Theo –le dijo a Harry y a Ginny.

—Hermione ¿Para qué…? —Comenzó Harry.

—Los veré en "Cabeza de Puerco" –les gritó la Gryffindor alejándose en dirección al amigo de Draco.

.

.

* * *

.

Theo estaba pálido y demacrado, parecía haber envejecido un par de años en aquellos días; tenía miedo de lo que les pudiera estar pasando a Draco y a Luna y, aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en algún osado plan, la duda de todo lo que podría salir mal lo aterraba.

El chico veía pasar a la mayoría de los alumnos que se iban a lo que sería la última excursión a Hogsmeade del año; para muchos de ellos, incluyéndose, sería también la última salida en el colegio. ¡Lo que hubiera dado él por ser uno de aquellos alumnos, caminando de la mano de Luna y al lado de Draco! Tal vez lo mejor sería hundirse en el lago, al menos así podría dejar de atormentarse por lo que ocurría; aunque eso sería algo terriblemente cobarde, él era el único que sabía dónde estaba Luna y debía encontrar alguna forma de rescatarla. Definitivamente, francamente no le apetecía en nada ir a Hogsmeade y fingir una normalidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir o tener.

—¡Nott! ¡Theodore! – Escuchó que lo llamaban y volteó para encontrarse con una Hermione Granger que lucía muy distinta a lo que antes la había visto. Parecía haber recuperado aquella seguridad que la caracterizaba.

Theo se sintió incapaz de ignorarla. Últimamente creía que en verdad su única alternativa para salvar a sus amigos era llevar al trío dorado ante los mortífagos; no era una idea que le agradara, pero no encontraba otra solución.

—Debemos hablar. Iré contigo —le dijo la chica.

—Lo siento Granger, no tengo planeado ir a Hogsme…

—Sé que Draco y Luna están juntos —le interrumpió Hermione.

Theo se quedó mudo. Ya lo sabía, eso podía resultar tanto benéfico como catastrófico. Era el momento para mantener la calma y buscar la forma más conveniente de actuar, pero primero tenía que hacerle entender que no debía decirle a nadie más, así que se encaminó con ella hacía Hogsmeade.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes añadió nada mas hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal, Filch los miró con desconfianza, aunque ellos no se detuvieron a esperar sus preguntas.

Caminaron por el sendero, procurando ir más lento que el resto de los estudiantes y esquivando a un vagabundo en la acera.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio— ¿Qué está pasando?

—No puedo decirlo… —le respondió el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con la esperanza de que la chica pudiera leer en él sin necesidad de palabras.

Hermione lo observó temerosa, definitivamente pasaba algo, aunque su agudeza, recién debilitada, no captaba ninguna señal.

—Necesito a Potter —le dijo Theo.

Hermione no supo por qué, pero le pareció notar que por fin el chico hablaría.

—En ese caso, acompáñame a Cabeza de Puerco, quedé de encontrarme con él ahí.

Los chicos se encaminaron al pub, sin percatarse de que eran seguidos por una figura encapuchada.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco quería salir de ahí de una vez por todas, era horrible estar ahí, pero ahora que había hablado con Hermione era un suplicio.

Lucius, que fungía como un prisionero más ahí se la pasaba lamentándose. Draco nunca había visto a su padre como un hombre cobarde hasta ahora…

—Luna —la llamó el rubio— debemos salir de aquí.

La chica, con la mirada perdida, se quedo un momento reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

—Sí, quizá ya es hora… —le dijo ella con un rastro de tristeza en la voz. Todo ese tiempo ella había permanecido en calma, pero Draco pudo ver que en realidad estaba preocupada por Nott.

Draco no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí, pero no debían quedarse ni un día más.

.

.

* * *

.

Theo se sentó frente Harry y Hermione. Se encontraba visiblemente incómodo, incluso pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente a pesar de que en el lugar no hacía demasiado calor.

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes… Tienes razón —dijo Theo deseando ser lo suficientemente astuto como para engañar al hechizo que le prohibía hablar demasiado.

—Draco está con Luna y… —Hermione reflexionó un momento— ¿están en peligro?

Theo guardó silencio sin quitar la vista de la castaña. Hermione se mordió un labio, Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Con los mortífagos prófugos? —preguntó esta vez Harry.

Theo siguió en silencio.

—Eso no es posible, él me aseguró que… Draco no fue para unirse a ellos, algo lo forzó a ir— dijo Hermione y Theo hizo ademán de acomodarse la túnica, gesto que les permitió ver algunas cicatrices en su brazo.

Hermione sintió un tremendo alivio.

Aberforth, el camarero del Pub, se acercó a la mesa, dejó otra ronda de bebidas y los miró con el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que el chico Nott no le agradaba del todo. Por el contrario, Theo le agradeció en voz queda la cerveza de mantequilla y creyó reconocer en él algunas de las facciones de su hermano, el director Albus Dumbledore. Luna le había contado que eran hermanos y a él le había sorprendido mucho, aunque sí se parecían, jamás lo hubiera adivinado. Luna era así, le contaba todo, como si nunca hubieran pertenecido a bandos enemigos, como si hubiera confiado en él durante toda su vida. Le había platicado sobre sus días en la Mansión Malfoy, sobre lo ocurrido en el Ministerio… incluso había planeado incluirlo en alguna reunión del ejército de Dumbledore, mismo que habían formado precisamente en aquel lugar cuando Umbridge…

—Lo tengo –dijo Theo derramando sin querer el contenido de su vaso sobre Ginny— ¡las monedas del ejercito de Dumbledore!

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Aún las conservan? —dijo Theo en voz más alta de la deseada.

—Neville –dijo Ginny olvidándose de limpiar el desastre de las bebidas—… él solía llevar alguna con él—. Y dicho eso salió del local para buscar al mencionado en las Tres Escobas.

Theo parecía estar a punto de un ataque de fiebre, sudaba y temblaba al mismo tiempo. Mientras esperaban, Harry y Hermione intentaron convencerlo de ir con Pomfrey, pero él se negaba rotundamente, primero tenía que ver las monedas. Al fin había encontrado la manera de burlar el hechizo de Umbridge.

Diez minutos más tarde la peliroja apareció con Neville, ambos llegaron corriendo, no sabían de qué se trataba todo eso, pero sabían que era algo importante que afectaba a Luna, eso bastaba para hacerlos actuar.

—Aquí está —Dijo Neville entregándoles uno de los galeones falsos mediante los cuales habían logrado transmitirse mensajes ocultos cuando había sido necesario.

—Luna es mi amiga y sólo porque ella creía que tú eras digno de saber, te contaré cómo funcionan— dijo Harry antes de mostrarle cómo solían mandarse mensajes entre ellos cuando hacían sus reuniones secretas.

Theo prestó toda la atención que le fue posible y decidió arriesgarse a intentarlo, de todas formas ya había ido demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse ahora.

En el galeón apareció la frase: "Los quieren a ustedes. Ellos están atrapados. Yo sé dónde."

El mensaje era lo suficientemente claro como para que fuera entendible. Cuando Hermione lo leyó dio un pequeño grito y se abrazó a Harry, asustada por lo que eso significaba.

—Sabían que iríamos por Luna —dijo Harry enojado, pues otra vez estaba en peligro una de sus amigos.

De pronto, el ambiente cambió. Nadie supo exactamente en qué momento pasó, pues todos estaban concentrados en el galeón o en Theo, hasta que dos mortífagos comenzaron a destruir el lugar y a lanzar hechizos aturdidores por todos lados, uno de ellos le dio de lleno a Aberforth que se dirigía hacia una mesa cercana a aquella donde se encontraban Harry y compañía; otro paso rozando a Neville, mismo que se echó a un lado para esquivarlo; Ginny, hábilmente, logró poner a tiempo un escudo protector para detener otro par y proteger al resto de sus compañeros. La figura encapuchada que los había seguido salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera y se encaminó al límite de Hogsmeade… Harry y Hermione sacaron rápidamente sus varitas pero Theo los tomó por el brazo impidiéndoles ir tras él.

—No hay tiempo para perseguirlo —les advirtió—, pronto lo sabrán…

En ese instante Harry y Hermione sintieron como si entraran a través de un tubo de goma que les impedía respirar bien. Se habían aparecido. Mejor dicho: Theodore Nott los había arrastrado consigo a la guarida de los Mortífagos prófugos.


	31. El Ultimo Beso

_Hola! Perdón ya había subido este capítulo pero lo había subido mal!_

_Este es el bueno!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

_A Ov aunque se queje._

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

**EL ÚLTIMO BESO**

Dolores Umbridge jamás fue una bruja tonta, de hecho, siempre se vanaglorió de estar un paso delante de sus compañeros y eso le había permitido avanzar poco a poco hasta llegar a ser la mano derecha del mismísimo ministro de Magia. Por lo tanto, desde que vio el final de la Guerra, supo que Harry Potter y su séquito la acusarían de apoyar los ideales del Señor Tenebroso y pronto se refugió en las afueras de Londres, donde afortunadamente se encontró con los, también errantes, hermanos Carrow, quienes fueron de mucha utilidad para convocar a los demás mortífagos prófugos, entre ellos a la familia Nott.

Fue un camino largo y tortuoso, sin un rumbo fijo que seguir, pero al fin lo tenía. Después de lograr reunir a varios más con ella (y de confirmar que los aurores pretendían relacionarla con algunos actos de magia "indebida"…), había conseguido llegar a esa pequeña reserva militar que se adaptaba mucho mejor a su plan, el cual por cierto, aún disfrutaba al recordar.

Dicho asunto parecía complejo, mas no era un plan imposible si se evitaba ser tan grandilocuente y épico como lo había querido ser el Señor Tenebroso, pues ni ella ni el resto de los mortífagos querían acabar con alguna profecía, ni buscaban una guerra o el dominio de alguna otra criatura… por ello el plan era relativamente sencillo: matar a Potter, por pura y deliciosa venganza… y recobrar su lugar en la comunidad mágica, al menos para ella.

El primer paso fue influenciar al viejo Slughorn por medio de una de sus tantas "eminencias", la señora Blaise, quien tenía mucho interés en que su hijo Zabini terminará el colegio; ésta le propuso que varios alumnos de la vilipendiada Slytherin volvieran a Hogwarts y el pobre profesor, prácticamente no dudó en intentar recuperar algo del orgullo de su casa y terminó aceptando al chico Nott entre otros.

Con su espía en Hogwarts, organizar a los mortífagos desamparados -que se encontraban como lechuzas asustadas sin dueño- fue como dirigir una varita experta en una orquesta mágica y San Valentín le pareció una fecha romántica para dar un pequeño golpe en Azkaban, pues sin los dementores la seguridad era débil, como bien informaba Rita Skeeteer. Para entonces ya eran diez mortífagos con los que contaba, pero esperaba reunir a más y lograr que causaran más caos para, luego de aniquilar al chico Potter, entregarlos y acusarlos de todos los actos que pudiera para salir airosa. Después de todo, ella sólo cumplió con su trabajo durante los tiempos oscuros, nada que no pudiera ser olvidado o justificado fácilmente frente a una labor tan _benevolente_ como detener a los últimos males de la sociedad.

De esta manera, sólo faltaba que Potter decidiera unirse a su pequeña fiesta y le permitiera acabar con él lenta y dolorosamente.

Y de hecho, todo habría acabado ya, si no hubiera sido tan difícil disuadir al joven Nott y (¡peor aún!) que el imbécil metiera a esa chica rubia de ojos saltones y al joven Malfoy en donde no eran necesarios.

«Ahora tendré que eliminar a todos los testigos pues», pensaba Umbridge. «Draco es un caso perdido, pero la chica rara, ella es el problema… y a los problemas hay que arrancarlos de raíz".

Con estos pensamientos, Dolores se paró de repente, sobresaltando al gatito que prendía de su sweater rosa pálido y el cual había sido su aliado más valioso en algunos momentos de especial soledad, tomó su varita y otro par de varitas que tenía en el cajón.

«Es mejor estar lista» pensó, pues aquél era el día en que los alumnos de Hogwarts irían a Hosmeadge y ella acababa de ordenar a algunos mortífagos sembrar el caos mientras Theodore Nott se las arreglaba para atraer a Potter y a sus amigos; el ingenuo había creído que ella le había realizado el conjuro que la sangresucia realizó alguna vez sobre el pergamino del ED, mas no sabía que para eso era necesario un compromiso, como en aquella ocasión lo fuera la firma de cada uno de sus integrantes.

-Se han marchado como lo pidió, señora- le anunció Greyback–, espero que haya guardado algo para mí –anunció el licántropo, limpiándose las fauces.

-Descuida, más tarde te daré algo (o alguien) en qué entretener tus colmillos, mientras tanto…

«La chica tendrá que morir antes de que Nott pueda alcanzarla, porque si escapa podría entrometerse con mis planes», pensó umbridge «no obstante no debo hacerlo con mi varita, la de Draco me servirá más en caso de que quieran averiguar qué varita realizo ese hechizo.»

-Saldré un momento, hay algo que debo verificar –le dijo a Greyback mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse al calabozo….

En ese instante un chillido de felino (esa era la alarma que sonaba cuando aparecía alguien cerca del refugio) les indicó que "alguien" se había aparecido en los límites.

«Han llegado», pensó Umbridge con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras cuatro figuras aparecían en el sendero del bosque: Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y una figura encapuchada.

Sí, desde hace un tiempo, Dolores tenía una anacrónica mirada, mezcla de malicia y frialdad (prácticamente el mismo rostro que solía tener cuando se sentaba frente a su escritorio en Hogwarts o en el ministerio), pues poco a poco su -obsesivamente- detallada planeación adquiría más forma y visión. Sí, casi podía oírsele ronronear; el problema es que el ronroneo puede ser de gusto… o de odio.

oOo

Aparecerse nunca era una experiencia del todo agradable para Harry; incluso, aún después de tener ya cierta experiencia en el asunto, todavía temía olvidar sus lentes, su varita (¡o su brazo con la varita!) en el camino, por ello siempre prefería saber que iba a aparecerse antes de hacerlo, pero Nott no parecía tener interés en comentar sus ideas antes de, literalmente, arrastrarlos con él.

-¡Auch!–dijo Harry levantándose en cuanto sintió piso debajo de él y sacando a un tiempo su varita para comprobar que no estaban en peligro.

-Sucede que, para ser cuatro ojos, no usas ninguno para ver lo que hay a tu alrededor Potter –viboreó una figura encapuchada que acababa de aparecer a su lado.

-¿Astoria?- Alcanzó a preguntar Harry.

Hermione y Theo apenas se ponían de pie cuando la encapuchada desapareció de nuevo.

-Me tomó por el brazo al desaparecer y nos siguió-explicó Harry- , por un momento pensé que habías sido tú Hermione, pero era ella, Astoria y...

-Sí, bueno, como sea. Ahora se fue, así que no parece que haya venido a ayudarnos. Sigamos-. Le dijo Hermione, a quien le empezaba a disgustar cualquier mención de _esa_ chica.

Caminaron apenas unos pasos cuando se apareció en el camino Greyback, Yaxley y Dolohov apuntándoles con las varitas.

-¡Suelten sus varitas! –les ordenó Dolohov.

-¿Donde están Luna y Malfoy? –preguntó Harry sin mostrarse sorprendido.

-Están bien, a diferencia de ti –le respondió Yaxley-, ahora, ¡suelten sus varitas!

Harry y Hermione soltaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, en el acto notaron que Nott guardaba la suya en lugar de entregarla como ellos.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío –lo apremió el señor Nott.

Harry y Hermione voltearon a verlo. ¡Esa despreciable y ponzoñosa serpiente los había entregado sin que ellos pusieran resistencia!

Harry buscó la mirada de Hermione, esperanzado en encontrar algún elemento que pudiera ayudarlos a desarmar a sus captores, pero miró en su rostro la misma desesperación que él empezaba a sentir.

Poco antes de que Yaxley avanzara, Theo se adelantó y apuntó su varita hacia Harry y Hermione.

-Antes de llevárselos: ¡TENDRÁN QUE DEJAR IR A LUNA Y A DRACO! –advirtió Theo.

-¿O harás qué chico? –, preguntó burlonamente Dolohov- ¿los matarás tu mismo?

-¡O los desapareceré de vuelta a Hodsmeage en este momento! –dijo Theo.

-No digas imprudencias. Llevémoslos ante Dolores, hijo -le dijo Nott tranquilamente-. Ella sabrá qué hacer con ellos y tú tendrás lo que deseas.

-Deseo a mis amigos de vuelta –siseó Theo.

-Vamos, nada ganarás haciéndonos perder el tiempo aquí.

Terminada la pequeña discusión, todos se encaminaron a la reserva, con Harry y Hermione a la cabeza, guiados por Theo, quien los mantenía sujetos a los lados.

-¿En verdad creíste que podrías desaparecer? -Le preguntó su padre a Theo mientras avanzaban-, el único lugar para desaparecerse es ese punto en el bosque.

Theo miró a su padre con odio y empujó adentro del refugio a Harry. Tan sólo poner un pie adentro se le erizaron los cabellos al chico, pues el lugar describía perfectamente el carácter de la mujer que los miraba con sus ojos de sapo: una reserva militar de destrucción debajo de un tapetito de encaje color rosa.

oOo

La avenida de Hogsmeade parecía brillar con todos los colores que se veían a causa de los hechizos y cristales rotos que brincaban por todos lados. Los alumnos más pequeños de Hogwarts corrían de regreso al castillo mientras Hagrid, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick los protegían como podían de los hechizos que rebotaban. Otros tantos se ocultaban en las -ahora ya- cerradas tiendas de Hogsmeade.

La profesora McGonagall, Slughorn y Aberforth peleaban con tres de los mortífagos que se afanaban en intentar maldecirlos; mientras los chicos más grandes y los del ED intentaban, al menos, detener al resto de los enemigos.

En cuanto notó todo el alboroto, Ron Weasley salió a toda velocidad de la cueva donde se había escondido alguna vez Sirius Black –y desde donde tenía perfecta audición de los gritos y roces-.

-¿Qué rayos pasa allá abajo?- pensó al acercarse -¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! – Gritó buscando a sus amigos mientras se acercaba intentando localizar a quién necesitara más de su ayuda.

Al llegar al final de la calle, por fin vislumbró la inconfundible cabellera de su hermana Ginny, quien estaba peleando junto a Neville, y se lanzó en su auxilio.

-¡Hey, tú! – le gritó su hermana al divisarlo-, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Le envíe una lechuza a Harry diciéndole que estaría en las cuevas –le respondió mientras lanzaba un _desmaius_- ¿no te dijo?

-No, y dudo mucho que supiera, pues se desapareció en cuanto esto empezó.

-¿Se fue?, ¿a dónde?, ¿huyó?

-Sí, en cuanto empezó la pelea no pudo más con su antojo de cerveza de frambuesa con mantequilla y me dejó por ir a buscar una.

-¿En serio? –preguntó alarmado Ron.

-No tarado, por supuesto que no; sólo, desapareció con Nott y Hermione.

Ron no sabía que pensar. Era impropio de Harry huir y dejar a sus amigos en peligro, a menos que ellos mismos estuvieran en peligro; además, estaban en la compañía de semejante serpiente… ¿cómo podían irse con Nott?

-¿Ginny, estás segura de que no dijo nada? ¿No notaste algo raro antes de que se marcharan?

-Todo ha sido raro los últimos días Ron; pero lo último que sé es que Nott trataba de decirles algo.

El pelirrojo intentaba atar cabos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los aurores del ministerio empezaron a aparecer a la lucha; algunos mortifagos, como los Carrow huyeron al instante; los mas perseverantes aún creían poder ganarle a Neville, aunque el chico con el tiempo iba adquiriendo cada vez más audacia y pericia en sus ataques.

-Fue una trampa –declaró Ron a Ginny, quien se mordía el labio.

-¡Yo sé donde están! –gritó una voz detrás de los hermanos.

-¡Llévame! –le exigió Ron.

-¡Espera Ron, ni siquiera sabes…!

-Así me gustas más –le dijo Astoria sonriendo- más… decidido. Te queda.

Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas y balbuceó algunas palabras que casi le hicieron perder todo el estilo ganado, sólo que se recuperó pronto, pues recordó que ahora había algo más importante que el recibir elogios de Astoria: ayudar a sus amigos.

-Está bien, vamos –terció Ginny, viendo a su hermano todavía un poco azorado.

-Ah no, tú te quedas –le ordenó de pronto el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, cállate, Ronald! –le dijeron al unísono y con un notorio mohín Astoria y Ginny.

-Mientras más, mejor- aseguró Astoria, al tiempo que agarraba de un brazo al chico y del otro a Ginny.

-Pero será mejor que tengas cuidado Ginny, o al volver seré yo quien lance mocomurciélagos en tu contra –fue la última advertencia de Ron.

Ginny asintió y no dijo nada más, sin embargo, en un mundo paralelo donde Hermione sale con un Draco y Luna con Theo, Astoria era su cuñada favorita.

OOO

Draco y Luna esperaron a que los mortífagos que hacían guardia fueran a reunirse a la sala principal con Umbridge, pues al parecer algo bueno les había pasado y querían que todos estuvieran presentes.

-Tiene que ser ahora-, le dijo Draco mientras recogía rápidamente el diario de Hermione y Luna su tarro.

Cuando Draco se preguntaba cómo podrían escapar, una de sus principales preocupaciones eran los dementores que había visto en los pasillos; pero si llegaba a intentar plantear su conflicto a Luna, ella siempre le contestaba: "Oh, es muy fácil burlarlos… sólo debes pensar en algo feliz" y, pese a que no estaba muy convencido, algo le obligaba a creerle a la chica.

Por eso, aquel día, una vez que vieron el camino finalmente "despejado", Draco tomó a Luna por la muñeca y la acercó a la reja. En una ocasión –días atrás- Luna había anonadado cuando, queriendo algo para pintar su calendario, había usado su propio broche de rábano para abrir la reja, coger una tiza y volver a su celda; desde entonces, el rubio sospechaba que ella no era consciente de que las rejas eran para evitar que salieran y no una mera mala decoración.

-Así que, Luna –pronunció Draco, con todas sus letras, ni una más ni una menos, obteniendo la atención de la joven-, dime, si te pido que abras la cerradura… no te será difícil, ¿verdad?

-Es una cerradura muggle, suelen estar plagadas de una variante de Puffskein a los que sólo basta hacerles un poco de cosquillas para que suelten la puerta- afirmó Luna muy concentrada, como queriendo dar a entender que estaba al tanto del plan.

-Vale, por esta vez te daré la razón, sólo abre la... reja,… ehm, por favor –, pidió Draco, más amablemente de lo que él hubiera podido creer.

Luna sonrió, apuró su broche y logró abrir sin grandes esfuerzos la prisión.

-Puedo enseñarte, si quieres- le dijo ella, intentando cerrar la reja de nuevo.

-Ehh, sí, gracias, pero en otra ocasión. Ahora llevamos algo de prisa, ¿no crees?

-Claro, ¡tienes razón!–dijo Luna abriendo sus enormes ojos y caminando hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de los dementores.

-Espera, camina un poco más despacio, ¿segura que funcionará? -preguntó preocupado Draco, tanto por él, como por ella.

-Sí, segura. Al menos, eso creo-. Le respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

-¡Eso no es estar seguro!... Pero algo es algo, supongo-, dijo Draco, aceptando que no tenían otra opción.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Luna abrió la puerta un frío glaciar los inundó de lleno. Draco pensó que había sido un tonto por creer una de las historias soñadoras de Luna, eso no funcionaría.

-¡Draco! –escuchó que alguien le gritaba -¡Hijo! –Era la voz de Lucius – ¡No me dejes aquí, me matarán!

Draco titubeó un momento al repentinamente ver prácticamente cara a cara a su padre, quien sólo estaba lejos de él por la reja que los separaba.

-¡Draco! ¡Ayúdame!

El chico se acercó un poco a la celda y alcanzó a percibir que Lucius había sufrido tanto física como anímicamente en todo ese tiempo. Los ojos estaban hundidos y su penetrante mirada gris, ahora tenía un color blanquecino alrededor, pero no era ceguera, sino locura… verdadera y cruel locura.

Muchos sentimientos se acumularon en el alma de Draco, ninguno feliz. Por culpa de ese hombre se había convertido en un asesino, un repudiado y alguien que ni siquiera sabía si aún podía aspirar a cambiar. Esa idea lo hizo decidirse: él ya no era ése desgraciado sujeto, ahora pretendía convertirse en alguien mejor y ese hombre en las sombras seguía siendo su padre, así que no podía abandonarlo. Luna, que se mantenía cerca de él, lo ayudó a abrir la celda de Lucius sin hacer preguntas o comentarios. Una vez fuera, Lucius difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie, así que Draco intentó ayudarlo a apoyarse, pero poco antes de lograrlo ya varios dementores los habían percibido.

-¡Draco!, ¡Piensa algo feliz! -le gritó Luna con una voz autoritaria que pocas veces se oiría en ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Draco veía como las manos putrefactas comenzaban a surgir en la oscuridad, escuchaba cada roce de las capas de estos seres y sentía su respiración cada vez más cerca, estaba aterrado, en ese lugar no podía recordar ningún pensamiento ni remotamente feliz. Es más, una opresión en el pecho le hizo pensar que nunca más podría llegar a sentirlo o que jamás lo había hecho.

Luna tomó su mano y lo jaló para que corrieran a través del centenar de dementores, mientras con la otra mano agitaba su frasco y hacia que el contenido comenzara a revolotear y brillar con un toque dorado cuya luz hacia retroceder un poco a los dementores. Draco casi cargaba a su padre en los hombros, sin embargo, aunque habían logrado casi la mitad del camino eran demasiados dementores y la luz dorada no era tan potente.

Un dementor, acercándose más que el resto, a Draco y Luna, alcanzó a rozar a un casi desvanecido Lucius que se desplomó en el acto y antes de que los brujos pudieran hacer algo para ayudarlo a levantarse, varios seres oscuros se abalanzaron contra él.

Draco no quiso soltarlo, no ahí, así que aún logró arrastrarlo un poco más; sabía lo que le esperaba si lo soltaba; pero al final, ni siquiera él pudo resistir mucho más y se dejó caer. Por otro lado, Luna, escasa ya de fuerzas (aunque sin soltar su preciado frasco), susurró un dulce "Theo" y cerró los ojos antes de sentir que dos frías manos la jalaban hacia la salida…

-¿Queriendo escapar de nuevo chiflada?- Le escupió Dolohov a la rubia mientras la levantaba en vilo de una forma poco amable.

Yaxley, a su vez, había tomado a Draco y también lo alejaba de los dementores.

-¿Qué hacemos con ése?- preguntó Yaxley, refiriéndose a Lucius.

-Déjalo, me parece que se divertirá con ellos… sí, eso es lo que merece una rata traidora como él-. Dijo Dolohov firmando la sentencia de muerte de Lucius en boca de los dementores.

Draco intentó recuperarse, pero lo tenían sujetado fuertemente y él apenas si podía mantener la conciencia. Escuchó un ahogado grito, proveniente de Lucius e intentó apartar la mirada, pero Yaxley, divertido, lo hizo mirar y sintió un terrible vacío en su alma al encontrarlo tendido, frágil, derrotado y regresándole la mirada con el pánico en sus ojos. No habría escapatoria para su padre, esta vez había llegado su fin. Con todo, una vez más, quiso resistirse e ir a ayudarlo, pero Yaxley y Dolohov los arrastraron hacia la sala principal de Umbridge, no sin que antes de cerrar la puerta un grito de dolor, miedo y angustia inundara los pasillos, tanto del refugio como de su corazón, pues miles de dementores se cernían ya sobre Lucius y más de uno se bajaba la capucha buscando darle el tan temido beso de la muerte.

El alma de Lucius fue succionada con una última mirada de reconocimiento a su hijo. Tal vez Lucius Malfoy nunca sabría si Draco lograría escapar de aquél lugar, ni mucho menos si su único hijo lograría sería feliz algún día, después de todo lo que él había provocado para destruir su niñez… así que, lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un sincero "_lo siento_", antes de entregarse a la oscuridad del último beso que recibiría.


	32. Un Par de Cadáveres

**U.U perdón la tardanza... ya casi acabamos... espero les guste**

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov... _

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

**Un par de cadáveres**

Draco estaba completamente perturbado, tanto que ni su cuerpo ni su mente sabían qué hacer o pensar y, por ello, se limitaban a funciones básicas como llenar de aire los pulmones y luego exhalar entrecortadamente. Era como si sus temores, aun los que todavía no se había atrevido a reconocer, se hubieran reunido para cumplirse uno a uno sin darle oportunidad de evitarlo. Además, Yaxley lo sostenía fuertemente y la imagen de su padre se negaba a abandonarlo cuando cerraba los ojos.

Sí, la situación era desquiciante, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer, vislumbró a Hermione a su lado y su cabeza se despejó. «Hasta en estos momentos sigues siendo un estúpido egoísta, ¿eh? Está en peligro por tu culpa y tú sólo puedes alegrarte por verla», pensó Draco sardónicamente y casi pudo reírse de sí mismo. Había arrastrado hasta el cuartel de los mortífagos, a Hermione, a los demás…e incluso al mismísmo Potter (en otros tiempos su familia habría estado orgullosa de él, no obstante ahora, aunque no le importaba demasiado éste último, tampoco quería que lo mataran, al menos no por su culpa). Draco siguió observando a Hermione. Greyback estaba tan cerca de ella que se le erizó la piel, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, tenía que hacer algo, fue lo que finalmente logró razonar.

Por otro lado, Hermione también lo miraba intensamente: ¡Draco no había vuelto a unirse a los mortífagos!, realmente había cumplido su palabra. Si no contaba el lío en el que estaban metidos, eso era una razón para estar feliz, ¿no?

Mientras ellos intentaban darse ánimos con la mirada y buscaban desesperadamente una solución, Umbridge se desahogaba de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de Harry:

—…Mocosos entrometidos, siempre he dicho y siempre diré que lo que necesita esta generación es disciplina. Pero, descuiden, me siento generosa y, sólo por eso, después de deshacernos de lo irresoluble —dijo mirando a Hermione y Harry— tal vez podamos intentar salvar algo de ustedes… de lo contrario, al menos servirán de ejemplo, ji, ji.

Greyback mostró los caninos saboréandose a Hermione y Draco intentó despabilarse lo más posible haciendo recuento de su estado: estaban desarmados, bastante débiles, incluso Luna parecía asustada; Theo era el único que tenía aún su varita.

—¡Tienen que dejarlos ir— exigió Theo aferrándose aún a Harry y a Hermione— ése fue el trato!

Umbridge, que fue interrumpida por ese comentario a mitad de algo que empezaba con «Sus asquerosos amigos mestizos del bosque…», sólo apretó los labios brevemente antes de soltar una estupidita e insulsa risita.

—¡Oh!— Exclamó fingiendo un tono apenado— Es verdad, teníamos un trato. Pero, esta será una lección importante para ti jovencito: aprenderás que no siempre es posible cumplir con las promesas. Mucho menos cuando se trata de perdonar a una lunática y a un traidor; tienen demasiadas tonterías en sus pobres y estúpidas cabezas, por lo que ya no nos sirven… Y, sólo hay una forma de tratar con lo que ya no sirve — terminó volteando a ver a Luna, quien parecía extraviada en el lugar.

Lo que siguió pasó muy rápido. Umbridge levantó la varita de Draco y apuntó a Luna. Theo se movió y exclamó algo que los demás no alcanzaron a escuchar, mientras que Umbridge pronunciaba, sin ninguna inflexión de voz:

—_Avada kedabra_.

Harry, Draco y Hermione vieron una luz verde. «Luna, Luna, Luna…» pensaron o gritaron todos como unidos por un mismo latido y un mismo pensamiento.

Fue un segundo nada más, no obstante para ellos fue un momento interminable y terrible. Cuando la luz desapareció vieron que Theodore había sido mucho más ágil de lo que, afortunadamente, esperaban. El joven había alcanzado a lanzar un _desmaius_ a uno de los mortífagos y, gracias a esto, el mortífago había caído frente a Luna… salvándola, involuntariamente, del trayecto de la maldición.

Todos, mortifagos y adolescentes, mantuvieron la respiración por un momento antes de que el verdadero caos se desatara: varios mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre Theo para atraparlo, quien tiro al suelo a Harry y a Hermione en un impulso y realizó un escudo de protección a su alrededor; al mismo tiempo; Draco aprovechó para soltar un golpe que lo liberó de Yaxley, corrió hacia Luna y se arrojó al piso con ella buscando protegerla de los hechizos que estallaban por todos lados. De pronto, la puerta principal se hizo añicos y los hechizos dejaron de fluir en una sola dirección, desconcertando una vez más a los mortífagos: Ron Weasley, Astoria y Ginny acababan de entrar y no dejaban de echar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Atrápenlos! — grito Umbridge, tirando las varitas y cubriéndose detrás de su gran escritorio, al tiempo que su prendedor de gatito aullaba sonoramente, como si necesitara avisarle a su ama que faltaba leche en su traste de comida… o que ella estaba siendo atacada por un montón de adolescentes irreverentes.

Nada más entrar, Ron se lanzó a defender a Harry y a Hermione, quienes, como no podían hacer mucho, optaron por el ataque directo y se le abalanzaron contra los hermanos Carrow y –pese a su aparente falta de práctica en golpes y patadas- lograron hacerlos caer. Entonces, Harry aprovechó para darles un par de golpes en la cara y Hermione chillaba, pateaba e intentaba desesperadamente arrancar alguna varita de las manos enemigas. Theo buscaba proteger a Draco y a Luna de Dolohov y Yaxley, y la sala se llenaba de mocos-murciélago obra de Ginny. Astoria no quiso quedarse atrás, así que se dirigió audazmente contra Umbridge para recuperar las varitas que había soltado. Umbridge estaba furiosa y se sentía aterrada pues su seguridad era lo más importante, por lo que no logró desviar el ataque de Astoria, quien lanzó un certero _expelliarmus_, alcanzó una varita y buscó rápidamente a quién lanzársela. Sin duda la joven hubiera preferido darle ese botín a Draco, pero él parecía ocupado -¿mordiendo el brazo a un mortífago?- por lo que tuvo que conformarse con arrojar la varita a Luna (bueno, era una chiflada, pero dadas las circunstancias necesitaban toda la ayuda posible).

Theo lucía cansado, pero tenía una fiereza en los ojos que maravillaron a Luna. Ella quería acercarse a él y tocarlo, decirle que aún con esos _Elva's_ (pequeñas criaturas traviesas luminosas que causaban ardor en los ojos) ella quería estar cerca suyo; pero nada de eso sería posible si no lograba alejar a los mortífagos del chico, así que cuando Astoria le acercó la varita, Luna la tomó y quiso correr en su auxilio, aunque recibió de frente un _aturdidor_.

—¡Levántate Luna!— Le gritó Draco, dándole espacio para recuperarse.

Ella asintió y logró incorporarse todavía algo mareada.

—¡Hey, tu varita!— Dijo Luna, mientras esquivaba oportunamente algo que no logró adivinar si era un _mocomurciélago_ o un _confundus._

Draco asintió y, protegido por Luna, se arrastró por el suelo -cual hábil serpiente- hacía su varita que se encontraba a un par de metros. Umbridge gritó con odio hacia Astoria:

—_Inmovilus!_

—_Incaercera_! –Gritó Astoria, atrapando a la, irónicamente, ex profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En ese momento Nott lanzó un _aqua eructo_ que derribó a Ginny. Dejando a la chica de lado, el señor Nott se lanzó contra Draco, desvariando a gritos que debían "defender los ideales de su Señor". Astoria se unió a Ron para pelear contra los mortifagos que lo atacaban, Harry y Hermione se cubrieron en una pared, pues un par de _sectusempra_ los siguieron de cerca. De pronto, los Carrow se vieron libres y lograron arrastrarse hacia la puerta que daba a las celdas para dejar salir a todos los dementores…

El frío que emanaban los dementores afectó a casi todos, pero Draco logró aprovechar ese instante para desarmar a Nott y dejarlo inconsciente; acto seguido tomó las varitas de Harry y Hermione que éste había guardado, y corrió hacia ellos:

—Potter — exclamó Malfoy, en un tono demasiado formal para la situación, al tiempo que le ofrecía su varita a Harry. Éste la aceptó y le sostuvo la mirada un momento asintiendo lentamente, luego, recordando la noche que había pasado con Ginny bajo el sauce llorón, lanzó un bello y poderoso _patronus_, que hizo retroceder a los dementores.

—¡Por aquí, Ginny! —gritó Harry que estaba muy cerca de la chica y apenas podía mantener encerrados a los dementores— ve por ayuda, llama al ministerio.

Ginny estuvo a punto de replicar pues no quería dejarlo a él y a sus amigos, pero salió corriendo sabiendo que era lo mejor.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado. Es en serio, Harry, te las verás conmigo si regresas herido —le advirtió seriamente la pelirroja —. Iré por Kingsley.

Draco, bajo la protección del patronus, se acercó hacia Hermione y le tendió una varita, no obstante ella, en lugar de tomarla, se le lanzó al cuello rodeándolo con los brazos.

—¡Draco!

—Hey, sé que soy irresistible, pero sería terrible que mi belleza acabara con nuestra oportunidad de vivir— le contestó mientras besaba su cabello tiernamente.

—Engreído... Te amo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado— dijo la chica mientras terminaba el abrazo y buscaba sus labios para darle un rápido beso.

Draco sonrió y se volvió dispuesto a ayudar a Harry. Tenía que salvar a "su" Hermione y tenía que continuar con ese beso, no podía morir ahí, no así ni después de eso. Entonces, un dragón, su propio _patronus_, emergió de la varita de Draco y junto con el ciervo de Harry mantuvieron a raya a los dementores, apartándolos de los demás.

Los mortífagos no se veían tan afectados como deberían por el efecto de los dementores, así que Ron se unió a Harry y a Draco para defenderlos de los ataques de enemigos; Hermione y Astoria intentaron acercarse, mas una figura enorme cayó frente a ellas: Greyback había saltado y ahora les tiraba hechizos o mordidas esperando alcanzar a alguna de las chicas.

Theodore y Luna habían conseguido reunirse y estaban peleando contra Dolohov y Yaxley, hasta que a estos últimos se les unieron los Carrow y dos mortifagos más; empezaban a sentirse superados.

—Luna, tienes que huir— le dijo Theo— yo los detendré un momento y…

—¡No, Theo! —le respondió decididamente Luna— ya es hora, confía en mí, sólo no te muevas mucho.

—Confío en ti, pero…—gritó él sin saber bien qué esperar, pues vio que la joven sacaba un frasco vacío de entre su túnica y le sonreía como si tuviera en sus manos la piedra filosofal —¿Luna, qué es lo que…?

Luna retrocedió un paso, dejando que fuera sólo la varita de Theo la que los protegía.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien,….— Dijo ella, al tiempo que apuntaba con su varita hacia el frasco—¡_Bombarda_!

Eso fue todo. En cuanto se rompió el frasco, la misma neblina dorada que había usado para repeler a los dementores empezó a esparcirse por todo el lugar: cuando la neblina tocaba a los humanos, estos sentían como si estuvieran de cabeza pero pegados al piso; muchos de los mortífagos cayeron suelo -en este caso al techo- y otros tenían pánico de moverse demasiado, caer y romperse el cuello; Alecto Carrow sólo chillaba por el vértigo que le provocaba la situación. Grayback tampoco se movía pero seguía mostrando los colmillos a Hermione y a Astoria.

—No se muevan —gritó Harry a Draco y a Ron que seguía protegiéndolos para que mantuvieran a los dementores fuera— conozco esta neblina, la vi en el laberinto del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En cuanto intenten despegarse del piso, caerán.

El escenario habría resultado un tanto cómico para alguien que lo viera desde fuera, pues nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer y casi todos miraban a los suyos con ojos muy abiertos e intentando respirar quedamente. En el cambio de ambiente, Nott y Umbridge despertaron, ésta última se puso como histérica al verse colgada de los pies y empezó a lanzar maldiciones, agarrándose a lo que encontró más cercano; Nott, sin embargo, separó su pie derecho del piso-techo y todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque de pronto todos cayeron al piso.

En ese momento, la alarma, que sonaba como si estuvieran aplicándole un _crucio_ a uno de los rechonchos gatos de Umbridge, sonó varias veces.

—Es el ministerio —Gritó Nott y algunos de los suyos empezaron a correr hacia las puertas.

—¡No huyan! —gritaba histérica y desesperada Dolores Umbridge— ¡Cobardes!

Con todo, pronto todos los dementores y los mortífagos salieron huyendo de la sala, encabezados por los hermanos Carrow. Astoria y Hermione también echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones: Astoria salió corriendo hacia el bosque siguiendo el sendero y llamando a los aurores; Hermione, sin muchas opciones, salió disparada hacia las celdas por donde habían salido los dementores. Greyback, sin dudarlo, corrió tras ella.

—¡Hermione! — gritaron al unísono Draco y Ron y salieron tras ella.

Al verlos pasar, Yaxley y Dolohov decidieron que les interesaban más ellos que Theodore y Luna, así que también se adentraron en las celdas.

—Luna, tenemos que salir y…— Theodore buscaba la mano de Luna mientras miraba cómo corrían Yaxley y Dolohov; en eso, el chico se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, pues la rubia no se había puesto de pie, tenía los ojos abiertos y un hilillo de sangre salía por su boca

— ¡Luna! — gritó Theo, alzando a la joven. Tenía que llevarla rápido a que la atendieran, no podía estar muerta, no su Luna.

—Lo has arruinado todo, Theodore—le gritó su padre fuera de sí al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente— eres nuestra deshonra, tu madre murió en vano...

Theodore sentía tanta rabia y ansiedad que intentó alejar a su padre mediante un potente _aturdidor_; si le pasaba algo a Luna jamás se lo perdonaría.

Afuera, Ginny había llevado a Kingsley, a losaurores, y al muy preocupado Arthur Weasley, junto con Bill, Neville y la profesora McGonagall al lugar. Pronto, un grupo de aurores logró capturar a varios mortífagos que corrían hacia el bosque. Los únicos que aún se resistían eran los Carrow, sin embargo, Ginny y Neville, quien tenía un asunto pendiente con ellos, lograron arrinconarlos.

—Átalos Neville —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Dentro del cuartel, ya casi destruido, Harry intentaba ir por sus amigos, pero no lograba pasar debido a los Nott y las maldiciones que soltaban. Harry notó que el cuartel, ya bastante maltrecho, empezaba a derrumbarse en ciertas partes; sus amigos se habían adentrado y él no sabía qué tan profundo sería el lugar, por lo que no podía calcular los riesgos.

—Expelliarmus!- Gritó una voz muy dulce, desarmándolo —Dejemos de jugar, Potter –dijo Umbridge y rió histéricamente— ¿Cuántas veces más planeas hacerte hoy el héroe?

Harry divisó que Astoria, Ginny, Neville (-con los Carrow atados-), Kingsley y todos los demás se acercaban, sólo tenía que ganar tiempo.

En otro lado, Theodore por fin pudo sobrepasar los poderes de su padre y lo amordazó mágicamente.

—Si alguien merece Azkaban, eres tú, padre— le reprochó Theodore—. Esta será la última vez que te llame así o que me veas...

Nott quedó amordazado y lanzó una última mirada envenenada a su hijo, quien corrió al lado de Luna y la levantó entre sus brazos deseando sacarla pronto del lugar.

—Usted nunca fue un mortífago— dijo Harry a Umbridge. Sí, a ella le gustaba hablar, si la distraía el tiempo suficiente tendría una oportunidad de liberarse e ir por sus amigos—. ¿Por qué se empeña ahora en unirse a ellos? Ya no tiene nada que ganar.

—Te equivocas, siempre fuiste lento para comprender. Jamás pensé en unirme a ellos —le contestó Umbridge frustrada—, ellos sólo son el medio, ji ji. Gracias a ellos podría tener de vuelta mi poder, mi correcto lugar en el mundo mágico. Ellos te matarían y yo podría entregar a los sucios e ingenuos mortífagos —conforme hablaba, el rostro de Umbridge se deformaba, era difícil si quería reír o llorar— ¡Quien le hubiera creído a ese desagradable grupo de marcados y...!

Ella no logró terminar la frase (aunque Harry bien pudo adivinar cómo terminaba), pues Kingsley la desarmó en ese instante e hizo aparecer unas cadenas a su alrededor. La mujer se puso a gritar y su rostro se mostraba verdoso. Los Carrow miraron a Umbridge con despreció, esa mujer había intentado traicionarlos y utilizarlos.

—Hermione, Draco y Ronald siguen en peligro— les recordó Theo, aún sosteniendo a Luna.

Harry, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill y Ginny entraron por las celdas buscando el rastro de los chicos.

—Alto ahí, no podemos permitir que te vayas, jovencito— le dijo un auror a Theo mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

—Él no es parte de esto, está con nosotros—, quiso defenderlo Astoria, aunque fue inútil, dado que ya lo habían esposado junto a los Carrow.

—Basta, no entienden, tengo que llevar a Luna con un medimago, está herida y no sé si...

Una fuerte mordaza silenció al Slytherin.

—Yo la llevaré— le dijo Neville intentando tranquilizarlo. Acto seguido se acercó a la rubia y la levantó como si se tratara de algo muy frágil y ligero.

—Ve directamente con Madame Pomfrey, Neville —le dijo la profesora McGonagall que apretaba los labios, claramente preocupada por la chica.

La sala se quedó en silencio; sólo se escuchaban los forcejeos de Umbridge y los aullidos de su molesto prendedor.

Astoria burló a los aurores para acercarse a Umbridge; uno de ellos alzó la mano para detenerla, pero ésta se limitó a sonreír evitándolo y después arrancó el prendedor de gato que tanto le había informado a su dueña. El gato le arañaba la mano a la chica, pero Astoria cerró lentamente su mano asfixiando y aplastando lentamente al animal-prendedor, haciéndolo chillar de dolor a él y a su dueña hasta que el animal dejó de moverse en su puño. Umbridge maldijo a la Slytherin que puerilmente le sacaba la lengua.

—Vaya, parece que Rita Skeeter y el equipo de _El Profeta_ acaba de llegar. Qué opinas, creo que es hora de contar la historia—. Sí, ésta era _su_ _hora_, se dijo mentalmente Astoria mientras preparaba su mejor cara para las cámaras.

Fuera de ese lugar, Hermione huía de Greyback y él ya había logrado acorralarla al final de las celdas.

Draco y Ron corrían tratando de alcanzar a Greyback, pero les era más difícil con Dolohov y Yaxley pisándoles los talones. Pasaron rápido por la sala donde estaban los dementores y Draco vio una figura tirada en el suelo titiritando de frío: su padre, Lucius. Draco sintió como lo embargaba la irá y el coraje, ¡todo lo que había tenido y perdido por culpa de Voldemort y su grupo!

No lo decidió, ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo se tiró al suelo sintiendo la muerte en sus manos y apuntándola hacia Dolohov que corría hacia él.

—¡_Avada kedabra_! -gritó Draco, dándole de lleno a Dolohov quien al instante cayó muerto.

El silencio invadió la sala un momento, Ron se detuvo a un costado paralizando a Yaxley.

Draco se levantó e hizo una señal a Ron para que se moviera, aún tenían que encontrar a Hermione. El pelirrojo lo tomó por el brazo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron a su lado.

No era la pregunta que Draco esperará de Weasley. Es más, de haber esperado algo habría sido más bien un discurso moralino tipo Potter sobre cómo tendría que haber dejado que el ministerio se encargara de Dolohov.

—Sólo, lo sentí— contestó Draco sin ninguna pretensión—… lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

—Bien, yo también lo necesito—sentenció Ron apuntando con su varita a un Yaxley que no se podía mover y sólo lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

—No creo que… — Draco pensó en detenerlo, mas fue evidente que Ron no lo escucharía— Tienes que desearlo.

Ron recordó que Yaxley había provocado que él se desmaterializara y casi perdiera un brazo cuando huían de casa de Sirius; cómo él y el resto de los mortífagos los habían cazado incesantemente durante ese año a Harry, Hemione y a él; pensó en Ginny entrando a la Cámara Secreta; en su padre atacado y desangrándose por Nagini; en la vida de Bill desde que había sido mordido por Greyback; en los gritos de Hermione cuando había sido torturada por Bellatrix; en Harry, en la familia de Harry…; y, por último, en su propia familia, en Fred muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—_Avada_ _kedabra_ —dijo Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma supurando dolor y odio.

Yaxley, con los ojos aún desorbitados, había muerto.

Ron se quedó petrificado un momento, lo anterior no curaría la pena o la pérdida de nadie, ni siquiera el de su madre o el de George, y –pese a todo eso- supo que jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Draco y el pelirrojo se miraron, nunca pensaron tener un momento de complicidad, pero llegaron hasta tal punto de entendimiento que con una mirada acordaron se dijeron todo lo necesario.

—Hermione… —susurró finalmente Draco, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad. Ojalá su venganza no hiciera que fuera demasiado tarde para Hermione, pensó horrorizado Ron.

Lucius titiritando de frío, se había acercado lentamente a ellos; se le veía la mirada pérdida, no pensaba, no sentía, ni si quiera se inmutó al ver sus dos antiguos compañeros, ahora convertidos en un par de cadáveres.


	33. El Plan de McGonagall

_¡Hola! Esta vez no tarde tanto..._

_Muchas gracias! a todos los que siguen el fic __,y a todos los nuevos seguidores que tiene la historia_

_GRACIAS especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un Review! _

_Arsem Pao- Que mal que no tengas una cuenta pero espero sigas leyendo el fic ;) __Luladark- Sin duda ya casi acaba este fic... aunque empiezo a temer como pueda acabar... crazzy76 coincido en que Ron se ha vuelto muy interesante pero Astoria es un personaje que me encanta! sigo actualizando! =D Oollo- ya actualizé! C= MioKathx Malfoy Granger (que nombre más largo) yo no creo ser un genio ni nada por el estilo pero muchas gracias por tu review! hasta me sonrojaste jeje saludos! C= Solunarox La historia aún no tiene final, me ando rompiendo la cabeza con eso pero de que falta poco... falta poco... no puedo prometer nada respecto a Luna Lunera jejeje saludos C= The Ladycat69 me alegra que te haya atrapado! espero te siga gustando C= LucyTheMarauder hace poco volvi a actualizar ya que me visito un periodo perezoso, prometo que no volverá a pasar y mucho menos con la amenaza de esos dementores, de verdad no me gustaría terminar como Lucius C= pekelittrell si ya volvi! C= desgraciadamente Theo es el que más me preocupa... a mi también me encanto la parte del prendedor, de verdad detestaba a ese gato Ya actualicé C= MagicisFidem Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero te siga gustando, Luna me encanta a mi también siento que se puede escribir lo que sea con ella y suena creíble... saludos C= _

_Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S __! Y que les guste este capítulo_

_Además me gustaría agradecer a Ov que confundo_

_Por cierto todos los personajes, lugares, y demás cosas Potterianas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… yo solo los tomé prestados!_

**El Plan de McGonagall**

Ron estaba consciente de que acababa de asesinar a alguien y de que el uso de esas maldiciones se castigaba con una sentencia en Azkaban; con todo, no sentía culpa o arrepentimiento. Si bien no se alegraba, estaba convencido de que había sido necesario actuar así.

Curiosamente, en ese momento lo que más le perturba era otra cosa: estaba corriendo junto a Malfoy (no contra él, tras él, ni ninguna otra preposición) para encontrarse con Hermione, la que durante un largo tiempo creyó que era y sería el amor de su vida…. Ron pensaba que probablemente soportaría un juicio en Azkaban por lo ocurrido en la habitación anterior, pero no sabía que tan preparado estaba para ver a la que había sido alguna vez su chica lanzarse a los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

—Espera, creo que la oigo por aquél pasillo— dijo de pronto Malfoy.

Ron asintió quedamente y acto seguido se acercaron lo más sigilosamente posible al lugar de donde había salido el grito de Hermione.

—Serás una delicia— le decía Greyback a Hermione, mientras ella se agazapaba horrorizada contra la pared, pues en la carrera de huida había tropezado, con tan mala suerte que al caer había soltado la varita y Greyback había alcanzado a pisarla para partirla en dos antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Ahí está —Soltó Draco y se abalanzó contra el hombre lobo— _Envertestatil_!

–_Depulso_!— completó Ron.

Atacado por ambos chicos, Greyback terminó tirado en el suelo y un poco aturdido, dada su condición de hombre lobo, no fue suficiente como para no levantarse casi inmediatamente.

—¡Draco!, ¡Ron! —gritó Hermione al verlos. Estaba claramente asustada y agotada, pues el hombre lobo que parecía obsesionado con la idea de herirla.

—¡Acabaré con todos ustedes de una buena vez! –Gruñó Greyback sacando las uñas e intentando alcanzar con ellas a la joven cercana a él.

—¡Draco, cuidado! –gritó Hermione y Ron quiso lanzar un _confundus, _pero aún así Greyback logró lanzar un manotazo tal que alcanzó a arañar un poco el brazo de Draco.

—_Incendio_! –Vociferó Draco con los ojos llenos de rabia.

—¿Pero qué rayos haces? —Preguntó asustado Ron en cuanto vio que las flamas empezaban a surgir de la varita de Draco.

—¡Yo me encargo de este perro estúpido, tú saca a Hermione de aquí, Weasley! —Exigió Draco.

—De ninguna manera vamos a dejarte… —dijo la Gryffindor.

—No fue una pregunta. ¿Qué esperas, Weasley?

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Ron fue hacia ella:

—Él tiene razón, estás herida y sin varita. Vamos, después buscaré ayuda o regresaré por él.

—Está bien, sólo ayúdame a salir, puedo caminar bien si me sostengo de la pared –dijo Hermione, pues sabía que en ese estado no era más que un punto débil para ellos.

Mientras Hermione y Ron lograron llegar a la entrada de la celda, Draco alejaba a Greyback de ellos y se preguntaba si lograría hacerlo arder lenta y dolorosamente.

—Salgan de aquí —les gritó Draco.

—¡Agrrr…! —gruñó Greyback irritado, pues apenas si lograba evitar a Draco y aún tenía intenciones de despedazar a la chica.

Ron iba a decir algo, pero el piso del lugar se movió; Draco perdió la concentración y, en medio de las llamas y los escombros que empezaron a caer por la trepidación, Greyback logró ocultarse entre el humo.

—¡Draco! —gritó Hermione cuando vio que el chico seguía a Greyback entre el desastre.

—¡Maldición!... Hermione, intentaré ayudarlo, tú aléjate de aquí, esto está por derrumbarse, sé que puedes hacerlo –dijo Ron acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de Hermione antes de meterse en la cortina de humo para buscar al rubio.

—¡Espera, Ron! —dijo Hermione totalmente frustrada. Se sentía estúpida. No podía depender tanto de una varita, debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlos.

El lugar dejó de temblar. Hermione pensó que al fin se había calmado el asunto cuando, de pronto, el techo de la celda donde habían estado segundos atrás, se desplomó por completo enterrando a todos los que estaban dentro.

El derrumbe extinguió el fuego y sólo dejó nubes de polvo. La chica permaneció en shock unos segundos y luego alzó la vista. Ya no había nada que le impidiera ver claramente el cielo y ella estaba entera de milagro, pues Ron había tenido a bien dejarla en el pasillo que, aunque cuarteado, permanecía entero.

—Oh no, oh no… Merlín, no, por favor…Todo esto es mi culpa—se dijo desesperada.

No sólo le había roto el corazón a Ron, ah no, parecía que también lo había llevado hasta ahí para romperle todos los huesos. Si moría jamás se lo perdonaría, no sólo porque pese a todo aún era su mejor amigo, sino porque él había tratado de ayudar a Draco por ella y ahora podría perder a los dos. Hermione se dirigió hacia donde vio que había desaparecido Ron y comenzó a quitar roca por roca hasta que dio un pequeño grito de júbilo al reconocer una mano.

— ¡Por favor aguanta!, te sacaré en un instante…

Y siguió escavando hasta que Ron pudo salir de entre los escombros.

—Hermione… —dijo el chico un poco magullado, pero aparentemente bien.

—¡Ron! —le contestó ella abrazándolo un momento— ¡estás bien!

—Sí… lo importante es que tú lo estás.

Hermione asintió y el pelirrojo la vio morderse el labio como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿Un momento, dónde está…?

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que recorría con la mirada el lugar. No sabía por dónde buscarlo, no lo sentía en ningún lado.

—¿Es en serio esto con Malfoy?, no me habrías dejado ni te habrías arriesgado tanto por él de no ser así, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ron.

—Lo siento mucho, Ron, yo…

—¿Lo amas? —insistió Ron.

—…Sí —contestó Hermione en un sollozo—Él es,… un idiota de vez en cuando, pero lo amo. Sé lo que hizo y lo que fue, pero me interesa más lo que es ahora conmigo. Cuando estoy con él, todo se siente bien.

Ron no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

—Oh, Ron, en verdad lo lamento. Sabes que te quiero.

—Pero no como a él.

—No…

Ron la miró a los ojos y ella sintió como si quisiera leer en su alma, pero fue breve, porque después él sólo suspiró y ella supo que era un suspiro que intentaba liberar todo lo que había guardado esos meses.

—Necesitaré tiempo para asimilarlo, pero intentaré hacerlo.

Y dicho esto sacó su varita para ayudarse a ubicar a Draco. Como bien decía en su libro _Como hechizar una bruja_: "si la amas déjala ir". Así, logró ubicar rápidamente a Draco y sacarlo de entre las rocas; el chico estaba inconsciente y parecía seriamente herido, ya fuera por Greyback o por el sorpresivo derrumbe.

—Está vivo —dijo Ron—, pero tiene que verlo alguien y debemos salir de aquí antes de que algo más se caiga… además, no sabemos qué pasó con Greyback.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y se puso de pie de inmediato aunque le dolía cada músculo y apenas si podía sostenerse ella sola.

—Los hechizos curativos no son mi fuerte, no quiero arriesgarme a quitarte todos los huesos de la pierna en lugar de curarte, así que sostente de la pared. Yo llevaré a la serpiente… digo, al idiota de tu nuevo novio— le dijo Ron colgándose por el brazo a Malfoy y sonriéndole un poco a la chica, misma que no pudo más que responderle con otra mueca agradecida.

oOo

Cuando Ron -llevando a Draco- y Hermione lograron salir de las ruinas de la antes grandiosa reserva militar, se encontraron con Harry, Ginny, Kingsley, Arthur y Bill.

—¿Están bien? — les preguntó Harry acercándose de inmediato a Hermione.

—Nosotros sí— dijo Ron—, Malfoy es quien parece estar grave.

—Llevémoslo de inmediato a Hogwarts— dijo Bill agarrando a Draco para, junto con Arthur, llevarlo al colegio. Hermione con ayuda de Ginny los siguió, no quería separarse de él ni un instante.

—Creo que Greyback está aún bajo los escombros— les dijo Ron—. No sabemos si sigue con vida o no.

—Gracias, ya han hecho demasiado. Yo me encargo del resto –le dijo Kingsley—… Harry, Ron, es mejor que salgan de aquí.

Los jóvenes asintieron y caminaron juntos hasta el trasladador en forma de una cesta de basura vacía.

—Me da gusto que hayas venido colega —le dijo Harry despeinando al pelirrojo y dándole una palmada amistosa.

—Sí bueno, extrañaba esto de acabar con los malos, rescatar a la chica y las portadas en _El Profeta_ —le respondió muy sonriente Ron.

Harry rio divertido y siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con un par de aurores que buscaban cómo escoltar a un casi irreconocible Lucius, pues el hombre estaba totalmente deshecho y era evidente que la única vida que le quedaba estaba en las funciones de su cuerpo, pues su alma tenía rato de haberse perdido. Más atrás, otros aurores levitaban los cuerpos de Yaxley y Dolohov.

—Es terrible—, dijo Harry y Ron guardó silencio. De hecho, Ron no sintió nada y todavía no había pensando en si le diría a su amigo lo ocurrido. Al final del día, tal vez tenía más cosas que compartir con Malfoy de las que se hubiera imaginado o hubiera querido creer.

Mientras tanto, en un claro del bosque se encontraba un pequeño grupo reunido en torno a la joven Greengrass:

—Quién sabe, Rita…—le respondía simpáticamente Astoria a Rita Skeeter— Tu-sabes-quien dejó a su paso muchos psicópatas sueltos, uno ya no sabe de quién debe cuidarse…

Pero Astoria no pudo terminar su idea, Rita la dejó con la palabra en la boca, pues apenas vieron salir al sendero del bosque a Harry y a Ron, Rita Skeeter y su equipo de _El Profeta_ se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Astoria se ofendió ligeramente, pero al final sonrió complacida cuando el pelirrojo la buscó entre la gente y alzó la mano para saludarla. Sí, el famoso trío y ella compartirían una primera plana en _El Profeta._

«Fue bueno acercarme a ustedes» pensó la chica, al tiempo que se alegraba sinceramente de ver sano y salvo a Ron.

—¡Harry! —le gritaba muy emocionada Rita Skeeter— ¿Qué piensas acerca de que el joven Nott planea ser el nuevo Señor Tenebroso?

Harry y Ron se vieron y se echaron a reír, pues ambos pensaron que eso, de alguna forma, convertiría a Luna en la nueva Bellatrix y bueno, tenía algo de chiflada, pero nunca nada comparable a esa bruja verdaderamente loca.

oOo

Los primeros en desaparecer del bosque fueron Hermione, Arthur y Bill llevando a Draco con ellos y a un par de aurores que tenían la instrucción de vigilar a Malfoy. Apenas llegaron a Hogwarts, Arthur y Bill llevaron al chico a la enfermería con Hagrid pisándoles los talones.

—¿Están todos los demás bien? —Preguntó el semigigante— ¿y Harry… dónde está?

—Tranquilízate, Hagrid. Harry está bien —le respondió Arthur—, en realidad, sólo resultaron muy heridos la pobre chica Lovegood y este chico.

—Menos mal— exclamó aliviado Hagrid, aunque al momento se arrepintió pues miró el rostro de Hermione lleno de preocupación por Malfoy—…Hhmmm…—carraspeó Hagrid incomodo— por cierto Bill, casi lo olvidaba: tu madre envió un mensaje… debo tenerlo por aquí. Espera.

Hagrid empezó a buscar en las bolsas de su gran saco y después de encontrar un par de bolsas de grageas, algo de alimento para colas explosivas y un guante a medio tejer, sacó una nota:

—¡Aquí está! Dice de que la profesora Fleur dará a luz en cualquier momento, así que…

—¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó alarmado Bill— ¡Hagrid, lo hubieras dicho antes...!

Dicho esto salió disparado y Hagrid apenas alcanzó a tomar a Malfoy antes de que cayera, pues el sr. Weasley tratando de calmar a su hijo lo siguió emocionado.

Al llegar a la enfermería los aurores se quedaron custodiando la entrada y una vez dentro Madame Pomfrey tranquilizó a Hermione respecto a Draco, pues, dijo, no había sido tan grave, sólo se trataba de unos golpes que ella bien podría curar; sin embargo, la preocupación de Madame Pomfrey era Luna. La joven había sido llevada por Neville un rato antes y parecía, por mucho, un caso más delicado.

—No sé qué clase de maldición le haya alcanzado —. Dijo la enfermera angustiada.

Hagrid interrogó a Hermione acerca de lo sucedido a Luna y ésta le contestó lo poco que sabía, pero el semigigante desistió rápidamente ante lo poco participativa que se encontraba la castaña, así que opto por salir y esperar por si volvía alguien más.

Hermione se quedó un momento ahí sola con Draco y después de unos minutos, cuando la medicina hizo que Draco empezara a respirar con normalidad, ella recostó su cabeza junto él. No sabía la historia completa, pero sabía que él no se había reunido con los antiguos mortifagos, había cumplido su palabra y, no sólo eso, también había ayudado a escapar a sus compañeros. Ya no tenía dudas sobre él.

oOo

Una hora más tarde, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Astoria llegaron a Hogwarts junto con la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley. Ya era bastante tarde y el jardín del colegio estaba algo oscuro cuando ellos se dirigieron a la enfermería (con Hagrid detrás de ellos) preocupados por el estado de salud de Luna… e incluso por la del Slytherin.

—Chicos, al fin llegan, ¿por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?—preguntó Hermione al verlos.

—Rita Skeeter acaparó a Harry y a Ron… –le comentó Neville.

—Escribió (y con seguridad inventó) tantas cosas que su pluma explotó de la emoción… ¡literalmente!— dijo Ginny con algo de sorpresa en la voz.

Hermione recordó la horrible pluma verde de Rita y se alegró mucho de que hubiera perdido su pluma favorita.

—Los chicos que trajeron están estables— comunicó Madame Pomfrey a McGonagall—. El chico se pondrá bien, seguramente no tarda en despertar; pero ella… ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

—La alcanzó una maldición de Umbridge— intervino Harry.

—Tiene que verla un especialista Minerva— le recomendó Kingsley—. Astoria, creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de tu abuelo, ¿crees que él acceda a…?

—Claro. Y sin duda él sabrá que hacer— contestó orgullosamente la chica.

—Bien —aprobó Kingsley— será mejor que lo llames lo más pronto posible. Yo también debo irme, pero antes: Minerva, necesito que se presenten mañana a primera hora en el ministerio, todos ustedes.

—¿En el ministerio? — preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —siguió Kingsley—, el Wizengamot juzgará a Theodore Nott y a Draco Malfoy, junto con los otros mortífagos que hemos capturado.

—Esto será extraño, pero en esta ocasión me parece que están siendo injustos con Theodore Nott y con Draco Malfoy. Tú estabas ahí, Kingsley, tú viste lo que sucedía y sabes que ellos no…—inició Harry

—Es complicado chico— lo interrumpió Kingsley—, pero si afirmas que tanto Malfoy como Nott son inocentes yo te creo, los vi pelear junto a ustedes; sin embargo, no es una decisión que pueda tomar solo y el juzgado no será tan fácil de convencer, sobre todo porque la única testigo presencial está herida de gravedad —señaló a Luna—. Aun así, haré lo que esté en mis manos, no duden que yo los respaldaré. Minerva, permitiré que el joven Malfoy permanezca en Howgarts hasta mañana, pero habrá un par de custodios vigilando. En cuanto tengas noticias…

—Gracias Kingsley, te avisaré cualquier mejora de Malfoy o de la joven Lovegood.

—Entonces, hasta mañana, tengo que ir a resolver algunos asuntos con Rita Skeeter y mi supuesta intención de militarizar Howgarts para prevenir más ataques como estos —dijo fastidiado Kingsley y desapareció.

—Bien —empezó la directora McGonagall— Hagrid, hazme el favor de buscar a Slughorn y a Flitwick para que avisen a Narcisa Malfoy y a Xenophilius Lovegood, que sus hijos están de vuelta… deben estar al borde del colapso. Madame Pomfrey, mientras contactamos al sanador Greengrass, haga lo que pueda.

—Sí, profesora —contestaron Hagrid y Pomfrey al unísono y desaparecieron de la enfermería.

—En ese caso, será mejor que envíe un mensaje urgente a mi abuelo pidiéndole que venga –dijo Astoria solícitamente.

—Sí, por favor hazlo. Ah, casi lo olvido, Ron, Ginny su cuñada está a punto de dar a luz, tal vez quieran ir a ver cómo está su familia.

—¡Por supuesto! —saltaron los dos, pero de inmediato los detuvo McGonagall:

—Pueden usar la chimenea de mi despacho para trasladarse a San Mungo, pero antes debo decirles algo, acérquense –les exigió la directora.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Astoria y Neville se acercaron recelosos.

—No los voy a morder —les reprendió McGonagall— al menos no aún. Escuchen bien todos ustedes, aunque no sabemos exactamente la historia podemos deducir algunas partes.

—Yo creo, por lo acontecido, que los padres de Theodore Nott le pusieron una trampa —dijo Astoria.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido —completó McGonagall -. Con todo, seguramente él no conocía la ubicación de sus padres.

—Pues, de hecho me parece que… —intentó completar Astoria, pero la directora la interrumpió:

—Te parece que no lo sabía, ¿verdad? –le dijo McGonagall mirándola intensamente

—Eh… sí, claro. Eso iba a decir —terminó la Slytherin captando la intención de la directora—. En todo caso, supongo que los mortífagos debieron capturar a la chiflada por ser su novia y a Draco para obligar a que Theodore buscara a Harry y lo llevara con ellos.

—A Luna la atraparon en cuanto salió de vacaciones de pascua —dijo Neville—, a Malfoy unos días después. Porque salió en busca de Ron, por eso desapareció Draco originalmente, ¿no?

Dicho esto último, Ron salto y miro con enojo a Astoria pues esa había sido su idea.

—Por supuesto. Ronald, tal vez tengas que contar en el jurado cómo fue que se encontraron en esa ocasión y el por qué pelearon.

—Pero si yo no…

—Claro. Cuando Astoria nos contó lo ocurrido nos preocupamos, afortunadamente sirvió para que supiéramos que Ron se encontraba bien —Completó Ginny.

—Un momento, yo nunca…—Ron pensaba que todas se habían vuelto locas, pero bastó una mirada de furia de su hermana y un coscorrón de parte de Harry para que entendiera de qué iba todo eso—… ah, claro. Sí,… yo me encontré con él y… al menos puedo decir que le rompí la nariz, ¿no?

—Ahórrenos los detalles señor Weasley. Sigamos reconstruyendo la historia.

—Yo no lo llamaría "reconstruir" —acortó Neville.

—Veamos. Desde lo ocurrido, Hermione y Harry estuvieron en contacto con Theodore, pues estaban preocupados por la situación. Gracias a eso, Theodore Nott pudo avisarles sobre el secuestro de Draco y Luna.

—Así es. Después de eso, Hermione y yo pudimos avisarle a Ginny y a Neville, por eso estaban preparados, pues sabían que en cualquier momento atacarían— dijo Harry pensativo y Hermione sonrió.

—Ustedes dos, junto con Theodore fueron en búsqueda de los compañeros en peligro. No es poco usual en ustedes actuar imprudente y arrebatadamente, nadie preguntará por qué no pensaron en avisarle a alguien más antes —. Sentenció McGonagall.

—Y yo, que era la única que sabía dónde estaba Ron, tuve que buscarlo —dijo Astoria colgándose del brazo de Ron y poniéndolo colorado.

—Claro, claro. Ahora que sé la historia completa, tiene sentido…fuera de lo dicho, cuenten toda la verdad—terminó la directora.

Hermione se le quedo viendo como si no fuera la McGonagall que ellos conocían, Ron aún tenía la boca abierta y Neville el cejo fruncido.

—No me vean así —se defendió la directora— son casi una docena de mentiras, excusas y reglas rotas, pero estoy segura que el trío aquí presente está más que entrenado para ello, la joven Weasley y la señorita Greengrass son lo bastante inteligentes para entender que es por una buena causa y Neville… bueno, usted se ha visto envuelto en peores casos. Ahora, Granger, me imagino que sería más fácil encontrar una snitch en el bosque prohibido que sacarla a usted de la enfermería esta noche, así que si Malfoy despierta, hágame el favor de transmitirle que debe cerrar la boca en aquello que pueda acabar con nuestras buenas intenciones… si despierta Luna olvidamos todo y decimos la verdad, mañana los quiero listos y dominando esta historia a primera hora para irnos al ministerio si todo sale bien sacaremos a Malfoy y a Nott de ahí mañana mismo y aún tendrán tiempo de prepararse para los exámenes finales.

A Harry le sorprendió aquel comportamiento de su directora, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era la mejor suplente y aprendiz del antiguo director, pues su plan parecía haber salido del mago más chiflado de todos los tiempos y el más brillante, Albus Dumbledore.

oOo

Hermione acercó una butaca a la cama de Draco; no podía dormir y prefería estar pendiente por si el sanador Greengrass aparecía y daba noticias sobre Luna.

Xenophilius Lovegood llegó poco después, vestido como si acabara de atacar una carpa de circo. Se encontraba pálido y muy delgado, pero en cuanto vio a Luna comenzó a lloriquear un poco a su lado y a murmurar algo inteligible sobre pociones y ciruelas dirigibles.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el señor Lovegood continuara con su letanía, apareció el sanador Greengrass, quien estuvo revisando a Luna con Madame Pomfrey por espacio de una hora. Hermione le preguntó su opinión, pero lo único que Greengrass dijo, antes de irse, fue que "necesitaba corroborar su teoría antes de hacer cualquier cosa".

—No desesperes Luna —dijo Xenophilius al tiempo que también se disponía a salir—, te recuperarás en seguida, esta noche puedo encontrar fácilmente un par de _Scourgify_ y junto con las ciruelas dirigibles todo mejorará…— dicho esto salió disparado. Hermione reconoció aquel comportamiento tan propio de luna.

Todo estuvo calmado un rato, así que Hermione cerró los ojos y pensó en dormir un momento, pero cerca de la media noche irrumpieron en la enfermería causando un gran estruendo, McGonagall, Slughorn y Andrómeda Tonks seguían a una muy sería, pero aliviada, Narcisa Malfoy.

—¡Exijo saber que pasó! —le dijo a Hermione apretando tanto la mandíbula que pensó que en cualquier momento se le quebraría— Esta vez sin trucos, niña.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Yo…

—Narcisa, contrólate, todos hemos tenido un día muy difícil —dijo Andrómeda.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es cómo es que todo esto acabó así –Narcisa estaba furiosa y Hermione estaba muy cansada, por lo que decidió ceder.

—Está bien. Siéntese, le contaré lo que quiere saber —dijo Hermione ofreciéndole una silla que, increíblemente, Narcisa aceptó.

Entonces, la castaña, evitando la mirada de Narcisa, comenzó a relatarle todo por fin. No dijo muchos detalles, pero contó lo necesario para que entendiera cómo es que ella y Draco se habían vuelto cercanos después de lo pactado entre ellas y cómo pasó poco tiempo para que sin planearlo se volvieran algo más; cómo habían intentado evitarlo o mantenerlo en secreto, pues muchas veces ni ellos estaban seguros de lo que estaba pasando y cómo, al final, esa misma inseguridad los había distanciado. Además de todo eso, le explicó la amistad que había surgido entre Draco, Theodore, Astoria y un tanto Luna.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, la noche se iba perdiendo y Narcisa Malfoy parecía debatirse entre lanzarle un _crucio_ a la chica o preguntarle cosas que le provocaban una terrible curiosidad y ansiedad… Al final, lo único que hacía Narcisa era preguntar pequeños detalles y observarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

—También Lucius estaba ahí—. Dijo quedamente Hermione.

—Eso me han dicho…—respondió Narcisa y guardó silencio un momento antes de recuperar la compostura y evitar el tema de Lucius—. Entonces, Draco fue a ese lugar porque…

—... Estoy segura de que Draco no fue buscando unirse a los mortífagos. Él estaba atrapado con Luna, por eso fuimos a buscarlo.

—¿Cómo sabían que estaba atrapado? –preguntó Andrómeda interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—Bueno, discutimos un poco antes, pero luego…. Él me regaló un diario que tiene un gemelo, así pudimos comunicarnos. Él no hizo nada malo esta vez.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó con un poco de té con hojas de flor de estrella, para calmar los nervios y Narcisa guardó silencio todo el rato mientras bebía tranquilamente su vaso. Cuando terminó, miró a su hijo que parecía dormir tranquilamente al lado de la amiga de Potter y a la chica que parecía un león despeinado y nervioso. Entonces, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el juramento inquebrantable.

—Andrómeda, después de todo lo que nos ha contado esta chiquilla, ¿no crees que es curioso que no haya reaccionado el efecto de la violación del juramento inquebrantable?

Andrómeda la miró sin comprender al principio, pero su hermana le sostenía la mirada, así que contestó resignada:

—¿De verdad creerías que haría semejante magia oscura con esta joven?— le respondió Andrómeda tranquilamente—, además no quería arriesgarme a perder nuevamente a mi hermana.

Narcisa no respondió, de alguna manera lo supo desde el principio: era extraño que Andrómeda hubiera accedido a practicar el juramento.

Por otro lado, Narcisa era una mujer dura y fría, pero amaba a su hijo y no podía evitar repasar mentalmente la historia que Hermione había narrado. Incluso ahora, la chica permanecía muy cerca de Draco y, sinceramente. parecía que lo había cuidado como habían pactado… quizá demasiado para su gusto, pero la chica había cumplido, Draco estaba relativamente bien.

—Creo que necesito algo más de este insípido té –pidió Narcisa y la señora Pomfrey se acercó a servirle un poco más.

Hermione la miraba con aprensión. Sabía que Narcisa no se atrevería a lastimarla, pero el no tener su varita consigo la hacía sentirse todavía más desprotegida.

—Yo…

—Cállate, ya has dicho bastante —dijo Narcisa mientras empezaba a caminar dando círculos por la habitación.

—Vamos Sisy, necesitas despejarte un poco. Salgamos un momento, regresaremos en cuanto te sientas mejor.

—Sí, es buena idea —dijo Slughorn.

—Debemos prepararnos para ir al Ministerio —recordó Mcgonagall —, será mejor que dejemos descansar un poco a Granger.

Narcisa se detuvo al escuchar eso. Era verdad, el problema real no era la niña frente a ella, sino el conjunto de magos que esperaba apresar a su hijo…

—Sí, es verdad— dijo Narcisa, sin dirigirse a nadie.

Pensándolo bien, aunque no fuera lo que siempre había soñado para su hijo, su relación con Granger los ponía de nuevo en un status social aceptable. Esa joven, Hermione Granger pasaría a la historia como una excelente bruja, una aliada de Potter y eso, definitivamente, era más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar para salvar la reputación del apellido Malfoy.

Al ver más calmadas a las brujas, el profesor Slughorn y McGonagall se retiraron.

—Estaré en mi despacho por si algo se ofrece –dijo tranquilamente la directora.

—Me voy yo también.— dijo Andrómeda que había dejado a su nieto con Harry en el despacho de McGonagall—, Teddy no debería estar despierto a estas horas. ¿Vienes Narcisa?

—En un momento.

Madame Pomfrey se retiró a su despacho y Hermione se quedó a solas con Narcisa.

—¿Todos tus amigos están dispuestos a mentir en el Ministerio para salvar a Draco? –preguntó Narcisa fríamente.

—Sí —contestó Hermione—, aunque yo no lo llamaría mentir, sólo… omitir algunas partes.

—¿Hasta ese Weasley? –preguntó envenenadamente Narcisa— Ése al que le rompiste el corazón mientras jugabas con Draco.

—¡Yo no…! –exclamó Hermione— Ron acepto y…

—Ya déjala en paz, madre—dijo Draco, quien había despertado sin que ellas lo notaran.


	34. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Hola a todos! perdón, una vez más por la tardanza!

Espero les guste este cap de "Año nuevo" y Feliz AÑO!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los que me impulsan a seguir:

Serena Princesita Hale Ya continuó! C= Arsem Pao ojalá te des una vuelta pronto para ver el nuevo cap C= Altair Nix Black supongo que me tienes encerrado en esa habitación, espero poder actualizar más seguido... C= Venix14 prefiero el vociferador, no soy muy adicto al dolor... C= Geovanna Pena siento haber tardado C= MioKathx Malfoy Granger jaja si aunque soy muy fácil de hacer sonrojar así que no te creas tanto jajaja es broma saludos C= crazzy76 jaja me gustaría matarlo... C= Solunarox Me cae muy bien McGonagall saludos C= Lunatica ya continúo C= pekelittrell espero actualizar pronto C= LucyTheMarauder ahora si tardé =C... saludos C= jeny3329 lo siento Draco es de Hermione ;) saludos The Ladycat69 no colapses! ya casi acaba! jaja saludos.

Gracias a Ovi! que se tardó!

—Yo no… Ron acepto y…

—Ya déjala en paz Madre— Draco había despertado.

—¡Draco! –Exclamó Hermione al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para abrazarlo sin importarle que Narcisa estuviera presente.

—Ejem… —Dijo Narcisa y acto seguido Hermione saltó asustada por su tan "inapropiada" muestra de afecto.

—… Me da gusto que al fin despiertes, Draco—. Dijo la chica mientras se miraba las manos y procuraba contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

—Lo sé—. Dijo Draco ufanamente, pero buscando una de las manos de Hermione para entrelazarla con las suyas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco? —Preguntó Narcisa con más emoción de la que hubiera querido en su timbre de voz.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero creo que estaré mejor en unas horas.

—Bien. Tenemos que hablar —Sentenció Narcisa mirando fijamente a su hijo.

—Creo que los dejaré solos por un momento— dijo Hermione, quien de pronto se sentía nerviosa y más cuando Draco asintió sin mirarla y soltó su mano—. Si necesitas algo,… ehm… estaré cerca—. Dicho esto, Hermione salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se reclinó sobre la pared. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

—Creo que sería estúpido negarte lo que pasa — dijo Draco dirigiéndose a su madre, tratando de anticiparse a la reacción que ésta pudiera tener; pero, como siempre, resultaba casi imposible lograrlo. El semblante de Narcisa Malfoy era sereno y calculador, así había podido engañar a infinidad de magos, incluyendo el mentirle al Señor Tenebroso al decirle que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

—Efectivamente, sería algo estúpido, por tanto es algo que podría esperar de ti en este momento— le respondió al fin Narcisa.

—…No es algo que pueda explicarte, sólo…

—No me digas "sólo pasó" y ahora estás enamorado —. Narcisa rió sarcásticamente—. ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un adolescente hormonal que se deja llevar por sus "sentimientos"?

—Madre, no intento justificar lo injustificable para ti. Sólo quisiera que entendieras que no intento traicionarte. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eso espero, Draco. Suficientes problemas tenemos ya como para que te dejes enredar por una sangresucia. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que está en juego? Incluso tenemos… tienes…. Una audiencia frente al Wizengamont para explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Bueno… ¿más a mi favor, no crees?

—Explícate.

—Esta vez soy inocente de casi todo y mi único delito es algo estúpidamente cursi… —Dijo Draco sonriendo débilmente a Narcisa.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo. Más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Sí, madre. Te prometo que esta vez estoy pensando mejor las cosas… sólo, por favor, dale una oportunidad a ella; yo pude hacerlo y tú siempre has sido más lista que yo… que muchos, así que…— Draco miró a su madre fijamente, el corazón le latía con fuerza y la cabeza le zumbaba de dolor, pero tenía que asegurarse de que aún había la esperanza de que podría estar con Hermione, de lo contrario sentía que iba a desmoronarse, y convencer a su madre era el primer paso.

Narcisa guardó silencio unos momentos que se volvieron eternos para Draco, quien casi podía escuchar las ideas de su madre y el cómo ella iba hilvanando todo poco a poco para darle lógica y pronunciar una decisión. Ella no lo miraba, sólo observaba la pared del lugar y tensaba los labios en una mueca entre dolorosa y terrible.

—Tu padre…

Draco sintió un terrible dolor al escuchar a esa palabra; no es que hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido, más bien aún no estaba listo para procesarlo.

—…No pude hacer nada, yo estaba ahí…

Narcisa se levantó y Draco se tensó esperando ser abofeteado, pero en lugar de eso su madre sólo posó la mano sobre su mejilla en una especie de tierna y lejana caricia, como esas que seguramente años atrás le había prodigado.

—Siempre dejé que Lucius tomara las decisiones y en raras ocasiones sentí la necesidad de confrontar sus ideas. Tienes razón, fui muy lista, pero el estar junto a tu padre me permitió mantenerme al margen y creer que eso me beneficiaba al no tener que tomar responsabilidad por las decisiones —Narcisa se sentó en la cama y habló con más calma. Incluso, en esa posición, Draco pudo imaginar cómo habría sido ella mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts—. Lo que ha pasado es terrible, nunca hubiera deseado un final así para él, pero de ninguna manera te culpo.

—Yo…

—Calla, que aún no he terminado—. Le espetó Narcisa a Draco, rompiendo un poco la burbuja cordial en la que habían entrado—. Puedo soportar lo de Lucius, pero de ninguna manera me permitiré el perderte, ¿entiendes eso? No me importan los medios (y tengo muchos más de los que quieres imaginarte, créeme), haré lo que sea para mantenernos a salvo.

Draco observaba como el semblante de su madre se había puesto rígido mientras hablaba casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti—continuó Narcisa —, procuraré no opinar demasiado sobre tu relación con esa…"chica", que algo bueno para ti debe tener. Hijo, lo que hiciste fue estupido y también admirable, estoy orgullosa de eso, así que: no lo eches a perder, o esta vez te la verás conmigo.

Draco sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, aquellas palabras eran, sin duda, lo más "cariñoso" que podría esperar jamás de su madre, así que se quedó sin palabras. Es decir, él sabía que su madre lo amaba, muy a su manera, igual que su padre, pero el escucharlo tan "directamente" no dejaba de ser impresionante, todavía más si se consideraba que prácticamente acababa de aprobar su relación con Hermione… una _sangresucia_, quien siempre había sido mejor que él, amiga de Potter (¿¡Merlín, qué tantas cosas podrían decirse para separarlos!?).

Por otro lado, Narcisa observó la cara de estupefacción de su hijo y dejó que una fugaz sonrisa cruzara sus facciones. Vista así, en realidad era muy bella.

—Basta de charla. Te veré luego, mientras tanto, casi puedo escuchar a Granger mordiéndose las uñas allá afuera (un hábito terrible, si me lo preguntas), así que será mejor que pase y te ponga al tanto con los planes—. Se acercó lentamente le dio un beso en la frente a Draco y se encaminó a la salida recuperando todo su porte.

—¡…Gracias, madre! –fue lo único que pudo decir Draco. La aprobación de su madre significaba mucho para él. Era algo que siempre había buscado en ella y en Lucius y por fin lo tenía.

oOo

Hermione brincó cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la enfermería. Narcisa la miró fijamente, evaluándola.

—Cuídalo –dijo Narcisa y aunque sonó más como una orden que como una petición, Hermione asintió solemnemente—. Tus padres están casi recuperados

¡Sus padres!... Hermione se avergonzó, pues con todo lo que había ocurrido prácticamente no había pensado en ellos y mucho menos había tenido tiempo para escribirles o visitarlos últimamente.

—¿Completamente? –preguntó la chica esperanzada.

—Lo más que se puede, sí. Habrá algunos recuerdos o detalles que tal vez se hayan perdido para siempre o tal vez sea posible recuperarlos con el tiempo, pero eso nos pasa a todos, así que podría considerarse una recuperación completa—. Respondió Narcisa mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo la miró abriendo mucho los ojos, así que Narcisa continuó:

—¿Acaso creíste que no podría hacerlo? El único premio anual de mi generación fue por mi habilidad con los hechizos protectores; lo gané al arreglar el efecto de un terrible hechizo desmemorizador a un compañero. He hecho cosas más difíciles que esto, así que fue tedioso, pero fácil. Cumplí con mi palabra, no puedo decir lo mismo que tú, así que estás en deuda conmigo, que no se te olvide.

A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina. Le causaba curiosidad saber a quién le habría arreglado la memoria Narcisa Black ¿estaría relacionado con Tom Ryddle?, pero, aunque moría de ganas por preguntar, algo le dijo que no era prudente, así que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que eres de pocas palabras. Siendo así, puede que no resultes tan molesta como pensé—. Dijo Narcisa mordazmente y Hermione se sonrojó.

Narcisa siguió caminando a través de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts para encontrarse con su hermana, en apenas unas horas la bruja sentía que su mundo acababa de colapsar y reconstruirse sin que ella pudiera hacer algo: por un lado, estaba más tranquila respecto a Draco, incluso confiaba en que él podría tener un buen futuro en el mundo mágico, pues, siendo sinceros, su relación con "esa" chica resultaba bastante conveniente el apellido "Malfoy". Por otro lado, Narcisa estaba consciente de que pasaría el resto de su vida visitando a Lucius (o lo que quedaba de él, si es que aún quedaba algo) en una institución médica. Así que, Narcisa se permitió un momento, detrás de una armadura, para sollozar profundamente. Durante ese instante fue la mujer más vulnerable del lugar; sin embargo, pasado un par de minutos, Andrómeda se encontró con la inexpresable, fría y calculadora Narcisa Malfoy.

—oOo—

A la mañana siguiente un par de aurores del Ministerio de Magia trasladaron a Draco Malfoy ante el Wizengamot. Hermione se había quedado perdidamente dormida en los brazos de Draco, después de tener una larga conversación y de ponerlo al tanto del plan de McGonagall. Hermione sabía que lo justo era que dejaran libre a Draco, pero no había podido dejar de morderse el labio atormentándose por la duda de si todo resultaría como esperaban.

Antes de salir hacia el ministerio, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Ron fueron a la enfermería para ver si por fin habría despertado Luna:

—Le suministramos un tratamiento —les decía gentilmente el abuelo de Astoria—.Si no responde a eso en un par de días, tendremos que seguir investigando, a menos que consigan que esa mujer confiese el hechizo que ocupó en la joven. Por lo pronto, lo mejor será trasladarla a San Mungo…

No eran palabras de aliento, pero era lo único que tenían, así que intentaron ser optimistas.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de la directora se les unió Astoria, quién parecía encantada con la idea de ir a un tribunal.

—Es la primera vez que estaré ahí –le decía Astoria a Ron intentando contener su emoción—… seguro que hay muchos magos y brujas importantes.

—Alguien que la calle o lo haré yo –advirtió Ginny, claramente molesta.

—No creo que sea tan interesante si están a punto de condenarte a Azkaban –gruñó Hermione de mal humor en dirección a Astoria. ¿Cómo podía hacer esa clase de comentarios cuando estaban a punto de condenar a sus compañeros?

—Oh, vamos, no me mal entiendas Granger –le respondió Astoria con una ligera sonrisa— no creo que sea agradable, sin embargo, seguro es… interesante.

—Granger, digo, Hermione tiene razón, más que interesante, resulta un tanto estresante— dijo Ron como distraídamente.

—Ush, de acuerdo…— Dijo Astoria sin mostrarse realmente ofendida, pero Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el descuidado "Granger" que Ron le había dedicado. ¿Sería que nunca volvería a tratarse con "normalidad"?

—Será mejor que repasemos el plan— Propuso Harry, para cambiar de tema.

Todos parecían saberlo a la perfección, pero Harry tenía un presentimiento de que todo se iría por donde vive Myrtle la Llorona: Luna no despertaba; defenderían a Malfoy —por increíble segunda ocasión—, que ahora era el novio de Hermione —todavía más increíble; Ron tenía cara de haber comido varios dulces vomitivos; Theodore tenía mínima posibilidad de salir bien librado; y contaban con la inesperada presencia de Astoria (quien no sabía si le caía bien, mal o simplemente no le caía)… Todo eso no podía ser un buen augurio.

—¿Leyeron el artículo de Rita Sketter en el Profeta? –les preguntó Neville de pronto.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Harry ni siquiera recordaba que habría una primera plana por lo acontecido el día anterior. Neville sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y, efectivamente, no era una primera plana a lo sucedido, sino a toda la cara de Harry.

—Vaya… siempre tienes que robar cámara, eh –dijo Ginny en tono burlón y Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña risa incómoda.

—Al menos saliste bien. Espérate a ver las fotos que están adentro… —dijo Neville intentando suavizar el asunto.

Harry abrió el Profeta y buscó el artículo, hasta que encontró una sección donde en pequeño aparecían las fotos de Umbridge y otros mortífagos; el chico comenzó a leer fragmentos del artículo:

"Una vez más, el _Chico que Vivió_ y sus fieles seguidores, salvan el día"

Reporta Rita Skeeter.

Una serie de eventos desafortunados acontecieron, una vez más, ayer por la tarde a los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. «¿Será que nunca podremos estar tranquilos?» fue la pregunta que se hacía por todo Hogsmeade después de que un no tan pequeño grupo de los llamados _mortífagos_ atacaran a los magos a plena luz del día. Sin embargo, lo que fue un simple ataque para los habitantes de esta región, fue en realidad una compleja distracción para otros, pues su corresponsal 'Rita, Investigadora, Skeeter' descubrió que todo formaba parte de un plan para poder capturar y asesinar al escurridizo —en palabras de uno de los mortífagos— Harry Potter, quien al lado de sus inseparables amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Wezlib…"

Astoria no pudo contener una risita mientras Ron arrugaba el entrecejo.

"…Aseguran que estos chicos fueron a ayudar a Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy, luego que estos fueran tomados como rehenes. Sin embargo, ¿qué tanto podemos confiar en la palabra de "Lunática" Lovegood y del apenas recién librado joven mortífago Malfoy? ¿En verdad sólo fueron víctimas y parte de un plan liderado por Dolores Umbridge? O, ¿acaso será cierto el rumor de que forman parte del nuevo equipo del mago tenebroso Theodore Nott? «En verdad, nunca terminas de conocer a tus amigos y enemigos» comentó la extremadamente ingeniosa señorita Greengrass…"

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Astoria:

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—No lo dije de esa forma –se disculpó Astoria, sin embargo, no se arrepintió de su declaración, al menos le había conseguido una primera plana del Profeta.

En ese momento, la directora apareció en el umbral, los saludó con una mirada aprehensiva y los formó en fila a la chimenea. Así, uno por uno, fue apareciendo en el lobby del Ministerio de Magia.

—oOo—

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la última vez que Harry y sus amigos habían estado en la sala del Wizengamot. Era una sensación extraña, como de _deja vu_, ya que Draco Malfoy volvería a ser juzgado. En ese momento, Malfoy se encontraba al centro de la sala junto a Theodore Nott

Kingsley comandó personalmente el juicio e inició narrando lo ocurrido: el cómo comenzaron tener sospechas sobre los reunión de algunos mortífagos prófugos bajo el liderazgo de Umbridge y el cómo habían usado a Malfoy y Lovegood como señuelo para atraer a Harry Potter y otros al lugar donde planeaban eliminarlos.

Durante todo ese tiempo Theodore Nott no bajó la mirada y Harry sintió admiración hacía él.

—…Entiendo. Pero, no negarán que es muy sospechoso que el señuelo fuera uno de los jóvenes mortífagos —. Aseveró una bruja de la segunda fila.

—Ex… exmortífago, Crimilda –puntualizó Kingsely a la bruja.

—¿En verdad lo crees Kingsley? Y… ¿la hija de Lovegood? –preguntó un mago con aspecto de gato gordo.

—Tenemos el testimonio de Harry Potter —siguió Kingsley— y de Hermione Granger. Además de que Lovegood siempre ha pertenecido al grupo de Potter — dijo y Harry estuvo seguro de que a Luna le hubiera encantado escuchar eso.

Posteriormente, después de algunas preguntas más al ministro, Harry y Hermione dieron como testimonio lo acordado con McGonagall; sin embargo, a muchos del jurado no les convencían del todo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas en lo que revivían todos los testimonios y las especulaciones del jurado se le cedió finalmente la palabra a Theodore.

—¿Qué sucedió con sus padres después de la llamada Batalla de Hogwarts?

—Desaparecieron –contesto fríamente Theodore—. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, por lo que pude quedarme solo en casa.

—¿Tuvo contacto con ellos?

Theodore vio a su alrededor antes de contestar, «Ojalá Luna estuviera aquí», pensó. Ella le habría infundido ánimos para continuar, para querer librarse de todo… pero no, por su culpa estaba herida y él se preguntaba si volvería a verla o, al menos, a saber que ella estaba bien.

—Sí — decidió confesar Theodore, sintiéndose derrotado de antemano. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Luna, si pudiera pagar por lo que le había provocado a ella….

Hermione lo miro horrorizada, ella sabía que eso podría significar su condena.

—¿Por qué no dio aviso al Ministerio?

—Porque eran mis padres.

—Eso no justifica… —comenzaban a hablar las personas del jurado.

—¿Planeó usted algo con ellos y contra Harry Potter?

—No.

El jurado y el público se volvió de pronto una masa casi tangible de murmullos, acusaciones y defensa, hasta que Kingsley los calló con un gesto.

—¿Estaba Draco Malfoy con ellos?

—No.

—Usted le comentó algo a Draco Malfoy?

—No —respondió fríamente una vez más. «Luna, Luna… despierta, por favor.»

—¿Es usted amigo de Draco Malfoy?

Theodore volteó un momento a evaluar a Draco. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que se empezaron a llevar bien, al final Draco no era tan desagradable como todos los Slytherin. Incluso, habían luchado lado a lado, sólo había una respuesta correcta, misma que le seguiría hundiendo.

—Sí

Draco lo miró asintiendo, como intentando darle su apoyo, aunque de poco sirviera en ese momento.

—¿Encubrió algo acerca de Draco Malfoy recientemente?

—No —. Respondió Theo, pero Draco lo miró socarronamente y después de pensarlo un momento Theo agregó—. Bueno, sí… su relación con Hermione Granger.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras sentía las miradas de todo el jurado. Efectivamente, no podía negar que Theo estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero, ¿tenía que decirlo así y precisamente en ese lugar? Estúpido Draco, desde su lugar podía sentir su mirada en ella.

—Nunca había visto tan feliz a Draco —siguió Theodore recordando como lo había sido el también con Luna—, por lo que definitivamente no hizo nada malo —Ron se acomodó incómodo en la silla y se mordió la lengua.

Draco lo miró atónito, quería librarlo de la culpa, y aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo, en realidad Draco se había metido solo en ese lío.

—Lovegood me pidió que la acompañara a buscar a Theo, supusimos que algo grave había ocurrido o de lo contrario él no habría desaparecido así –interrumpió Draco, la sala se quedó en silencio una vez más y él lo entendió como permiso para continuar.— Lo encontramos, lo tenían a la fuerza y…

—Y para que dejaran ir a Luna y a Draco me pidieron que les llevara a Harry Potter –continuó Theodore.

—Theodore, déjame continuar…—pidió Draco.

—No. Fue mi culpa que capturaran a Luna y…

Y fue Theo quien siguió contando todo lo que vivió, el horror de lo que hizo su padre, el cómo le tendieron la trampa, cómo habían peleado contra ellos…

Finalmente, el jurado habló:

—No pretenderá que creamos eso…

—Era su propio hijo…

—Ni los Nott harían algo así…

—Por último —añadió el interrogador— Theodore Nott, ¿está confesando que conocía de antemano la ubicación de los mortífagos y que fue usted quien les llevó a Harry Potter?

—Sí — respondió Theodore, quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas; quería estar cerca de Luna y eso era imposible, cuando Luna, su Luna estaba tan grave. De manera que, lo demás, no importaba.

—Pero, ¿acaso no han escuchado nada? ¡No pueden juzgarlo sin tener en cuenta el contexto! —Escupió Draco, pero sabía que el jurado ya había tomado una decisión.

Lo que se dijo a continuación fueron meros tecnicismos, Theodore sentía la cabeza en otro lado y lo único que quería era poder perderse por ahí, dormirse o quedar inconsciente un par de días…

Entonces, llegó el veredicto, pues no era necesario alargar el asunto cuando el jurado estaba de acuerdo:

—Draco Malfoy, derivado los testimonios a su favor y la falta de pruebas para demostrar lo contrario: será usted liberado inmediatamente, aunque, evidentemente, bajo supervisión del ministerio.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa de tranquilidad y Narcisa suspiró con alivio al igual que Astoria; Theo miró a Draco asintiendo con una pequeña mueca.

—Por otro lado, Theodore Nott, los testimonios de sus compañeros fueron igualmente favorables; sin embargo en su declaración admite haber actuado deliberadamente ocultando información relevante para el Ministerio, poniendo en peligro la vida de algunos magos y brujas presentes…

Todos voltearon nerviosos, sabían lo que venía, Draco no podía más que negar con la cabeza, no era justo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—…sus actos ocasionaron el delicado estado de salud de la señorita Luna Lovegood, provocaron un serio enfrentamiento y pudieron llevarnos a una verdadera tragedia. Por lo anterior, se le sentencia a un periodo de cinco años en Azkaban.

Fue el único momento en que Theodore bajo la mirada. Lo merecía, era su culpa que Luna estuviera así, hasta el jurado lo sabía.

Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos; Ron hizo una mueca de lástima; Astoria se mostró sinceramente afligida e indignada; Harry hasta saltó de su asiento en dirección al jurado e, incluso, Draco consiguió soltarse para ponerse frente a su amigo: el nuevo Prisionero de Azkaban.


	35. Una Última Aventura

Hola! Les dejo el cap 35, ya casi termina!

Muchas Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, a todos los que le pusieron alerta! y a todos los que lo leen y dicen: "Qué demonios!", y como siempre Gracias especialmente a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, créanme que me ayuda mucho a seguir..

Serena Princesita Hale no es taaaan complicado! Saludos, Shugey R que bien que te haya gustado la historia espero no decepcionarte con los últimos capítulos saludos ;) , Arsem Pao Ojalá no te decepcione éste capítulo! que bueno que pudiste pasar a leerlos, saludos ;), Crazzy 76 jaja me encantó el "imbecilito" saludos ;), Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore (me tarde más en escribir tu nick que el cap jeje :) no hagas eso pobres de tus ojos jeje saludos! :), MioKathx Malfoy Granger ups tarde un poco pero ya está el nuevo cap :) saludos, Maryel Tonks a mi también me da pena Lucius, pero lo merecía, de luna mmm... jeje saludos :), Mi querida Krasni que buena observación!, regularmente nadie merece lo que recibe y para Ron y para muchos siempre es así, en fin Ron tendrá que superar el desamor, pero no toda la culpa es de Hermione, a veces el amor es tan cruel y sádico que puede dañar todo su entorno, como en este caso, y como todos en su momento este amor hizo egoísta a Hermione. Ahora su amistad no creo que sea posible, al menos no tan profunda como solía serlo, aunque lo intentan porque al final han vivido cosas muy fuertes que tan poco son fáciles de olvidar (toda una guerra). Y bueno, para compensar un poco esto, le di a Ron algo que ha querido desesperadamente durante los 7 libros y este fanfic "atención" y lograr esto de alguien como Astoria es lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir al orgullo del pelirojo. Espero haya podido explicarme un poco ya que a veces ni yo me entiendo, jeje saludos, ;) , aunque me tarde un poco créeme que lo acabaré, además ya falta muy poco, saludos ;) .

Espero no haya olvidado a nadie :S

Además gracias a Ov, por cierto Feliz cumpleaños!

Todos los personajes, lugares y demás cosas Pottericas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling... yo sólo los tomé prestados!.

**Una Última Aventura**

Un par de minutos después de escuchada la sentencia, un par de Aurores guiaron a Theodore al otro extremo de la sala a través de un pasillo. Ni Harry ni Draco, pese a sus múltiples argumentos, intentos y alguno que otro mal disimulado improperio, pudieron evitar que se lo llevaran a Azkaban.

—¡Él se opuso a que lo ayudáramos —repetía Draco—, se siente estúpidamente culpable por lo que le ocurrió a Lunati… a Lovegood, y por eso no ha hecho ni el más mínimo intento por defenderse; se está castigando!, ¿cómo pueden ser tan idiotas y no entender que…?

—¡Suficiente, señor Malfoy! —Lo calló un mago imponente de la segunda fila— Esta vez no cometeremos más errores. Ya no habrá compasión por ningún mortífago.

—Ese es el punto: ¡Él no es un mortífago! —Exclamó Harry.

—¡Ni siquiera tiene la Marca Tenebrosa, imbécil voz de mandrágora! —gritó Draco mientras su madre se acercaba y lo agarraba fuertemente, pues el joven parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre alguien.

—¡Draco! —Susurró su madre visiblemente preocupada…

—¡Bueno, basta ya de discusiones! El juicio ha terminado, así que les solicito, amablemente, que se retiren —Ordenó Kingsley—… Por otro lado, Joven Malfoy, le aconsejo moderar su lenguaje, considere que aún tenemos puntos inconsistentes con usted, no nos haga reconsiderar su situación. Y Harry, espérame un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas importantes, por ejemplo, el hecho de que debes aprender a dejar de defender a todo aquel que intenta matarte.

Dicho esto se dio por finalizada la visita al Wizengamot, el jurado salió murmurando y mirando con un dejo de desaprobación hacia el grupo donde estaba Draco.

Ninguno de los chicos podía creer lo ocurrido, así que permanecieron fijos en su lugar pensando qué es lo que debían decir o hacer a continuación, más todo parecía negro y definitivo: Theodore Nott, a sus escasos dieciocho años, terminaría en Azkaban; tal vez no tenía una larga condena por delante, pero ellos sabían que aun unos pocos días en ese lugar, podrían cambiar irreparablemente la vida y corazón del joven.

—Harry, acompáñame —dijo de pronto Kingsley con voz profunda y serena.

El chico miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros tristemente; realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con el ministro de magia, pero tampoco deseaba discutir, así que sólo se limitó a seguirlo.

—Estás molesto conmigo, ¿no es cierto, Harry? —Preguntó el ministro mientras caminaban.

Harry lo pensó un momento y contestó:

—No señor, no es eso…

—Entonces es peor. Estás decepcionado.

—Theodore Nott es inocente —le dijo Harry a medio camino—. Yo confiaba en él, Dumbledore hubiera confiado en él… Están cometiendo un terrible error con él.

—Lo entiendo, Harry— lo calló Kingsley mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo que daba a la sala de los misterios—. Pero te será difícil convencer a estas personas; piensa que el miedo y los recuerdos aún están muy presentes y los últimos días sólo lograron refrescar la herida. Pasarán algunos años antes de que la gente logre ser objetiva. Dumbledore, en su momento, también lo entendió y supo que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Sirius, pese a lo mucho que quiso evitar su inmerecido castigo.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar en la misma frase a Dumbledore y a Sirius…

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste en esta sala? —preguntó el ministro.

Harry asintió levemente, era un recuerdo que aún le atormentaba pues esa visita había conducido a sus amigos a una trampa y a su padrino a la muerte.

—En esta sala— le explicaba Kngsley cuando lo guió por una de las puertas por las que había entrado en aquella ocasión— examinamos la magia mental...

Harry recordaba muy bien cómo esos cerebros querían estrangular a Ron

—…es ese tipo de magia la que suelen olvidar los magos. Tú te enfrentaste a esa magia la primera vez en Hogwarts, cuando descifraste el obstáculo de Snape en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal.

-Esa fue una cuestión lógica. Además, en realidad, la que logró resolver el acertijo fue Hermione.

—…Y cuando supiste cómo funcionaba la sala de los menesteres para ocultar cosas —Continuó Kingsley sin hacer caso a la aclaración de Harry.

—No, ese fue Malfoy —aún le dolía como le había engañado aquella vez en sexto año.

—Sí, bueno, me refiero a que Azkaban no es más que eso, un lugar lleno de pruebas lógicas y juegos mentales. El lugar está en una situación bastante deplorable sin los dementores.

—Creo que no entiendo, ¿por qué estamos hablando de eso…?

—Oh, es sólo que sé que te interesa ser auror y pensé que podía compartir mi preocupación contigo, tal vez se te ocurriera alguna idea para mejorar la seguridad de Azkaban. Después de todo, ¿por qué crees que la finalidad de los dementores era hacer perder la cordura?

—Este…

—Sin los Dementores, Azkaban se ha vuelto un lugar vulnerable. Un mago con suficiente habilidad y un poco de lógica, podría volverse un problema de seguridad.

—Tiene razón señor, es un problema, deberían solucionarlo de inmediato… —dijo Harry mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¡Thestrals! —les dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione en cuanto se reunió con ellos en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Luna seguía sin dar signo de mejora aunque el sanador Greengrass hacía todo lo que podía.

—Salud, Harry — Dijo Ron.

—No, Ron, ¡usaremos a los thestrals para llegar a Azkaban! —Insistió Harry

—Am… ¿te sientes bien, Harry? ¿Necesitas hablar con Hagrid?

—No, necesito hablar con ustedes… vengan.

Harry llevó a sus compañeros a un punto de la enfermería donde creyó que nadie podría escucharlos y les contó rápidamente su plática con Kingsley.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Hermione— debe haber otra manera!

—Lo dudo —añadió Ron—, ya viste lo de Sirius, lo de Stan Shumpike y como muchos inocentes que actuaron bajo la maldición imperius terminaron en Azkaban. Apresarán a cualquier mago sospechoso sea o no inocente, no se arriesgarán. Theo es hijo de mortífagos y tiene demasiados elementos en su contra, dudo mucho que tengan misericordia con alguien así.

—Pero es el ministro —refutó Hermione— ¿de verdad crees que te dio a entender eso, Harry?

—No creo, estoy seguro, Hermione. Kingsley me dio la pista para poder liberar a Theodore de Azkaban.

Ron hizo una mueca y Hermione se puso muy seria, visitar Azkaban no era algo que los entusiasmara mucho, sobre todo que a últimas fechas estaba lleno con magos y brujas que ellos mismos habían enviado ahí al derrotar a Voldemort.

—¿Y si nos descubren? —preguntó atemorizada Hermione

—Bah, en un año saldremos de Hogwarts… y digamos que soy el "Elegido" —respondió Harry con una mal fingida confianza que intentaba convencer a su amiga.

—Luna estaría emocionada por una aventura… Creo que es hora de llamar al ejercito de Dumbledore –sonrió Ron.

-O-

Una hora más tarde el Ejército de Dumbledore se reunía a la orilla del lago. Harry sintió una mezcla de emoción y tristeza pues el número de integrantes se había reducido considerablemente debido a que muchos ya no iban a Hogwarts, otros estaban heridos y muchos otros habían muerto.

—¿Pretendes que nos quedemos "vigilando" mientras ustedes se arriesgan por salvar a Theo? —le preguntaba Ginny.

—¡Podemos ayudarlos Harry! Si tú confías en Theodore, entonces, nosotros también—añadió Neville.

—Gracias, pero necesito que se queden aquí —insistió Harry—. Me parece que no será peligroso, pero no puedo dejar que nos descubra; por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden a ocultar que salimos y, si es necesario, declarar que estuvimos aquí, con ustedes...

—¿No será peligroso? ¿Acaso te comiste un nargle? ¡Vas a ir a Azkaban! ¡A liberar a uno de sus reos! ¡No vas de compras a Honey Dunkes! —Gritó Ginny alterada.

—No te preocupes Ginny, todo estará bien, será como ir a visitar un montón de viejos conocidos incómodos y feos —dijo Ron y de inmediato se arrepintió, su argumento no había sido el mejor…

Algunos empezaron a asentir y otros a replicar pero se callaron de inmediato al ver llegar a Astoria Greengrass y a Draco Malfoy.

—Sea lo que sea que están planeando, queremos ir —exigió Astoria.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Hermione.

—Oh, vamos Granger, ya no necesito de tus "cuidados" ni de niñeras…— se burló Draco.

—Al contrario, ahora todos tenemos que cuidarte, Malfoy —respondió Ron y ambos jóvenes se miraron por un tenso y largo momento.

—¡Vamos Granger, no puedes dejarnos atrás! Sabemos que planean algo, no creo que se reunieran sólo para tomar el té —siguió Astoria.

—Planeamos liberar a Theodore de Azkaban —dijo Hermione —; si los llevamos con nosotros, sólo nos complicarán aún más el viaje.

—¡Woah! Definitivamente debo ir… — dijo Astoria mirando a Ron — ¡Me debes una buena aventura como esa!

—¡No estamos yendo de vacaciones! —respondió Hermione molesta.

—Si van a Azkaban, necesitarán más conocimientos de magia oscura de los que creen. Necesitarán de nuestra ayuda –escupió Draco.

—Apenas logramos evitar Azkaban para ti y ya te estás arrepintiendo— se burló Ron.

—¡Ron, basta! — Pidió Hermione.

—No necesitamos tus _habilidades_ oscuras, Malfoy —dijo Ron.

—Oh, claro que sí, Weasley —le contestó Draco—. Incluso a ti no te haría mal aprender algunos de mis _habilidades_, si no me crees, pregúntale a Hermione.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco, cállate! —gritó alarmada Hermione mientras Ron se ponía colorado.

—Je, lo siento Ron, pero: ¡veinte puntos para Slytherin, por _el hábil_ comentario de Draco! —Dijo Astoria claramente divertida con el giro de la conversación.

Hermione quería fulminar a la Slytherin. Por alguna razón se sentía muy bien culpar a Astoria de todo lo malo que le pasaba, empezando por lo mucho que le molestaba su repentina amistad con Ron y Draco, ¿cómo es que Astoria podía llevarse bien con ambos y ella aún no lograba tener una conversación decente con Ron sin que esta acabara en pelea?

En ese momento, antes de que Harry o Hermione pudieran decir algo más, Ron se le aventó a Draco y cayeron rodando al borde del lago. Todos se abalanzaron para separarlos y, cuando por fin lo lograron, Ron tenía un corte en el labio y Draco una ceja sangrando; sin contar que ambos estaban totalmente sucios y empapados.

—Creo que es todo por ahora. Antes de que logremos matarnos entre nosotros, será mejor que nos vayamos. Seguiremos el plan que teníamos previsto. Tenemos que ir a prepararnos —puntualizó Harry.

—Iré a buscar algunos preparativos — dijo Ginny resignada.

Hermione asintió, tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de ahí mientras el resto se dispersaba y Harry y Neville sostenían a Ron

—Vaya, cada día me sorprendes más, Ronald —dijo Astoria, sonriéndole y limpiándole un poco la sangre con un pañuelo.

—¿Astoria, tú también crees lo que dijo Draco? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Sobre sus habilidades? No sé si alegrarme por tu confianza al preguntarme o abofetearte, Harry…

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡No! ¡No! —dijo Harry alarmado—¡Me refería a la magia oscura!

—Sí, debí suponerlo… Ehm, veamos, me parece que él tenía razón. Azkaban es un lugar tenebroso, es evidente que necesitarán una cierta magia y lógica que no es usual en gente como ustedes…

—Bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. Supongo que están de… ¿nuestro lado?

—¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

—No, sólo tengo que verificarlo de vez en cuando, no deja de sorprenderme.

—La magia es sorprendente, Harry Potter.

-o-

—No puedo permitir que vayas, es muy arriesgado –le escupió Draco, a quien Hermione arrastraba lejos de los demás.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, no te pedí permiso. Además, tengo que hacerlo –le contestó Hermione- debemos ayudar a Theo.

—En ese caso, yo voy con ustedes — le pidió Draco, aunque sonaba más como una orden.

—No —se negó Hermione—. No puedo exponerte. Si nos atrapa el ministerio, encontraremos la forma de salir del problema. Pero tú no, no por tu historial...

Draco hizo mueca como si tragara algo amargo. Miró a los ojos a Hermione y de pronto perdió el hilo de la conversación; sólo podía preguntarse cuánto tiempo había ansiado tenerla cerca. En un momento, no pudo resistir más y la atrapó entre sus brazos, mientras ella aún renegaba algo (¿qué? Quién sabe… no importaba en ese momento), plantándole un beso apasionado lleno de espera y de deseo…

Hermione sentía la camisa del chico mojada pegada a su cuerpo y de pronto tuvo escalofríos, aunque no estaba segura si se debía al frío que le producía su camisa o por la intensidad con la que sus manos recorrían su espalda tratando de atreverse a seguir…

Una parte de Hermione le suplicaba que Draco siguiera, pero otra parte le pedía que parara; tenía que ir por Theo, cada minuto que pasaba era más difícil la misión.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo finalmente a Draco separándose de sus brazos— Theo aguarda, debemos llegar antes de que los mortífagos que estén en Azkaban puedan acercarse a él.

—Explícame algo, mientras te besaba, ¿tú pensabas en otro y en un montón de mortífagos? Sí que sabes cómo acabar con el momento…

—Oh, lo siento, no es así, es sólo que…

—Sin pretextos, ahora tendrás que compensármelo.

Hermione se quedó muda pensando en eso último.

— En fin, ¿qué harán exactamente? —preguntó Draco todavía agitado.

—No lo sé —le respondió la chica mirando a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid, como Buckbeak revoloteaba alrededor.

Lo cierto es que el plan no era detallado. De hecho, se limitaba a: entrar, tomar a Theo, salir.

—Huir —dijo Hermione quedamente mientras buckbeak atrapaba una paloma en el aire- Theodore será el nuevo_ prófugo de Azkaban._

-O-

Apunto de ocultarse el sol Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, Ginny había conseguido comida para llamar a los thestralls y, ahora junto a Neville, esperaban dar la señal para partir sin que nadie los viera. Habían puesto a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore, incluidos Draco y Astoria, a custodiar.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Para qué? —Respondió Ron— ¿Para una última aventura antes de irnos para siempre de Hogwarts? ¿Para la última vez que nos pondremos en peligro de muerte? ¿O para la última vez en que podremos reunirnos con un montón de magos que desean torturarnos tanto y en tantas formas como les fuera posible?

—Entendiste bien el concepto —le dijo Harry divertido— ¿que sería la escuela sin un poco de riesgo?

—Lo único que ruego es poder graduarme de Hogwarts —dijo Hermione en un casi suspiro—. Con tantas veces que nos han podido expulsar, sería el colmo que nos mataran esta vez… o peor: ¡que nos expulsaran!

—De verdad que debes ordenar tus prioridades, Hermione —sonrió Ron—. Siete años y no has aprendido que por estar cerca de Harry nos podrían matar en cualquier segundo.

—Y ustedes aún no han aprendido a alejarse —añadió Harry—. Vamos, ahí está, es la señal.

Una ligera luz brilló en la torre dos de astronomía y los tres chicos montaron su respectivo thestral, aunque Ron lo montó con más gracia que de costumbre.

—Monté muchos bichos en Rumania, esto no es nada comparado con los dragones —les dijo al ver que notaban su nueva pericia.

—Astoria tiene razón, no dejas de sorprender, Ron —dijo Harry y Hermione soltó un chasquido—. Es hora, mmm, ¡ Thestralls, a Azkaban!… Por favor.

Los tres emprendieron el vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes. Harry iba bien sujeto, Ron parecía tranquilo y la única que parecía mareada era Hermione, volar nunca había sido su pasatiempo.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Seamus bajaba a toda prisa tropezándose con todo.

-¡Esperen! –Gritaba— ¡No se vayan!

—¿Qué sucede, Seamus? Es tarde—le dijo Ginny—, se han ido.

—¡Es Luna! ¡Al fin ha despertado!


End file.
